


I'm not what i seem like

by LeandraDeRaven



Series: Spectrum [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Betty writes, Dark Betty Cooper, Disability, Dom Jughead Jones, Emotional Baggage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mental Health Issues, NYU - Freeform, Photographer Jughead Jones, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Protective Jughead Jones, Self-Esteem Issues, Skeptical Betty Cooper, Smut, Soulmates, Writer Jughead Jones, use of marijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 126,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeandraDeRaven/pseuds/LeandraDeRaven
Summary: Betty wants to start a new life... far from Riverdale and her obsessively controlling mother. Now she is  finally free and able to follow her dreams at the NYU. But the past and the prejudices are still haunting her... until she she meets Jughead Jones in her new writing class.. will the broody free time author and study colleague be able to convince her that not every one has prejudices...





	1. A new life

I'm not what I seem like

Chapter 1

A new life

Betty stood in front of her standing mirror and surveyed herself critically as Veronica finished her hair and make up. She decided to try something different today...not the straight ponytail she usually wears. That was the old Betty... this was her new life... her new beginning... a fresh start... far away from Riverdale and her controlling, emotional abusive family. She moved to New York and cut all the strings she had in Riverdale. All friends, all her previous Care Assistance staff.

She was glad that somehow, god seemed to work in mysterious ways, so that she found out that her mother betrayed her all over the years and stole all the money of her insurance she didn't even know she had... but of course she had it... her cerebral palsy was caused by a medical mistake... and of course she could've come to conclusions. This is America. You can't live as a person with a physical disability without a private health insurance or being rich... now she is rich... the betrayal of her mother gave her the courage she needed to finally fight for her rights, fight for justice... and she won. She finally could live the life she'd always wanted. Living her dream. Free from the chains and demons of the past and especially the prejudices about her. She thought as she watched her reflection in the mirror.

She decided to wear her hair in loose waves, with casual light make up. She picked a black off shoulder top and a light blue jeans overall blank and sporty ankle boots.

“So I think we’re ready Betty. Shall we go then?” Veronica asked.  
“Sure just don't forget my backpack Ronnie... Oh and the book for the breaks between the classes.”  
“Sure Boss.” Veronica answered and smiled.

The drive was long because of the New York traffic.

“Oh course there aren't any free parking spaces for disabled people, how could it be different.” Veronica sighed with an eye roll.

“You can park on a usual one, get me out of the car and then search for a different one. I don't want to be late on my first day. I could already go to my class, take a seat there and you could follow.”

“You sure? What if you need any help with the elevator or with the doors?” Veronica asked, a little concerned.

“Ronnie... I am a big girl. I can lift my wheelchair upwards as you know and I could always ask for help.” Betty explained slightly annoyed.

Veronica laughed in response and answered. “You. The proudest person I've ever known, ask for help? But if you say so... I am at your service and I am just your hands and feet.” Veronica said and winked at her through the rear view mirror.

Betty smiled satisfyingly. They parked and Betty got out of the car.

“I'll try to hurry. In what room is your class?” Veronica asked as she drove the ramp upwards.

“Room 302.” Betty answered and headed towards the university.

The NYU was really impressive and huge. She was nervous and she already felt it in her muscles as they tensed. She breathed and tried to control her spasm in her right hand, so she could motion her electric wheelchair further, without any interruptions. Gladly she managed to gain the power of her body and searched for something like a into board, for the infra structure of the NYU.

After some minutes she finally found some and looked for the room.

Betty was so in thoughts that she didn't recognize the young man beside her.

“I am glad I am not the only one who's lost here.”

She straddled a bit.

“Sorry I didn't want to scare you. I guess it's your first day too?” The guy apologized and asked with a smile, a really handsome smile she had to admit.

“You didn't and yeah, what do you study?” Betty asked.

“Professional writing? You?”

“Me too. I need to find room 302.” Betty answered with a smile

He smiled back and said: “So we could search it together.”

She just smiled and nodded.

“Oh my god, where are my manners, since we are classmates now and maybe we will spend more time together, I should introduce myself. I'm Jughead Jones.” He reached out a hand to her.

She took it and her hand clenched a bit, but he didn't seem to notice and held her hand in a firm but at the same time a delicate grip.

“How do you know that we'll spend more time together?” Betty asked and cocked an eyebrow.

“I dunno. Lucky guess...and we’re obviously classmates...” He said and there was a prominent pause as he looked at her.

“Oh I am Betty...Betty Cooper.” She said and blushed a little.

“Let's solve the mystery and find our classroom, I think we have to go upstairs.” He said and headed to the stairs.

Really...? She just thought.

“Um Jug...” She began a little awkward.  
“Yeah?” Jughead asked and looked a little confused.

“I need to take the elevator.“ Betty explained.

“Sure. Sorry it totally slipped out of my mind.” He apologized and rushed towards her.

Betty couldn't help but smile at his comment.

Jughead watched as she drove beside him, she was beautiful. He noticed that it costed her a lot of concentration to manage the controller of her electric wheelchair but she tried to hide it.

After a while they finally found the elevator and the floor where the room should be.

As they walked towards the corridors, he didn't miss the staring towards Betty.

“Ah there it is...” Betty murmured.

Jughead opened the door and they entered the lecture hall. There were stairs, so he figured: “I guess we have to look for a seat in the front.”

“Seems so, unfortunately.” Betty answered.

“You seem to be the center of attention anyway.” Jughead said and immediately saw sadness flickering in her eyes. But she didn't say anything.

So they took a seat in the front. Jughead took out his notebook and observed her from the corner of his eye. Her gaze was fixed on the entrance and she started to bit nervously on her bottom lip.

“Are you expecting someone?” 

“My care assistance. She just parked my car and should already be here, but I guess she didn't find the room.”

“Do you need anything?” Jughead asked softly.

“If you don't mind helping me...I'm sorry.“ Betty said and he could see that she felt highly uncomfortable that she had to ask him.

“Not at all. What do you need?”

“My notebook. It's in the backpack behind my wheelchair.” She answered.

Jughead opened it and somehow felt like he was invading her privacy. She couldn’t see what he was doing behind her wheelchair so he took the backpack and put it in front of her.

“I figured this was much better so you could see that I am not snooping around.” He said with a smirk.

“Oh I wouldn't...” She blushed a little. “But thank you.” She said thankfully.

“If someone would go through my stuff, I would be furious.” He chuckled. “My notebook and my Camera are like my holy sacrament.” He stated. He got rewarded with a very grateful smile. A really intoxicating smile, he told himself.

As he looked, he couldn't help but notice the book in the backpack. “Pride and Prejudice. Classy. It fits.” Jughead commented.

“Why. Because you think I'm searching for Mr. Darcy?”

“No. because I think you are a person who is confronted by many prejudices and condemnation.” He said.

She looked at him for a moment and seemed surprised by his answer.

“Yup... society sucks.” She said.

Jughead found the notebook and packed it out.

“I’m sorry but could you help me with my controller... it needs to be swigged away so I can get underneath the table to reach the laptop. I am really sorry again.”

He laid his hand slightly on hers to comfort her.

“Don't be. It's fine...But I am not exactly a technique geek, so I guarantee for nothing...”

She chuckled and explained: “There's a small lever on the left side of it.”

Jughead looked for it and gladly found it instantly.

“Ha! Got it.” Jughead said proudly. He turned the lever and swung it away.

She positioned herself and then the professor came in. She put her laptop on her table and he quickly took a seat beside her.

“Hello students, I am professor Keller. Welcome to our first class of Principals of professional writing. This is practically a class where you learn the basics by learning from each other as well. This means we work in groups. Two person groups or three person groups.” Mr. Keller’s explanation got interrupted.

Veronica appeared.

“The late coming students, how did I miss them?” Mr. Keller said ironically.

Veronica just looked at him, didn't answer and rushed to Betty.

“Sorry” Veronica just mouthed... Then she she saw the laptop and nodded towards it questioningly.

“I had a helper.” Betty just whispered and nodded towards Jughead.

Veronica cocked an eyebrow, grinned and nodded.  
Mr. Keller spoke further: “So at first everyone needs to find their group partners.”

Betty saw Jughead lean to her and he said: “So Betts, what do you think.. You want to be my partner in crime?”

She couldn't ignore the small shiver she felt, why did he have to be so handsome? She tensed a bit but whispered then “Sure, why not.“ He smirked in response and he raised his hand and she followed.

Betty didn’t miss the looks from her fellow students.

As all groups were set, Mr. Keller said: “Alright so. The task is pretty easy. Write an article of a topic your partner picos and then your partner has to evaluate your writing on 3 categories: writing style, vocabulary. Correct research.”

After that Mr. Keller explained the examination terms and date for this class. Then he talked a little bit about the basics.

“That was all for the first lesson. See you next week.”

Veronica began to pack Betty’s stuff.

“Jughead, this is my care assistance Veronica Lodge.”

“Nice to meet you. I'm Jughead.” He introduced himself.

“My pleasure.” Veronica said and shook his hand.

“Betty, I am so sorry for being late. But it was a disaster to find a parking space and this building is really huge...” She apologized. “How did you get her to ask for help?” Veronica asked then with a chuckle.

“Ronnie!” Betty hissed quietly and blushed.

“I just asked.” Jughead answered and shrugged his shoulders.

“Hmm...” Veronica just said.

“So... Betts... I am pretty hungry, what about you?” Jughead asked her.

“Sure.“ Betty answered and they went to the dining hall. 

Betty grabbed herself a steak and a salad. “So glad that you are a meat lover.” Jughead commented and smirked.

“Totally. I couldn't live without it... for an amount of time, definitely, but not as a lifetime choice.”

“I like you Betty.” Her face flushed and she had to control her movements. Damn it. She hated it. She hated that she couldn't hide any emotional reactions. It always reflected through. She simply was an open book because of her cerebral palsy and... well that totally sucked. She thought.  
Betty saw Jughead watching her.... she wondered then when he would start asking her about her disability....

They sat at a table and Betty saw the people staring and whispering again.

“Does that often happen? That they stare... like this... like you were an alien?” Jughead asked then.

“Yep. But you get used to it. I don't know it differently. People have their prejudices. You can try and convince them that they aren't true but some people aren't open minded and simply just don't want to be.”

“I know... I mean it's definitely nothing to compare with, but I know how it feels to be the outsider at school. I was really a weirdo. I had a beanie in high school which I never took off.” Jughead told her.

“Mostly it sucks that they have a picture of you in their head and you can’t convince them that it's just totally wrong.”

“I don't want to be inappropriate, but what kind of disability do you have exactly? I am just curious...” Jughead asked carefully.

Somehow - she didn't know why – she did believe that he was just curious and didn't ask because of pity or judgment... She saw it in the way he looked at her.

“I have cerebral palsy, it happened right after birth... it was a medical mistake. I got a lack of oxygen and so it happened.” She began to explain as Veronica handed her food, fork by fork.

“I'm sorry. What exactly is cerebral palsy? I doubt that it's the same as physical palsy because obviously I noticed you can move all of your body parts?”

“Quite the observer huh?” She asked smirking. “Always.” He said. “Yes, I am able to move all parts of my body and I can feel everything, too... if that's your next question.”

“Well I think that goes hand in hand with the ability to move all your parts of body. But thanks for enlightening me.” He said with a little chuckle.

“Then you're definitely smarter than some others.” She answered and explained further.

“My muscles hyper tense sometimes and I can't really control it. The intensity of it depends on how my physical state is... and my mental state... stress or anxiety for example can heighten the muscle tension. As you can see my left is more deformed and tensed than my right hand.

He observed it intensely then he asked: “Can I?”

“What. My hands?” Betty asked surprised.

“Yes. Just so that I have a better picture in mind of what you mean.” Jughead asked.

“Uh huh of course Jughead... Just admit that you want to touch her.” Veronica just stated with a smirk.

“Veronica!” Betty said.  
“Well she's not wrong.” Jughead admitted with a grin.

Betty blushed immediately.

“Sorry I shouldn't have asked...” Jughead apologized.

“No... No it's alright. I just don't want to scratch you or something. Just come to my left side, it's easier.” Betty said.

Jughead did as he was told and reached for her left hand. Betty instantly thought that no one ever touched her with such a delicacy and care... not even her ex or her Family...  
He observed her hand and watched how her muscles worked. He really seemed kind of fascinated...Betty thought.

“Can you stretch the joint?” He asked then and looked at her.

“Yes but only if you help me...”

He silently asked for permission and she nodded and noticed the attraction, which lingered between them.

But their moment got disturbed by a loud shattering glass. Betty’s whole body startled and because of the intensity of the startle, she ripped her hand out of Jughead's.

“I'm sorry.” Betty said.

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked concernedly.

“Yeah that just happened. I just flinch like every time.” Betty explained.

After a moment, Betty said: “I think I have to go home.”

“Sure, me too.“ Jughead said then and stood up.

As they were outside, Betty said: “Alright, I’ll see you next week then.”

She waved and was about to go. “Betts...” Jughead called her.

“Yes?” Betty turned around and asked.

“Can I have your number?” Jughead asked.

She looked at him dumbfounded....he wants her number? She thought a little in disbelief.

“For the group work. Um maybe we could for a coffee of something.” Jughead asked shyly.

“Sure. Ronnie give him my phone.” She told Veronica, saw her all knowing grin and slightly rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
“Just type your number in and I'll let it ring.” Betty.

“Sure.” He answered and saved the number in her phone.

Betty called him so that he had her number too.

“So... I'll text or call you Betts.” He said with a smile.

As they walked to her car. Betty saw Veronica’s smugly grin.

“What?” Betty asked a little harsher.

“So... you and the hotter James Dean...”

“What? We're just study buddies?” Betty said

“Uh huh. Can I touch your hands Betts...” Veronica imitated his voice. “I saw the way he looked at you. Come on Betty.”

“Yeah sure.” Betty scoffed.

“Come on...I bet he will send you a text before we get home.” Veronica answered.

Suddenly her Phone vibrated.

“Oh my god. I bet it's James Dean 2.0.” Veronica said enthusiastically.

Betty checked her phone and read.

Jughead: Just wanted to be sure that I have the right number...? Coffee tomorrow? ;)

Veronica leaned above her and asked: “Am I right?”

“He asked to meet for a Coffee tomorrow...”

“With a wink smiley or not?” Veronica asked.

“What does that even matter?”

“Oh sweetie, if there's a wink smiley. It's a date.”

“Yeah. Sure Ronnie... a date with me.” Betty said sarcastically.

“Reply to him with a wink smiley too.“ Veronica told her.

“That's ridiculous...” Betty commented but did as she was told.

*

Jughead saw her response and couldn't help but smile. He was fascinated by her... and he knew she wasn't what she seemed like... he couldn't wait to get to know her.


	2. Let them stare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of everything:)

I'm not what I seem like

Chapter 2

Let them stare

On the next day, Betty was in the middle of getting dressed as her cell phone rang. She looked at the display and saw Jughead’s name on it. She couldn't help as her heart flipped for a second. Oh god, she just hoped Ronnie wouldn't notice the caller ID...Betty hoped, but of course she did notice... “James Dean is calling!” She already took the phone and Betty’s eyes widened in horror and gesticulated wildly with her arms: “Ronnie, don't you dare pick up! I am half naked.” Betty said loudly.

Veronica stopped in her actions and answered: “So what... he’s not face-timing you. He can’t see that you're topless.“

“I know... but I don't want...” and then Betty had the phone on her ear and heard Jughead's voice on the other line: “Hey Betts... Here's Jughead.”

Fuck fuck fuck, relax your muscles... control your breathing and voice... just don’t think about the fact that you’re speaking with him on the phone while you're topless... Just relax. She managed to press out a “Hi.” out of her lungs that sounded like a raspy squeak.

“I just wanted to check if you’re still up for the coffee today and if it's alright if we meet in a bit...” He asked.

“Um... sure. Just give me a couple of hours. Where do you wanna meet?”   
“There's a nice place. Just a few blocks away from my apartment. Where do you live? I’ll pick you up.”

“You don't need to pick me up, I'll come with Veronica.” Betty said and saw Veronica rolling her eyes.

“I can help you with the food and the coffee, it's no big deal.” Jughead offered.

“I don't want to feel you obligated...” Betty said.

“Betts if I am offering you help it’s because I want to. It's not an obligation, okay...Look I want to take you out for some coffee and pick you up. So it's my CHOICE to help you.”

“Take me out?” She repeated a little shocked.

“Yep. So where do you live? I'll pick you up in... 2 hours... is this alright?” Jughead asked softly.

“Yeah... um I live at the Avalon st. 988.” She told him.

“That's a 30 min walk away from me... great. See ya.” Jughead said and hung up.

She saw Veronica’s smile and said: “If you wouldn't be my only care assistance I have at the moment and somehow a friend too, I would totally fire you for this, you know that right...” Betty just said, clearly pissed. “If I say no, then it means no. You can't make decisions for me Ronnie!” “I know...” Veronica just said.  
“Good and now we have to hurry...he'll pick me up in a few hours.”

Jughead smiled after he hung up...of course it wasn't just a study date for him. He could've discussed the topics through the phone, but he didn't want to... he want to spend time with her... to get to know her... to see what's under the surface. Because he bets that there are many surprises... he felt bad for her. That she thought she would be an obligation for him... sure...it definitely sucks if you aren't able to be alone and you always depend on help... with no privacy. That's why he suggested it and it really wasn't a big deal for him...he looked in the mirror for a last time, put his brown jacket on, lit himself a cigarette and went outside to pick Betty up from home.

While he was on the way to her house, he had to walk trough a small forest so he took the opportunity to take pictures. After 30 min. he arrived at Betty’s house and rang the doorbell.

Veronica opened the door with Betty was sitting in her wheelchair besides her. Jughead couldn't help but raked his eyes over Betty’s Body, she looked really beautiful. Her hair was in a loose ponytail. She had a little bit make up, to highlight her beautiful emerald eyes. She had a white-black patterned high waist skirt on a short dark red longsleeve shirt and white sneakers.

“Hi! come in.” Betty greeted.

“Hi.” He leaned forward and hugged her. He didn't know if she wanted it, but if not she would say it and he didn't want to asked can I hug you?... that seemed ridiculous, he wouldn't do that to a non disabled person either. So why now begin, he knew he decided right as she smiled at him.

“Did you have trouble finding it?” He was about to take his shoes off, but Betty stopped: “Oh you don't have too... the floor will be dirty anyway when we come back, because of my wheels.”

“If you say so.... and yes it was quite easy and I took a bunch of pictures in the forest. The light was great there, so I had to take some shots.” Jughead said with a small smile. Then Veronica came back with a cardigan in her hand and began to dress Betty.

Jughead watched carefully... he didn’t know why. Maybe it was because he always loved to observe or just because he couldn’t took his eyes away from her.

“Ok Betty, your purse is behind your seat in your wheelchair.” Veronica said.

“Alright thank you, see ya.” Betty said and they left the house.

They walked a while in silence and then Jughead asked: “Does Veronica live with you? I mean is she always there like 24/7?”

“I used to have more Care Assistances back in Riverdale but then I decided to cut the strings and begin a new life. That included all my staff despite Veronica. I know her since I had the care Assistance System and she was the only person who never betrayed me or never judged me, or never took advantage of my helplessness...“

Jughead look at her and saw the sadness flicker in her eyes.

“I lived in Riverdale too. Funny that we never met before...” Jughead stated.  
“Well, that was because I pretty much was trapped at home, by my crazy controlling mother... and I lived in the northside. It was pretty lame anyway, besides Pop’s.” Betty said bitterly.

“Well I lived in the south side. I had a shitty family too.” Jughead said.

“I am glad that I get to know you now. My mum would have done anything to keep me away from you... Because you're from the south side and you seem to be comfortable with my disability. That would be a pain in the ass for her. She would have told me that you only want to spend time with me out of pity or to take advantage of me.... especially my money.” Betty told Jughead.

“Wow....not exactly the mother of the year huh?” Jughead asked. “Was that the reason you moved here?” He asked her.

“You can say so... but I don't want to annoy you with dark and gloomy history.” She answered with a chuckle.

He stopped in his tracks: “No. not at all.” Jughead started. He had to ask her what plopped into his mind.

“Betts...I'm hanging out with you because I want to. I wouldn't do it out of pity. I hope you know that.”

There was a prominent pause between them and then she finally answered “I know.”   
“Good. I want to get to know you Betts. I already figured that you aren't the pinky blonde, shy woman you seem to be.” Jughead said and elicited a smile from her.

“Who do you think I am then?” Betty asked.

“That is a mystery I definitely want to solve.” He grinned and answered.

“There it is. We just have to cross the street.” Jughead said then and pushed the button of the traffic lights.

“Jug, I'm sorry but could you help me with the curb? It seems pretty high.” Betty asked.

“Sure. Or... we can search for a drop curb.“ He said already looking for one.

“Ha! Right there.” He smiled triumphantly and pointed at it. She smiled and followed him.

The Cafe was small, but it was wheelchair accessible.

“Do you want to sit outside or inside?” Jughead asked.

“Let's stay outside. It's nice here.” Betty answered.

He removed the chair, waited as she parked and then asked: “Do you want me to swing the controller aside again” 

Betty looked at him a little surprised. “You remember...” She said impressed.

“Sure. Why not. So I take that as a yes then?” Jughead assured himself.

She just nodded with a happy smile.

As he settled all as she needed it, he took a seat beside her.

The waitress came and gave the order cards.

Betty chose a simple latte with no sugar. “Oh and could you bring a straw for me?” Betty asked. “Of course Miss and for you Mister?” The waitress asked. “Black coffee with sugar and without a straw. Please.” He answered. The waitress smiled and went back inside.

“So... Betty, because we are totally here for business...” He winked at her.” What kind of topic should I choose to write? And I don't want the lame ones. I want the challenges... I want a topic that really matters to you. The one which deeply touch your heart.”

He saw something inflame in her eyes, her face started to beam. It was adorable.

“You really want to know me huh?” She asked with a chuckle.

“Every dark and gloomy edge of you.” He said smiling.

“Well I have to disappoint you. The topics I would choose aren't dark and gloomy, but are really important to me or make me really livid.” She answered.

The waitress came and gave them their coffees.

“Give me the one that makes you livid first.” He said with a smirk and gestured at her cup.

“Oh no no. it's too hot...” As he looked confused, she added: “The coffee, not the Topic.”

Jughead chuckled and took a sip himself as she continued: “The desexualization of woman with disability.”

Jughead smirked and waited for her to continue. “In our society it is like a red flag. You don't talk about sex if you have a disability and don't you dare to actually have some...”

Jughead laughed and said: “I thought the topics weren't hot?”  
“They aren't...” She just answered innocently.

“You're pretty wrong here Betts.” He answered and cleared his throat. If she knew what kind of pictured now plopped through his head... He thought.

“So I assume this issue is personal for you?” He asked and checked the cup again, nor it was cold enough so he offered her a sip.  
“Thank you.” She said and answered: “Yes. I mean it even begins with it that you have to fight to be seen as a woman.”

“For me... it is pretty obvious that you are a woman.” Jughead answered smugly.

She slapped his arm slightly with her more versatile hand.

“That's not what I mean Jug, but thank you.” Betty said and laid her hand relaxed on the table.

Jughead layed his hand on hers and let it there. He noticed her instant stiffness and apologized.

“No, it's just. I wasn't prepared... my body reacts by all kind of emotions, that doesn't have to mean that I don't like it or want it.” She explained and blushed.

He smiled and laid his hand back over to hers.

He saw the insecurity in her eyes and even fright. He wondered what her history was, what happened to her... why was she so afraid and so insecure... she was such a beautiful woman with so much fire, he saw it in her eyes as she spoke and he also saw the pain... and it let his heart wrench.

He watched her for a moment. He saw her brain reeling while he caressed her fingers feathery.

“What happened to you Betty?” He asked in a soft whisper. Jughead could see that this question cracked something in her... her hand twitched his but this time, he held her gaze and her hand. Her eyes became glassy as she answered: “Too much...I think you might be better if don't know...”  
“But I want to.”

She looked at him for another moment.

Jughead didn't know why he was so persistent to know what was behind the wall she build around herself. But the glimpses he saw at the moment she felt carefree or inflamed with a passion of hers were beautiful and if he had the honor to discover all pieces of the picture behind the wall, he is sure it would be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Betty suddenly looked around and said: “Jug... people stare...”

“Let them stare... I don't care...” Jughead answered softly.

“Why?” Betty asked.

“Because I want to know you... I care about you.”

“Why?” Betty asked again.

“I don't know Betty. Can't just something just be? Does everything has to have a reason?” Jughead answered.

“I'm broken...” She said.

“I don't care....look Betts. I don't want to force you into a friendship or whatever...it's ok. Tell me to stop and I'll stop... “

“I like you too Jug. But I am not used to...I don't know... Friends, real friends.”

“Well then I have to change it.” He said with a smile. He felt her hand relax under his and she intertwined their fingers lightly. He looked at her and smiled again as he saw her eyes soften.

His gaze fell to the coffee cup and he hoped it wasn't cold already. “Here take a sip of your coffee... I’ll get you a new one if it's cold.” He handed her the cup on the lips.

“The coffee is alright.” Betty said.

“What’s the other topic?” Jughead asked and changed the conversation, though he knew it wasn’t over – far from over – but he also knew that he didn't want to pressure her.

“Motherhood with disability.” Betty said.

“So you want kids?” He asked and her face beemed up again.

“Oh yes definitely. Once I have the right man and I am married to him yeah.” Betty said with a smile spreading across her features.

“Why is this exactly an important topic for you?” Jughead asked.

“Because if I could have kids, I wouldn't want it to be a full obligation for my husband... I would need an assistance for just the kids.” She began.

“Like a Nanny?” Jughead asked.

“No... because I am not leaving my kids into her care... she always have to do what I order and is supposed to be my hands and my feet around the kids...For a person who is rich it is not a problem to afford a double assistance, one who takes care of the mother and one who is only there around the kids....But what if the person isn't rich and isn't able to afford the payment for two care assistances? Do they simply not have the right to have kids?...There has to be some... social justice fund for example where they collect money for these examples.” She explained with such fierce.

Jughead hung on her lips. She explained it with such a passion, it was intoxicating, he thought.  
The more he got to know about her or saw about her the more he was under her spell.

She interrupted his thoughts. “And you, what are the topics that deeply touch your heart?” she asked.

“Mine aren't quite that interesting as yours I think” Jughead began.

“Nah I doubt that”, Betty stated and smiled at him lightly.

“I think one of my passions is definitely photography. It's like escaping in another world and forming your own... just like writing...you just use another tool. But it's in your power to create the reality you want people to see in your pictures.”

“And the second one is my interest in ancient history or history in general. When I was young I used to love to larp.” He told her and saw her eyes lit up again.  
“Do you know what LARP means?” He asked then.

“Yes and I always wanted to do it myself. But it's a little bit difficult to fit in with my situation into a good LARP group.”

He smiled and thought, wow she's a little nerd, too. It's getting better and better.

“You could always try tavern LARP. That includes drinking in your character and having fun. You only have to choose a tavern which is wheelchair accessible”, he suggested.

Jughead saw her mind reeling after a couple seconds then she answered with a smile. “Yes you're probably right, I didn't think about it.”

“We could go sometimes if you want. I know a couple of middle-age taverns and a twenties tavern in New York. I just have to check if they are wheelchair accessible.”

“You would really do that?” she asked surprised.

“Yes of course. I like to spend time with you, even more if there’s a passion we share.” Jughead answered.

Suddenly Jughead saw goosebumps appear on her skin.

“Are you cold?” he asked considerately.

“Yes a little.” She admitted shyly.

“Maybe we should head home or I could give you my jacket. I kinda don't want this evening to end.” Jughead suggested.

She smiled and nodded and he shrugged his jacket from his shoulders. “I’ll help you to put it on. You just have to instruct me a little.” He offered and already stood up.

“Oh no it's ok...you can just put it on my shoulders.” Betty just said.

By her shaking he knew that she only told it because she just didn't want to be a burden.

“Betty you're freezing...I can see it. Let me try please.” Jughead asked.

“Alright” she gave in after a moment.

Jughead swung her controller back to it's place and she moved a little backwards. Than she began to instruct. “You have to move my controller aside again...so you have enough space to reach me.”

He did as he was told and waited for another instruction.

“Now you have to take my left arm because it's the one which is more immobile and put my arm into the sleeve.” She continued

Jughead grabbed her wrist carefully. Intensely watching her because he didn't want to hurt her and slid the arm into the sleeve.

Suddenly he could feel her shiver and secretly hoped it wasn't just because the coldness.

He already knew what he had to do next because he remembered it from watching as Veronica had done it. But he didn't want to be that bold and make a move without asking.

“What's next?” Jughead asked.

“Now you have stand in front of me and pull my upper body forward so you're able to put the jacket behind my back.” She instructed further.

He pulled her gently forward by her shoulder and felt that she just needed the impulse and moved forward practically alone without his help.

He felt her breathing on his neck and he couldn't suppress a shiver.

Come on get yourself together. You can't be aroused by this situation...it is inappropriate, she needs your help now... he thought while he put the jacket behind her back as far down as he could. Then he pushed her back in her seat.

He couldn't help himself as he looked into her emerald eyes, so close by her pinkish lips..slightly open and thought about how it would feel to close the gap between their lips with his own.

But he shook this thought away and took her right arm into his hand and pulled it into the other sleeve.

“Alright we almost got it.” He closed the zipper, pulled it upwards..instantly realizing how close his hand was to her intimate body parts and careful not to brush the contour of her breast accidentally.

He never felt this nervous in his life. But than the zipper was finally at it's place without any uncomfortable accidents and he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

He looked at her for a moment and sad: “My jacket suits you” with a smirk.

“Thank you. It feels cozy.” Betty answered.

“It's my favorite, I have it since I turned 16” he stated.

Betty had to admit that he did it very well but maybe she just felt that way because of the immensely attraction she felt and couldn't ignore while he helped her to get dressed. She didn't even feel such an attraction with her ex-boyfriend Archie Andrews. But it might be because he was a total asshole, she thought.

“I hope I did it well?” Jughead asked with a chuckle.

“You have done it much better than many of my previous assistances on their first day.”

“Pfiou I'm relieved.” He said and chuckled again.

Betty chuckled in response, too.

But than she felt a sudden pressure on her bladder. Oh fuck no...please I don't want this evening to end... Why the hell I ordered a coffee? I know how diuretic it is.... She thought and nervously bit on her bottom lip.

“Is something wrong?” Jughead immediately asked.

“Um okay that pretty sucks now, especially because it costed you such an effort to put the jacket on but I think we should head home because I need to go to the toilet” she said and blushed furiously.

“No it's totally alright. Let me just ask for the check.” Jughead calmed her.

“Jughead I'm so sorry.” She apologized.

“Betty I said it's alright.” He repeated and said: “If I have to go to the toilet, I just can take the restroom in the cafe but you can't. So you have to go...it's alright. We can postpone our evening to another day.”

He touched her knee softly in assurance. She didn't startled this time, he thought delightedly.

The waitress came just minutes after. Jughead pulled out his wallet and payed the whole check.

“Oh no you don't have to pay for me, I can pay by myself.”

“No...no way...I'm a gentleman...when I take a woman on a date I pay. No discussion.”

“A date?” Betty asked and gasped a little.

“Yes of course.” It was pretty obvious that this wasn't just a study date for me, he thought to himself.

Betty was dumb founded and couldn't believe what she just heard.

She was wondering if he had the same definition of a date as she had and regardless to that...why would a man like Jughead would want to take a woman like her on a date.

As she left the cafe and was on the way to her home, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

“A penny for your thoughts” Jughead interrupted her. River of thoughts.

She debated if she could tell him the truth or if it would sound ridiculous.

“You can tell me anything, you know that right?”, Jughead encouraged her.

“I don't know...it's just, I didn't think it was a date today.”

He somehow seemed hurt.

“Well it was, at least for me.”

“Oh” Betty said.

“You didn’t want it to be a date?” Jughead asked with a disappointment lingering in his eyes.

“Well...yes I mean....it would be nice...I just didn’t think…” She stuttered and felt her muscles in her right hand spasm so that her driving style became erratic.

“Damn it” she cursed in frustration and squeezed her eyes.

“Do you need help?” Jughead asked.

“No no I just need a minute.” And than she exploded and told him all thoughts that flew through her mind. “It's just...I don't know why someone like you would like to go on a date with me...I don't get it. You have to help me with every little shit and... I just don't get it.”

She watched him but he didn't say anything. He just looked at her. His eyes suddenly changing. The crystal blue changed into midnight blue, almost black. She never saw him looking at her like that and it let her quiver with anticipation but also fright... Than he moved forward step by step. Betty felt a lump in her throat. She couldn't speak... she couldn't even breathe. Her heart pounded in her chest.

Jughead smirked mischievously. Now he stood in front of her and swung her controller aside without words.

“What are you doing?” she asked wonderingly.

“I am gonna kiss you now”, he spoke slowly and empathized every single word slowly.

“What?”, she asked in disbelief and already felt her whole body tense.

As Betty told him what's going on in her mind...he considered at first how to tell and to convince her that she was wrong. But than he just got the idea that maybe actions could describe it better than words so he just acted.

He knew that he had to be careful. He saw the fright and the disbelief flicker in her eyes but they were also clouded with anticipation.

He didn't want to pressure her at all. But if he had to be a little bold to get the insecure causing demons out of her head, he would be. So he started to speak slowly again.

“I'm gonna lay my hand behind your neck gently and cup your cheek with the other.” He instantly did as he told her.

Then he leaned forward and traced his lips along her. He felt her breath hitch.

“I wanted to kiss the entire date... you're fascinating me Betty...” Jughead whispered.

“Jug...” She tried to interrupt him but he spoke further.

“You feel it too... right... the atraction...” He asked her holding her face between his palms.

She just nodded her eyes glassy again.

He smiled at her widely.

“It’s not easy. Jug... I can not give you what you want and deserve.”

“I think that's for me to decide...” He whispered.

He didn't know where his sudden courage came from... but he just knew it was the right thing to do, what he wanted to do. So he just said as he looked into her forest green eyes and saw their brightness clouding with the pain of the past: “I won't hurt you Betts.” She closed her eyes and exhaled a shaky breath.

Jughead caressed her cheeks and kissed her feathery. As soon as his lips connected with hers, he was on fire and just wanted to deepen the kiss, but knew he couldn't at least not now... he didn't know the feeling of kissing Betty was exactly what he needed... he nibbled on her bottom lip lightly and a small whimper escaped her lips. Jughead felt her relax against him and then she returned the kiss. She tugged his bottom lip between hers and her right hand cupped his cheek.

It was an innocent kiss, but it was filled with so much emotions and trust, that it might was the most intense kiss Jughead ever experienced. He broke the kiss, because he knew if he didn’t he might never be able to stop.

Jughead hold her face between his hands with her eyes still looking at him in disbelief.

“What do we do now?” Betty asked breathlessly.

“I would say kiss again, but then I might not be able to stop and your bladder would explode.“ He chuckled and she smiled back. “So I guess I’ll just bring you home but I would like to see you tomorrow again. Can I?” He said and asked.

She smiled biting her bottom lip and nodded.

As they where back at Betty's house, Betty just said goodbye to him and hoped Veronica wouldn't notice anything.

He hugged her and placed a kiss on her cheek which made her blush immediately. “Oh wait, Jug...your Jacket... Veronica can you help me?” Betty asked Veronica.

“Keep it until tomorrow. Good night Betts, goodbye Veronica.” Jughead said.

“Bye.” Both said as Jughead left.

As Veronica closed the door, she watched Betty and said bluntly : “You two totally kissed.”

“Ronnie...” Betty scoffed.

“Oh come on Betts... tell me... I need to know...” Veronica pleaded.

“We kissed.” Betty admitted with a small smile.

“Ha I knew it since I saw you two open the door, it was written all over your faces...” Veronica said with a grin.

“I want to know all the details...who kissed who?...” Veronica asked curiously. “Do you want a glass of red wine?” Veronica asked then.

“Sure I could use one.” Betty answered.

“He kissed me...” Betty explained.

“Where, when and with tongue or without?”

“In the woods, on the way before we got here... he just swung my controller aside and kissed me...”

“I already like him.” Veronica said with a grin.

“But I am scared Veronica.... you know I am fucked up...” Betty said.

“Do you like him...?” Veronica asked.

“Yes...” Betty admitted and blushed.

“You should tell him about your past. All of it... your mother, Archie.” Veronica told her and gave her a sip of her wine.

“Sure, so he'll run away immediately... he doesn’t deserve a crazy woman with so much baggage.” Betty said.

“Trust me... just tell him... he will understand... especially when you tell him how horrible your ex Archie Andrews was...”

Betty emptied her glass in one large sip...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies:#
> 
> At first i want ton say thank you to the great response to this story. i really didn't expect it and it means the world to me:) This fandom is the best. thank you for every Kudos/Bookmark/Review. they are everything to me:)
> 
> Thank you to my lovely Beta caroline 7. you are wonderful:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think. your thoughts mean the world to me:*
> 
> You also can find me on tumblr if you have any questions:) @LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Love you all<3


	3. Ghosts of the past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Description of physical and mental abuse

I'm not what I seem like

Chapter 3

Ghosts of the past

Trigger warning: mentions of mental and physical abuse.

 

The next day Jughead called her again and asked her if she wanted to go to a larp tavern this evening. She gladly said yes and was beaming with joy. It was years since she took out her middle age costumes the last time. She decided to wear a dark red dress which was the perfect contrast to her emerald eyes.

She wore her hair in loose long curls and put a smokey eye make-up on. To complete the outfit, she decided to wear her golden tiara and golden rings. She looked in the mirror and thought she looked like Isolde from Tristan and Isolde and smiled satisfied. “Good job Veronica, thank you.”

Just in time, the door bell rang. Veronica opened the door for her and couldn't believe her eyes. In front of her stood Jughead with his unruly raven locks, falling into his face, dressed in a kilt and blaid like a Scotsman. Her very own young William Wallace of Braveheart.

Jughead couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked beautiful.

He smiled at her and greeted her like my lady deserved. “Hail my lady, you're sight for sor eyes.”  
“Thank you”, Betty answered.

“You look not bad yourself”, Betty stated.

“My in game name is “Sir Forsythe” from the clan of the Mac Jones.  
“Whats yours?” He asked.

“Well I'm simply Lady Elisabeth”. She answered.

“Shall we? Do you have all you need?” He asked

“Yes we can go.” Betty answered

“Bye Veronica”, Betty and Jughead said at once and went to the tavern.

The tavern was a pretty small wheelchair accessable middle age tavern with small lamps with candles in it, placed on every table.

Jughead ordered two chalices of honey wine for them and handed her hers on the lips.

Soon they were surrounded by many interested people. They all wanted to know why this beautiful lady sat on such a weird way of transportation. She told them all her in game back story...that he was a healer and with every time she healed other people she lost more strength of her body and so her servants decided to build her this chair in which she could move in.

Jughead was really impressed by her in game back story, in larp you could also decide that the others simply didn't see your wheelchair because it wasn't there. But she decided it to be a part of her and build a perfect historical back story around it.

The people hung on her lips and she was the center of attention.

Jughead had to admit that he felt a little bit jealous so he interrupted the people and said “Gentlemen may I excuse you, I want to spend some time alone with my dear lady here.”

“Sorry, they were just so interested I couldn't cut them off.” Betty apologized.

“Hmm I could see that”, he just answered and leaned forward and whispered in her ear “I would rather be alone with you now and be your loyal servant.”

He felt her stiffen but he didn’t stop his little tentative seduction.

“You look beautiful tonight. I can't wait until we're alone so I kiss you again.”

She looked at him eyes with wide open clouded with fear and insecurity and after severe seconds she suddenly stuttered: “I'm sorry I can't do this... I have to go”, and drove backwards and turned towards the exit.

“Betts, Betty… come on wait please... He stood up from the chair and Betty just left the tavern as someone helped her to open the door.

He didn't care that he was dressed up like a Scotsman from the 15th century and she looked like a beautiful maiden. He just wanted to know what he had done, why her mood changed within a blink...

One moment they were flirting and the other moment her eyes got glassy and she said she needed to go.

“Betty for God’s sake wait... please... stop...” He ran to her and then he stood in front of her...now seeing that she was fully crying and mascara filled tears were running down her cheeks.

Jughead's heart ached, he didn't know what he had done but he'd hurt her... and that was the last thing he wanted.

“Betty... what have I done? Talk to me... please.” Jughead pleaded.

She practically stood in her wheelchair because of her body tension.

“Is this all just a game for you?” Betty asked.

Jughead looked at her in disbelief. How the hell could she even think that... He thought.

“What? No... how can you even think that?” Jughead asked her.

“I don't know... because you're flirty all the time... and making me compliments....” Betty said.

“And...? I want you... so I flirt with you... where’s the fucking problem?” Jughead said.

“I am the problem Jug... you don't know what you want... you don't know what it's like to be with me, a disabled woman... it's different.” Betty shouted.

She is unbelievable, he thought. “Do you really think I am that stupid? To not know that it's gonna be different?” He asked her, a little offended.

“No...but you don't know what you’re getting yourself into. Trust me I’ve been there before and people always don't know it. And I think “Yeah ok... maybe I can convince him that our lives together can be normal.” But trust me life taught me a lesson, many lessons and I survived all of them but I am not able to go through that again. Especially not when it's you. Can we just be friends Jug?” She sobbed.

“No... no we can't... I can't just look at you and ignore what I feel.” Jughead said and cupped her cheeks.

“Betty I know you've been through a lot... well technically I don't know yet, but I am not dumb. Yeah you're right. I've never been in a relationship with a woman with a disability but I am willing to learn, willing to listen and to wait but I will not ignore that there is something between us...” He declared, not caring that the rain was pouring now and their clothes were soaking wet.  
Jughead stroked a wet strand out of her face, her beautiful green eyes wide open, her lips slightly parted, quivering. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again... he couldn't think of nothing else since the last time he tasted her lips, the things that he felt.

“Betty please don't push me away...Just trust me okay?” Jughead asked softly. Then she raised her palm and her fingertips caressed his wet cheek. He laid his hand over her fingers, took them gently and kissed them.

“We should probably go back inside, it’s pouring like from buckets.” He suggested with a chuckle.

“Jug?” she asked.

“Yeah?” Jughead asked.

“Can we go home...and um... would you maybe like to stay?” Betty rambled.

He smirked smugly and then answered, while he traced his finger along her defined jawline: “Betty Cooper. Are you actually asking me to spend the night with you?”

She giggled softly: “Yeah kind of. I mean it's late and rainy. And I think I want to talk...”

He watched her and smiled. He was thankful that she finally wanted to talk, though he was afraid of what she was going to tell him because he could bet that this wouldn’t be good things and he silently braced himself to hear her pain and the fact that she got hurt hurt him. But he was going to listen and not run away from the ghosts of her past.

So he just whispered: “Okay. Wait, come here under the roof. I’ll get your coat.”

“Shit.” Betty cursed suddenly.

“What's wrong?” Jughead asked.

“My wheelchair isn't working... I think there is too much water in the controller... damn... what do I do now?”

“Betty what can I do? Can I move the wheelchair somehow so I could get at least under the roof until we find a solution?”

“We?” She asked.

“Do you really think I'd let you stay here and deal with this alone? Betty I don't know what kind of people you knew back then but they were horrible. I am not gonna let you stand here.”

“Thank you... there's a lever on the right side beneath my footrest, move it and then you can move the wheelchair... but it's heavy.”

“Don't underestimate my strength Betty.” He did as he was told and to Betty’s surprise, he really could move. Within less than a minute she was under the roof of the Tavern.

“Alright I’m going in and getting your coat... babe.” He leaned forward and pecked her lips as if it was the most natural thing in the world. It happened so quickly that she barely realized it. She would think she was hallucinating if she didn’t feel the shiver through her body and the light tingle on her lips. She blinked and he just smirked and said: “Stay right there I'll be right back.” and grinned while he went to the entrance.

“Very funny Jug.” Betty shouted, but couldn't help but grin.

After a few minutes Jughead came back with her coat.

He didn't need instruction anymore, he was a fast learner, Betty thought impressed. But there still was this immense attraction between them.

As she shivered again when his skin accidentally touched hers, she thought: For Christ’s sake Betty, a man took care of you your whole life. An old creepy man and it was ok... so put yourself together.

“Excuse me? “ A young woman asked suddenly, touching Jughead's arm slightly.

He finished to close Betty’s coat and asked: “Can I help you miss?”

“Oh I just wanted to tell you that I admire you for doing this...” The young woman said.

“I’m sorry but what do you mean exactly?” Jughead asked further, he really didn’t seem to get it... Betty thought.

“That you’re taking care of that girl...” the woman smiled at Betty. Betty just rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“First miss … I am not doing this because I am altruistic at all. Second... she's my girlfriend actually.” Jughead explained, his eyes filled with fierce. “Oh.” the woman just said and raked her eyes over Betty. “Jug...it's alright... just drop it.” But the snide gaze of the woman didn't made it better.

“I hope you know how inappropriate this is Miss.” Jughead asked further.

“Oh Mister... I didn't mean to... I was just wondering. You’re just very handsome...” The woman answered.

“Seriously!” Jughead answered with a look of disgust.

“Miss. I think It would be better if you'd go now, instead of insulting me.” Betty interrupted Jughead before it could get even worse and laid her hand soothingly on Jughead's arm.  
After a last gaze towards Betty the woman went away.

“Unbelievable.” Jughead huffed.

“I am used to it.” Betty said and shrugged her shoulders.

“Well you shouldn't...” Jughead answered.

“I know... but Jug I am still soaking wet and I am freezing... can we discuss this at home please?” Betty pleaded.

“Oh my god! Sure, wait I just have to make a call. I have a solution for our problem.” Jughead said.

Betty furrowed her eyebrows, waited and listened: “Hey Sweet Pea, it’s Jughead. Listen, I could use your help right now. Betty and I are kinda stuck here... hmm... yeah the woman in the wheelchair... that's why I need your help. I need you to bring my car here and put the trailer on the car. We need to get her electric wheelchair home, it's broken... Alright Man... thank you... I owe you.” Jughead talked through the cell phone and hung up as he was ready.

“Who was that?” Betty asked.

“That was Sweet Pea, my roommate and friend. Problem solved.” He said with a smugly grin, supported himself on her armchairs and leaned forward.

God how could she resist this man when he's looking at her like that? She laid her hands onto his upper arms and smirked back at him.

Maybe... just maybe... this time could be different. She thought while she looked into his ocean blue eyes and just saw sincere kindness and even desire in it... suddenly dark memories plopped into her head again. Trying to poison her brain and soul again.

Flashback...

“Elizabeth! Are you really this stupid and think they actually like you?” Her mother laughed. “I mean look at you... look at your stiff, deformed body... Do you really think someone could find that attractive? Wake up from your dream and face the bitter reality like I had to face it when you were born... you’re nothing but a burden...” Her mother said. “Well since I am such a burden, why didn’t you just abort me or gave me to adoption.” *SLAP* ”You ungrateful liitle bitch... show some respect to your mother... *SLAP* and stop crying for God’s sake... *SLAP* this is how you thank me for sacrificing my entire life for you? Forget this whole middle age crap. You’re not going anywhere and the people just want to go there with you out of pity... Get to your room.” Her mother shouted and Betty already felt that she would have a bump on her head but nobody would notice and she wouldn't say anything, because she knew she was trapped and there was no outcome. Betty thought.

“Betty...” Jughead got scared. Her eyes were suddenly full of fright and despair. “Betty come back to me... baby... nobody is gonna hurt you...” He caressed her cheek. 

Her eyes flickered and then she said: ”Jug, my hands, help me… open them please.” She cracked out. He saw that she was on the verge of crying. “You have to use force...and straighten my joint...” She instructed.

“Okay, tell me if I hurt you.” Jughead said, took her hand into his and gently but with force opened the hand and slowly moved the joint backwards, he felt her hand tense and his other hand tried to massage the tensed muscles. He could feel that it worked immediately.

“Is that good?” Jughead asked and she hummed in relief: “Thank you.”

“My pleasure.” He answered and kissed the knuckles of the hand he held in his.

His heart wrenched as he saw tears welling in her eyes just because of this small gesture.

“I’m sorry... “ She said and wiped her tears away with her free hand.

“Don't apologize...” He said softly. “But Betty...” He began to ask.

“Can you promise me something?” He asked gently.

“Sure. What?” Betty answered.

“To tell me everything. Every little detail. I know it's hard but I just want to know you. I want to know what happened and I won't judge... I won't pity you. I just want to know everything.”

He saw her mind reeling again, the torture in her eyes. She gulped and then nodded.

“Jug. Can you promise me something too?” Betty asked.

“Of course... anything.” He answered hoarsely.

“Stay...” She said in a broken voice. “Please just stay okay.” her voice heavy from emotion.

Instead of answering he swung her controller aside and sat on her lap. He took her face between his palms and she asked with a smirk: “Are you going to kiss me again?”  
“Yes. But this time... it's going to be a kiss that you deserve. A kiss that makes your mind stop thinking.“ Jughead answered huskily. She chuckled. “Why can't you just answer?” She asked. He smirked and just answered: “I figured that this is the better way to answer.” With these words he leaned in and their lips collided.

He missed it. He missed the feeling of her lips on his, since the first time their lips connected. He couldn't think about anything else since he knew how they tasted.

This time it was different, she wasn't scared. He felt her melting against him... just the two of them existed in the middle of the pouring rain, not caring about the people who flashed by...

Betty sighed against his lips as he leisurely nibbled at her bottom lip. He got consumed by her sweet taste and sound of her as he felt her completely melting against his body, he gently traced the contours of her lips with the tip of his tongue. Every second of that kiss shattered his soul in a way he'd never experienced before. He felt Betty’s hand on his cheek and tilt her head so he had a better angle. She nibbled on his bottom lip and imitated his movement with a small pleasurable whimper, silently begging him to deepen the kiss, completely committing herself to him.

Jughead gladly obeyed and was highly aroused by the subtle devotion which lingered in that kiss. He finally found the velvety of her tongue and got lost in its softness. This kiss was more than just a kiss. It was a trust bound, a commitment between two souls... a promise to stay, no matter what dark, hurtful secrets of the past she would tell him tonight... no matter how damaged her soul was... he would stay until she would tell him to not. Cause he knew this was the place he wanted to be, to stay...so he put all this into the kiss while the world around them stopped and they devoured each other with lips, tongue and teeth.

Suddenly their bubble of pleasure got destroyed by a loud blare of a car.

Betty startled and Jughead looked over his shoulder and saw Sweet Pea parking with his car.

“That's Pea with my car. To be continued...” He whispered as he skimmed his lips over hers.

Betty gasped and startled because of her sudden euphoria. She shoved Jughead accidentally with her hand and hit his jaw.

“Oh fuck. Oh my God... fuck I am sorry.” Betts said, embarrassed.

Jughead just laughed and said: “You have a better right hook than me Betts.”

“Jug you're freaking kidding? you have a 1963 chevrolet impala. Holy shit.”

“Yes I have. It's my baby.” Jughead said smugly.

“I always dreamed that I would sometimes drive in an impala with a guy just like Dean Winchester...” Betty stated with a huge smile.

“Well may your dreams come true, though I am not Dean Winchester.” Jughead said with a smirk.

“No... you’re better.” She answered and smiled.

“Guys I hate to interrupt your flirting, but I’m parking in a no-parking-zone.” Sweet Pea piped in.

Jughead got down from Betty’s lap.

“Hi! Sweet Pea and you must be Betty.” Sweet Pea greeted and hugged Betty.

“Why are you two dressed up like you came out from the movie Braveheart?” Sweet Pea asked confusedly and chuckled.

“We were Larping.” Betty explained.

“I cant believe it Jug. You finally find your nerdy other half, you have to keep her.” Sweet Pea clapped his shoulder.

Betty blushed at Sweet Pea’s comment and Jughead smiled at him.

“Come on babe, let’s get you in the car.” Jughead said and moved Betty in front of the passenger seat.  
“Alright I’m gonna carry you bridal style...is this okay?” Jughead asked.

“Yes but you have to unbuckle my feet first... oh and please be careful with them when you put me in the car.” Betty explained.

Jughead did as he was told and slid one arm gently under her knees and one behind her shoulders.

Betty tried to relax as much as she could but she knew she was heavy and this wasn't easy. She controlled her breathing to get her muscles under control.

“Betty relax, trust me. I got you, I wouldn't let you fall.” Jughead assured her.

Betty just nodded and within a blink of an eye, she was sitting in his car.

“That was quick.” She wondered.

“You're not weighing a tone Betts.” Jughead answered with a grin.

“I know from experience, they told me different.” Betty declared.

“Then it's about time to make new experiences.” He said and leaned across her to buckle up the seat belt. “Is this okay...?” He asked her and gestured on the seat belt along her throat.

“Yes.” She just answered.

“Then let’s get your car in my car.” He said and smirked.

To Betty’s surprise, they got her wheelchair on the trailer pretty fast.

She looked around and felt such a feeling of normality, it was overwhelming and empowering at once. Sitting in this fancy old timer on a usual passenger seat, like a normal person... it was such a great feeling.

Jughead took a seat on the driver seat, rolling up his sleeves revealing his defined forearms woke a sleeping desire in her, one that she didn't feel for a long time... She thought.

He grabbed her chin gently and asked: “You fine?”

She nodded and they drove home.

They arrived and Jughead sat Betty back into the wheelchair. As they were in front of the door, Veronica already appeared in the doorframe.

“There you are... oh Jesus... what happened? And why are you two so wet?” Veronica asked “And the best question, why is there an impala?” She added.

“We had an argument in rain... my wheelchair broke because of the water, It's Jughead’s car and this is his roommate Sweet Pea in the car. Jug drove me here and he’s going to sleep here tonight... and now I need to get out of my wet dress and I need to pee.”  
“Okay. “ Veronica said and cocked an eyebrow.

Jughead waved Sweet Pea goodbye.

“Come, I’ll show you my room.” Betty just said and he followed. Her room was classy and vintage with dark green walls and mahogany wooden furniture. He was clearly impressed. Her bed seemed like a special one with a remote on the side with grids on each side.

“Why are there grids on the bed?” Jughead asked curiously.

“Oh, because I am scared to fall out at night.” She admitted.

“Do you mind if I go to the toilet? Make yourself at home. Mi casa e su casa.” Betty asked.

“Sure, take your time.”, Jughead just answered then he saw Veronica brought a lift into the room. His first thought about this was that it kinda look like a rustic sex thing and smirked but didn't say anything. He observed the procedure as Betty was put into the lift, hanging in, held by two armpits and hooks for the legs.

Then Betty hung upon the floor and disappeared with Veronica in the bathroom.

While Veronica dressed Betty into her sleeping clothes she asked Betty;  
“So why exactly you were standing outside during the pouring rain when you know you have an electric wheelchair?”

“I kinda spiraled again with my insecurities and left the tavern on my own, he followed me. We had an argument in the rain and then my wheelchair broke, end of story.”

“Hmm”, Veronica only answered with a grin.

“What did he answer?”

“Just that he couldn’t ignore his feelings for me.” Betty answered simply.

Veronica gasped and clapped in her hands and answered “this is like in the notebook, so romantic.”

Betty rolled her eyes in annoyance and answered: “Could you please just get me dressed? I don't want to let him wait too long.”

When she was ready, she came back to her room and saw Jughead still sitting on her bed. “Do you want something? Coffee, a glass of wine or anything else?” Betty asked.

“How about a glass of wine we could drink together?” Jughead suggested.

“Yeah you're right. I could use one regarding to the topic that will come now.” Betty told him.

Veronica heard their conversation and came back a couple of minutes later with a bottle of red wine and two glasses.

“If you need anything, just call me. I'm upstairs in my flat. I’ll leave you alone… lovebirds.” Veronica said.

Jughead poured them both a glass of wine, took a stole from her room and sat beside her so he could hand her the glass on the lips.

“God I don't even know where to begin...” She started.

“Just talk and we'll figure it out.” Jughead suggested.

He could see how hard this was for her and he wished he could make it easier.

Jughead gave her another sip and then she started to speak: “I'll maybe start with my ex boyfriend Archie Andrews... the funny thing, now I don't even know why I was with him... maybe it was some sick mother complex because I couldn't win the love of my mother either. So... I at least wanted to win his love I guess... I guess I wanted to prove myself... to prove that I am lovable, despite my disability.”

“So it started as a fling... We were friends and than one night he visited me at home and just kissed me. He was drunk but I didn't care. He touched me and said that it was our little secret...” She spoke.

“Betty... Did he...” He began, his blood already boiling. To his relief she shook her head.

“No... no... he didn't. It was never without my consent.” Betty said.

Jughead felt an instant relief.

“So we kind of started this make out affair... he came always to me when he was drunk. He developed a huge alcohol and drug problem and I somehow became co-addicted. I have done things that were completely against my moral codex. I slept with him... he was drunk and said “Don’t get false hopes”, this was just to built up some tension and I just laid there after my first time, which was not in the slightest way my romantic soul imagined it. Regardless I slept with him again... and we got together, even my mom liked him...at first I didn't get why because my mom didn't like anybody near me, who gave me the possibility to feel normal... but soon I discovered why...” She spoke.

“God I need more wine Jug please...” She said fighting against her tears.

He quickly obeyed and gave her another sip. He took her hand in his, showing his support and empathy.

“He was exactly like my mother, just the opposite gender. He pushed the same buttons as my mother, said the same things to me... like I should be grateful to have him, who else would've fucked a deformed body, who else would help me the whole time... “Nobody.” he fucked me with a porn playing in the meantime and said otherwise he couldn't come. God I felt so dirty and worthless... but I still let him... even though I didn't want it... because I felt like a piece of meat...” Betty spoke and let finally out her tears. 

Jughead wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms... but he knew he had to just listen, to not let her feel vulnerable. He thought.

“After a year of relationship... I couldn't stand myself anymore and decided to break up, much to his dislike. His drinking habit got worse, he was dead drunk every day and he treated me like crap more than he already did. He never hit me... not like my mother but he almost did... a couple of times. He threw beer bottles, shoes towards me. One time he tried to trow a chair towards me but I was scared, I tried to beg him not to... I was so scared because he was so drunk and didn't know what he was doing. And then he came to me and choked me. Not much but I was still scared and trapped. After this incident, he hit me once. And that was the situation that finally gave me the strength to break up with him. Soon after I find out that my mother betrayed me the whole time and took the money of my life assurance, I sued her, cut all the strings linked to Riverdale to start a new one here with the money I got from the suing. I not only sued her because of the life assurance, I finally found the courage to sue her for all the physical and mental abuse she committed until I moved out, my whole life... so that's the end of the story...” She finished with a broken voice.

“You’re the strongest person I’ve ever known Betty.” Jughead just said and held her face between her hands.

“Please don't look at me differently now. But I would understand if you didn’t want to have a relationship with such a damaged person.”

“Betty stop right there... I don't care that you’re damaged or broken or disabled... I just want to be with you because it feels good, very good... I have feelings for you, I don't care if I have to wait until we have sex, I don't care... all I care is you being alright.” Jughead explained.

“Well it's not that I wouldn't want to... it's just that I am scared and my body reacts to all the feelings and maybe give the wrong signals...” She answered.

“So I just have to guess what is wrong and what is right then...” Jughead asked.

“Kinda yeah...” Betty said and bit her bottom lip nervously.

She has to stop doing that, he thought.

“Betty, that drives me crazy when you do that.“ He said in a raspy voice.

“Sorry.” Betty said and blushed.

He just kissed her then.

Betty felt like the kiss was a remedy for her tortured soul. She gave in to that kiss, let it slowly heal her with it's tenderness.

She ended the kiss and whispered: “Maybe we should go to bed.”

He smirked in response and said: “Well that's fast.”

Her eyes widened: “Oh no... I didn't mean...”

“It was a joke Betty... Relax.” He smiled.  
He laid her into her bed, gently. Then he said: “I’ll sleep on the couch if you want.”  
“Um I was hoping you... could sleep with me...” She asked shyly.

He grinned again.

“God, why does everything what I say sound so inappropriate?” She said and blushed.

“I usually sleep only in my boxers...” Jughead stated.

“Sure, no problem...” Betty said.

He undressed himself and climbed into her bed. Then he asked: “Can you lay on the side when I would hold you?”

“I never did that yet but let’s try.” Betty said.

Jughead smiled satisfyingly and climbed behind her. “Lay one hand on my shoulder and one to my hip... yes like this... turn me to the side now.” Betty instructed.

Jughead laid himself behind her and felt her roll back but instinctively pressed his body against hers and put his leg between hers.

Betty was surprised: “How do you even know how to stabilize me?”

“I don't know... I just figured I guess.” Jughead said and snuggled himself closer to her.

“Is this really okay for you?“ She asked.

“Betty, more than ok... I wouldn't want to be somewhere else.” He answered and placed a kiss on her neck. Then he added: “Thank you for your trust babe.”

“Thank you for staying...” She answered.

“I'll always stay... I promise.” Jughead whispered.

Betty closed her eyes and couldn't believe her luck... maybe this time it would be different... She thought.

For the first time since forever, the ghosts of the past remained silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies, i want to thank you for all the support this story gets:) it really makes me proud that the Bughead fandom has such an open minded community and i am honored to be a part of it!
> 
> Thank you for every Comment/Bookmark/Kudos. i appreciate every single one of them.
> 
> a huge thank you to my beta Caroline7;*
> 
> As always your thoughts are really important to me, so please let me know what you think:)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven, if you have any questions or just want to be updated:)
> 
> Sending love too you all:*


	4. Falĺing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> description of mental and physical abuse

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 4

 

Falling

 

 

“Jug...” He heard quietly as he slowly woke up. 

“Hmm...” He mumbled.

“I am sorry Juggie, but I think my leg got numb I can't lay on the side anymore... I am sorry to wake you...” She said.

“No it's alright...why didn't you say something sooner” He asked, sat up a bit and helped her to lay on her back again.

 

“Is this comfortable, how's the leg?” He asked concerned. “You look like you were in pain... can I do something...” He asked considerately.

 

He saw her thinking again. So he just said: “Betts, just tell me, it's okay.”

 

“Um can you turn my Pelvic a little bit, that it lays straight?”

 

“Sure...” He answered and acted by instinct and laid one hand on her right hip, one on her left and asked ”to the right or the left?” “ To the left please. “ She said.

 

As he moved her pelvic, she hummed in relief and relaxed immediately.

 

“Better?” Jughead asked and moved soothingly circles on her hipbones.

 

He couldn't help, but raked his eyes over her body and hoped she wouldn't notice... the things she told him, plopping into his mind again.... how could a person be like that to her... She's not deformed... she's beautiful...he thought as the sun reflected on her skin, highlighted it perfectly.

 

“You're beautiful...” He just whispered.

 

She just laughed and said: “You're crazy or blind... or maybe both... I am laying here like a stranding fish.

 

“No, Betts that's not true...” He looked at her and instantly knew, she didn't believe him... He grabbed his Camera from his backpack.

 

He knelt besides her bed and shot her face first, as she looked at him...He looked at the picture and was stunned, by this close up... her green eyes...so lost...and though with such a fierce flickering in it... her defined jawline, her cheekbones... all of it... he could just watched her, like the morning sun embraced her beauty, creating the perfect synergy of light and shadow.... he thought and climbed back into the bed. Settling between her legs and asked: “Can I?” and played with the hem of her.

 

She grinned leisurely and he immediately captured it with his Camera.

 

“What? Undress me?” She asked. He smirked in response.

 

Oh I would wanted to... he thought but just answered. “No... not now... I just want to lift it a bit... you have a beautiful stomach...” He stated and as she nodded, he slowly upped her top and revealed her flawless, creamy skin. As he traced his fingers upon her revealed skin, he felt goosebumps appear under his fingertips. He smiled and added: “And pelvic bones... “

 

She laughed out loud again and he captured this moment again. He loved seeing to get her more comfortable.

 

“My pelvic bones... now I know your really crazy...” Betty giggled.

 

“No... let me show you...” He said

 

Jughead played with the waistband of her sleeping pants.

 

“You just want to get in my pants... admit it she joked.

 

The air shifted and he looked at her, his eyes darkened with desire for her and he answered huskily: “I won't say no to that, because then I would've been lying...but now I just want to show you how breathtakingly beautiful you and your body are...”

 

He traced his fingers along her stomach again and slowly slid the waistband down to reveal her pelvic bones... and took a few shots from different angles.

 

When he was ready he placed a gentle kiss on her stomach and put her clothes back into their place. Then he cradled beside her again and got an idea... “Do you trust me?” Jughead asked.

 

She nodded without hesitation. Jughead climbed to the top of the bed, put each leg on the other side of her.

 

“What are you up to?” She asked.

 

“I want you to sit between me... this is way more comfortable for you as I show the pics.

 

“Uh huh.” Betty answered with a smirk.

 

“Ok yeah and I want to held you in my arms” He admitted with a chuckle and slid his hands under her shoulders.

 

“Jug...I can't hold my balance by myself.” Betty stated.

 

“Don't worry I got you... I won't let you fall.” He assured her.

 

He pushed her gently upwards, as she sat straight he felt her tense up.

 

“I got you... I have on arm on your back and one here...” He pointed with eyes toward his left arm around her waist.

 

“I am gonna pull you behind, so you can lean on me ok?”

 

She nodded and with one motion she leaned close onto him.

“There you are.. hi.” He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck. He leaned forward with her to grab his camera.

 

“Lets take a look.” He said and showed her the first pic and instantly saw her surprise face.

 

“You good Juggie...” Betty said.

 

“No... that's you... that's what I see when I look at you... You're Eyes... mirroring so much emotions... I get lost in them... look at these define cheekbones and jawline... it's like chiseled, aristocratic, beautiful... and look at this smile and the fire in your eyes...and here this pelvic bones and your stomach... you're simply beautiful...”

 

“it don't look deformed.” Betty said in surprise.

 

He could beat the shit out of Archie and her mother now... if he ever get the chance to meet them... he would...

 

“It's because you aren't.”Jughead answered honestly.

 

“You don't know that...you haven't seen me naked.” Betty argued sadly.

 

“Baby...I don't need to see you naked to know that... and even if you were... which you obviously aren't...” He zoomed the picture and held it under her nose to clarify that for her and eclited a small giggle out of her. “ I would still think you're beautiful...” He said.

 

She looked at him and he saw tears forming in her eyes again.

 

He looked at her and he had the feeling, that she'd opened her soul for him, let him see all of her... all her hurt, her fright, her pure beauty.

 

And than he knew it. The scales fell from his eyes.... he was falling for Betty Cooper. Hard, without a safety net... it just happened...he thought. Jughead cupped her chin between his fingers...smiled at her mesmerized her... every little detail of her beauty... inside and out... and it was undeniable... so he whispered: “ I am falling for you Betty Cooper...”

 

Her eyes widen in shock and she asked in a whisper: “Why.”

 

Jughead smiled leisurely. Of course she asked this,,, He thought.

 

“Because your beautiful...Kiss on the neck ...your smart...kiss behind her ear passionate...kiss on her pounding pulse... vulnerable... Kiss on her cheek...a LARP woman... kiss on the corner of her lips...Your gorgeous body...With that his lips found hers. He nibbled on her bottom lip and she sighed under his lips and raked her hand through his hair and tried to pull him closer to her...She pushed her tongue into his mouth... slightly whimpering, needing more. The kiss quickly turned heated. Jughead cupped her face between his hand and swiped his tongue against hers, moaning because of it's taste. He raked his hands through her silky curls. An unbearable urge possessed him... to feel her as close as possible, so he shifted a bit, without breaking the kiss and still holding her that she'd not fall... He wondered how he could still be so clearly minded, through the dizzyness of his passion for her, to not let her fall abruptly backwards into the bed... but somehow he did... he knew he couldn't let her fall... without even thinking about it... so he supported her by the back of head and her shoulder, during their kiss and let her gently fell back into the pillow... now he was hovering about her, still kissing her like an addict. She pulled him closer to him... moaning in desperation.... buried her teeth into his bottom and let out a passionate whimper....god this woman drove him crazy... how was he supposed to hold onto himself... when she's kissing him like that... and had such an affect on him... he thought. The evidence of his arousal was now undeniable. Betty bucked her hips and shoved accidentally against his hardness.

 

She suddenly parted her lips from his and whispered: “Oh...” and blushed.

 

“Sorry... but, with you kissing me like that...making that adorable small sound... is not leaving me unaffected....” Jughead answered huskily and placed small kisses on her cleavage. He looked back at her and saw her lost in thoughts.

 

“Hey babe... what are you thinking about...” he asked her, still laying above her and caressing her hair.

 

“Jug... what if I am not enough...” She whispered. Her voice heavy with emotions.

 

“I think it is pretty obvious... that this is not the case...” He said with a smirk and let her feel him again.

 

“No Jug... really... I mean it...” “What if I can't give you, what you need... want... what other woman can give you?” She asked.

 

“Hmm...and what do you think I need...” He asked, he knew where this conversation was going... but alright if she wanted to have the sex talk now... she'll get it...He thought.

 

“I don't know... a woman...who isn't that broken... one who can be the active one... “ He cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

 

Betty blushed, but explained further: “You know...during sex...”

 

He couldn't help but smirk, this was to adorable... so he asked further: “For example...”

 

“I don't know... me sitting on top of you...” She began.

 

“I can put you on top and hold you.” Jughead told her.

 

“Oh yeah and guide my movements.” She scoffed.

 

“Why not.” He just said and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“What else?” Jughead challenged her.

 

“I don't know... handsjobs.” She said.

 

“We can practice.” Jug said and grinned.

 

“Jug I am serious... you saw and felt my hands... I could hurt you...I can't control them always.” She said.

 

Jughead tried so hard to suppress a laugh and was glad he could... because this really seem to be a great fear of hers. He just wanted to show how unnecessary she feared about these things... He thought.

 

“What about alternatives?” He asked serious.

 

She gave him a confused look.

 

“instead of handjobs you could do blowjobs... if you want..” He said with a mischievous smirk.

 

She turned crimson red and he whispered. “I think you showed me well enough, that you very capable of your mouth and tongue.”

 

She turned crimson red but answered: “Yes your right.”

 

His darkened immediately by her answer, because he couldn't help, but think about exactly that now... but this conversation wasn't over...

 

“What else.” Jughead asked.

 

“You have to undress me and to re-dress me.” She said next.

 

She can't be serious... he thought and looked at her, but she was dead serious... Jesus Christ... he really gonna kill Archie and her mother... he thought and answered: “ And where's the problem... that's called foreplay Betts... the longer the better."

 

“But it's exhausting” Betty said.

 

“Says who.” He asked and was trying to not loose his composure

 

“Archie...” Betty said quietly.

 

Jughead exhaled deeply and raked his hand through his hair, to calm his nerves.

 

“Betty...” He exhaled. “Your ex was a moron! A stupid son of a Bitch, who treated you like garbage... how can you think... that any of the thing he said or did, can be right? Can be the truth?” He asked.

 

“How am I suppose to.” I didn't experienced something else, weather in life nor in sexuality... how am I suppose to know what's the truth...” She asked with tears in her eyes.

 

“Every time I slept with him, but I actually didn't want it. It felt like rape... I know it wasn't because I didn't say no and I let him... every single time... but it felt like it... I felt used and dirty... like a hole he needed to fill...and it broke me... I couldn't look at myself... I was disgusted... ashamed... I still am... “ She yelled and cried now.

 

He immediately felt like an complete asshole... of course, she didn't knew it...

 

“I know Betts and I am sorry...” Jughead said caressing her cheeks.

 

“It's just... I like you Jughead...but I am so scared...” She admitted.

 

“Scared of me?” Jughead asked softly.

 

She shook her head and tried to explain: “I am scared of myself... I am scared that I am so fucked up... traumatized... that I can't get over my past and that I am gonna loose you.

 

“You won't...” Jughead answered.

 

“You can't say that yet.” Betty said.

 

“Betty look at me...” As she looked at him, he took her face in his hands.

 

“What I can say yet, is that I have feelings for you...and I think you have too... I know what I commit myself too... I know your parts now, or at least parts of it...I can see your disability and I know that there might be some things that are not possible.... but Betts you know what... I. Dont. Care. Because I want to be with you...Everything else doesn't matter...okay? He said and asked.

 

“Okay...” She whispered.

 

He smiled at her, leaned in to kiss her.

 

How about we get you in the wheelchair and I'll make us some breakfast. Jughead asked, you made me hungry.

 

She blushed. “I can ask Veronica too.”

 

“No. it's alright.” He went to his backpack and put some pants out of it and a T-Shirt and dressed himself, before he carried Betty into the wheelchair and drove her into the kitchen. Betty told him where he found all he needed..

 

And he decided to make Omlettes. Is Veronica vegetarian or vegan?

 

“Oh no.” Betty said.

 

“What are making.” Betty asked.

 

“Omlettes. Wait i'll get you up here... I forgot you can't move... “ He jumped to her and placed her besides him.

 

“That's smells amazing.” Betty said after a while..

 

“Morning Betty... Why didn't you call me...” Veronica greeted as she appeared to the kitchen.

 

“I had help.” Betty said.

 

“Jughead you making me Jobless...” Veronica chuckles.

 

“Let me at least take care of your hair Betts.” Veronica said and grabbed a hairbrush.

“Oh and don't forget the applicants tomorrow. “ Veronica remembered Betty.

 

“Sure.” Betty said.

 

 

“Applicants?” Jughead asked.

 

“Yes. Veronica can't work 24/7 here... I would go crazy.” Betty said with a chuckle.

 

“How many do you need?” Jughead asked.

 

“Puuh... I don't know. .. I guess 5-6 would be perfect, so nobody get overworked.” Betty explained.

 

“All women?” He asked. He didn't know was he even asked this... it's professional work, tho. But somehow the thought a man, seeing Betty naked, bothered him... He thought.

 

“Yes only women. Don't worry Jughead.” Betty said with a smirk.

 

This time Jughead blushed as he said down to the dining table.

 

“Oh no. I'm not asking because of that...i was just curious.” Jughead said.

 

He could only see Betty and Veronica grin.

 

Jughead cleared his throat and ask then: “Since our LARP date was not like it supposed to be I wondered if I could take you out for dinner tonight.”

 

“Really I would love to... Oh no I can't... as you know my wheelchair is broken...” She said with a sad face.

 

“Can it not be fixed until the evening?” Jughead asked.

 

“It always sucks... they need at least a few days...” Betty explained

 

“I already called them yesterday evening... they are willing to give you another one for 2 weeks... but it's a normal wheelchair.

 

 

“Ugh great so i have to be moved around...” Betty sighed in annoyance

 

“Well it sucks, but at least I can take you to dinner then.” Jughead said with a smile and laid his hand on hers.

 

“Doesn't it bother you to have to move me around the whole time?”

 

“For god sakes Betty... this handsome Man, wants simply go on a date with you... just say yes... dear lord.” Veronica said.

 

“She has a point.” Jughead said.

“Yeah maybe, but as my assistance it is highly inappropriate to spill comments about my relations.” Betty answered, throwing Veronica a look.

 

“I've said that as your friend not as your assistance... i'm sorry B.” Veronica said.

 

“So it's settled then, this evening? “ Jughead asked.

 

“Yes. Where do we go?” Betty asked.

 

“it's a surprise.” Jughead answered, stood up and kissed her.

 

“I have to go check on my place...But I will be here at 8 pm. I'll pick you up with my car.

 

“Wait I follow you outside....i need to water the flowers.” Veronica said.

 

“Wait Jug. How do I know what to wear?” Betty asked.

 

“Wear a dress.” Jughead said.

 

“Because it's a fancy place?” She asked.

 

Nice try babe... not sayin,... and mostly because I want to see you in a dress.” Jughead said with a smirk and saw Betty blushing, as he followed Veronica outside.

 

“So Jughead... your together now huh.” Veronica asked.

 

“Yes we are...” Jughead said with a smile.

 

“Don't hurt her.” Veronica said point blank.

 

“I won't.” Jughead said sincerely.

 

“Give her time Jug...” Veronica encouraged him

 

“I give her as much as she need... and I am not going... no matter how much she pushes me away.”

 

“Jughead...” She clapped his shoulder and said: “I like you.... see you in a couple of hours... I had to get your lady ready.”

 

He smiled and waved: “ Bye V.”

 

*

 

Right before the date...

 

“Isn't that to much... I don't want to be overdressed... “ Betty asked.

 

“No. It isn't... I bet he is taking you to a fancy New York restaurant... you can never be wrong with a classy black silk dress.... you look phenomenal, he gonna want to rip your clothes of on the backseats of his impala.” Veronica said with a wide grin.

 

“Veronica... I don't want to seduce him...” She said but giggled.

 

“Oh Betty trust me you want... This man knows how to treat a woman... I can see that.” Veronica answered.

 

“And if you didn't want to seduce him, he'll definitely wants to seduce you, when he sees you in that dress... it was the right decision to buy it... look at legs Betts... you're gonna drive him crazy...” Veronica smirked.

 

Betty grinned and bit her lip.

 

Veronica, curled her hair in long water waves and pinned it to one side.

 

“You look beautiful Betts... and the matte dark red lipstick is perfect.” Veronica said 

 

“Ha, right on time.” Veronica said and went with Betty to the door.

 

Bettys hard pounded on her chest like crazy... and Jughead appearance didn't made it any better...

 

He looked unbelivable good in his black silk shirt with one knob on collar open... his dark white striped suite audacious black curls... her mouth got suddenly watery....

 

“Wow.” Jughead just said. His eyes darken... “you look amazing...” He added.

 

“So do you.” Betty answered.

 

“Jeez, I already see you not arriving on that date, by how you two devour each oher...” Veronica said with a smirk.

 

“Veronica!” Betty hissed embarrassed.

 

“No V. I will behave... at least until we ate the dinner...” He smirked.

 

“Ok Jug we can go...” She tensed and stuttered.

 

“Bye.” They and went to the car.

 

He carried her into the car and her leg got expoxed a little bit more.

 

She saw Jug looking at it, before he take the seat belt. As he leaned over her to fix it.

 

He suddenly kissed her with such a passion and hunger that it took her breath away.

 

“For what was that for.” Betty asked breathlessly.

 

“This was for trying to seduce me...Betts” Jughead whispered against her lips.

 

“I'm not.” She whispered.

 

“Oh yes you are baby... and the fact that you didn't even now it aren't making it any better...” Jughead said, his eyes so dark from desire, that it let her shudder in anticipation.

 

“How am I suppose to concentrate on dinner, when you're looking like a forbidden fruit....” He spoke huskily and tugged her lips with his... “But I have to because you deserve a fancy date, a fancy dinner and delicious desert.” He declared and spoke the last words extra slow...fixing her gaze and then closing the door of the passenger seat, taking place on the driver seat.

 

They drove about fiveteen minutes and then Jughead searched a parking space, for disabled. Gladly they found some really quickly.

 

Jughead sat her back to her wheelchair and Betty said: “Jug... can buckle on my feet and then help me stand up and straighten my dress?”

 

“You can stand?” He asked surprised.

 

She smiled widely and answered: “Yeah, if you help my and support me a bit, then yes.”

 

“Sure just tell me what to do.” Jughead said smiled as finished to buckle on her feet onto the foot rest.

 

“I have to grab your shoulders for hold and you just hold me by my back and pull me up a little bit... oh and hold me when I stand...” She instructed.

 

She hope she could stand in these shoes... but she has to, because otherwise her dress would have thousands of drapes.

 

He leaned down and she grabbed his shoulders.... she smelt his cologne... Jesus he smelt so good, she thought.

 

“You got me?” He asked, ripping her out of the alluring dizziness.

 

“Yes.” She said as she felt the gentle pull on her lower back, she straighten her legs and stood up.

 

The dress fell immediately like wave upon her figur, but she didn't want to sit. She looked into his eyes as he smiled and said: “Hi.”

 

Jughead smiled widely and said: “You as tall as I am.”

 

“No. I am not. “ She said and looked down: “The footrest.”

 

He laughed lightly.

 

Why was it so easy to stand now? Normally it costs her lot of strength, but not now... is it because she put that much trust in him... or is it because she trusted herself with him... she didn't know... but it didn't matter now... she looked into his deep blue eyes and was lost by it's devotion.... a few seconds she didn't thought of nothing and was just surrounded by the pureness of the moment...

 

“I barely hold you, you practically straying by yourself.” He grinned and then her knees buckle and she lost balance. She gasped, but Jughead hold her and balanced her again. “I got you...I won't let you fall.” He whispered reassuringly and hold her in a firm, but gentle grip. “Put me down, Jug.” She asked softly.

 

“I shouldn't have said that you stand practically alone huh.” Jughead asked.

 

“No...I'll explain it inside...” Betty answered.

 

Betty gasped as they went into the Restaurant.

 

“Are you kidding Jug... the fourth seasons.... are you out of your mind.”

 

“Yeah a little... but your expression was totally worth it!”

 

“ Hello... I made a reservation for Jones for the balcony area, for two.” Jughead asked.

 

“Yes sir. Please follow me.” The man said and brought them to their table... Here are the cards to order.

 

“Oh put it just on the table thank you.” Betty said

 

The waiter nodded.

 

“Could you bring us a bottle of bordaux please? Half dry? Thank you. Jughead ordered.

 

“Do you like it here?” Jughead asked and played leisurely with her fingers.

 

“I love it... but you didn't had to do this.” Betty said.

 

“I Had to... you deserve it... you're special...special to me...” Jughead said and watched her intensely.

 

She felt a lump in her throat... she couldn't, that this is all happening right know... she couldn't believe it... but it felt so wonderful... so caring...she still was scared that this fairy tale would end cruely by the facts of reality, no one could deny...

 

But Jughead... she really trusted him or she wanted to trust him... she didn't want to ignore the butterflies in her stomach anymore or the old knowing feeling in her core... she didn't felt for so long... or ever... she didn't know... but she do know she didn't want to ignore anymore...

 

He smiled at her and she just said: “Thank you!”

 

The waiter came with the bottle of bordaux.

 

As he was gone, Jughead took both glasses and cheered:“To us” and held the glass on her lips.

 

“Betts, I meant what I said....i don't care about all those things...i don't care... how long I have to wait until... we intensify things. I understand it... and it's completely alright... I just want to be with you...okay?” Jughead said.

 

“Okay... “ She answered.

 

He looked confused. “Okay? Just like that. No argument... no buts...” Jughead asked.

 

Betty giggled and answered: “Yes just like that.”

 

“Wow...progress Betty Cooper” He said and kissed her and once in a lifetime she didn't care that the people were staring.

 

After they ordered food and Jughead helped her without a word, he asked: “So... you wanted to explain something to me... outside...”

 

“Ah yeah...” Betty remembered and explained: “My cerebral palsy... the intensity... the state of control I have over it is really linked to my mind.... I often don't trust my body...or don't trust me to be able to control it... there is fear... But when I am surrounded by people whom I trust... or I don't think of my body... that I cannot control it... then I am suddenly able to stand or to hold a glass... its weird... and I think the situation outside was both.... I trusted you...and because of that... I trusted myself...”

 

“That's incredible...” Jughead looked at her and suddenly his gaze changed... then she felt his fingers on the bare skin of her leg and shivered instantly... he didn't seem to miss her reaction, because his eyes darkened with want... “

"how about I get the check and we get back...” He asked, her fingertips still caressing her skin feathery... making her quiver... she couldn't speak so she just nodded.

 

After Jughead paid they left and Jughead whispered: “I told you we wouldn't hold it until the dessert, when you wearing that dress in front of me...that legs are a sin...” And kissed her neck, while he managed to not crash with her.

 

Betty giggled and hoped they would hurry because she wanted nothing more than to kiss him. So she just said: “Hurry up Jug...” Oh and how he hurried... they drove into every single pot hole... but she didn't care... their walk to Jugheads car was filled with laughter, freedom and anticipation. She didn't feared if she may fall down, or her foots got in the way... she was just... happy... and anticipated... she wanted Jughead... not in a sexual way...well that too... but she wanted just... feel him... his goodnees... her trust in him... she wanted to completely let herself fall into the safety net, he represented for her...

 

As they finally arrived at his car, he stopped with such a force, he barely fell over her... they laughed like horny teenagers and Jughead placed himself in front of her and asked her a little breathlessly: “Are you ok?”

 

Betty said: “Yes Jug I am more than okay...I am happy...” He smiled at her.. such an intoxicating smile... it made her mind spin   
“Yeah?” He asked and cupped her cheek tenderly and leaned slowlyn down towards her.

 

Millimeters before their lips collided, she whispered: “Jug... I think falling for you, too.”

 

 

Jughead heart skipped a beat and he smiled above her lips.

 

He claimed her lips with such a want and desire...that he was afraid to scare her. But instead she pulled on his Jacket desperately to pull him closer to her...he fumbled for his car keys, found them and opened the mechanism of the backseat door. He broke the kiss and told her: “Do you trust me?” She nodded. “I want to try something...”

“Ok “ She said.

 

“Do think you think I could carry from the front... with you legs around me... to put you on the backseat... ok now I am the one who sounds really inappropriate” He chuckled and grimaced.

 

He unbuckled her feet.

 

“Yeah I think that could work...but why can I not sit beside you, when you drive?” She asked.

 

He grinned at her mishievously, finding her innocence adorable.

 

He nibbled on her neck and whispered: “Baby I don't want to drive home.... I want to make out, with my sexy girlfriend in my car...”

 

“Holy shit...” She moaned.

 

Jughead chuckled: “So I guess that means yes.” He felt her nod into his neck. "Wrap your arms around my neck. " She did as she was told and he helped her with her left arm. Jughead looked at her again and repeated: “Trust me...” she nodded and he kissedheŕ, while their lips and tongues moved in unison, he grabbed her legs and swung them around his waist. He lifted her and she squealed. They laid down on the backseat and he lifted her, so they where more inside the car and he could close the door.

 

She giggled and he said: “Mission accomplished.”

 

Betty looked at him and said: “Thank you for today...” 

“I would do this everyday... to see you smile like this... you deserve the world Baby and you driving me crazy in that dress. “ Tracing his hand across her long leg... good your legs are amazing Betts... so beautiful... I would worship every inch of it... his hand moved higher...as he kissed along her neck and cleavage. 

“Jug...” “

"Yeah baby? “

 

“Touch me.”

 

“Where?” Jughead asked, caressed her inner tighs. Instead of answering she spread her legs lightly. He got the hint and moved his finger to the lace of her panties. He could feel how wet she was through the thin fabric of her panties.

 

“Jesus you want to kill me...Look how wet you are for me...” He whispered.

 

Jughead slowly caressed her over the lace... she let out small sighs and her eyes clouded in pleasuse....

 

He didn't want to go into her panties, he just wanted to make her feel good... let her feel pleasure and feel worshipped... but god he just needed her to come...so he whispered between kisses.

 

“I want to make you come... I want to see your face in pleasure...ok..” She nodded and he slid his finger into her panties and massaged her clit in slow circles, constantly aware of her body language.

 

“Jug...”

 

“Betts look at how amazing you are... come for me... come for me, in my car... under my fingers... in that dress....

And then she cried out in pleasure and felt his finger soaking with her arousal...

 

“That was the sexiest thing i've ever seen...” Jughead whispered and kissed her...

 

“That was the sexiest thing I have ever done... in an impala … holy crap...but now I have to explain Veronica, why my panties are soaking wet. She said blushing but giggled.

 

Jughead laughed and kissed her.

 

“Come... lets drive you home my love” Jughead

 

Oh yeah she was falling... deeply.... she thought... but never felt more happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies. im so glad that you liked the last chapter. thank you for all your support and all your comments and Kudos ajd bookmark! I reaļly appreciate every single one of them.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta caroline7 :* luv ya
> 
> As always I would love to know your thoughts about chapter:) i hope you like that please let me know.
> 
> Tumblr : LeandraDeRaven 
> 
> Sending love to you


	5. Adjust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A litte bit of everything 
> 
> Harsh language

I'm not what I seem like

Chapter 5

Adjust

In a brief moment before they arrived at Betty’s home, Jughead suggested: “I could help you to get in your sleepwear too, so you don't have to be embarrassed in front of Veronica.”

“But in front of you? I don't think that's the better option.” She chuckled.

“I wouldn't do anything you didn't want, you know that right?” Jughead said earnestly.

“I know Jug... but that's not the point.” Betty said.

“Then what? I don't mind helping you and I understand that you don't want other people to know that we were intimate. I get that, it's private, that's why I want to help. And before you say it, no it's not gonna be exhausting for me.” He said and looked at her softly.

She smiled at him and answered: “I appreciate that Jug, more than you know but I don't want you to see me naked unless it's in a sexual context. I don't want your first impression of me naked to be in a nursing context, can you understand that?”

“It wouldn't be like that for me... but I get it.” Jughead answered.

“It’s still gonna be embarrassing.” Betty chuckled.

“Maybe she won’t notice it.” Jughead said.

Betty threw him a look and couldn't help but smirk.

As they arrived, he put her into her wheelchair and rang the doorbell.

Veronica opened it and said: “There you are lovebirds. How was your date?”

“It was amazing.” They said at once and chuckled.

“You staying here again?” Betty asked.

“I would love to but I don't have any clothes, except this suit so I think I’ll have to go home.” Jughead said. When he saw her sad face he grabbed her chin and kissed leisurely and whispered in her ear so Veronica couldn't hear it: “I promise you that we’ll continue our night as soon as possible... I've tasted blood.” He felt her immediately blush and tense. He was afraid that this might have sounded like he was pressuring her and that wasn't his intention in any case, but he forgot it instantly when he saw her shy smirk and he felt her slap his arm lightly. “But I’ll come by tomorrow, maybe you could sleep at my place?

“Um... I can't because I need the lift the get ready for the night and to the toilet.” She explained to Jughead.  
“Then at least be my plus one on Sweet Pea’s birthday house party. I’m pretty much a loner and it's pretty hard for me to socialize with his friends. I could use distraction and company and I want you to get to know him.”

“Oh okay, then I’ll buy a present.” Betty said.

“Bring a bottle of whiskey, then he'll love you.” Jughead stated.

“Noted. When is the party and can I bring Veronica?” Betty asked.

“Sure. That goes without saying. Tomorrow afternoon at 7 pm.” Jughead answered. “I'll pick you up with my car.”

“Ok. Thank you.” Betty said.

Jughead smiled and said: “See you tomorrow then. I'll text you.“ He pecked Betty’s lips with his. “Bye V.”

“Bye.” Veronica answered and closed the door as Betty went inside.

“How was it?” Veronica asked. “Where did he take you out?”

“V, it was like a fairy tale. We went to the Four Seasons.” Betty answered.

“I told you this man knows what he's doing and he has class.” Veronica said.

“I am so happy for you. B.” Veronica said and inspected her intensely. Then she said with a smirk.

“You made out... was it the restroom or the car?” Veronica asked euphorically.

How does she know this already? Betty thought annoyed.

“That's none of your business.” Betty answered.

“Oh B. Don’t be that cruel. I am your friend too. So the dress worked huh? Don't try to lie to me because that hickey on your neck, which I presume he didn't give you in public, make it pretty obvious.” Veronica said with a smirk.

Betty gasped in shock and touched her neck. This man... She thought but grinned.

“It was in his car. Am I right?” Veronica asked curiously.

Betty just nodded.

Veronica jumped a bit in happiness and said: “I knew it. Sexy move. Wait... on the backseat? How did he managed this without hurting your feet?”

“He carried me by the front and I slung my arms and legs around him.” Betty explained and blushed slightly.  
“You finally got yourself a real man... Sexy!” Veronica said.

“How was it?” Veronica asked.

“It was wonderful. Nothing really happened much. But I was so nervous anyway. A short moment Archie flashed into my mind because I was scared, you know...” Betty tried to explain.

Veronica nodded, so Betty continued: “But that quickly vanished. It was so different. It really overwhelmed me... gladly I didn't start to cry.”

“Don't judge yourself too hard. It's pretty normal after what you've been through and he knows your past now right?” Veronica said caressing her hand and offering her a glass of wine.

“Yes, but I am so scared V.” Betty admitted.

“Of what? Having sex with him?” Veronica asked.

She nodded and then suddenly the tears came: “I am gonna fuck this up and I am gonna lose him, because I am too fucking traumatized. I hate myself for letting them have so much power over me.”

Veronica hugged her tightly and said: “Don't hate yourself for it. Hate them. But you know what, it's over. You’re not gonna see them ever again. Nobody of them can hurt you again. We’ll take care of it. You can heal... and you will. And trust me this man is so into you. He would wait forever if he had to.”

“You think so?” Betty said.

“Yep.” Veronica just said.

“B, talk to him... no matter how ridiculous it seems, tell him. Tell him of what you're scared. Then he can understand and handle it.” Veronica encouraged her.

“I really really like him V. He is like the perfect match for me and he didn't judge me or didn't complain to help me with the food, he did it without me asking. It's so normal that I barely can believe it.” Betty admitted.

Veronica gave her a sip of wine and said: “ I know... Archie was an asshole, a moron. And not even in the slightest a man. He was dumb, cruel and tried to up increase his self esteem with insulting and suppressing you on a daily basis. Jughead is a real man who knows what he wants and is willing to fight for it. This man have balls, B.”

Betty giggled and said: “Thank you V and I am sorry that I am sometimes so harsh to you.”

“No. I get it and I know that I often overstep the line as your assistance, but there’s a thin line between friendship and assistance. I am sorry... sometimes I just forget that you’re my boss as well and you’re responsible for the food on my plate. Sorry.” Veronica said and chuckled.

“Let me finish my glass and then put me into bed please, I’m tired.” Betty stated.

Betty emptied her glass and let herself put into bed. As she laid there with her phone in front of her on the swiveling desk, it buzzed. A text from Jughead, she smiled.

J: “Hey did V notice? :)”

B: “Yeah but not because of the underwear. It was because of the hickey I had.”

J: “ Oops sorry...”

J: “Ok nah I’m not sorry ;) But sorry she noticed it.”

B: “It's alright.”

J: “I already miss you.”

Betty smiled and answered: “Me too.”

J: “So let’s go to sleep so the time pass by and I’ll get to see you sooner.”

B: “Good night Romeo.”

J: “Good night Juliet. :*”

Betty smiled and fell asleep but her bed suddenly felt empty.

*

The next day after ten applicants interviews...

 

“Urgh. They were all terrible. Whether they acted like I am an alien or like I am their best friend or like I am a person to pity... Oh and the best were the two who thought they already knew what to do and that I didn't have to describe it.” She said and sighed. “Oh, you're studying, I wouldn't have thought that... impressing.” Betty imitated the applicant with a grimace.

“There's one left... Cheryl Blossom.” Veronica said “I’ll go and get her.”

“Hi, I’m Cheryl, you must be Betty, nice to meet you.” Cheryl greeted her and stretched her hand out to her without hesitation.

Ok, test one: positive. Betty thought with a smile.

“Please take a seat Cheryl. So why exactly were you interested in this job?” Betty asked her.

“Mostly because I just moved here and I need a job, unfortunately I don't have any experience in care Assistance, but I am willing to learn and to listen and I think that you obviously can tell me how you want to be washed or touched, how your make up has to be done... all those things.” Cheryl said.

Betty smiled, test two positive.

“Are you aware of the difference between a care assistance and a guardian?” Betty asked.

“Yes I think so. It’s pretty Obvious to me that you don't need a guardian. I mean you’re studying professional writing, It's pretty clear for me that you don't need someone to think for you.” Cheryl said with a smile.

Betty smiled widely and said: “I think that sounds perfect to me. You got the job.”

“Oh my god really? Thank you, thank you, thank you.“ Cheryl said happily and shook her hand.

“Come here by tomorrow at 5 pm so Veronica can show you all what's important to know.” Betty said.

“Yes. Yes of course. Thank you.” Cheryl said and made her way outside. Veronica opened the door and Jughead stood there.

“Oh hello handsome.” Betty heard Cheryl saying.

“Cheryl, wait... I changed my mind.” Betty said.

“Oh... Can I ask why?“ Cheryl asked.

Jughead came up to Betty and leaned in to kiss her.

After he broke the kiss, Betty said: “Cheryl, this is my boyfriend Jughead.”

“Oh, no. Is this because of what I've said? You don't have to worry about that. I’m… a lesbian. But he's indeed handsome.” Cheryl said.

Betty smiled and just said: “I’ll see you at 5 pm tomorrow then.”

“Oh wait, can I have your number? In case of an emergency, like Veronica getting sick or something.”

“Sure. In case that's what would happen if I had to start immediately, am I right?” Cheryl asked and handed Betty her phone back.

“Yes... but that probably won’t happen.” Betty said with an apologetic look.

“Oh it's okay. That’s the job right. But then you’ll definitely have to tell me what to do.“ Cheryl said with a smile.

“I will. Bye Cheryl. See you.” Betty said.

“Is it already 7 pm?” Oh my god. I need to get dressed.” Betty said in panic.

“You look nice though.” Jughead said.

“No it's a party. Let me at least put on something less formal.” Betty said.

“Alright, can I wait in your room?” Jughead asked.  
“Sure.” She said and smiled.

Jughead followed her and waited.

After about 20 minutes, she came again and said: “Sorry it took me so long.”

“It’s okay. You look really beautiful.” He said and raked his eyes over her figure.

She wore an olive colored long sleeve, a short dark denim skirt and gray chuck. Gone was the straight ponytail from minutes before, now her hair was in loose waves onto her shoulders only held by an asa dark red bandana in her hair. His girl was really beautiful, he thought.

“Thank you, we can go now.” Betty said.

 

As they arrived Jughead opened the door to the house entrance, he suddenly heard Betty saying: “Um Jug? Aren't you forgetting something? There are stairs...”

He leaned towards her, resting himself on her armrest: “No, Miss Cooper. I am not. I am well aware that there are stairs, but I figured I could easily carry you and you could sit on the couch.” He said with a smirk.

“When you sit beside me on the left side, that could work, yes. “ Betty answered with a smile.

“See. I figured already. Should I carry you like usual or from the front?” Jughead asked.

“Um. Like the usual. On which floor do you live?” She asked.

“The second.” Jughead said.

“Isn't it too heavy?” Betty asked.

“Baby...” He leaned forward and kissed her: “Don't think so much and just trust me, okay.” Jughead said.

Betty and carried her upwards. “V. please go forward to open the door to the apartment, it's open.”

“Yup.” ´She said. She hurried upwards and they just heard: “Oh hello handsome. Who are you?”

Betty and Jughead rolled their eyes and chuckled.

“Be careful with her feet, don't let them hit the wall or the banister.” Veronica called in fear.

“I know V. I’m not carrying my girlfriend for the first time.” Jughead said. “Sweet Pea, stop flirting and get out of the entrance.”

“Hey Betty.” Sweet Pea greeted.

“Hey Pea.” Betty just called. Jughead sat her on the couch so that her right side was supported by the armrest of the couch. Jughead held her with one hand and asked: “Are you comfortable? Do you need a pillow or something babe?”

“Yeah, a pillow for my shoulders would be nice so I can sit more forward.” Betty asked.

“Coming right up.” He said, grabbed the pillow from the other end of the couch and put it behind her shoulders. “Good?” Jughead asked and Betty nodded.

“Sorry lovebirds. But I have to thank your girl for her incredible birthday present. A Connemara 12-Year Peated Single Malt Irish Whiskey... Are you serious Betty? You’re amazing, that's pretty much the best Irish whiskey you could get.” He leaned forward, hugged her and gave her a big smooch on her cheek. “I should kiss on the mouth for that but then I think Jug would beat my ass.” he said laughingly. “Damn right Pea.” Jughead piped in and swung an arm around Betty’s shoulder.

Betty laughed and said: “Sorry Pea but I wouldn't let you or want that. I'm taken.” And cupped Jughead's cheek, turned his face towards her and pecked his lips gently.

“Anyway. Jug. Keep this woman or I’ll kick your ass and you Betty... you have to drink a glass of whiskey on the rocks with me.” Sweet ordered and winked at her, before he disappeared in the kitchen.

She giggled.

“I'm sorry, he can be a little bit over the top sometimes.” Jughead apologized and chuckled.

“No. I am glad he accepts me. He's your roommate and best friend, so it's kinda important to me.” Betty said.

“Why shouldn't he?” Jughead asked.

Betty threw him a look and he knew why.

He shook his head lightly and thought; He will do anything to get these poisoning craps out of her head, no matter how long it may take.

“Someday you’re gonna see how amazing you are Betty Cooper and I will do anything to make you see it.” He said in her ear.

Sweet Pea came back with three glasses of Whiskey and Veronica appeared behind him with a glass in her hand as well.

Sweet Pea handed them their glasses and Jughead took both. “Alright, I am jobless... Again.” Veronica chuckled.

“Cheers to Betty, the woman with the best whiskey taste.” Sweet Pea toasted and they clung their glasses. Jughead gave Betty a sip and then he saw Veronica cocking an eyebrow in wonder. “What?” Jughead asked curiously. “Oh nothing. She just trusts you. I see... otherwise you would tense Betty.”

“Ronnie...” Betty complained at her comment.

“No...it's a good thing Betts. It would be bad if that wouldn't be the case.” Jughead said.

Jughead gave her another sip and they all talked for a while as they finished their glasses. Then two other guys appeared and greeted Sweet Pea very enthusiastically.

“Hey guys. There you are! Wait, I’ll get us another round.” Sweet Pea said and went to the kitchen.

“Who is this hot Grace Kelly over there?” The one with the shorter hair stated.

“I am Betty, Jughead's girlfriend, nice to meet you and you are...” Betty introduced herself and said. 

“I’m Kevin Keller and this is Joaquin, my boyfriend.” Kevin introduced them both and they shook her hand.

“Keller? Are you related to professor Keller? Jughead asked curiously.

“Yes, he's my dad.” Kevin said.

“We're in his class.” Jughead simply said. 

Sweet Pea came back with the glasses and they toasted again.

Oh shit. Jughead thought as he suddenly saw Toni, his old fling. It was a one time thing but she still had a crush on him. Oh my god. He hoped she wouldn’t say something stupid. And there she comes... he thought anxiously.

“Happy Birthday, Pea.” Toni said and hugged him.

“Jughead, you're here.” Toni said.

“I'm here.” Jughead said.

“This is Betty, my girlfriend.” Jughead said.

“Ah your new fling... that's why you didn't want me anymore huh.” Toni said bitterly.

“Toni, don’t start.” Jughead warned.

“Watch yourself! He's gonna fuck you and then let you fall like a hot potato.” Toni said and raked her eyes over Betty.

Jughead saw Betty’s hurt look.

“What's with your hands?” She then asked point blank.

“Toni.” Jughead hissed.

“Well that's none of your business young lady.” Veronica stated.

“I have cerebral palsy.” Betty said quietly.

“What? You dumped me because of a cripple?” Tony said.

Jughead boiled inside. He looked to Veronica and glanced towards Betty. She got the hint and came to hold her. 

Jughead stood up dangerously in front of Toni. “Toni. Enough. I am not letting you insult my girlfriend! Apologize.”

“Jug, it's ok.” Betty insisted.

“No Betty. It's not.” Jughead said and saw tears in her eyes.

“I think it’d be best if you left now Toni.” Sweet said.

“What? You are unbelievable. All of you... screw you.” She said and stormed out.

Betty’s mind spun around. It was like all happiness she felt shattered into pieces. Old pictures flashed into her brain and she couldn't stop it… but she wouldn’t cry. She felt her body tense, her hands, even her lungs. She could hardly breathe.

“Betty, I’m sorry. Please let me explain.” Jughead pleaded.

“I want to go home Jug.” She said weakly with a broken voice.

“Baby please. Give me ten minutes to explain. Let’s go to my room and talk please. Give me the chance to explain myself and then I’ll drive you home.” Jughead begged, holding her face between his hands tenderly, his forehead resting against hers. “Please.” He pleaded, his voice thick with emotions.

She looked into his eyes for dishonesty. She saw all his desperation, pleading and all his emotions in it and what would she lose to give him the chance to explain himself? Nothing and she wanted to trust and believe him. The early words from Toni just hurt. But it wasn’t him, She thought and so she exhaled deeply and just nodded.

She instantly saw relief washing over his face and then he said: “Is it okay if I bring you to my room and sit on the couch?” He asked softly. 

Betty nodded again. 

“V, could you make some tea for her and bring it to my room.” Jughead asked.

“I would prefer another drink Jug.” Betty said quietly.

Jughead threw Veronica a worried look but he knew he wouldn't say no to her now. Veronica went into the kitchen and Jughead took Betty onto his arms to carry her into his room. She didn't miss the worried expression of the other guests.

He sat her onto the cream colored couch and sat beside her. She looked around and saw many classic movie pictures hanging on the wall and two large bookshelves.

“Nice room. You seem to be a large movie geek.” Betty said and pointed at the posters.

“Yeah, I love good movies. Back then in Riverdale, in times when I didn't get along with my dad… I pretty much lived in the drive in cinema...” Jughead told her.

Veronica came in and handed Jughead the glasses. “Thank you, can you close the door behind you?” Jughead asked.

Veronica nodded and said: “If you need anything just call me Betts.” and closed the door.

 

“Jug. I am sorry for making drama.” Betty began.

“No. No no no no. Stop it right there Betts. You don't have to apologize at all. Toni hurt you and I should have told you about her.” Jughead answered.

“So why didn't you?” She asked simply.

He gave her another sip and answered: “I don't know. I just thought it wasn't necessary. Toni was a friend of mine and I didn't know she had a crush on me, until we were drunk and she kissed and practically seduced me... well then it happened and I felt bad because I didn't have any feelings for her. I told her that but she doesn't get it.” 

Betty remained silent. Thousand thoughts plopping into her head right now... what if she was just a fling too? What if he didn't want to wait or understood that she was scared of sleeping with him?”

“Betty please say something...” He said and hesitantly reached for her hand.

“You know... she was right though. I am a cripple... and I don't why you choose me when you could have her. Jughead I have so much baggage. Nit just physically, emotionally too. Yoi don't deserve a complicated relationship, something who is that scared.” Betty said sadly.

“Okay. First, I decide what I want or don’t want, not you. Second, no you aren't, you are disabled. Not crippled. Your body just doesn’t work like you want it too. That’s it and it was highly inappropriate for Toni to insult you like that. Third, I want you and nothing is gonna change that.” Jughead spoke. 

When she didn't answer he asked further: “What are you scared of, Betty?”

“It's ridiculous and embarrassing...” She just told.

“You can tell me anything.” Jughead encouraged her. “Please tell me what’s torturing your soul.” 

“I am scared of sleeping with you. I want to... but I don't know if I can.” Betty admitted quietly.

“Betty... I would never hurt you... you know that right? I would also never pressure you.” Jughead said.  
“I know...” Betty answered.

“Betty, sometimes I wished you would just stop thinking and just listen to your heart. Answer me one question, maybe two?” Jughead asked.

She nodded.

Then Jughead asked: “Do you want to be with me?”

“Yes, of course. But...” Betty started, but he didn't let her finish.

“Do I pushed too far in the car? Did you feel uncomfortable?” Jughead asked.

“No. It felt amazing... but what if you don't want to wait anymore? I mean you have needs...” Betty found another excuse.

“Then I have my hands.” He said and smirked.

He watched her and asked: “Of what are you really scared Betty?”

“I am not used to be happy. I am scared that I’ll fall in love with you.” She whispered.

“Betty I already am.” He declared.

“I am in love with you Betty Cooper and that's all that matters to me right now. If you want me, you'll have me and I'll stick no matter how long it takes to win your heart, for you to adjust to the fact that you are very lovable, no matter if we can try all positions of the Kamasutra or not.” He declared with a hoarse voice and she giggled.

She couldn't wrap her head around it. After years of suffering she just couldn't believe that this was actually happening. That this handsome man really sat here declaring his love to her and giving her time to adjust and heal.

“God Betty I want to kiss you so bad.” He whispered.

She didn't know how she managed it but somehow she grabbed him his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss.

She couldn't tell him that she loved him for now, she was too scared. Too vulnerable... but she tried to lay all her feeling for him into that kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies:)
> 
> I want to thank all for the support this story gets. it means a lot to me. Thank you for every single Comment/Kudos/Bookmark. 
> 
> A huge thank you to my Beta caroline7. love ya:)
> 
> As always let me know what you think. your thoughts mean the world to me:)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr by LeandraDeRaven. feel free to reach out to me :)
> 
>  
> 
> Sending Love:*


	6. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Description of abuse
> 
> A little bit of everything
> 
> Fluff and smut

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 6

 

 

Confrontation

 

 

After his love declaration, Betty asked Jughead to drive her home and if he wanted to stay for the weekend. He said yes of course. She couldn't wrap her head around the fast that all this was actually happening... that she might be able to leave her past behind and start a future with a man who loved her.

 

They went into bed and she fell immediately asleep.

 

 

*

 

Next day in the afternoon...

 

“Cheryl, the doorbell rang, check who's there please.” Betty asked Cheryl over the living room.

 

After a while she heard a little turmoil coming from the corridor. Then she suddenly heard an all to familiar voice and froze... her mind blanked.

 

“Elizabeth. The game is over, we’re going home.” Her mother said and walked towards her.

 

Her eyes widened in horror and she couldn't speak, her whole body was as tense as a bow, she couldn't control it anymore. Even her lungs felt tense, pressing all the air out of it, not letting any in.

 

“Quit the games. I am tired of your unthankful behavior, hussy. Tell him why you let us swim in debts and why you’re living and dressing like a whore.” Alice yelled and grabbed her arm roughly.

 

As Betty felt the harsh contact, something snapped and she was finally able to react: “Get off of me or I’ll call the police.”

 

“You dare to threat me?!” Alice yelled and slapped the back of Betty’s head and pulled on her hair.

 

“You will come with us, do you understand little Miss and clear this mess!” Alice yelled.

 

“Get of off her now. “ Jughead shouted threatening and ran to Betty.

 

He had wet hair, he probably got out of the shower. Betty thought still feeling the pain on the back of her head, not aware of the tears that were streaming down.

 

“Who is this tramp? The new guy who's only with you because of your money? Now that you ruined your parents and got rich at our costs?“ Alice yelled and raised her hand to hit her again.

 

But Jughead grabbed Alice’s wrist forcefully, stopping her. “Watch it Miss. I swear to god if you raise your hand once again towards Betty... I’ll let myself go and it's gonna be the first time I'll raise a hand on a woman. Am I clear?“ Jughead threatened, his eyes filled with rage.

 

“Who do you think you are little boy? She’s my daughter and I'll decide what to do with her. You have nothing to say here.” Alice spoke.

Betty couldn’t just stand there and watch it all happen, it's like she stood on a sidewalk, her body shook and her spasm too high, robbing the control of her body. She realized that Cheryl stood by her side now a little over challenged by the situation, trying to get through her asking if her head was ok and if she needed ice, but Betty still wasn't able to answer.

 

Then she heard Jughead speak again.

 

“I'm her boyfriend and beyond that, Betty is an adult and you have not the right to decide for her anymore. Trust me Mrs Cooper, times have changed. Maybe Betty hadn't anyone for her in the past, but now she has a lot of people, including me in the front row. So if I were you I would think twice now before you do something stupid again. Please leave the house as Betty asked you to or I’ll call the police. Except Betty would tell me not to.” Jughead said, his look didn't leave any space for argument.

 

Betty was so overwhelmed with emotions. She just cried and cried silently and couldn't stop.

 

“This conversation isn't over Elizabeth.” Alice said and stormed out of Betty’s house.

 

Jughead Immediately turned towards Betty and saw that she was crying and also saw that she wasn't with him at the moment.

 

“Baby, she's gone...” He whispered and reached for her hands. She was tense and he could see her breath was short and forced.

 

“Betty, relax for me okay. Come on you can do this.” He said and took her face between her hands.

 

After a minute he felt her relax and then she whispered: “No one ever threw themselves between me and my mother.”

 

This declaration hit Jughead hard in the gut. He just looked at her, caressed her cheeks and answered: “I'd do it every single time now.... God I swear nobody will ever lay a hand on you again.” After a moment, he asked: “Can I take you to your room and check your head and arm?”

 

She nodded slightly and told Cheryl: “Cheryl, I want to speak with her alone. We’ll call you if she needs you, but could you get a glass of water and ice for her head?”

 

“Sure, Betty I am so sorry that I wasn't faster, that I let her in. it happened so quickly...” Cheryl answered with glassy eyes.

 

“It's okay Cher. You didn't know who she was...” Betty just said weakly and Cheryl nodded.

 

Jughead took her into her room and asked: “Are you okay? How is the tension?”

 

“It's okay, my arm just hurts.” She said.

 

“Let me take a look okay?” Jughead asked and she nodded. He rolled her sleeve and already saw light bruises appearing on her skin, where her mother grabbed her. 

”Does the arm hurt when I move it?” He asked then and moved it slowly.

 

She shook her head. “I think then it's just the bruises. Can I check your head now? He asked softly. As she nodded he got behind and checked the back of her head, he let his fingers gently rake upon her skin to see if there are any bumps or injuries. He felt a small bump under his fingers.

 

He so badly wanted to ask how often this happened in the past but he didn't want to dig in old wounds... but he just needed to know this.

 

“Baby... How often did this happen in the past?” He asked softly.

 

“Almost every day.” She admitted. He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply.

 

“Don't pity me Jug...” Betty pleaded.

 

He turned her around so she could face him. “I would never pity you. I admire you.”

 

“Then why are you looking at me like you feel sorry for me?” Betty asked sadly.

 

How could he explain that this had nothing to do with pity? But he tried, he spilled the beans about his feeling yesterday anyway;

“Because you're my girlfriend, the woman I fell in love with. Of course it hurts me when you got abused day by day. I wished you didn’t have to go through this... you don't deserve this and it make my heart ache... but I swear to you I don't pity you.” Jughead assured her.

 

“Why did your mother say that you ruined her life?” Jughead asked further.

 

“Didn't I tell you?” Betty asked.

 

He just shook his head and waited for her to continue.

 

“She took the money from my life insurance for years and I didn't know that I even had one. So they basically made profit out of me. When I learned it, I sued them and I won and know they are swimming in debts...I sued them for assault too.” Betty told the short version.

 

“God that's awful. Your mother is horrible.” Jughead hushed.

 

Then Cheryl came in with the ice and glass of water.

 

“There you go...How are you?” Cheryl asked carefully.

 

“Better... my head just hurts a bit and I feel tired and tense.” She explained as Cheryl handed Jughead the cool pack.

 

“I'm so sorry...” Cheryl said again.

 

“As I said, it's okay. You didn't know who she was... just call the police immediately the next time.” Betty said.

 

“Of course I will.” Cheryl said.

 

“Betty are you alright?” Cheryl asked immediately and jumped forward.

 

Jughead turned to Betty and asked: “Do you want to lay down for a bit? Just close your eyes and relax. You've said you felt tired and tense.”

 

“I don't want you to go.” Betty said.

 

He smiled, pecked her lips and answered: “Who says that I would go? I'll stay as long as you want me to. Nothing changed about our plan for staying the weekend. At least for my part.”

 

“You would really do that even though I am not feeling well and we can not do much?” Betty asked.

 

“Of course. We can just lay there and snuggle... I could massage your arms and legs or you could just take a nap in my arms?” Jughead suggested with a smile.

 

He could see the disbelief in her eyes and could once again kill her mother and Archie.

 

Jughead saw the hate and bitterness in Mrs. Cooper’s eyes and even more the surprise that someone would stood up for her daughter. She was an horrible person and he wouldn’t let make that one harm Betty again. He would also make sure that she were surrounded by people who respected her and treated her well like she deserved, him included.

 

Her eyes got watery again and he just kissed her and said: “Betts I would do so much more for you. Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

 

Cheryl was about to put the lift out of the bathroom but he stopped her.

 

“We don't put the lift, I carry her. “ He just said.

 

Cheryl nodded and said “I’ll be upstairs again, call me if you need anything Betty.”

 

Betty just nodded as Jughead carried her into bed.

 

He laid down beside her and asked: “How's the tension?”

 

“Still bad but it's okay.” Betty stated.

 

“I was serious by the way, let me give you a massage.” Jughead settled in front of her and took of her shoes.

 

“Okay.” Betty said shyly.

 

“Don't worry, I’ll behave.” He said with a small smirk.

 

“No, I trust you Jug. It's just that I don't want to seem that invalid.” Betty said.

 

“Betty you're not. I am doing this because I want to make my Girlfriend feel better. A lot of boyfriends give their girlfriend a massage. It's normal, and it's a good opportunity to touch your gorgeous legs. But as I said I will behave.” He said smugly. “So... where does it hurt baby? “ He asked.

 

“To be serious, everywhere... but mostly on the calves and upper thighs.” Betty said.

 

“Alright then let’s see what I can do...” He said and began to massage her calves. Her muscles were hard as steel, of course it hurt. He thought seeing her jerk in pain when he found a tense nerve but she hummed in relief as he massaged it out.

 

As he felt that the muscles relaxed, he sat beside her to get better reach to her upper thigh.

 

He had to pull up her navy blue summer dress a bit to reach her upper thigh and it was harder then he thought to not think about their latest small car make out session. As he saw Betty’s blushed face, he knew she was thinking the same.

 

But he put this thought aside, he wanted to gain her trust so he would show her that he did care about her and wouldn't take advantage of her helplessness.

 

“Oh fuck.” She hissed in pain suddenly.

 

“I'm sorry. Your muscles are as tense as steel... no wonder you’re in pain.” Jughead said and massaged her tense muscle carefully.

 

“Yeah I practically stood in my wheelchair when I saw my mother. Every muscle was over tensed... even my lungs. I am sorry.” Betty said.

 

“Don't be ridiculous. I'm glad I can help. Is there anything you can do to ease it on a long term?” Jughead asked curiously.

 

“Yup, weed.” She said dryly.

 

Jughead laughed out loud. “Why didn't I think of this idea. Have you tried medical weed?”

 

“Nope, there was no chance when I lived in the golden cage of my mother, she would beat the shit out of me... but I want some right now because it really helps”.

 

“I wonder how you are stoned. Can't imagine it.” Jughead admitted chuckling.

 

“I’m gonna disappoint you. I have to smoke a lot to get stoned actually. It first affects my body very well before it affects my head. It's so different compared to the affect of alcohol.” Betty explained.

 

“How?” Jughead asked curiously.

 

“When I drink alcohol I am just loose. I don’t much control of my body but when I smoke it’s like I am relaxed but it's like my brain cells actually work. Like when I think stretch your arm it does it, in the intensity as I want it to... it's amazing... and it's amazing that it doesn’t mess with my head, I don't like to lose control.” Betty explained.

 

“So you like to be dominant huh?” Jughead asked and smirked.

 

“Despite the fact that I think I can't be dominant in my situation... no I am pretty much the opposite if I trust someone.” Betty admitted.

“Okay now you’re making it nearly impossible to behave.” Jughead admitted with a grin.

 

“Who said I wanted you to behave?” Betty answered.

 

He was surprised but he smiled mischievously, let go of her leg and leaned down to kiss her. Before their lips connected, he whispered against them: “I decided to. I want you to trust me completely. I don't want you to be scared in anyway, I want you to be in pleasure, in anticipation, I want you to want me as much as I want you.”

 

“I want you...” Betty whispered.

 

“Maybe your body wants me, but your mind and soul speak differently.” Jughead said and kissed her neck.

 

“How would you know that?” Betty asked.

 

“I see it in your eyes. But it's okay Betty, you need to learn to trust and who you can doubt... and I will do my best to earn your trust.” He answered and saw immediately the hurt in her eyes.

 

“Baby, this isn't rejection. God I can’t wait to explore your beautiful body and to cherish it with my hands and my mouth. But this isn't just about me. This isn't just about sex, this is so much more, we are so much more. Your last experiences were horrible and I plan to change that.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her softly as he caressed her cheek and felt her melt against him, he deepened the kiss. Jughead slowly swiped his tongue against her lips, silently asking for entrance which she quickly granted. He shoved his tongue against hers and got lost again.

 

This relationship was so much more, he felt such a deep connection. Nothing else mattered to him. He just wanted to be with her more than anything, every day, every kiss and every touch proved it more and more. It's like a soul bond he didn't know he craved for.

 

After an eternity he broke the kiss and she whispered: “Jug... I... I love you.”

 

His heart skipped a beat and he grinned: “You're not just saying this because you want to sleep with me right?” He asked smugly.

 

“What? No of course not...” She answered, giggled and hit his shoulder playfully.

 

“I do love you. I'm sorry I couldn't tell it sooner. But I was scared, I still am... but I trust you to not hurt me and I can't deny my feelings anymore...” Betty said with a dreamy smile.

 

He traced her chin with his fingers and whispered: “I won't hurt you. And now...” He grabbed her by her hips, pulled her down and settled between them. “I am gonna kiss the hell out of you my love.”

 

Oh and how he did. He devoured her with lips, teeth and tongue. It was like he needed to inhale her and was highly pleased as she returned the kiss with the same eagerness and desperation. She grabbed onto him like she was drowning and whimpered at the loss of his lips but it quickly changed into sigh of pleasure as he found a spot that seemed to drive her crazy. “This is gonna be harder than I thought when we don't stop.” She bit in his neck and a groan escaped his lips.

 

“I don't want you to stop.” She grabbed him by his upper arms and kissed him again.

 

He sensed her desperation in that kiss, he took her face in her hands and took the lead of the kiss. He didn’t want to rush, he wanted to take his time, no matter where and when this make out session will end. He knew she needed this, she needed him, the proximity. He needed it too but she deserved to be worshipped.

 

“Baby, calm down. Stop... we have time.” Jughead whispered.

 

“Oh god, I’m sorry. I just...” Betty started and he saw her spiral again.

 

“It's okay baby. I don't want to stop... I just want to slow down a bit okay?” Jughead said and caressed her cheeks. He kissed her leisurely and she sighed against his lips. Capitulated and devoted herself to him.

 

“We have all the time in the world Betty. I want to show how wonderful intimacy can be, step by step. I want to show you how wonderful you are and how much you can give to me despite your disability. And I want it to manifest here...” He pointed on her head. “And here.” He laid a hand over her pounding heart.

 

She nodded, still struggling with emotions.

 

He kissed her neck and whispered : “I got you Betts.”

 

Jughead’s lips trailed down to her collarbone and nibbled softly on it.

 

“You know, I love the fact that you are so readable and seeing how much I affect you turns me on every time. That every reaction to me is multiplicative. I wonder if it's the case when I make you come again...”

 

“Jug.” She sighed against his lips.

 

“Can I take your dress off baby?” Jughead asked softly.

 

“It's too complicated.” Betty rambled.

 

He didn't ask because he wanted to see her naked - well okay he wanted to - but that's not the point now. And her comment just proved that it was the right thing to do. He wanted to show that there is no complication and it doesn't matter how long it will take. He thought so he answered: “That wasn't my question.”

 

“But it's gonna take a long time and you have to redress me!” She rambled.

 

He just kissed her and said: “I don't fucking care how long it takes Betts, alright... and I don't care that I have to redress you.” He kissed her again, his hands traced upon her body and after a while he asked again: “Baby, can I take that dress off? Just answer me what you want.”

 

She just hummed in agreement and he smiled.

His hand moved to the tiny band on the side of her waist still holding her gaze, she looked scared but somehow he knew that it wasn't because of the upcoming nakedness, it was because of her body image and she was scared that it would take too long and ruin the mood. He would show her that it wasn’t not the case but he asked anyway because he didn't want her to feel pressured.

 

“Betty I see that you're scared. I need to know if you are just scared because you think it's too complicated or because you don’t want to... and it's okay to say no.” Jughead asked and nibbled on her jawline.

 

“I want to... but I am scared that you won’t like what you gonna see.” Betty admitted.

 

He smiled, kissed her hungrily and whispered hoarsely: “I can assure you that this is not possible...”

 

He kissed her again, while his other hand went to the dress band and he opened it. The dress fell open and revealed her black lacy bra with an opening at the front. How on Heaven’s sake could she think he would not like what he sees. This view made his cock twitch. 

He said: ”How the hell can you think I wouldn’t like what I see.” He leaned in and kissed her then his mouth went downwards, placing kisses on her cleavage and collarbones. Then he moved the straps of the dress aside and carefully slid her right arm through the opening and then repeated it at the other side.

 

“You’re Beautiful baby...” He told her in awe and their lips connected in a passionate kiss. He pressed himself onto her, letting her know how much he wanted her. “You see, you’re not ruining the mood.”

 

She moaned in response and kissed him. As their lips and tongues united, he grabbed her under her shoulders, put one arm on her back to hold her and with the other he shoved the dress down onto her waist. This got more easy than he thought. But he couldn't ignore that she was incredibly hot.

 

His lips and hands began to wander again, touched every inch of her in awe with his hands directly followed by his hungry lips. Her muscles tense under his worshipping lips and hands, he felt her shiver against them and the small sighs she made made his pants tighter.

 

“I can't wait to kiss every place of your body, how can you not see how beautiful you are...” As he spoke he grabbed her hips, lifted them on the side a little bit and shoved the dress down and repeated it on the other side and was pleased she didn't notice, his plan worked. 

“One day, if you let me I’ll take pictures of you... naked. Just to let you how you look through my eyes...” He slipped the dress down her legs and tossed it on the floor. Then he cradled back to her and hovered above her: “Or I’ll make love to you in front of a mirror.” He declared in a raspy voice. She startled a bit at his comment and he chuckled. “Too much? Sorry...” He said and kissed her deep and slow, letting his hand trail over her ribcage, feeling her quiver under them.

 

“And you know, you didn't even notice that I took the dress off... told you this was foreplay.” He stated with smug grin and as the realization piped in, he got rewarded with the greatest smile he could get.

 

“Oh my god. I love you!” She said and smiled against his lips as he closed the distance. She kissed him with such an eagerness, it made his head spin and the fact that her perfect breasts were pressed against him didn't made it any better. He wanted to touch her so bad. “I love you Betty.” He put his forehead against hers to steady his breathing. “I love you too Jug...” she whispered, panting herself. Her eyes pleading for unspoken needs.

“What Betty? Tell me what you want.” He whispered and tugged her bottom lip between his. “Where do you want my hands Betty?” He asked. Jughead waited a moment and then she took his hand and laid it over her breast. He kissed her and caressed her over her bra and immediately felt her nipple peek towards his hand. “Your breast fit perfectly into my palm as if they were made for them.” Jughead said.

 

A little moan escaped her lips and she said: “God I love it when you talk like that.” and raked her right hand trough his unruly still damp hair. He smirked smugly and answered: “Noted.” and kissed her neck.

 

“I want to make you come Betty. I want to see your face in pleasure again... will you let me?” He asked in a raspy voice. She just nodded and panted. 

“But this time I am gonna take your panties down okay?”

Fright flickered in her eyes again. “We can leave them on too... I just thought that you didn’t want Cheryl to know...” Jughead said softly and caressed her face. She smiled and nodded.

 

“Please trust me Betty, I would never do something you didn't want. Never...” He assured her.

 

“Okay.” She answered quietly,

 

His hand moved to the waistband of her lace panties and he shoved them down. Then his hand moved along her inner thigh. “Relax baby... I got you... just feel and fall for me and say it if you want me to stop.” Jughead whispered and kissed her. His finger caressed her folds lightly, spreading her evidence of arousal all over her core and clit. Her hips twitched against his hands and she sighed against his lips. He drew circles on her clit with his thumb, keeping a good amount of pressure, feeling her clit swelling and throbbing under his thumb. Her eyes clouded with lust and her pupils dilated. Then he carefully slid a finger inside her and she gasped in response.

 

“Is this okay?” Jughead asked softly.

 

“Yes. Oh... don't stop.” She moaned.

 

He bit playfully in her earlobe and said: “Not until you come around my fingers.” And added another finger, sliding them in and out, stimulating her g spot and walls perfectly. He felt her walls tighten around his fingers and her breathing quickening.

 

“You’re so close I can feel it... let go.” Jughead whispered and massaged her clit faster.

 

As he felt her walls clenching around him and pulsating he kissed her passionately and caught her cries of ecstasy with his tongue and lips.

 

He slowly worked her through it and waited as her breath steadied.

 

“Wow… I think I never came this hard... I don't think I came at all...after I experienced this.” She panted.

 

He grinned smugly and said: “I haven't even begun.”

 

Suddenly a loud knock on the door interrupted them.

 

“Shit.” Her eyes widened in horror.

 

Jughead quickly grabbed the blanket and covered her.

 

Seconds later the door opened and Veronica appeared.

 

“Hey sweetie I heard from Cheryl what happened. Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah. Fortunately Jughead was there and my mother couldn't do more than hit me once...”

 

“Oh my God.” Veronica said. Then her eyes fell to the dress on the floor. She just smirked and said: “I'm glad that Jughead took... care of you. I’ll leave alone then. Text me.” and left the room. They both cracked out onto laughing.

 

“Next time I’ll lock the door.” Jughead smirked and kissed her. Happy that she was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies:*
> 
> As always I want to thank all of you for every bookmark comment or kudos. 
> 
> To read all your comments really make my day and you know that I'm creating an awareness here. It is so beautiful to see that happened and more that i would ever imagine.
> 
> thank you to.my Beta caroline7. Love You sweetheart:* 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts they mean the world to me:)
> 
> Tumblr : LeandraDeRaven 
> 
> Sending love to you


	7. From now on, we're partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything:)

 

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 7

 

From now on, we're partners.

 

Jughead cradled her, still laughing: “See, THAT was ruining the mood, not taking your dress off, that was rather anticipating, it was like christmas and a birthday at once... like unpacking a present.” He said chuckling and Betty laughed. God he loved when she laughed like this, he thought.

 

“Don't be so smug.” She said and shoved his arm playfully.

 

“I thought you like me talking like that.” Jughead asked with a grin and pulled her closer to him.

 

She turned crimson red and answered: “Yes. Before there wasn't much talking. Archie watched Keeping Up with the Kardashians while he went down on me with his fingers. I bet he needed it to put a hand on me.”

 

“Trust me, if I ever meet this guy, he better run.” Jughead said angrily.

 

“It even hurts sometimes because I felt no lust at all. But I somehow thought that it maybe had to be that way. God I sound stupid...” Betty admitted and blushed.

 

“No, I’m glad you’re telling me this. Don't ever be ashamed to tell me these things. I want to know... I want to know what happened to you, all of it and I want to know how you feel when you are with me, okay?” Jughead asked.

 

“Were you scared at any time?” Jughead asked further.

 

“Not exactly like you may think.” Betty began, he took her hand in his and intertwined their fingers.

 

He waited for her to continue. “It’s just that I can't help that sometimes old memories plop into my head. Just for a few seconds, but I still have them and it's so unfair towards you... and I hate myself for it.”

 

He saw her panic again and cupped her cheek with his palm: “Hey. Hey baby look at me.“ As she looked at him he continued: “I am not a psychologist but I think that after the things you went through it's okay to feel that way. Look Betty, from now on we're partners. In study, in life, in everything. You’re not alone anymore.” He kissed the crown of her head.

 

“I don't want that anymore. I don't want thoughts of the past poisoning my brain while being intimate with you.” Betty said desperately, wiping an angry tear from her cheek.

 

“Trust me you’re get there baby. You just need time and good experiences.” Jughead said softly and kissed her.

 

“I think I need to see a therapist Jug. I am done with all this crap, all the triggers. I don't want that anymore. You don’t think I’m crazy, don't you?”

 

“No, in fact it would be the opposite. Babe I meant it when I said that I think you're the strongest person I’ve ever met and I think it's good. It’s great that you want to heal and I’m right by your side if you need me. You’re not alone in this and no matter what it is that scares you, tell me and we’ll go through it.” Jughead said and pecked her lips with his.

 

“Would you go with me too?” She asked.

 

“Sure, if you think that’s necessary for your mental health progress or our relationship. I am all in.” Jughead answered and kissed her forehead.

 

“How about we get you redressed and you close your eyes for a little bit?” Jughead asked.

 

She smiled and said: “I think I’m not tired anymore.”

 

He smiled at her and answered: “How is the dizziness?”

 

“Better. I guess the position change helped.” She said thankfully.

 

“So...“ He pulled her panties on again and lifted her like she weighted nothing. He also didn't take the opportunity to touch her inappropriately, it was just an act of help and that act of respect brought tears into her eyes but she blinked them away.

 

“How about I take you out then?” Jughead.

 

“Juggie, you don't have to spoil me every time. I love you anyway.” She said and added. “Come here, I want to kiss my gorgeous boyfriend.”

 

He smirked and hovered above her, she grabbed his shirt by the collar and kissed him with a smile on her lips.

 

“I know but I want to. I promise it'll be not the Four Seasons again, just somewhere nice to grab a drink, have some fun... maybe sing in the karaoke bar.”

 

Betty laughed. “I can't sing.”

 

“Well that's the whole point of going into a karaoke bar, nobody can sing actually.” He grabbed the dress from the floor and asked: “What's easier? To redress you on the bed or in the wheelchair?”

 

“I think in the wheelchair.” Betty answered.

 

He put her into her wheelchair, sitting there in her underwear. Not leaving him unaffected, she could see that in his eyes, but as a gentleman, he tried to hide it of course.

 

This was all so new for her. Someone standing up for her, someone patiently accepting her weirdness, her disability. That isn't too much for someone... handling with her disability and the scars of her soul.

 

Her thoughts got interrupted by his ask: ”Head first, then the left arm and the right?”

 

“Yep.” Betty smiled.

 

“Ok... how do I tie this dress right?” He asked and chuckled while trying to tie up the dress correctly.

Betty giggled and answered: “You just have to wrap it over another and then tie it. Just make sure all is covered.”

 

“I will. Trust me.“ Jughead answered with a smug grin.

 

“Ha. Mystery solved.” He said with a grin as he finally tied the dress correctly.

 

“Now I have to take my shoes on and then I have to stand up to pull the dress down.” She instructed further.

 

Jughead put her shoes on and she noticed how careful and delicate he was... well he always was and she was always overwhelmed by it.

 

As he was ready he grabbed her to put her up onto her feet and pulled her dress down to cover her legs. As he accidentally brushed against her backside, he blushed and said apologetically: “Sorry.”

 

She didn't say anything and just pecked his lips. It was nice to kiss him without the need of him to bend down to reach her. He sighed against her lips and the kiss got quickly heated. Somehow she managed to stand, she didn't know how though but honestly, she didn't care. All she cared about now was her lips on his and the taste of it. She delved her tongue into his mouth and found his. She felt his grip tighten on her waist as he moaned lightly against her mouth. Then she felt his grip loosen on her waist and wandering upwards, she lost her balance and fell back into her seat with a shriek, which subsided quickly into a laugh against his lips. He broke the kiss and said: “Fuck sorry. Did you hurt yourself?”

 

“No no it's alright.” She said and smiled happily “But come on, we have to get out of this room. If not, we might never leave it.”

 

“As if that would be bad thing.” He answered and grinned smugly, his eyes twinkling.

 

“Stop it, you just redressed me...” She complained.

 

He tugged her bottom lip between his and whispered: “Oh baby I would undress and redress you a hundred times, if that meant that I got the chance to make out with you and touch your beautiful body.”

 

“Do you really think I am beautiful?” She asked and bit her lip because she knew how ridiculous this question was.

 

But instead of being annoyed, he answered calmly with a smile playing on his lips: “Yes I do. More than you would think. I think you’re gorgeous inside out.“ He kissed her and started to place soft kisses on her neck. “And sexy...” He continued his road of kisses on her collarbone. “God I love every part of you and it's driving me crazy Betty. I want you so bad you can't imagine it.”

 

Before she could say anything, he added: “And no. It’s not a problem for me to wait, but that doesn't change the fact that I want you *kiss*, all *kiss*,the *kiss*, time.”

 

“How did you know I wanted to say that?” She asked, surprised.

 

“Well I just know what's going on in there. Like I said I love you and I am a good observer.” He answered and kissed her forehead. “Come on, let’s go.”

 

 

*

 

 

_A couple of hours later in the karaoke bar..._

 

“Come on Betty, you promised it. I'll sing with you. Let’s make an epic duet.” He was glad that she already drank two rum cokes so she got braver and he could encourage her easily.

 

 

“Yeah Betty, a Bughead duet. I am totally here for it.” Sweet Pea said and cheered towards Betty with his glass.

 

“Guys I am not having my electric wheelchair up on the stage and sing. No No No.” Betty complained.

 

Jughead gave her another sip of her glass and answered: “We'll do a ballad, then we doesn't have to perform much. Come on baby it'll be fun... and we could shock the audience.” He grinned and grabbed her chin softly and pleaded: “Please, for me. If you forget a line I'll rescue you.”

 

“Okay... but I need a headset. Otherwise you have to hold the microphone the entire time.” She answered.

 

He smiled in response and said: “I'll take care of it, give me two minutes.”

 

He spoke with the boss and in fact got an headset. He grinned triumphantly and danced towards her, shaking the headset in his hands. “Now you don’t have another excuse.” He said and put it on her head.

 

“What are we gonna sing?” Betty asked.

 

“I thought about “Where the wild roses grow” by Nick Cave and the bad seed and Kylie Minogue” Jughead suggested.

 

“Classy. Just let me finish my glass first.” Betty said. Jughead wanted to grab the glass, but Sweet Pea was faster. He watched them and was glad to see that it worked perfectly.

 

“Here you go Betty. Cheers.” Sweet Pea said. “I hope I don't suck at this.” Sweet Pea said with a chuckle and gave Betty a sip. She emptied her glass without any interruptions and Jughead couldn't help but smile.

 

Jughead clapped Sweet Pea’s shoulder and said: “That means she trusts you buddy.” Sweet Pea just looked confused and Jughead just said: “Alright let’s sing along.”

 

Jughead went on stage with her, he leaned over her and whispered, “Don’t be scared, just sing and focus on me.”

 

She nodded and the music went on.

 

“  _They call me The Wild Rose  
But my name was Elisa Day “_

 

She started and Jughead couldn't believe his ears, _holy shit Betty could sing_. He thought and walked towards her witth a mischievious smile. She answered with a very tentative nod as she sung the next lines.

  
_Why they call me it I do not know  
For my name was Elisa Day_

 

Now Jughead begun and guessing by her expression she was as surprised as he was before that he could also sing.

 

 

 

_From the first day I saw her I knew she was the one_

_As she stared in my eyes and smiled_

_For her lips were the colour of the roses_

_-They grew down the river, all bloody_

_and wild_

 

 As he sung his lines, he looked at Betty in her eyes and took her hand in his. Gone was the audience. It was just the two of them and the stage, the attraction radiating between them. Suddenly aware of every move and glare to each other.

 

_When he knocked on my door and entered the room_

_My trembling subsided in his sure_

_embrace_

_He would be my first man, and with a_

_careful hand_

_He wiped the tears that ran down my_

_face_

 

When her next part came he sat on her lap. He never saw her like this, all the insecurity was gone, looking at him like a femme fatale. The perfect mixture of innocence and seduction. He caressed her face suddenly in his role of the obsessive love, with every nerve in his body and mind. Then they sang the chorus together. Nobody could stop this moment between them and rip them out of their magic.

 

_They call me The Wild Rose_

_But my name was Elisa Day_

_Why they call me it I do not know_

_For my name was Elisa Day_

 

Not even hearing the crowd cheering as Jughead kissed her before his next lines began.

 

_On the second day I brought her a flower_

_She was more beautiful than any_

_woman I'd seen_

_I said, 'Do you know where the wild_

_roses grow_

_So sweet and scarlet and free?_

 

His lips skimmed feather-like over her cheeks, his hands caressing her thighs softly. He felt her shiver under his fingertips and he knew she was clearly eye-fucking him now. Her expression was the sexiest thing he had ever seen, the tension was nearly unbearable but she still sang her next lines clearly.

 

_On the second day he came with a single rose_

_Said: 'Will you give me your loss and_

_your sorrow?'_

_I nodded my head, as I laid on the_

_bed_

_He said, 'If I show you the roses will_

_you follow?'_

 

She pushed a loose curl out of his face and caressed his cheek at the last words of her verse. Then they sang together again ;

 

_They call me The Wild Rose_

_But my name was Elisa Day_

_Why they call me it I do not know_

_For my name was Elisa Day_

 

Then her part came again and at the end where the girl sang about being murdered in the song her gaze became so vulnerable and hurt that Jughead was impressed.

 

_On the third day he took me to the river_

_He showed me the roses and we_

_kissed_

_And the last thing I heard was a_

_muttered word_

_As he stood smiling above me with a_

_rock in his fist_

 

As his lines came he jumped on the act and his features reflected all the maddening love and despair the song was about.

 

_On the last day I took her where the wild roses grow_

_And she lay on the bank, the wind_

_light as a thief_

_As I kissed her goodbye, I said, 'All_

_beauty must die'_

_And lent down and planted a rose_

_between her teeth_

 

At the end of his verse he kissed her bottom lip between his tentatively and then they sang their last chorus.

 

_They call me The Wild Rose_

_But my name was Elisa Day_

_Why they call me it I do not know_

_For my name was Elisa Day_

 

 

As the song ended they got a standing ovation Sweet Pea was cheering.

 

He kissed her again, runned the tip of his tongue over her lips and whispered: “Darling this was the sexiest I've seen you after your face in pleasure. I could rip your clothes off right here on stage. And you said you couldn't sing? You’re a fucking mermaid babe.” and kissed her so intensely, he felt her breath getting caught in her throat.

 

“I think we should go home now.” Jughead said, his voice thick with lust.

 

“Yeah we should.” She answered, mirroring his desire filled gaze in her now dark green eyes.

 

“Fuck you two. That was incredible. Holy shit what a performance. How did you learn to perform like that? Same goes for you, I didn't know you had a great singing voice. It was like a younger version of Johnny cash, man.”

 

“Well I wanted to surprise her, but I guess now I got surprised too.” Jughead said and winked at Betty.

 

“I am clearly.” Betty said with a happy laugh. Jughead would take her out a thousand times again to see her this carefree and happy after such an intense day.

 

“Pea, is it okay if we head home? I kinda have to pee of all this rum coke I had, thanks to you and Jug.”

 

“I can help you?”Jughead said.

 

“No. You're not gonna help me pee until we have sex.” Betty said and Jughead was surprised that she said this aloud in front of his best friend.

 

“See you at home... whenever that will be.” Sweet Pea answered and gave Betty a warm hug.

 

“See you Betty. It was really fun.” Sweet Pea said.

 

As they were outside and Jughead put her coat on, he noticed her glance.

 

“Are they staring?” Jughead asked.

 

“Yup, as always.” Betty answered.

 

“I am quite in the mood now, how about a little provocation?” Jughead said with a devilish grin.

 

“No. Jug. I love that you have balls, but please don't go to them!” Betty pleaded.

 

“That wasn't my plan.” He said still grinning.

 

“Then what?” Betty asked.

 

“Let me show you.” He just answered and sat on her lap. He grabbed her neck, she tilted her head and looked at him, her eyes twinkling in anticipation. He leaned in and their lips melted together in a deep and sensual kiss. He slowly pushed his tongue between her lips and she eagerly gave entrance. He soon found her tongue and moaned at it's softness, quickly finding a passionate rhythm he never wanted to end.

 

He could kiss her for hours – just kissing her would be enough. The feeling of her soft lips, her velvet tongue, her needy hands gripped onto the lapels of his jacket. Her small sighs everytime when their lips lost contact. He loved everything about it. Everything about her. Every day he spent with her proved it even more. The attraction was undeniable, same as the connection.

 

He slowly broke the kiss and whispered in awe: “I really love you Betts.”

 

Jughead saw tears forming in her eyes again.

 

“I love you too.” Betty whispered, closed her eyes as he kissed her forehead tenderly and he said: “Let’s go home.”

 

 

As they were on their way home, they had a nice evening. It had been a long time since she really felt constantly happy and carefree, Betty thought. They decided to take a walk home because they were a bit drunk. Jughead asked Sweet Pea to drive the car home.

 

“Did you see their faces as we kissed on the street? I still can wrap my head around it that people have that many prejudices... we live in the 21st century for God’s sake.” Jughead said and laughed. As they arrived Jughead took her purse, put in on her lap and took the keys out. “Jug you don't have to do this anymore... I trust you. I know you wouldn't steal anything.” Betty said chuckling. “I know but it's a thing of respect, I wouldn't want you to snoop in my stuff too.” Jughead stated and opened the door.

 

“I still can't believe that I got so lucky to have you.” She whispered.

 

Jughead smiled, tilted her chin gently upwards with one finger, pecked her lips softly with his and said: “I'm the lucky one here.” and entered the house with her.

 

“Cheryl, we're back.” Betty called.

 

“Thank God. Betty I am in the living room.” Cheryl said.

 

Betty froze immediately. As they went to the living room, they saw Cheryl laying on the couch.

 

“Betty, I fell and I’m so sorry but I can't walk anymore. I think I broke an ankle.” Cheryl said.

 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck. Betty thought and grabbed her cell phone to call an ambulance.

 

As they called one, Jughead asked: “Should we call Veronica?”

 

She tried to control her emotions and not burst into tears right away. “No V is sick today. I’m screwed.” Betty said and fought against dwelling tears.

 

“I am still here. I can do it.” Jughead suggested.

 

“I'd rather pee in my fucking wheelchair!” Betty answered angrily.

 

“Betty...” Jughead began.

 

“No I am not gonna do that. Your first impression of my entire naked body is not gonna be how you clean my fucking ass...” She screamed furiously.

 

“Babe you know it wouldn't be like that. I promise... I know how you feel about it, but I think you don't have another choice here.” Jughead said softly.

 

“Damn it!” She hissed.

 

She felt helpless... she had to choose between a rock and a hard place.

 

Jughead saw how much she hated this option and he knew why... but she needed to know that this wouldn't change a bit. He would still find her attractive. How could he not, he wondered.

 

A bit later, the paramedics came and took Cheryl into the Emergency.

 

Betty still cried hot tears.

 

“God why does Veronica have a stomachache today?” Betty hissed again.

 

Jughead squatted in front of her and said: “Baby how about we get in your room and talk?”

 

“What is there to talk about? I think this situation is pretty obvious. I am helpless and I have to choose between peeing in my wheelchair or the first impression of my naked body for you being linked with the very undesirable act of cleaning my ass and nursing your helpless girlfriend.” Better stated dryly.

 

Jughead knew he shouldn't be offended but somehow he was a little bit.

 

“Betty do you really think that less of me? You really think that would change something for me?”

 

“Trust me it will.” She said sadly.

 

“No. How would you know that? You have nobody to compare me with. Trust me it won't change a thing. I will still think you’re breathtakingly hot and beautiful. Betty, I knew for what I signed for here as I decided that I want you and love you. I am neither blind nor stupid. I knew that maybe someday I will be in the position to have to help you and it's okay. I know it's making you uncomfortable, but I will try to be as discrete as possible and I won't look... I promise.” Jughead explained.

 

“This sucks...” Betty just said.

 

“I know...” He answered, he gave her an emphatic look and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

 

“Just trust me Betty. That this situation won't change anything between us. I love you.” Jughead said.

 

Betty sighed and leaned her head onto his chest: “It's just... it's not how imagined the first time you see me completely... I wanted to wear nice lingerie... well I do now too, as you know... but I don't know, it’s supposed to be full of desire and lust. And something special, I know it's wouldn’t be like you imagine it... but I would have really liked that.” She said sadly. “This is a decision taken for me... one that I really wanted to decide by my own Jug.”

 

“It still will be special for me Betty. This now is clearly separated from being intimate. I help you, nothing more. Yes I am gonna see you naked but I know it's not your choice so it's still gonna be very special to me when it is actually your choice. But please let me help you. I can't let you pee in your wheelchair.” He explained and chuckled at the end.

 

She laughed too and sniffled. He caressed her hair tenderly. After a moment he heard her quietly saying: “Okay, let’s do it.”

 

He silently thanked god that she agreed and placed a kiss on the crown of her head.

 

So he drove her to her room.

 

“I need some sleeping pants and a top.” Betty began.

 

“Ok where are they?” Jughead asked, seeing how nervous she was  but she desperately tried to hide it.

 

“In the second drawer of the cupboard.” She answered.

 

He did as he was told, but there was only lingerie in there. Very hot lingerie, he thought. No no no, don't let your mind slip and think of Betty in it, no don’t do that. You have to be professional for her. Close the drawer, you got the wrong one, he thought. He closed as it so quickly that Betty noticed it.

 

“Did you find it?” She asked. He opened the drawer under the one's he had open before and found it.

 

“Yup. Which one of these do you want?” He asked.

 

“Doesn't matter, just simple pants and a top.” She answered.

 

He picked some short gray loose pants and a light blue tank top.

 

“Are these alright?” He asked and showed them to her.

 

“Of course, you picked one of the shortest.” She said and rolled her eyes but smirked.

 

He smirked back and said: “Guilty. I just love your legs babe, but I can get a different one.”

 

“No, it's ok. Let’s go into the bathroom. Grab the clothes.”

 

As they were in the bathroom, he asked: “What's next?”

 

“Now you undress me and put my bra off and my tank top on.” Betty answered and sighed.

 

She blushed a little as she told him to put off her bra, he noticed but kept his expression steady.

 

“Alright.” Jughead answered and began to untie her dress. The moments of earlier popped into his mind again. Don't think about the make out session, come on Jughead she needs you to be professional... he reminded himself.

 

“I assume you have to stand again and I have to pull the dress upwards, so you don't sit on it anymore and I can take it off?”

 

“Yup, smart boy.” She said and smiled a bit.

 

He smiled back. She seemed more relaxed and he was grateful for it.

 

“Come here babe.” Jughead said and leaned down so she could hold onto his shoulders and helped her like always with her left arm and then he pulled her to stand.

 

“Ok Betty, I got you here with my left arm on your waist, but I have to pull your dress up with the other. But I still got you. Don't be scared and try to stand.” He explained and as she nodded, he let go of her waist with one hand and pulled the dress up. Then he sat her down. “You stood perfectly steady. With your own strength.” He smiled and began to take her dress off.

 

He repeated the sentence like a mantra over and over again in his mind, to keep his facial expressions unaffected, Do not think about your make out session.

 

He wanted her to pull forward to unclasp her bra, but she stopped him.

 

“Um no, this one opens from the the front side, see there are the hooks...” She instructed and blushed crimson red.

 

Oh shit... he thought and swallowed a bit but hoped she wouldn't notice. He just answered: “Okay.” and tried to open the hooks, without brushing against her breasts with his working hands.

 

That was of course unsuccessful and memories of earlier flashed through his head. Get yourself together Jug... how old are you? Thirteen? He asked himself and tried not to blush.

 

Then suddenly the bra sprang open and the beauty of her naked breasts practically jumped into his eyes. Fuck, do not stare, DO NOT STARE for God’s sake. Raise your eyes to her face, don't make her uncomfortable. He finally managed to raise his gaze and hoped he only stared for a second, but he honestly didn't know... judging by the redness of her face it was longer.

 

“Sorry.” He whispered apologetically and grabbed her top and dressed her.

 

“What's next?” Jughead asked.

 

“Get the lift.” She ordered.

 

“Do we really need it?” Jughead assured himself.

 

“Yes we do.” Betty answered.

 

“Okay.” Jughead said.

 

“I have to put the arms of the lift on the armpits right?” Jughead assured himself.

“Yes. How do you know?” She asked and seemed impressed.

 

“I saw it once as Veronica did it.” He answered smiling.

 

Then he grabbed the L Shaped hooks for the legs and wanted to put her legs onto the hooks, but she stopped him: “They have to be contrariwise.”

 

“Like this?” He asked her after he did as he was told.

 

“Yes. Like this.” she smiled at him. “Now you can go upwards with the control, which is hanging up there at the lift on a magnet.” She gestured with her eyes upwards. He followed her gaze and found it immediately.

 

He grabbed it, assured if she was safe and then pushed the UP button. As the lift began to move and she lifted up off her wheelchair, he got a bit scared.

 

“That's really safe? It doesn't seem like it...?” He asked, concerned. He trusted his hands and strength more than this thing to be honest.

 

“Yes Jug don't be scared.” She answered and encouraged him with a smile. “Now you have to turn the lift towards, so that I am positioned above it. Spread the legs of the lift, so you can position the lift as close as possible towards the toilet.”

 

“How?” He asked.

 

“Oh sorry... there's a lever in front of you. Put it to the side.” She explained.

 

“Ah got it.” He said, smiled and settled her above the toilet. He pushed the down button.

 

“Wait Jug.” Betty said suddenly.

 

“What? Are you falling?” He asked afraid and supported her back.

 

“No. Jug. My panties. I need to pee.” she chuckled.

 

“Oh I’m an idiot.” He chuckled.

 

He slowly pulled her panties down as she answered: “No you’re not. You’re just doing it for the first time...”

 

“Well not exactly.” He said without thinking and smirked.

 

As he saw her blushed face he realized it: “Sorry Betty.”

 

“It's okay.” She giggled.

 

He sat her onto the toilet and asked: “Should I wait in your room and close the door?”

 

“If you don't mind?” She said nervously.

“Not at all, but you sure you won’t fall?” He asked again, still not trusting the lift.

 

She nodded.

 

“Just call me. I’ll be in your room.” Jughead said and closed the door.

 

When he didn't hear her for about five minutes he got worried and asked: “Betty you're alright?”

 

“I can't pee.” She answered.

 

“Oh no problem. Take your time.” Jughead answered.

 

After another 10 minutes he heard Betty: “Jug I don't think I can. You can come in again.”

 

He opened the door and walked to her.

 

“It's because of me huh?” Jughead asked and laid his hand on her knee subconciously.

 

“It's just if I don’t pee now I know I’ll have to wake you at night and I don't want to.” Betty answered with a frustrated sigh.

 

“It's okay. Even if you wake me up ten times it's okay... I'm your partner Betty.” Jughead said.

 

“I'll go out of the room into the kitchen for a minute. Maybe if you know I am not there you'll be more relaxed.” Jughead suggested. If he was in her position, he would be stressed too. He thought.

 

“And you’re definitely safe here? You didn't fall... Sorry but I don’t trust this thing a bit. I mean this thing doesn't look a lift anyway, more like a sexual thing...” Jughead asked.

 

Betty giggled in response and answered: “Yeah I know, but I won't fall I promise.”

 

“As you say so...” He said and chuckled.

 

He went to the kitchen and not even a minute later he heard Betty yell: “Jughead. I am ready.”

 

He smiled and walked back to her: “I knew it would help.”

 

“Yeah thank you.” She answered.

 

“You ready?” He questioned.

 

Betty nodded and he lifted her upward and wanted to lift her panties up.

 

“Um Juggie you have to clean me up.” She stated and blushed.

 

“Of course, how could I forget it...” Jughead said and grabbed the toilet paper.

 

He tried not to bend down and not look, but it only made it worse, because, he swiped but not where he had to.

Betty started to crack out into laughing and said: “It's okay Jug. Just bend down and look. I think you already now how my vagina looks like.”

 

“Not exactly, I just know how it feels like.” He said and laughed too.

 

He bent down and looked were he was cleaning this time. As he was ready he asked: “What’s now?”

 

“Now you have to put me down to sit on the toilet again and take the hooks off of my legs to put my sleeping pants on.” Betty instructed.

 

“Isn't it easier when I just put your panties on here and you stand in the Wheelchair and I pull your sleeping pants upwards?” He asked because he really didn't trust the lift and it seemed exhausting to hold herself in it.

 

“No because you need both hands and I can't stand all alone.” She answered.

 

Jughead nodded and did as she told. As he was ready he lifted her up again. “Sit behind me on the toilet. Then you can better pull my panties up.

 

He moved her a little bit forward, sat behind her and got a really good view of her backside... He swallowed and thought: Nope, don't think about how good her ass looks... and even more don't think about how good it would feel under your hand.... and do not get a hard one... she sits on your lap now and would totally notice.

 

He cleared his throat lightly to clear his thoughts and pulled her panties and pants up.

 

“OK. All done I think.“ Jughead said.

 

“Now you have to move the lift towards the bed.”

 

“Can I just sit you back in your wheelchair and carry you to bed...?” Jughead asked.

 

She nodded and Jughead exhaled in relief.

 

“Thank you.” He pecked her lips with his and she giggled in respond at his relief.

 

As they laid in bed in a spooning position, he asked her: “How was it for you?”

 

“It was not so bad as I thought...but I still prefer you seeing me naked in other scenarios.”

 

“Me too.” He laughed into her neck.

 

“But seriously, how the hell could you think that I would desexualize you after it. I was trying so hard not to think of your body... but it didn't work. I think I could never see as just the person I take care of. I can't ignore the fact that I am attracted to you. Though I would never touch you in these situations. But I think the fact that I take care of you sometimes won't affect our intimacy and affection.”

 

He felt her kiss his arm and she whispered: “God I love you Juggie...Thank you.”

“I love you too baby... and now let’s go to sleep and let me dream of your beautiful ass and breasts.” He laughed into her hair and she laughed too, before they fell in a peaceful sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> I want to thank all of you:) the support this story gets means so much to me. i am so honored to be a part of such an amazing comunity:* Thank you for every comment/Kudos/Bookmar. they make my day:)
> 
> A special thank you to my Beta caroline7 love ya:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think. your thoughts mean the world to me.
> 
> tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love


	8. Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of everything 
> 
> smut 
> 
> Warnings: harsh language  
>  violence

Version:1.0 StartHTML:0000000168 EndHTML:0000052767 StartFragment:0000000438 EndFragment:0000052750

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 8

 

Progress

 

On the next day, Betty and Jughead decided to go to the Vintage flea market _'Artists and fleas'_ on the North side of New York. She knew that Jughead was obsessed with vintage and so was she. So she it would be a good idea. They asked Sweet Pea if he wanted to join them. He said yes but Betty saw after a couple of hours that he regretted his decision because both of them couldn't decide what to buy and couldn't keep their hands from each other. But Sweet Pea didn't say anything and just carried Betty's backs like a gentleman. As they went home,

 

Betty thought that she couldn't be happier and more carefree and that even though her mother made an appearance yesterday....

 

As they arrived at home they were just about to go inside, when Betty heard a familiar Voice: “Look who we have here.”

 

Fuck first her Mother now him... she thought frantically. Her mother must hve told him where she lived now.

 

“Is that...” Jughead started to ask.

 

Betty just nodded and Jughead placed himself protectively in front of her, so that still could see everything, but knew he was there.

 

“Jug...I can handle it...” Betty said. He gave her hand a squeeze. A non verbal communication, that he knew that, but he was there if she needed it. Betty loved him for exactly that reason.

 

“What do you want Archie?” She asked dryly.

 

“Is that your new care assistant? Are you that pathetic now that you have to hire men now, so you get to be touched.” He asked and laughed.

 

She saw Jughead tense and move forward, but she stopped him. Now Sweet Pea who was with Jughead and Betty, but went to buy some package of cigarettes, stood behind them too.

 

“Go Archie or I call the police.” Betty said.

 

Archie just laughed.

 

“Now!” She yelled and tensed.

 

“You heard her. Leave now!” Jughead said.

 

“How long do you work for her huh?” Archie said.

 

“Actually I am her boyfriend and if I were you I would leave.” Jughead said.

 

Archie laughed again: “What did you do? Drunk him.” He asked.

 

“I said leave.” She yelled and exploded: “I am sick of you Archie. You made me sick and I am done with it. So fuck off!” She yelled further.

 

“Who do you think you are. You're just a pathetic girl in a wheelchair, which can't do anything alone... your new boyfriend will see that sooner or later Elisabeth.” Archie said. “I was so kind to fuck you... even if you gave me nothing and just laid there like a stranding Fish.” Archie said with an evil grin.

 

Well that was a punch right in the gut and before she could stop it, Jughead jumped forward and his fist collided with Archie Jaw...

 

“Jughead!” Betty screamed.

 

“You son of a bitch.” Archie cursed. “Leave. Right. Now. Or I fucking beat the shit out of you.” Jughead threatened, moving a step forward again.

 

“Trust me Man you're gonna see it's no pleasure to fuck with a stiff plank.” Archie said with a grin.

 

Jughead jumped forward again but Sweet Pea hold him back.

 

“I fucking kill you.” Jughead yelled in rage.

 

“Achie leave now or I call the fucking police.” Betty screamed.

 

“Good luck with her.” Archie said, laughed and went away.

 

“Boy calm down.” Sweet Pea said.

 

Jughead was furious. I really would kill this bastard. He thought.

 

“You're okay Jug, how's your hand.” Betty asked.

 

“A little sore but it's ok.” Jughead answered. “The more important question is, are you okay?” He asked.

 

“I am alright.” Betty said and he somehoe didn't believe her.

 

“Come lets get you some ice inside.” Betty suggested.

 

“Do you mind if I go home Jug?” Sweet Pea asked.

 

“No go. It's ok. Say hi to Joaquin and Kev from us.” Jughead answered.

 

“Bye Pea.” Betty said and Sweet Pea leaned down and kissed her cheek.

 

“You must be very special to him, I never saw Jughead that furious.” Sweet Pea stated and smiled.

 

Betty blushed and Jughead answered:

 

“Yeah she is Pea.” Betty blushed even more which let Jughead chuckle.

 

As Sweet Pea left, they got inside and Betty: “V. We're back.”

 

“Sorry I fell asleep... do you need something.” Veronica asked.

 

“Juggie needs some ice for his hand.” Betty just said.

 

Veronica gasped and asked: “What happened?” and hurried to get the ice.

 

“Her ex Happened.” Jughead said dryly.

 

“What? Archie was here?! Oh my God. Did he do something to you. Did he hit you?” Veronica asked.

 

“I wouldn't only have a slight sore hand if he had and he wouldn't be alive.” Jughead said.

 

“It was just the usual shit.” Betty said.

 

“I'll punch the shit out of him anyway, if he ever comes near you again of ever say something like that to you.” Jughead said angrily.

 

“Jughead I like you more and more.” Veronica said.

 

“Do you mind if we go to my room...” Betty asked then.

 

Something was off... he could see it on her body language and facial expression.

 

As they where in her room he close the door, she said: “Lock the door!”

 

He was confused, but he did it anyway because she told him.

 

“Betts... I know something is wrong... talk to me baby.” Jughead said softly.

 

“Can you kiss me?” Betty asked out of the blue.

 

Jughead looked her and was confused.

 

“Please don't say no to me.” She said

 

He walked slowly towards her and answered as he stood right in front of her: “Betty Cooper, how could I ever say no to you.” Jughead took her face between his palms and kissed her.

 

As soon as their lips collided he felt her eagerness. She tried to pull him closer to her and he got the hint and sat on her lap. Her mouth moved impatiently over his, same as her hands over his body. Something in the back of his head told him that he should back up. But could he deny, when she just devoured his mouth like that. He returned the kiss now with the same eagerness and delved his tongue into her mouth quickly finding hers, she moaned into his mouth as she welcomed it. Her hands started to fumble onto his Jacket impatiently.

 

He let go of her face, shoved his jacket off of his shoulders and arms, without breaking the kiss. He didn't know if this was right, but who he was he to decide that for her. He needed her as much as she needed him.

 

Jughead broke the kiss only to find her sensitive pulse point and sucked on it gently.

 

“Jug.” She sighed

 

He laid his forehead onto hers already breathing slightly erratic.

 

“Tell me what to do Betty. Tell what you want baby?” Jughead asked hoarsely as he searched for an answer in her desire clouded eyes.

 

“I don't know...” She told him truthfully. Her eyes got watery again and he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs. He saw her inner battle with herself and her past reflecting in her eyes. Memories. pain Fright and insecure were fighting a battle; a battle against the future, anticipation, want. and trust. So he just waited patiently, just looked at her and tried to put all his feelings, want and sympathy in his gaze,

 

After a brief, intense moment of unspoken words she whispered: “I just need you Juggie...” Her whisper almost a plead.

 

He laid his forehead against hers again and whispered: “Okay.” and kissed her soft and slow. After he broke the kiss he closed his eyes to gain his control back.

 

He has to be careful, cautioned, he doesn't want it to be rushed, he wanted to give her every chance to back off... no matter how far they would go now. He wanted her to enjoy and feel every moment of it.

 

Betty seemed to notice his reel of thoughts and asked afraid: “Do you not want me?”

 

Instead of answering he grabbed her neck gently, caressed her outer jawline with the pads of his thumbs and kissed her with all the want he felt for her. Tenderly nibbling on her bottom lip, asking for permission to claim her mouth completely, with she instantly gave him.

 

Alone the kiss and the devotion of her... melting against his body and trusting him entirely, let him nearly explode by tormenting want for her. He softly and slowly placed her hand over the bulge in his pants.

 

“Does that seem to you like I don't want you... can you feel how hard I already am for you... just by kissing you. I want you all the time baby... you drive me crazy...” Jughead said earnestly.

 

Her eyes lit up and she smiled up on him.

 

“But Betts, I don't want it to be rushed. I want you... us to enjoy and remember every single moment of it. I want it to be an memorable experience for you,. so that you can't wait to experience it again... _Kiss on the lips..._ and again... _kiss on her jaw_...and again... _kiss on the neck._ Let me take care of you...will you let me? She sighed in anticipation and nodded.

 

He kissed her again, slowly and his hands moved to her low ponytail and pulled it out of the hair tie. Her curls fell over her shoulder like liquid gold. Their lips connected again and he fast found the smooth velvety of her tongue again, shoving against it , eliciting a small moan out of her. His fingers traveling down, finding the small knobs of her jean vest. He broke the kiss and hold her gaze, letting her see all his want and lust, while opening them, one by one. As he revealed her black bra which cupped her breast perfectly, a new wave of arousal hit him.

 

Jughead leaned forward and attacked her neck again with small bites and kisses: “These breasts are haunting me in my dreams, since the first time I took your dress off.” He whispered and his lips traveled down, along her cleavage and the swell of her breasts.

 

His hands slid feathery like along her rib cage and he felt her shiver in response. He crouched and she asked: “What are you doing?” 

 

“I thought we might get somewhere more comfortable.” Jughead said and looked at her.

 

She nodded and he unbuckled her feet and kissed her again.

 

He took her onto his arms and laid her into her bed. He quickly hovered above her and stoke a curl out of her face.

 

She was nervous he could see it.

 

“Baby... relax...we doesn't have to do anything...” Jughead said.

 

“I want to... I want you... it's just I don't want it to be bad for you. The last time...i...um had sex...was 1 and a half year ago. ” She said and bit her lip nervously.

 

He just smiled softly and answered: First. This can't be possible I already told how much I want you just by kissing you. So I can only imagine that the feeling of being inside you will be amazing and unforgettable. Second: “I know that... and we don't have to do anything, if you don't want to... we can always stop...” He started to explain.

 

“No no no. I don't want to stop... please... I need you.” She said frantically and grabbed his shoulders.

 

“Baby... I don't plan to stop, unless you want me too...okay...” He whispered

 

She grabbed the collar of his shirt and kissed him. She kissed him with the same passion as in the beginning. There where a desperation, he was worried about, but he knew she needed this. She needed to feel that she was wanted and loved, especially since she got triggered again. He gently pulled her arms out of the jean vest and was devouring her with his eyes. His pants felt more and more uncomfortable... the need to touch her almost unbearable. He leaned down and kissed again and claimed her mouth with his lips, tongue and teeth.

 

As he felt her relax against him and slightly panting, he wrapped her legs around his waist, so both could get more proximity.

 

“Jug.” She sighed between kisses.

 

“Yeah?” Jughead whispered.

 

“ I Need you.” She pleaded.

 

“What do you need baby, what do you want.” Jughead asked again.

 

She looked at him. Her pupils fully dilated and her green eyes where almost black.

 

“Tell me baby... tell me what you want?” He asked hoarsely, found her pulse point on her neck feeling her pulse racing against his lips.

 

“Do you want me to touch you?” He asked with a raspy voice, placing kisses all over her cleavage now.

 

He saw nod, but he need her to voice it.

 

“Say it Betts, say what you want.” Jughead ordered.

 

“Oh god....Jug please...yes...” She pleaded desperately.

 

“Yes what?” Jughead asked teasingly.

 

“Touch me.” Betty said.

 

He couldn't help the little satisfied grin that escaped his lips before he slowly cupped her breast and caressed it over the lacy material. As his fingers moved along her nipple it immediately peeked against them.

 

Jughead loved how responsive she was to him and couldn't wait to see her in pure ecstasy, completely fallen apart for him.

 

“Let me see you.... let me see your beautiful body.” He asked softly.

 

“Oh my God I thought you would never asked. She moaned and he opened her bra. Gladly it had also an opening in the front. He shoved the cups aside and light groan escaped his lips.

 

He captured them softly and was in awe again, by how perfectly they fit into his palms.

 

“Do you how long how craved to touch them... and to kiss them...?” Jughead asked and traced along the delicate skin of her breast. Touching barely her peek nipple, which let her shiver.

 

Then he leaned down and captured one of it with his hot, eager mouth.

 

Her chest jerked against his mouth at the contact and she moaned in response.

 

She maybe cursed her disability for the fact that she wasn't hide any physical response and it was all heightened... but he truly loved it.... it was so pure... uncovered and raw... and beyond he had experienced before. Incited of her response, he circled his tongue around her nipple and grazed his teeth along it. He instantly got rewarded with a pleasurable shriek, which only fueled him more, so he started to suck on it leisurely.

 

“Oh fuck.” Betty moaned and her legs tightened around his waist.

 

“You like that huh?” Jughead asked smugly.

 

“Yeah. I think I ...” She lost her breath as he suddenly gave her other breast the same, merciless attention

 

“Fuck Jug I think I... oh my god...” She just breathed and bowed her chest towards him.

 

Fuck she literally came, just by him stimulating her breasts... this was so hot and turned him so much on, he could literally come right now in his pants.

 

He couldn't help the smugly grin that was plastered on his face as he watched her. Her features glowing with pleasure.

 

She panted heavily and said: “Sorry.”

 

Of course she apologized for it... he thought.

 

“No... baby... do never apologize for how I make you feel. I love the way, how you respond to me and as for me... it is my goal to send you over the edge as often as I can... until the only thing you can think of is the pleasure and want you feel.” Jughead said huskily.

 

“Fuck Juggie. Stop talking to me like that. I can't think straight.” Betty said between pants.

 

“You don't need to think baby. Just feel and tell me what you want... what you like or don't like okay...” Jughead answered and his hands to her waist to her cream colored short skirt, which had a zipper on the left side.

 

He opened it tormentingly slow and made he touched of skin that got revealed.

 

Jughead started to talk again, because he wanted her to stay in the state of lust and desire and not thinking about how hard it was to undress her, what was ridiculous and he'll gonna show it to her every time...he thought.

 

“ Tell me how to make you feel good... tell me how you want me to touch.” Jughead asked. She bit her lip and answered: “Well that's the thing... I don't really know. I think I never was at this point before you...it never felt like this.”

 

She blushed furiously.

 

“Then we have to find out.” He answered and smiled as he pulled her skirt down.

 

Then he saw what she wore underneath and stilled suddenly... all his blood raced right down into his cock and he was painfully hard within seconds.

 

In front of laid his half naked girlfriend, only covered by thin black lace stockings, held by a suspender belt and black lace panties, which matched her bra perfectly and almost covered nothing... he couldn't help but stare at her sinful beauty, already lustrously wet for him.

 

“Holy shit.” He hushed and gulped. He had to stop to stare... now... He thought.

 

“Do you not like it?” She asked nervously and he saw her getting insecure again.

 

He moved his hands along her long legs.

 

“Are you kidding babe?” He asked and hovered above her again. “God I am so turned on that I can barely breath and can't wait to make love to you in this stockings... only in these stockings. He whispered in a raspy voice and kissed her tentatively. After some minutes of kissing each other to oblivion, she writhed under him in desperate need of closeness, some friction and whispered: “Juggie...”

 

“Yeah.” He looked into her beautiful eyes and caressed her hair tenderly. He just needed to to touch her... like all the time. He thought.

 

“Doesn't seem fair... your still fully dressed while I am half naked.” She said.

 

“You're absolutely right babe.” He smiled, kissed her fervently and backed up to unbutton his shirt and undress it.

 

Their lips connected again in a hot kiss and Jughead shivered in anticipation as he felt her breasts shoving against his bare skin. He felt her shiver too.

 

“Your pants Jug.” She hushed impatiently.

 

He smirked and did as she demanded. He crawled back above her and kissed her with fierce, gripped her thighs and swung her legs around his waist again. Their lips moved in unison. Their tongue and teeth collided. They were buzzing with anticipation and desperate need to feel each other as close as possible.

 

Jughead never felt like this before. Sure he'd love to have sex... but he never felt such a need to be close to someone. Like there is a magnetic pull he couldn't resist – and he didn't wanted resist. Because with Betty it was the best and purest experience he'd ever had.

 

God he was dry humping her like a 16 year old teen, but he didn't care as she didn't care either and seem to like it... and it definitely seemed like she did... the way she'd grind her hips against him.

 

“Jug... I need you... please...” She almost cried.

 

He moved her hands between her legs and shoved her panties down and found her soaking wet already.

 

He let out a guttural groan as he felt it and said huskily: “Betts you're always so wet for me. Fuck you drive me crazy baby.” He traced along her wet folds, spreading the evidence of her arousal over her clit and core.

 

He captured her slightly opened lips, caught her sighs of want, which fueled him even more.

 

“God, I love how you response to me Betty... every bit of it... I just love it. The pureness. That you can't hide anything, that every reaction is heightened... you are able to give so much and didn't even know it... and that, with many other reasons is why I love you Betty.”

 

“Your amazing Betty Cooper...everything about you is amazing. Your smile, your eyes, you're entire body is a sin... your energy was intoxicating and attractive by the first time I saw you.” As he talked to her his thump circled clit and his finger slid in a slow tentative pave in and out of her. “I couldn't stay away from you, I just couldn't... “As he saw her breath quicken and head fell back into the matrass, he quickened his motion and saw her eyes filling with lust and her mouth fell agape and a lustful moan escape her. But he stopped her: “No babe, open your eyes. I love to see you face in pleasure. It's the most beautiful I'd ever seen. People could write books about it... poems...how your eyes darken in lust complete free from fright. Trustful looking at me. Your whole face buzzing with want... how your mouth fell open when I hit the right spot and how you're losing it, when I stroke it over and over again.” He spoke while he did exact as he told her.

 

“Fuck Jug... I think I am gonna... I am gonna.” She moaned, breathed heavily and grabbed the covers..

 

Her legs began to quiver uncontrollably and he whispered against her opened mouth: “Baby just come for me. Let go. I got you.”

 

“Oh my god.” She moaned and writhed under him like a snake.

 

“I Can't Jug its to much... fuck...” She moaned desperately on the verge of crying.

 

He needed her to come. He needed her to see how to fell apart in pleasure, completely.

 

So Jughead changed his technique. He pulled his finger out of her and she immediately complaint: “No don't stop. Why did you stop. “ She asked in panic.

 

“I didn't stop... I want to make you come. He swung her legs over his shoulders and grazed his teeth over her inner thighs.

 

She moaned and asked: “What are you... oh Jesus... She moaned as his tongue licked slowly along her folds. Her hips bucked and hit his chin lightly.

 

“I'm sorry... Jug I don't know if this is a good idea... I might... oh holy shit!” She started but got interrupted by his tongue delving into her core . He licked slow and sensual and quckly noticed that it drove her crazy when he circled his tongue over her clit, with a good amount of pressure. He felt her leg tense and her clit throbbing against his tongue. She raised her hips to get closer to his mouth. He started sucking on her and added two finger, sliding it in and out in an hooking motion.

 

She moaned loudly. He never heard her moan like that. And it was music he loved. Jughead felt her walls began to flutter and her legs tighten around his head.

 

“Yeah baby there it is. Come for me. Let it go. I got you.”

 

“Fuck Jug I crush your head.” Betty moaned and he felt her try to control her legs.

 

“No Betty you don't... don't control yourself...crush my head as much as you want, just let go... come for me baby,”

 

then he finally felt it. Her walls clenched around his fingers, her clit pulsated and her hips rocked uncontrollably. She cried out in pleasure and moaned his name breathlessly.

 

She smiled like a fool when hovered back above her and he kissed her leisurely.

 

“Did I hurt you... oh my god Jug...” She asked and touched his head.

 

“No. I am fine. More than fine. I kinda liked it actually.” Jughead said

 

“I still can't believe that this is really happening and that you're real.” Betty said and shook her head in disbelieve with a smile on her lips.

“I'm real. I think i've proven this enough to you.” He said with a smugly grin.

 

“Don't be that smug.” She said, hit his arm playfully, but laughesd.

 

He hovered over her and caressed her hair. “Can I asked you something?”

 

“Of course.” Betty said.

 

“Did you ever come before.” Jughead asked and she immediately blushed crimson red and her body tensed.

 

“I just want to know Betts....it almost seemed like you were scared off? When I went down on you...i felt that you where almost there, but you still refused it, because you thought you're gonna crush my head.” He asked softly and traced his thumb along her jawline.

 

“As I said before. I don't think I did. It was never like it was with you. He didn't care if I came or not. And he went don't on me... but was always that my legs didn't stay onto his shoulders or I that I crushed his her... or even if my pelvic jerked...So yeah he always got pretty mad when I did it... so I never came.” She explained sadly.

 

Jughead felt bad for asking, but was glad that she told him.

 

“I guess I changed that.” Jughead said and grinned.

 

“Stop it.” Betty said and laughed.

 

“Okay.” Jughead chuckled.

 

They just looked at each other for severe moments.

 

“Jug...are we keep going.” Betty asked.

 

“That depends on you babe, do you want to ?” Jughead asked tenderly.

 

“I want to...” She started but he sensed her hesitation.

 

“But?” He pushed softly.

 

“I'm scared Juggie...” She admitted and he could see that she she was ashamed of that fact.

 

“It's okay... we can stop. We don't have to rush anything. We have time.” Jughead answered and caressed her cheek.

 

“I know it's ridiculous... because I trust you and all what we've done today was amazing. But the words of Archie somehow still affected me and it makes me furious because I know how ridiculous it is. I'm mad at myself because we've come so far and I thought I have made some progress and than this asshole comes around again and I feel like I'm five feet back again” Betty said and furious tears ran down her cheeks. 

 

“Hey like I said it's okay. Don't pressure yourself. If you don't feel ready, you don't feel ready. We have time.”, Jughead said calmly.

 

“But it's still makes me mad about myself because now I'm just leaving you hot and heavy and I'm still not ready to overcome my old ghosts.”, Betty said still furious. 

 

“Yeah well if life rubs your asshole boyfriend under your nose it is only obviously that you're five feet back again.”

 

She smiled and looked a little stunned because of his sympathy. “So you're not mad?”, she asked? 

 

“No of course I'm not”, he answered and couldn't believe she really thought that. He kissed her gently and said don't worry, I am fine....we are fine... and I can take a cold shower”, he said with a smugly grin. She blushed immediately and he smiled. 

 

After a while, he spoke again. “What would you think, if we would go to a little vacation, out from here...from this mss of your mother and Archie? We have no classes until thursday...so we would have four days. Just for us without interruptions. Just to have a good time. Maybe we could take Sweet Pea with us and maybe Veronica could work four days in a row. What do you think?”

 

“I don't know, it's a little bit complicated because I have to organize a lift..we have to find a place which is wheelchair accessible and many more things we have to think about.” , Betty answered unsure. 

 

“What if I would found a place and I could carry you?

 

“Now it's too hard for four days in a row.”

 

“That's my decision, not yours and Veronica and me could do it together.”

 

“Oh no Mr. Jones, you're not cleaning my ass again before we had sex.”

 

“We could fix this problem.”, he said and grinned mischievously. She giggled and hit his chest playfully. 

 

“ I think about it okay?” 

 

“Okay.”, Jughead answered and pecked her lips with his. 

 

“How about we get you redressed again, I'll take a shower and than we could just watch a movie and snuggle?”

 

“Yes sounds good. You're really not mad?” 

 

He just shook his head. “No I'm not but I will be if you pick the wrong movie.”

 

“ I have to look what I have in my collection. There are mostly classics, old movies like 'Casablanca', 'Gone with the wind', 'Rebel with a cause', 'Hair'.”

 

“Sounds like a really good movie collection. How about 'Hair' ?”

 

“For that movie we definitely need to smoke.”

 

“ I can get some.”, he smiled. 

 

“Okay than let's watch 'Hair' later.” , she smiled.

 

“You finally get to see me stoned.” He smiled and kissed her again. Than he redressed her and went to the shower. 

 

“As he showered and redressed himself, he thought maybe she thought that she went five feet back but he didn't thought so.” 

 

She showed so much trust and progress. She only has to relax a bit and ease her mind far from her psycho mum and her ex boyfriend like it had supposed to be... that's why she had moved here. Maybe if they were gone four four days her mother and her boyfriend would leave the town. He could only hope. 

 

Jughead already had a place in his mind were their vacation could be. He just had to organize some things...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my lovelies :)  
> at first, I want to thank you for every comment/bookmark/kudos. Your comments made my day and always make me smile. I really appreciate them.   
> I want to also thank my BETA, you're wonderful. Love you :*   
> I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter as always..so let me know what you think.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven. Ask me everything if you want ;)  
> Happy reading. Sending Love


	9. Balm for the soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: use of marijuana. Mentioning of suidical thoughts in the past
> 
> Smut

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 9

 

Balm for the soul

 

Jughead really did get weed, it was actually from Sweet Pea. After Jughead and Betty smoked one joint, they just chilled on the couch and talked. Betty slowly started to feel the effects of the weed in her body. Her breathing was easier, she could talk without tension in her body and she opened and closes her left hand.

 

“This is amazing! Look at your hand. You can never open it that easily.” He grabbed her left hand enthusiastically and moved it back and forth. “Look at this.” He said with a smile.

 

Betty had to giggle because of his enthusiasm. “It is always like that. It's amazing to finally have some control over your body. Marijuana is not that pointless for my body like alcohol.” She answered.

 

“But NOTHING is more pointless than this one song with the three men of color and the three white men.“ Jughead said and laughed and Betty laughed with him.

 

“At least the other songs are masterpieces and the producer did a really great Job. My favorite one is 'aint got no.’”

 

Did she misheard him, how could he not know the original? Oh my gosh. This is a shame: “Well actually the song isn't from hair. It is from Nina Simone.” She told him.

 

“Hit youtube. I'll show you.” She ordered. He did as he was told and said: “Oh you're right.”

 

“Ha, told you so.” She said triumphantly and clapped with her fist onto the matress to emphazise her statement.

 

Jughead smiled and said: “You always do that when you've proven a point with that facial expression.” He mimicked and she cracked out into laughing.

 

“But do you wanna see something really really hilarious...” He asked her and typed something in the Youtube taskbar.

 

There was some weird trashy trippy nineties video. “What the fuck is this please?”

 

Jughead laughed and answered: “The song is called shamen... but wait for it... it is getting better...”

 

“Wait...is this... Jason Statham... oh my god...” She asked in disbelief. “Yup. He was young and needed the money.” As she saw that he moved to the rhythm, she asked: “Can you do this dance.... please fucking tell me that you can do this dance...”

 

And he actually could. She couldn't believe it and cracked out into laughter again. She laughed so hard that it brought tears in her eyes and she lost her balance and fell to the side.

 

“Oh shit!” Jughead cursed, laughed too, but ran towards her and caught her.

She felt so happy and carefree at the moment. Forgotten was the incident with Archie. She only felt the happiness with Jughead.

 

After a while they could breathe again and she said: “Ok that was awesome and evenings like that definitely will be added to my bucket list.” Betty stated.

 

“What else is on your bucket list?” He asked.

 

“Skinny dipping in the moonlight, outside in the nature and dancing with my partner without the wheelchair, skin on skin.”

 

“What's yours?” She asked. “visiting the Hollywood studios.” He answered.

 

*

 

Two days layter...

 

She doesn’t how, but the next day Jughead did some research and found a small wheelchair accessible cottage in the woods, three hours away from Riverdale. The Cottage was beautiful... it only had a scary stair lift without armrest, but Veronica and Jughead were careful and held her. The first day was amazing. Veronica showered her... Jughead just held her and refused to look. It warmed her heart. Then they went for walks in the nature. It was really awesome and a balm for her soul. Jughead was in particular...She thought.

 

*

 

the same day at night...

 

“Betty, wake up.” She heard him quietly. Placing small kisses all over her face.

 

“What? Jug what time is it?” She asked, confused and blinked her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

 

“It's the middle of the night. I have a surprise for you. But we need to get outside for this.” Jughead answered.

 

“Oh come on Jug. Can't this wait until tomorrow?” She asked with a sigh, but had to admit that she also found it endearing.

 

“Nope. It has to be tonight. Come on baby... you don't even have to get fully dressed. I can help you to put on your long warm coat and put a blanket over your legs.” Jughead said and hovered her with a smile.

 

“No way. I am not putting a blanket over my legs like an old disabled grandma...” Betty complained.

 

“Nobody is gonna see you... I don't want you to get sick...please.” He said and put on a pouting face.

 

“Okay. Where are we going?” She gave in.

 

“It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you. Can I switch the light on?” He winked at her and asked.

 

She nodded, he turned the light on, carried her into her wheelchair and put her coat on.

 

As they were in the corridor, she saw the stair lift and got scared: “Jug I don't know if we can do this alone... I can't hold my balance alone and there is only one belt and no arm rests...” She said afraid.

 

“I am gonna hold you the entire time. I am not letting you fall down the stairs. I promise.” He assured and pecked her lips with his.

 

She nodded. She trusted him, but still was afraid.

 

He sat her onto the chair of the stair lift and said: “Hold onto my shoulders for a minute, I have to close the belt. I can feel when you struggle and I’m right here okay.”

 

She nodded and did as she was told.

 

“Okay... I am gonna stay here, hold you and go every stair down with you. I hold you the entire time I am not not putting my hands away. You're safe. Can you push the button of the control?” He explained and she nodded.

 

She pushed the button and the stair lift slowly moved down. Jughead holding her, telling her that he got her every ten seconds, walking every single stair with a side step, so that he could still hold her with both hands.

 

God he was wonderful... the whole vacation was wonderful. Somehow Jughead found this lonely Lake house which was also wheelchair accessible.

 

As they got down; Betty exhaled in relief.

 

“And we're here.” Jughead said with a smile.

 

“Um, You might have an error in your plan...” Betty said and glanced up the stairs.

 

“Fuck.” Jughead laughed.

 

“Ok wait let me think... the couch!” He said and carried her to the couch.

 

He put some pillows beside her to support her and asked her: “Is this ok, can I get the wheelchair?”

 

She nodded, he got the wheelchair and sat her into it again.

 

They got outside and as they arrived at the lake, he stopped.

 

Betty looked confused at him and asked: “Jug. What are we doing here?”

 

“We... are going for a swim. Naked, in the moonlight... one point of your bucket list right?” Jughead declared.

 

Her face beamed immediately up and she pulled him towards her.

 

She laughed ecstatically and said: “Jughead Jones. You're the most incredible man in the world.”

 

Betty kissed him long and leisurely and put all the love she had for him in that kiss.

 

She reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up slightly.

 

“Jughead, for a swim, you have way too many clothes on...” She stated against his mouth.

 

“You too.” He whispered and could even see his ocean blue eyes twinkle through the darkness of the night.

 

Encouraged by his beautiful gesture and filled with self confidence, she said: “Then what are you waiting for?” and looked at him in anticipation.

 

Jughead saw the change in her, the empowering confidence. He could even see her dilated pupils through the security of the night, only lightened by the glowing moonlight.

 

He opened her coat and watched her intensely.

 

After he undressed her he was mesmerized by her beauty. As the moonlight shined on her skin, the green of her eyes darkened by desire but also confidence.... waiting for his next move. God if had his camera, he would definitely capture this sight. This was art. But he was also glad he didn't, because this was their moment... her moment in all its intimacy and sacredness. A moment moment of trust in all its purity. A moment he would never forget and he hope she didn't either. Only surrounded by the sound of nature. He undressed her and no words were needed. Their body laguage and gazes spoke enough. A silent trust evident. Given in free will, by free choice. As he undressed her he was mesmerized by her beauty.

 

He couldn't help but rake his eyes over her. He never would understand, how she could not see what he saw.

 

She blushed and he hushed. “How can you be that beautiful?” She blushed even more.

 

“I am not.” Betty whispered but smiled.

 

“Yes you are... look at you standing here, your skin glistening in the moonlight. Your eyes twinkling even at night. This sight is simply pure beauty. Raw, but also tender...” Jughead said, caressing the skin of her arm and shoulder.

 

She looked at him and gripped at the waistband of his sweatpants. She pulled it down, but couldn't pull it over his hipbones without using both hands. She chuckled, Jughead laid his hand over hers. When she wanted to pull the hand out of his grip slightly, he knew it wasn't a movement of fright, because it wasn’t abrupt or startled. It was controlled. So he stopped her and whispered hoarsely: “Keep going.” She looked at him and whispered a little insecure, “How?”

 

Instead of telling her, he moved her hand with his and pulled the pants down with her. By the way Betty’s eyes darkened, he knew he chose the right movement and it felt incredibly arousing to get undressed by her... maybe it wasn't the ordinary way people thought it was supposed to be, but it didn't change anything about it.

 

He smiled and kissed her slow and sensually. He broke the kiss for a moment to pull his shirt over his head and leaned back in.

 

She kissed him eagerly and he felt her smile under his lips. “What about your boxers?” she asked.

 

“Do you want me to take them off?” Jughead asked and watched her: “It's your choice.”

 

“No. it's not. This is your moment, I am just lucky to be the one who can witness it.” Jughead whispered.

 

She bit her bottom lip nervously. He smiled and said: “Come on, let’s get you in the water Betts.”

 

“You have to hold me the entire time.” She explained. “After I am in the water I can change the position and wrap my arms and legs around you. Then it's not so heavy for you.” Betty continued.

 

“I know that and I kinda like the idea of you wrapped around me.” He said with a smug smile.

 

She blushed, he could even see it now and he smiled.

 

Jughead carried her into the water and let her swim on the surface, supporting her with both of his arms. He felt how stiffen and afraid she was, so he said reassuringly: “Baby trust me. I got you. You're safe.”

 

“I know. Can we change the position?” Betty asked.

 

“Sure.” Jughead said and looked at her questioningly.

 

“Just let go of my legs and hold my upper body. I can move easier in water, so I can position myself.” Betty explained.

 

Jughead nodded and did as she told. “Ok, now place yourself in front of me but don't let go of me.” She continued slightly afraid.

 

He kissed her temple soothingly and said: “Babe trust me.”

 

She nodded and he placed himself in front of her. Then she got one leg around his waist and he was a little surprised that she could actually do it.

 

“Ok well that was kind of sexy...” He admitted with a smirk.

 

She giggled in response and asked: “Can you help me with my other leg?”

 

He did it and asked: “Are you comfortable?”

 

“Yeah I am Juggie. Thank you.” She cupped his cheek and kissed him. Because of the wrapped legs around his, she could easily hold herself above the water, so Jughead could grab her neck and deepen the kiss.

 

This was maybe the most intimate and purest moment he'd ever experienced in his life for now. They were tangled together, naked... well almost... surrounded by nature in the water. The moon and maybe the crickets were the only witnesses of this incredible moment of trust.

 

She let her walls down and trusted him completely. He could feel that in the way she melted against him and returned the kiss. She didn't care about her nakedness anymore... and he didn't either.... sure this moment didn't leave him unaffected, he was immensely aroused... but this moment was so much more and he was so grateful for it. He was captivated by it.

 

Betty showed him so much, without even knowing it, he never thought he could fall in love for someone this fast and irrevocable...

 

He just got lost in the feeling of her in his arms, kissing with all the love and trust she had for him. It was a treasure, she gave so unconditionally. He would always cherish it and never take for granted.

 

He swam with her through the water, let the water carry their love.

 

She slowly broke the kiss and looked at him.

 

“Jug, I don't even have words to describe how much this means to me... you've done so much for me already...”

“I’m doing nothing. I am just in love with you Betty.” Jughead whispered.

 

“Can I tell you something?” Betty asked.

 

“Of course. You can tell me anything.” Jughead encouraged her.

 

“Sometimes in the past… I wanted to kill myself but I wasn't able to, because of my disability. There was a time I hated that fact. But now I am glad that my disability saved me. Because otherwise I wouldn't have met you.” She said and her voice cracked at the last sentence.

 

Jughead pulled her closer and caressed the back of her hair.

 

He didn't expect this confirmation. It shocked him and hit him hard. But who could blame her... after everything she'd gone through.

 

“Thank you for telling me this...” He managed to say, his voice sick with emotions. “I love you.”

 

They were silent for a few seconds. Then Jughead said fervently: “I promise you that you’ll never have to go through that again. At least when I am with you... I won't let that happen again. Okay. Nobody will ever lay a hand on you or talk shit about you, without my fist in his face.”

 

She giggled and said: “You don't have to punch everyone.”

 

“But seriously I would... I was so mad that Sweet Pea held me back.”

 

Both chuckled.

 

“I have to admit that I've found it incredibly sexy.” She declared and her eyes darkened.

 

“You did huh?” He said and smirked.

 

“Yeah...” She hushed and brushed a curl, which had fallen onto his face, away.

 

Her hand slipped to his neck and she pulled him closer to kiss him.

 

Their lips met in a slow and intense kiss. She delved her tongue into his mouth, quickly finding his and swiped it sensually. He let out a moan of pleasure and couldn't help, but pulled her closer towards him. If this was even possible...

 

Her peek nipples rubbed against his chest, not leaving them both unaffected, but he definitely couldn't hide. She didn't seem to care. Instead, she pressed herself closer to him.

 

Jughead felt himself more and more sucked into the swirl of passion, losing his control.

 

“Baby... as much as I’d love to go further here... we should stop...” Jughead whispered between kisses.

 

He immediately saw the hurt in her eyes and said: “Baby, I want you... I think that's pretty obvious now. Just not here... This was for you and it wasn't supposed to be a sexual thing... well at least primarily...” He explained with a small smirk lingering on his lips at the end and brushed a wet strand out of her face tenderly.

 

“How about we get you out of the water?” Jughead suggested.

 

“Because you want to go further?” She asked with a smirk.

 

“I'm not gonna say no to that.” He answered smugly and added: “But in particular, because you're freezing...

 

“I'm not shivering because I am freezing.” Betty admitted quietly. He groaned into her neck and said.

 

“You little minx are making this harder and harder.” He whispered hoarsely into her neck.

 

“I can feel it.” She said laughingly.

 

“Hey! Don't laugh at me... I am trying to behave here, being a gentleman.” Jughead answered, defending himself, but he had to smirk.

 

“You were... totally...thank you... this meant so much to me.” Betty said and kissed him softly.

 

“You're welcome.” Jughead said and smiled. “Let’s get out of here and to the cabin.”

 

He took her out and sat her into the wheelchair. “Oh shit, I forgot the towels and you're freezing... you definitely have to take a hot shower when we get back.” He redressed her, it took a little longer as she was more stiff because she was freezing.

 

“You could shower me alone.” She suggested.

 

“What about your 'no nursing before we had sex' rule?” He asked with a smile.

 

“Well, you already have seen me naked as well as in sexual and non sexual context and you showed that it changed nothing. I also trust you that you would never do something I don't want... so I think we can bend the rules a bit and let Veronica sleep...if you think you can shower me alone.” Betty answered.

 

He captured her face between his hands and said: “I Think I can. Thank you...and I know what this step means to you and I don't take it for granted.” He pecked her lips with his softly.

 

As they were at home Jughead didn't make the same mistake again and put her on the couch first, brought her wheelchair upstairs and then her.

 

They went to the bathroom and he put the plastic garden stool into the corner, so that the wall was on the left side and she couldn't fall.

 

Betty really loved him, she realized, for thinking about these small details, for doing what he did, for everything... She still couldn't believe he did all of this for her. The night at the lake was maybe the most wonderful night she'd ever experienced.... all their dates were incredible... she always felt worthy and special. It was like every day was a fairy tale, because he was there with her. But this night had such a great meaning, not only because it was one of her wishes from her bucket list... No... he showed her that she could trust him completely. She was tangled onto him, in a way depending on him, naked, vulnerable and he didn't take advantage of the situation... though she hadn't complained about it... but she realized that she needed exactly this. The way it happened...she realized now and he just knew it... he was just perfect. He showed her a world she didn't know she could be a part of. A world of wonder, love, new places and experiences. Where nothing was impossible...well she knew it... she'd always been fighting for such a change of the point of view in the society... she still was... but she never thought, that her new life, the universe or maybe it was even destiny, would throw her luck in front of her feet in form of an extremely good looking, unique and caring man like Jughead... after all this misery, she wouldn't have thought that her soulmate would wait for her in another city...But God works in mysterious ways, right?

 

Suddenly her trail of thoughts got interrupted as she felt Jughead's hand on her leg. She startled a bit.

 

“Sorry I didn't mean to scare you. What's wrong? You seem lost in thoughts.” He apologized and asked.

 

“I was just thinking how wonderful you are, Jughead Jones.” Betty said softly.

 

He just smiled softly and answered: “So are you Betty Cooper.”, put a finger under her chin to tilt her head and kissed her gently.

 

“Shall we?” He asked then and gestured towards the garden chair.

 

“Undress me here. It's easier.” So he did.

 

It was adorable how he tried really hard not to look and to separate this, from the situation at the lake. She loved him for it too.

 

As he undressed her completely, he sat her in the garden chair and undressed himself except for his boxers.

 

He turned the water on and tested the temperature on his hand and asked: “Is the water alright?” And showed it on her hand.

 

“It’s perfect.” Betty said.

 

“Do you want to hold the shower head while I wash your hair?”

 

She nodded. He wetted her hair and put the shower head in her right hand. He took the shampoo and gently began to massage her scalp and soap her hair.

 

She hummed in pleasure as his fingers ran over her.

 

“Good?”Jughead asked with a smirk as he stood behind her.

 

“Oh my god, if I knew that you were so good at this I would have let you do this sooner.” Betty sighed.

 

She heard him chuckle, before he answered: “Well I hope you'll say that at other situations too. Oh fuck... I am sorry it just slipped my tongue...” Jughead apologized.

 

Betty giggled and said: “Juggie... relax...you're still my boyfriend.... you can say things like that... even if you’re washing me.” and smiled up at him.

 

“I just don't want you to feel uncomfortable and inappropriate.” Jughead said.

 

“I know... but Jug... I trust you... we swam naked and you didn't touch me inappropriately once. I know you wouldn't do anything I didn't want.”

 

“Lay your head back baby I'll rinse the shampoo out now and close your eyes.” He instructed then.

 

She did as she was told and he ran his fingers gently and rinsed all the shampoo out.

 

Nobody ever had taken care of her that gently and delicately...She thought and blinked some impending tears away.

 

When he was ready he took the sponge and the shower gel, placed himself in the front again and began to wash her gently.

 

He blushed a little when he had to wash her breasts and she felt herself blush too.

 

When he washed her slightly between her legs, because he had to, the dirty water got there too, she couldn't help but turn crimson red.

 

“Sorry.” Jughead apologized quietly.

 

“No it's ok. I have to be washed... I am just not used to be washed by my boyfriend.”

 

“I am not used to wash my girlfriend either.” He said and smiled.

 

“I think I washed it all. Did I forget something?” Jughead asked.

 

“The back.” She said with a small gasp.

 

“You're right.” Jughead said and pulled her slightly forward to reach her back.

 

“Jug I think I am losing the... fuck.” She just said, but it already happened. The shower head fell onto the floor and then splashed all over the bathroom and them. Betty squealed and laughed. After a couple of seconds of giggling and laughing Jughead finally caught the shower head, but he was soaking wet.

 

His boxers slid down and his happy trail was more visible as well as his pelvic bones. Betty couldn't help but stare and swallowed. God he was so hot. As he stood there, smiling and panting lightly. His wet hair... his lean, but defined body. The happy trail, even his pelvic bones. All of him was hot and why the hell was she thinking about it NOW in THIS situation? Come on Betty.

 

She kinda managed to rip her eyes off him and said: “I think we can go back.”

 

He looked a little confused and asked: “Do you not want me to dry you with the towel?”

 

“Oh yeah. I forgot.” Betty said.

He grabbed a towel and started to dry her arms and chest.

 

“You were a little distracted huh?” He said with a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Well it's hard not to get distracted when you have a such great view in front of you.” She admitted and smirked.

 

He chuckled, answered: “Oh baby. I know exactly how you feel.”, and kissed her softly.

 

As soon as he kissed, the air shifted. They parted. Both looking longingly into each other’s eyes filled with want and desire. The borderline so thin they could easily stepped over. But he knew how important it was for her to not overstep the borders, he understood them and respected them.

 

But God he just wanted to kiss her again, take her to bed and worship her entire body.

 

She traced her fingers along his chest and whispered: “Jug.”

 

Her eyes looking pleadingly at him.

 

“Yeah?” He asked.

 

Her fingers caressed his defined stomach. Jughead's muscles flexed under her fingertips.

 

“Kiss me.” She whispered.

 

Jughead obliged immediately and their lips colided in a deep and sensual kiss. She slid her tongue into his mouth and shoved it tentatively against his. He couldn't help but moan against her lips. But all rules aside... he wanted her and he was pretty sure she wanted him too, by the way she was kissing, touching and looking at him... but he needed to assure himself. He didn't want that it might look like he was taking advantage of the situation...Before he could think further, Betty whispered: “Take me to bed, Jug.”

 

Their lips connected in a fervent kiss. She swung around his neck, he slid her further and pulled her legs around his waist.

 

“It's a long way... you think you can carry me like that?” Betty asked against his lips.

 

“Baby I would carry you a mile, when you say things like that...” He answered and tugged her bottom lip with his.

 

She carried her without breaking the kiss and she held herself perfectly, she didn't even tensed.

 

As they reached the edge of the bed, he let himself tenderly down with her and pushed upwards like he did it the time they made out in the car.

 

“Betts. What do you want...” He placed kisses along her neck, nibbled and bit on the sensitive skin. Her little fueled his own desire for her even more. “Tell me.” He demanded softly and looked into her dark, emerald eyes.

 

“Make love to me Juggie... “ He looked at her searching for any sign of fright, but his eyes were just met by trust, love and desire. He took her face between his palms and kissed her leisurely. Their lips moved in unison, he traced her button lip with the tip of his his tongue, silently asking for entrance, which she gratefully was willing to give. He swiped his tongue against hers, slowly, showing her the rhythm he wanted to go ahead and she surrendered with pleasure and melted against him, showing him complete trust and devotion.

 

He parted his lips from hers and his lips and hand began his journey. “You're so beautiful Betts, every inch of you...” he began to speak. “I know you don't believe me, but I'm gonna prove you that I am right.”

 

He saw her eyes getting glassy again.

 

He continued and empathized his words with his actions. “Your jawline... it's like chiseled. I want to trace my fingers along it all the time...your eyes and smile I get always lost in...your swan like neck... I just want to cherish this delicate skin, sucking on that spot that drives you insane, feeling your pulse increase under my lips. Eliciting these small sighs out of you...” As soon as he did it. His words got proven.

 

“Jug what are you doing to me?” She moaned a little bit frustrated and pulled him closer in desperate need of more friction and closeness.

 

“I am telling you how beautiful you are...” He answered huskily.

 

“This is torture... please... touch me...” Betty sighed.

 

“Patience baby, we'll get there. So many parts of you deserves to be worshipped, too. Like your shoulders...” He continued and skimmed his lips over it, feeling her shiver in response. “Your collarbones...your cleavage...it's suppose to prepare someone for the beauty that follows right underneath... but no I am never prepared for this masterpiece... your breasts are perfect. My hands are twitching when I see them with an instant urge to touch them... and the fact that they seem to be made for my hands makes me hard. Same goes for my mouth.” He captured his mouth around the peek nipple and made her gasp again. He nibbled, sucked and licked on it like a mad man and only got more fueled by the pleasurable noises she made.

 

His hands wandered downwards, his fingertips traced along her rip cage let her shiver and moan in response.

 

“I am fascinated by your beauty and the way you respond to me... or simply the way you are... and I want you to feel that with every fiber of your being...” He whispered against her mouth.

 

“Jug If you don't stop talking to me like that I'm gonna come before you even really touched me.”

 

“Then come... let go... come as often as you want...don't suppress anything... let your body react the way he wants to... show all of you... don't think about it.” As he said that, his fingers traced feathery like along her folds. The fact that she was already wet sent a jolt arousal right into his cock.

 

He slowly spread her evidence of arousal over her clit and core and slowly began to stimulate her clit in a circling motion, watched her face in awe, slowly changing into the state of pleasure.

“How do like me to touch you Betts... tell me...tell what makes you feel good.”

 

“Everything what you do makes me feel good...” Betty managed to say between pants.

 

“But I want to know the things that drives you insane, that let you scream in pleasure. That clouds your head with ecstasy, that you aren't able to think anymore... do you like it like this...?” He circled her clit leisure with pressure... He asked and she moaned in response... ”Or do you like it more when I do like this.” He swiped his fingers from the left to the right in a relentless motion.

 

“No... the other was better.” She declared and he was proud of her that she could voice want she wanted, so he changed his technique instantly again and got a thankful moan as response.

 

As he felt her breath quicken, he added one finger, then two. Stroking in a 'come here' motion while his thumb still circled her clit. Her head fell back in lust and she bucked her hips against his hand impatiently. She gripped the covers desperately. Her breathing became erratic.

 

“Jug...” She moaned and whimpered

 

“Let go babe. Come for me... show me your beauty...” Jughead whispered against her lips and nibbled tentatively on it.

 

She moaned into his mouth as her walls clenched around his fingers. He swallowed her moans of ecstasy with his lips and kissed her fervently, while he slowly walked her through it, with his fingers.

 

“I love you.” She hushed pantingly against his mouth.

 

“I Love you too.” He answered, kissed her and laid his forehead against hers.

 

 

He kissed and his lips traveled its way down her body.

 

“Baby no....” Betty stopped him.

 

He looked up at her in confusion. “Are you scared to crash my head?”

 

She giggled and and answered: “Well yeah, maybe a little bit, but no, it's just...” she laid her hand behind his neck, her eyes filled with emotions.

 

“What is it babe? Tell me...” He asked softly.

 

“I want you... I want to feel you inside of me.” She said huskily.

 

He smiled at her and kissed her with all the love he felt for her.

 

His cock was throbbing painfully in anticipation, but he wanted to take his time. After they kissed an eternity and got lost in the feeling, she whispered in his ear: “Let me see you Jug.”

 

He backed up a little and undressed himself completely. Her eyes widened and he has to suppress a smirk.

He laid himself beside her at first and kissed her leisurely. Her hand shoved his thighs, the delicate touch made him shiver. Her hand brushed his cock while they kissed. He didn't know if it was on purpose or by accident, but it let him twitch in anticipation anyway. Jughead noticed that she hesitated.

 

“Touch me Betts.” He whispered pleadingly against her lips.

 

“I don't want to hurt you.” She said scared.

 

“Trust me you won't.” Jughead said encouragingly.

 

She looked into his eyes still but moved her hand back to his penis. She opened her hand and grabbed him carefully. Her hand stiffened a bit and she took it away, but he stopped her gently.

 

“It's okay babe, you're not gonna hurt me.” He hushed and wrapped her hand around him again. As she relaxed, she started to move her hand up and down and he closed his eyes in pleasure.

 

It felt amazing... he didn't care if the movement wasn’t in a steady rhythm or her hand stiffened from time to time... just the feeling of her hand around him felt amazing and the fact that she was willing to overcome her insecurities for him and trusting him enough let his heart flutter and sent a new wave of arousal through him. A combination he never felt before. And it was like aphrodisiac for him.

 

“Your hand feel so good around me Betty.” Jughead whispered and kissed her softly.

 

“I’m sorry that I can't go faster and make you come.” Betty said apologizingly.

 

He moved his hand slowly between her legs. Stroking her gently again and felt that she was still wet. He whispered into her ear: “Oh you have no idea Betts. I could come just like this... but I don't want to. I want to come inside of you and feel you come with me.”

 

She sighed again and he felt her clit swell against his fingertips again.

 

“I want you Jug...please.” Betty said.

 

Jughead wanted to get up and grab a condom. She grabbed his arm slightly frantically and asked: “Where are you going?”

 

“I just have to get the condom out of my wallet.” Jughead explained and pecked her lips with his.

 

“There is a package in the nightstand.” She explained. He smirked at the thought that she wanted to be prepared for the possibility here on their vacation.

 

He took one out of the package and rolled it over his length. Jughead hovered above her again. Kissing and her, melted with her lips. Tentatively swiping his tongue over hers. Their breaths mingled and he laid his forehead into hers and whispered: “I love you.” and guided himself towards her entrance, pulling her legs around his waist, sliding the tip of his cock over her core, nudging her folds. “Tell me if I hurt you or something feels uncomfortable.” She nodded and kissed him.

 

He gently slid into her, feeling her walls stretch for him. She gasped and bit his bottom lip. He felt her legs tense around him.

“You okay, babe?” He asked.

 

“Yeah, It's been a while.” She said.

 

He saw her eyes clouding with memories again, but she tried to fight it.

 

“Relax baby, I got you. You feel so good around me Betty, I love you babe. Don't hold back. Let it all out. Show me what you feel... show me everything.” She bucked her hips towards him and began to move.

 

She felt amazing. Her warm pulsating pussy surrounding him like a shelter. A place he decided he never wanted to leave again.

 

She relaxed around him and moaned as their lips collided.

 

He felt her quiver against his lips, he looked into her green eyes. A brewing storm, creating a kaleidoscope of emotions... mirroring his own. Two souls became one in a silent trust bond,

 

“It never felt like this.” She whispered and moaned as he thrusts into her again.

 

“For me too. I love you.” He panted, grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

 

“I am gonna show you how you’re supposed to be loved Babe. Every single time.” Jughead whispered.

 

“Jug, go faster please.” She whimpered.

 

He groaned into her neck and quickened his pace.

 

Their moans, thrusts, heartbeats and longing gazes create a perfect synergy of lust and love.

 

Jughead felt her walls tighten around him and she whimpered: “Jug, fuck, you feel so good...”

 

Jughead reached between their tangled bodies and rubbed her clit in circling motions, still thursting in and out of her.

 

“Oh fuck Jug please...” she cried desperately. He body tensed and she tried to control herself again.

 

“No Baby. Show me all of you... let go... its okay, I got you. Just feel it... feel my cock and fingers and come with me baby. Let your legs move as much as you want, moan as much as you want. I want to see it all … come fall with me...” he said and pinched her clit a bit... it seems like this was the thing she needed. She clenched around him violently and her body erupted in waves of ecstasy, pulling him with her over the edge, wrenching him out until the last drop. He caught her cries of pleasure with his lips. Swallowed them like it was his air to breathe.

 

As they came down from their high, he asked still panting: “You okay?” She nodded, but he saw that she was on the verge of crying.

 

“Hey what’s wrong? Am I hurting you?” He ask cupping her cheek.

 

She shook her head and let the tears fall. “Thank you.” She cracked out.

His heart ached for her. He leaned down and kissed her.

 

“Thank you for being the man you are.” Betty said. Her voice think from emotions

 

“I love you Betty.” Jughead whispered.

 

“My legs are so wobbly, there are no tension in them anymore. She said as he pulled out of her and got rid of the condom.

 

Then he hovered above her again and stated with a grin: “I guess we have to do this more often then. It's physical therapy.”

 

She laughed out loud and said: “I just love you Jughead Jones.”

 

Later, they fell asleep tangled into each other, embracing themselves in unconditional love and trust. Pure and naked without any glimpse of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies.
> 
> Thank you for every comment / bookmark and kudos on the last chapter;) it always makes me really happy and I always love to know what you think
> 
> Also a huge thank you to my beta:) love you:*
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: Leandra DeRaven
> 
> Sending love:*


	10. Hungry eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff and smut:)

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 10

 

Hungry eyes

 

She woke up in the morning, feeling incredibly rested and also fingertips caressing her arm.

 

“Morning beautiful.” Jughead murmured.

 

“Morning handsome.” Betty answered and smiled. She couldn't ignore the butterflies she felt in her stomach.

 

“Juggie, I want to see you. Lay me on my back please.”

 

“Hi.” She said again and pulled him in for a kiss.

 

The kiss got heated quickly and both parted breathing heavily, suddenly well aware of their state of nakedness.

 

Jughead laid his forehead on hers and asked: “Do you regret what we did yesterday?”

 

Her eyes immediately widened at his question.

 

“No. not in the slightest. Do you regret it?” She asked, suddenly a little insecure.

 

“Of course not.” He asked and she smiled in relief.

 

He traced his fingers along the contours of her face, his eyes dreamy.

 

“Babe why are you asking?”

“I don't know.” She said and blushed.

“I think you do. Baby tell me.”

 

“Well it's obvious that I couldn't take care of you as well as you did for me.” Betty stated and couldn't meet his gaze.

 

“Betty look at me. Last night was the best night I’ve ever experienced okay? Last night was about you as well.” Jughead began.

 

She chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

 

“Betts, I don't know how much I have to tell you until it finally gets in your tiny beautiful head, but I won’t stop until it sticks. “ He said and kissed her forehead gently.

 

“We have time babe. We don't have to it all at once and I think you can do more than you think. You just need time and patience... but it's gonna be so good.... and I bet if I would've wanted you to get me off yesterday, you could've easily done that.” 

 

“So it wasn't weird for you?” Betty asked. 

 

“No. not at all. It was amazing.” Jughead stated with a smile.

 

She kissed him again.

 

Then they heard a knock on the door.

 

“B. it's V. I just wanted to know when you want to get up and shower.” Veronica asked.

 

“15 Minutes!” Betty shouted back.

 

“That quick huh?” Jughead asked with a smug grin.

 

“JUG!” She said embarrassed and shoved his arm playfully.

 

He chuckled and she asked: “Can you redress me, I don't want V to know that...it's not that I am ashamed of...” He stopped her with a kiss.

 

“I get it Betty. It is private... between me and you.” Jughead answered and began to redress her without any complains.

 

*

 

After she showered Betty, Jughead asked Veronica: “Can I talk to you for a second?”

“Sure.”

 

As they were out of sight and ears, Veronica asked: “You two did it.”

 

“I’m not answering that.” Jughead said simply.

 

“You don't have to... it's obvious.” Veronica answered and grinned.

 

“Usually she blushes furiously, while we shower her, today she didn't.” Veronica added.

 

“Again. I am not gonna talk about this V.” Jughead repeated.

 

“Don’t be such a killjoy. But anyway... what did you want to ask me?” Veronica huffed and asked.

 

“I need your help with something.” Jughead began and told Veronica his plan. Veronica’s face beamed up as soon as she heard it, she clapped her hands with joy and said: “She's gonna love it. Jug you’re amazing… my heart. But I have to go shop some things then.” Veronica stated.

 

“Sure, we’ll get the Brunch ready then. Thanks V.” Jughead said and gave her a thankful hug.

 

*

 

“Juggie I can cook too, you know.” Betty complained.

“I know but please let me cook for my girlfriend.” Jughead answered and held the spoon against her lips. She tasted it and hummed: “Oh my God.”

 

“You say that a lot lately.” He said smugly and she blushed immediately, he found it adorable.

 

Her eyes darkened in an instant, even though she blushed. But he had to admit that he couldn't help but think of the feeling of her naked body wrapped around him. Her outfit didn't make it easier.

 

Her dark red dress looked simple, but still sinful... He thought.

 

He put the pan of the flame and quit the stove. Then he turned around slowly.

 

He checked if there was a pillow in reach and there was, gladly.

 

“Dinner's ready?” She asked.

 

“Yeah.” He said and leaned forward.

 

“Are you hungry?” She asked further and licked her lips.

 

“I am, but not for food.” Jughead said raspily and connected his lips to her neck.

 

She sighed in response. “How long will Veronica be out?” Jughead asked while he devoured her neck with his eager mouth.

 

“2 hours I think.” She breathed out.

 

“Enough time.” He stated and swung her leg around his waist and then her arms, before she could even think about it, he already lifted her and sat her on the kitchen counter.

 

She squealed at the light impact and giggled.

 

“Did I hurt you?” He asked concernedly.

 

“No.” She said breathlessly.

 

Fortunately the kitchen counter was in front of a wall and Betty fitted right between the hanging cabinets. She she couldn't fall and he didn't have to hold her.

 

“Are you stable? “ He asked.

 

“Yes, why are you asking?” She asked.

 

“Because I realized that I have left something out yesterday, and I’m hungry.” He smirked and shoved her black lace panties down.

 

He felt her shiver and a sigh of anticipation escaped her lips. He kissed her slowly, devoured her mouth like a starving man.

 

He let the tip of his tongue skim along her lips, waiting for permission to enter and after a brief moment she obeyed happily. He slowly shoved her tongue with force and all too eagerly she gave him the lead in this sensual play of tongue.

 

Jughead moved his hand along her thighs, she quivered and opened her legs for him.

 

“God, I love how you respond to me.” he whispered over her mouth.

 

He stroked her thigh back and forth in the way he stroke her tongue with his.

 

“What if I fall?”

“Then I'll catch you. But you won’t. Trust me... you see... behind you is the wall.” He assured and pushed her upper body a little backward so she could feel the wall behind her. Then he clapped on both of the hanging cabinets and said: “And here are the cabinets on each of your sides. The only thing that can happen is this...” He pushed her gently to one side and the cabinet stopped her from falling and she balanced herself to the middle again. “You see... you won't fall.” He repeated again and got rewarded with a beautiful intoxicating smile. Their lips met in a passionate kiss again and his hands continued what they were about to do. He slowly traced his fingers along her folds, finding her hot wetness and groaned into her mouth.

 

“Betty, you’re so wet.” he stated hoarsely, tugged her lips tenderly between his teeth and sucked on it gently.

 

“I can't help it.” she said and blushed.

 

“I love that I have that effect on you… it’s so sexy and hot.” He whispered against her lips and began to circle her clit lightly.

 

“I can't believe this is really happening right now.“ She said as her breath quickened and she moaned as he added one finger into her pussy.

 

“Then I have to make it more believable I guess?” He said hoarsely and kissed her neck in devotion.

 

“God I could touch you the whole time... but now I want to taste you again.” He declared slowly, bent down and put her legs over his shoulders.

 

He pushed her dress upwards and licked his lips subconsciously in anticipation as well as she bit her lips. Her legs were tensed and stretched. Jughead caressed her legs soothingly and said: “Relax babe. Trust me I got you.” He slid her forward so that his face met glistering core.

 

His mouth got watery at the lustrously sight in front of him. Jughead nibbled leisurely at the delicate skin of her inner thigh at first until he felt her legs relax. Then he traced his lips feathery like along her folds, licking them barely with the tip of his tongue. Getting a glimpse of the sweet, salty taste of her.

 

As he hummed enjoyably against her core her hips bucked and a small sigh of pleasure escaped her, Jughead held her thighs in a firm but gentle grip.

 

The first time he did go down on her, was rushed, because he wanted her to fall apart quickly. But this time he took his time. He made sure she felt every move of his lips and tongue... and also, how much he enjoyed it to pleasure her like this.

 

He repeated the move with more pressure with his tongue.

 

“Fuck.” Betty moaned and he delved his tongue between her folds, fueled by her reaction.

 

The synergy of taste of her juices that dripped onto his tongue, the noise he elicited out of her and the way her core responded to his mouth was the most alluring thing he'd ever experienced.

 

He backed up a little bit and whispered: “God, you taste so good... I can't get enough of you.” He circled her clit with his tongue leisurely and judging by the sound she made, it drove her wild.

 

“You like that huh?” He asked the rhetoric question. “What else drives you wild baby?” He asked further. It seemed like she couldn't answer, so He decided to try out various techniques.

 

At first he swiped all over back and forth in quick and it seemed like it wasn't a good shot. Then he gave her clit more attention, and swiped his tongue in a quick pace. She moaned again and her legs twitched and it was better compared to the other one. He thought.

 

Jughead discovered her pulsing wetness like a treasure map, he was desperate to solve and never felt anything more satisfiable in his life.

 

Then he sucked her clit into his mouth. He began gently and leisurely at first. As he heard her moan in pleasure he sucked on her more furiously. She bucked her hips against his face uncontrollably.

 

“Oh my god.” She cried out.

 

“Baby let go... show me what you feel... go wild... nobody is here...only me and you.” Jughead encouraged her and attached his relentless mouth onto her throbbing clit again.

 

As he combined the two most pleasurable techniques, she drove wild. She moaned so loud it echoed through the entire kitchen. Her legs twitched on his shoulders. He desperately wanted to add his hand to get her over the edge so he tried to remove her left leg from his shoulder. She squealed and gasped in fright but he caught it immediately.

 

She panted but somehow managed to say. “Try the right one. It isn't so active.”

 

He smiled at her smugly and did as she told him. She was right, it laid still... more in control.

 

So he added two fingers and pumped them into her while still sucking on her, she bowed her back and whimpered:

 “Holy shit Jug. What are you doing to me... fuck.” She let a desperate cry in pleasure.

 

“Come for me babe, come as hard and loud as you want Betts.” Jughead ordered softly.

 

She let out a guttural scream which got stuck in her throat. The wave of her orgasm hit her and her hips couldn't stop twitching. Her whole body got erupted with convulsions of pleasure and Jughead never witnessed something more beautiful. He latched her up until the last drop and walked her gently through the aftermath of ecstasy.

 

As he felt her calm again, he pulled her legs down from his shoulder and noticed that she was all relaxed again. He smirked satisfyingly and positioned her in a sitting position again.

 

“You are amazing Betts. Fuck, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen and you taste amazing.” He whispered in her ear.

 

She kissed him and said: “I want you.”

 

“We can go upstairs.” He suggested and looked into her still desire clouded eyes.

 

“No. It takes too long and it's too heavy.” She stated

 

“Babe you’re asking me to make love to you again. There is nothing too heavy then.” He said earnestly and brushed a loose curl behind her ear.

 

She thought for a second and she looked over the dinning table.

 

He followed her gaze and couldn't help but smirk. Not because it seemed naughty, because it wasn't. Because she was confident enough and aroused enough that she didn't think about how it may could seem like. Or if it's possible... she just wanted him and just followed her instinct. That was sexy, a huge progress and made him proud.

 

 

Nevertheless, the thought of it didn't leave him unaffected. His eyes darkened, he looked at her with hungry eyes and his jeans were extremely uncomfortable.

 

He tugged her bottom lip between his and nibbled tentatively on it. He settled between her legs and wrapped them gently around his waist. He kissed her and lifted her without warning. She giggled but didn't stop kissing him.

 

He didn't know how he managed to move into the right direction while she was kissing him into oblivion and his cock was throbbing painfully against the fabric of his jeans, but some how he did. He sat her on the kitchen and backed up from the kiss. “Betty you’re sure you want this here?” He asked.

 

“Yes... you don't?” She asked, a little insecure again.

 “Babe you're seriously asking if I want to have sex with you on the kitchen table?” He cocked an eyebrow and smirked mischievously. She looked at him and bit her bottom lip nervously.

 

He pulled it gently out with the pad of his thumb and said: “It always drives me crazy when you do that.”

 

Jughead raked his eyes over her and whispered: “I want to have sex with you in every place I could imagine Betts... I just want to know if that's what you want?”

 

“Yes, I always dreamed of it. It makes me feel normal... you make me feel normal... and special.” She admitted in a husky voice and hungry eyes.

 

Jughead kissed her shoulder, down to her cleavage and moved his hand back between her legs.

 

As he stroked her folds again, she moaned and she felt against him. She took the opportunity and kissed his neck. She sucked gently at the delicate skin over his pulse point, mimicking the movement of his fingers with the the tip of her tongue. She will leave a mark but he couldn't care less. Everything about her drove him crazy. Gladly, her dress was a neckholder. 

“Betty, let me see your beautiful breasts.” Jughead asked in a raspy voice.

 

“Only if you take off your shirt. I wanna feel your skin on mine.” She answered, her breathing a little erratic because he was still stroking her.

 

“Deal.” He smirked and kissed her softly.

 

Jughead opened the small ribbon on her neck and said: “I’ll lay you down at first okay?”

 

She nodded against his neck and he laid her down while he kissed her.

 

He didn't back up completely because he didn't want to loose proximity to her. He undressed his black shirt within a second and connected his mouth again with hers. She drove her tongue into his with such force and passion, it made him dizzy and fueled his own passion at once. He slid his fingers into her and felt her walls already flutter against his finger.

 

“Fuck you’re already close.” He groaned into her neck and still pumped his fingers into her, now adding his thumb to torture her clit. Suddenly he felt obsessed by the urge to make her come.

 

This was so different to their first time, though it was still in the conscious of unconditional love and trust. It was like she was on fire, her body a radiating heat almost like a furnace. It seemed like yesterday was the glimpse she needed to inflame the fire which always brewed inside her, which he always saw in her... now in the moment of raw passion the glimpse caught fire and he was so fucking grateful to witness her sexual metamorphosis.

 

“Come for me Betts... I know you want to.” He encouraged her and quickened the pace of his fingers inside of her. With the other hand he shoved the fabric of the dress down and revealed her beautiful breasts which were still covered in a navy blue lace bra. He slid the bra straps down of her shoulder and nibbled on her collarbone.

 

He pinched her clit lightly. “Come on babe... let go for me.”

 

“Juggie... I want to... I... oh fuck.” She couldn't say a coherent sentence and cried in pleasure.

 

“What babe? What do you need Betts?” He asked panting himself now, because he was highly aroused by Betty’s state of lust.

 

“No... Juggie I want to come when you're inside me.” She whimpered.

 

“Come twice Betty... come as often you can and want.” Jughead demanded huskily and pulled the cups of her bra. He took a hard nipple into his eager mouth and grazed his teeth along it while he still pinched her clit lightly.

 

“Fall with me babe and after it we fall together... I promise... let go babe.” Jughead whispered.

 

She clung on him desperately and jerked her hips against him in need of release.

 

“I love you.” Jughead whispered against her mouth and kissed her.

 

As soon as their lips met, she let go and cried her release into his mouth. He didn't gave her much time to recover, if he waited any longer he might die. Jughead pulled her a little bit more to the edge of the table and undressed his pants and boxers, he never did it that fast before, he realized. But the desire to finally be reunited with her again, made every another second of being apart unbearable. “Shit, a condom.” He stated and impatiently grabbed his pants, put out the wallet and sighed in relief as he found a single one in there. Jughead rolled it on and brought his attention back to his love, which was waiting impatiently, her lustrous skin covered in in a shine of sweat and a slight blush of arousal. He kissed her leisurely and pushed into her carefully.

 

“Fuck Betts. You feel so amazing...” Jughead groaned into her neck as he found a steady rhythm with her.

 

“Oh my god. How can it be like this?” She moaned whimpered.

 

“We're in love baby and we're just perfect for each other.” Jughead said and proved his statement with a fervent kiss which let their head spin.

 

He felt her walls flutter again and he reached between their joined bodies and stimulated her clit again to get them both over the edge faster.

 

“Faster Jug.” She pleaded.

 

“Come Betts, come around my cock and take me with you.” Jughead pleaded as he thrust into her with no mercy, desperately wanting her to get there again.

 

Her hand hit on the hard wood of the table, Jughead took it in his and secured it from hurting.

 

“It's okay. I got you, let go.” He assured her, feeling himself almost there, ready to fall.

 

Her hand tensed in his, followed by her legs and her core, the contraction of her walls where so intense it took him immediately with her. They fell together, overwhelmed with waves of ecstasy as their realese finally hit them hard.

 

They moved in sync for couple of moments, let their bodies and heartbeat calm down from their high.

 

“Are you alright?” He panted laughingly.

 

“It looked like you fucked me all over the table. A few more thrusts and my head would lay over the other edge of the table. “ She stated and giggled.

 

“Sorry babe. I couldn't hold myself... I hope it was okay?” Jughead asked and watched her post coital face and couldn't rid his eyes of her.

 

“It was perfect...really.” Betty said with a smile. 

“But Juggie, can I get in the wheelchair again, the table is becoming slightly uncomfortable?”

 

“Oh sorry...I’m such an idiot. Sometimes it just slips off my mind that you’re disabled.” He helped her up and she kissed him.

 

He shoved the cups of her bra again over her breasts and tied her dress.

 

“And that is one of the reasons I love you Juggie.” She admitted and smiled.

 

He loved her so much, he didn’t even know how to describe it and Jughead was never lost for words, but she took his breath away.

 

“Betty... I love you too.” He answered softly.

 

Every time he said it, he meant it with all his heart and the cognition hit him right through his bones. Because it was the truest and most undeniable feeling he'd ever felt.

 

He leaned down and kissed her softly, let his words and its deeper meaning linger through the kiss.

 

Suddenly the moment got interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

 

“Jug, Betty... it's me V. I forgot the Keys.” Veronica’s voice yelled from the other side of the door.

 

Both startled at once.

 

“Shit. Oh no no no.” Betty said and he felt her tense immediately.

 

“Betts... relax... I’ll put you in the wheelchair and she's not gonna realize it.” He tried to put her legs around his waist, but they didn't bend, she was too nervous.

 

Then he carried her in the usual bridal style and sat her into the wheelchair.

 

“Sorry.” She whispers apologetically, as he got rid of the condom, threw it into the trash and put his pants on quickly.

 

“Fuck, my panties.” Betty stated with widened eyes.

 

Jughead pulled her panties off from the floor and his gaze switched alternately to Betty and the entrance door a bit overwhelmed at the situation.

 

“Betty, come on, open the door I have to pee!” Veronica yelled through the door.

 

On an instinct he shoved the panties into his pocket and walked towards the entrance door.

 

“Jug. Really? Are you serious? What the hell.“ she hissed unbearably.

 

He opened the door.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Veronica just said and rushed into the bathroom. As Veronica closed to door, Jughead hurried towards Betty and shoved her panties over her legs. Betty’s state of nervousness didn't make the process easier.

 

He buckled her feet on the food rest and said: “Hold.”

 

She stood up, he pulled the panties up, but then the door lock clicked and Betty fell. Gladly only on her arm rests, but she almost slipped and laughed in panic.

 

“Juggie oh my god I’m falling!” She managed to say and cracked out into laughter again. He couldn't help but laughed too. Her laughter was contagious and he had to admit that this moment was hilarious.

 

“Do you two need any help?” Veronica asked.

 

“No no, we're good.” Jughead said still laughing and tried to get a good grip of Betty.

 

“Okay...” Veronica said.

 

“What happened here anyway? Tge kitchen looks like a mess...”

 

“No worries V. I’ll clean it all up.” He answered suppressing another wave of laughter successfully. Instead of Betty... she laughed so hard that she would slipped out of the wheelchair, if Jughead hadn’t hold her.

 

“Betty please... concentrate...” Jughead pleaded softly.

 

“Oh come on guys... I’ll help you...” Veronica laughed now too and helped Jughead to get Betty back in the wheelchair.

 

“Oh great, you cooked, I am starving. I’ll put some of this in the microwave.” Veronica stated.

 

“Um V if I were you I wouldn't eat fron this tabl...” Betty couldn't finish the sentence and got interrupted by another wave of laughter, together with Jughead.

 

Veronica looked still confused towards them, but then realization hit her.

“Seriously?! Gosh guys, the kitchen table. I mean I am happy for you but... seriously...” Veronica asked unbearably.

 

...And the kitchen counter... Jughead added silently in his head and couldn't help but grin like a fool.

 

“I'll eat in the living room and leave you too goofballs alone.“ Veronica just chuckled and left the kitchen.

 

Before she was out of sight, she yelled: “Clean the kitchen table Jughead.”

 

*

 

_A few hours later at the lake...._

 

She didn't know why, but Jughead decided to go for a swim again and they took V with them.

 

“You're sure you can do this alone Jughead?” Veronica asked a little bit scared.

 

“Yes V. I've done this before...” Jughead just stated and crouched in front of Berry so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders.

 

“Wait your swim vest...” Veronica reminded her.

 

“V. I hate it. You know this. I look completely dumb and invalid in a swim vest.” She scoffed and rolled hey eyes in annoyance.

 

“I brought a new one... because I know how you feel about it. Look, it looks like a usual black vest.” Veronica showed It to her.

 

“This actually doesn't even look that bad....” She must have to admit... she thought.

 

“Put it on, it's gonna be worth it...” Jughead said, pecked her lips, grabbed her chin lightly and winked at her. She licked her lips in response.

 

“Stop eye fucking each other and let’s get you ready for the water.”

 

As Jughead wanted to put the vest onto Betty Veronica just said: “You seriously are making me Jobless... I get paid for this.

 

He chuckled and handed Veronica the vest. Veronica dressed her and then Jughead and Betty got in the water.

 

Betty’s mind couldn't stop reeling:  _What was he up to? Why do I have to wear a swim vest?_

 

She was too busy with thinking, getting used to the water and settling herself that she didn't see Veronica putting out her wireless speaker and smart phone.

 

“I want to try something okay?” He asked and Betty nodded still confused.

 

He loosened her legs of his waist and pulled her closer.

 

“When you hold onto my arms or I even hold hand like this. Can I move you with me?” He asked and tried what he meant very carefully and considerately. She nodded and saw him nod toward Veronica.

 

Then 'Hungry eyes' of dirty dancing echoed through the wind; She looked dumbfounded and Jughead just grinned like a fool. He moved with her in a waltz rhythm through the water. He took her hand in his and put her other hand onto his shoulder.

 

She couldn't believe that this was really happening. He danced with her skin on skin to the soundtrack of dirty dancing. How can a man be more cliché, cheesy and yet more wonderful. Her heart burst out from joy and love and she couldn't stop the impending sobs of happiness.

 

“We're dancing.” She cracked out between sobs.

 

“Yeah, we are. Attention miss cooper we're dancing here...” He said and grinned.

 

She laughed under tears: “Now you referring Patrick Swazy. That's so cliché...but I love you for it.

 

She kissed him and he twirled her around with him and then he heaved her up. She squealed In surprised and giggled.

 

Then he danced with her in the steady waltz rhythm again. “Do you think we can do a turn around?” He asked with a smirk .

 

“Lets try.” She said and smiled.

 

The vest hold her above the water surface and he took her right hand, tried to turn her around.

 

It worked... really smooth actually she thought happily.

 

“Ha. We are perfect. “ He said and turned her, so he could embrace her from behind.

 

She looked around and saw Veronica crying happily too and holding into her heart.

 

She was so happy, she couldn't wrap her head around it.

 

These are the people who loved her and who she loved with all her heart... her soul was slowly healing, she could literally feel it. She felt Jughead brush her hair to the side and kiss her neck. She grabbed the back of head, pulled onto his hair and kissed him hungrily. They swam to a hidden spot by trees so Veronica couldn't see them.

 

She didn't know what possessed her, she craved for her man... after their first time and even before it. She couldn't get enough of him. Something got unleashed inside of her. She'd hidden so long and didn't even know it was there. She felt empowered... like a woman... sexy…

 

“You know what Betts? You always said that you can't give me what other woman could give me... well that's so not true. You've given me so much more, not only on the emotional part... I never made love with a woman on the kitchen table of have made out with her in a lake in the middle of the daylight, because we didn't care and let our passion lead us... it's so fucking sexy... you're so fucking sexy and you don't even know it.” He kissed her neck and she let out a small sigh.

 

“Jughead I don't know what you're doing to me...I never felt like this... I want you all the time...” Betty sighed.

 

“That's makes the two of us baby.” He whispered and the evidence poked into her butt.

 

 

“Jug. I want you to touch me.” Betty whispered.

 

“Your wish is my command.” He whispered raspy and shoved his hands into her bikini pants.

 

She winced a bit at the contact.

 

He stopped immediately and asked: “Baby, what is it?”

 

“It's just a little sore. I guess I am not used to sex anymore.” Betty said.

 

“Then we'll stop...” He turned her around.

 

She bit her bottom lip and blushed.

 

“Was I too rough?” He asked her with a concerned look.

 

“No... “ She sighed. “I loved it. Every second of it... I felt wanted... loved...normal. I just didn't have sex for almost two years...”

 

“I should have had considerate this... I’m sorry.” Jughead apologized and kissed her.

 

“Don't be. I wanted it.” Betty answered.

 

She cupped his cheek with her hand.

 

“Jug. It's okay. Stop worrying... I shouldn’t have told you.”

 

“Betty... no. I want you to always tell me... okay. I just didn't want you to uncomfortable or pressure in the slightest okay.”

“Jughead. I love you and I trust you... I’ve never felt so happy in my life before...and so normal...trust me I would've tell you if something would be wrong.”

 

“Okay.” He pecked her lips.

 

It was true, she never was this happy, she felt like she was reborn. After these two days she had the feeling that nothing was impossible – you just had to think outside of the box. She always thought that way – but never lived that way, until now. She had found her greatest ally in Jughead and she was grateful.

“I love you.” She just whispered and they got out of the water.

 

“Oh my god Betty. That was so wonderful. I’m still crying. To see you that happy...” Veronica was lost for words.

 

She escaped from her old life, in hope she could finally breathe. But she never thought she would be embraced by so much love and happiness. Even if her old ghosts would appear again, she wasn't afraid of them anymore. She will fight them and claim her victory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies!
> 
> Thanks to the huge and great response to the last chapter it warmed my heart<3
> 
> a huge thank you to my beta as well. love ya:)
> 
> as always I love to know what you think:)
> 
> You can also find and ask me anything on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love:*


	11. Stand by you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut.
> 
> Society critical topics
> 
> I want to say some words to the chapter without give in any spoiler. I used the Hospital Mount Sinai in this chapter to stay authentic in the NY Setting. but the things i wrote didn't happen in mount sinai. but they do happen, trust me. so i just wanted to create awareness about it.

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 11

 

Stand by you

 

 

 

After they went back to the cabin, they showered Betty and just laid in bed, enjoying to be embraced by each other’s arms and to be close to each other.

 

Tomorrow they would go back to New York and he just hoped that things would be back to normal there again. No Alice, no Archie. Taking her to this small vacation was the best thing he could have done. He never saw her that happy in the couple of weeks they dated.

 

He himself had never experienced such a remarkable time as he did with her. Moments full of pureness, intensity, trust and joy.

 

Jughead would do it again a thousand of times to elicit that kind of joy and state of confidence of her. She bloomed in front of him, in every kind of reason and he couldn't be happier for her... for them. He thought.

 

“I don't want to go home...” She murmured into his arms.

 

He kissed her temple before he answered with a chuckle: “Me neither, but study calls in two days and we still have to get those articles done, or at least to begin with it.”

 

She giggled: “Yeah you’re probably right. What topic do you choose?”

 

“I honestly don't don't know yet. Both topics are extremely interesting, but I think I choose motherhood with physical disability... Do you want kids Betts?”

 

She smiled and answered: “Yes. It's kind of my greatest wish for my life to accomplish... but please Jug don't get me pregnant right away.” She joked.

 

He laughed and answered: “Nah not today, you're sore.” He grinned mischievously. “But maybe tomorrow.” He added with a laugh as she slapped his arm playfully.

 

She shifted on her back again.

 

She watched him and traced along the contours of his jawline.

 

He loved those moments, moments where she completely forget about her disability, when she just let herself be.

 

“I love you Jughead.” Betty said in awe.

 

“I love you too.“ He answered and leaned down to kiss her.

 

The small sigh she made after their lips connected made him shiver. He shifted and hovered over her.

 

He teased her lips with the tip of his tongue and she gladly gave him entrance. She nibbled on his lips and her tongue found his, moving in unison. He felt her hands slid to his boxers.

 

Jughead whispered with a smile on his lips: “Betty wait... you're sore.”

 

“I don't care.” She answered impatiently and shoved her hand into his boxer caressing him and carefully grabbing him.

 

He gasped for air and she stopped.

 

“Did I hurt you?” She asked carefully.

 

“God no. I just love your hand wrapped around me.” Then he saw something flicker in her eyes. It was the same glimpse he saw in their kitchen lovemaking, mixed with a lustful fog which clouded her emerald eyes and let them darken. But there was something different, a kind of eagerness in them he didn't saw before.

 

“Undress.” She demanded in an alluring voice he never heard before, but it sent a a jolt of pleasure right to his cock.

 

He did as she told him. Slowly.

 

Her eyes followed his boxers and stopped right on his hard cock, eyes fixed, devouring him, like he was the most delicious desert. She licked her lips in anticipation.

 

Fuck. What the hell was she doing to him? She didn't even touch him and he already could come right away.

 

He could only imagine what would come next and just the thought made his cock twitch in anticipation.

 Not leaving her eyes from his eyes, their gazes sending jolts of pleasure right through their bones and let them both shiver in lustful excitement.

 

“I need a pillow under my head.” She demanded softly. “The large one.” She added and smirked.

 

His eyes darkened with lust. He thought he figured what she was about to do, but he didn't say anything. He didn't want to stop this little game she'd started to play. He was more than pleased to play his role in it.

 

Usually he liked to be dominant, though he didn't have the courage yet to test the water on this term a bit more yet, because of her past.

 

But this was a game he was all willing to play and to explore with her.

 

He took the pillow without a word aware about all his movements and the effect his naked body had on her and he had to admit... he enjoyed it immensely.

 

He knelt beside her and positioned the pillow under her head.

 

“Like this?” He asked, his voice as raspy as hers and his eyes twinkled, though they were almost black by desire.

 

“Yes. Sit on my chest Jug.” She ordered next.

 

Holy heaven, she was really giving him a blowjob, he thought. The fact that she wasn't unsure about it or how it may work, made it even more hot.

 

So he did. Careful not to crush her and put his weight onto his knees and thighs as he straddled her chest.

 

She licked her lips again and said: “Come closer.”

 

He couldn't help as a little groan in painful anticipation escaped him.

 

“Holy shit Betty what are you doing to me?” He asked hoarsely.

 

“Wait and see.” She hushed tentatively. Caressing his thighs and hips with her fingertips ans fingernails. Making him quiver.

 

She looked at him with a devouring and tentative gaze... it made his mouth watery and he had to gulp because otherwise he might began to drool.

 

He leaned down and wanted to kiss her, because he couldn't bear the magnetic attraction radiating between them.

 

But she backed up and stopped him with her palm on his chest.

 

“Ah ah ah... not now Juggie.” She paused a moment and after he threw a very disappointed and also confused glance towards her. She said: 

 

“First...I am gonna take care of you... finally.” Her eyes fixing his, silently speaking sinful promises.

 

Then her slim fingers wrapped carefully around him. He gasped for air at the feeling of her fingers around him. Betty tilt her head forward to get a better reach of his cock. As she swirled around her tongue around the tip, she licked away his pre come and hummed in enjoyment at its taste.

 

“Holy Jesus.” He let out with a small groan. His eyes were closed, but he could literally feel her victorious grin.

 

“You like that huh?” She repeated his words from earlier.

 

“You have no idea how much.” Jughead and bucked his hips in excitement as she took him deeper into her hot devouring mouth.

 

But instead of backing up, she sucked on him leisurely and licked her tongue along his hard length, making him even harder, though he didn't know if it was possible.

How could she think she couldn’t give him as much as other women? This was the best blowjob he'd ever received and they were just at the beginning.

 

She moved her head back and forth eyes locking with his. Watching him and his reactions.

 

Now she quickened her pace and sucked in him harder with her relentless mouth and tongue, he felt his thigh muscles tense under her hands.

 

Her tongue left no inch out, pleasuring him with such an enjoyment, he'd had never seen by a woman.

 

Her tongue flickered around his tip again and he moaned in response. He lost the balance because of the jolt of pleasure, which overwhelmed him and fell, but he managed to grab the bedframe, so he didn't fall completely. He wanted to lean back, because his pelvic and stomach was practically on her face, but she stopped him, she released him with a loud pop and panted: “No, stay like this, it's okay and tell me if I’m doing something wrong.” Betty said hoarsely.

 

“You're doing it perfectly. God you are amazing.” He answered in a raspy voice and gasped as she took him into her mouth again. The new position gave her the opportunity to welcome him deeper into her mouth.

 

“Fuck Betts. If you keep going I’m not gonna last long.” He panted. Instead of answering she sucked harder on him with no mercy and licked over his entire length. His tip touched her throat and every she hummed he felt the vibration on it. He couldn't help but began to move because the sensation of her sucking him off was too amazing to hold himself. He felt himself tighten and getting more over the edge with each suck and lick.

 

“Baby.” He panted. “You have to stop or I’ll come in your mouth.” Jughead stated with a groan.

 

She released for a brief moment, gasping for air and said: “That's my plan Juggie.” and as quick as she said it, her wrapped around him again and continued its sweet torture.

 

“Fuck.” He hissed in pleasure and bucked forward, feeling her tense and gag a little.

 

He stopped right away and said: “Are you okay? I’m sorry I lost myself.”

 

“It's okay.” She said breathlessly. “Don't hold back. I wanna see what I can do to you.”

 

Before he could answer, her lips captured his throbbing length again, sucking him so hard and good then he lost his damn mind. And then he did it, he completely let go and let himself drag into the tentative pull of lust. He crawled his fingers into her smooth curls and felt himself more and more reaching his climax.

 

“Betty I am... fuck...” He moaned and with another lick he let go and spilled into her mouth. She sucked him off until no drop was left.

 

He panted and she released him, he laid himself on her and rested his head on her chest.

 

She raked her fingers through his messy hair tenderly and asked: “ You okay.”

 

“Fantastic.” He answered. “This was the most incredible blowjob i've ever got.”

 

“You're such a liar.” Betty giggled.

 

He looked up at her and saw that she really didn't believe him.

 

“I'm serious. I really mean it. I knew you had fire in you from the first time I saw you. But seeing it finally is so beautiful and sexy. I'm not lying. It was in fact the best blowjob i've ever gotten. No one's ever made me come just by her mouth. You were incredible, the way you looked at me, the way you gave me orders... it was sexy. The way you tasted me. I am addicted to you Betty Copper. I don't care how it works or it looks like or I am used to it. The matter is that it work and we work perfectly Betty...” He kissed her longingly, still tasting her on his lips.

 

“I liked it.” Betty admitted with a grin.

 

“I kinda figured it.” Jughead answered and smirked.

 

“You showed me a world I didn't know existed. Sure I read it in books. But I experienced quite the opposite of it. I am so grateful that you've shown me how amazing it can be.”

 

“We're just at the beginning babe. There's a lot more to discover together.”

 

She just smiled.

 

Later she fell asleep in their tangled position. This time Betty was facing him, embraced by his secured arm. He positioned himself so she had the feeling of enough space because he knew she was scared of falling down. He caressed the back of her head while he listened to her steady breathing. She gave him a kind of peace and happiness he never felt before and he was grateful for it too... more than she would think. He thought before he fell asleep as well.

 

 

*

 

_Back in Betty’s Apartment the next day..._

 

“V. Oh my God. You need to hurry up, otherwise I’ll pee right in my pants. Oh fuck.” Betty said and wiggled in her wheelchair like crazy.

 

“I know this is highly inappropriate now, but I just have to say this. These movements of you made me think of something completely different than you having to pee.” He said with a smug smirk on his lips.

 

She loved him for it, she really did... but now she could've murdered him.

 

“Jug you're such an ass. Don't make me laugh. Oh my god V. Come on leave the bags inside the car and get me to the fucking toilet.”

 

“B. I am coming.” They rushed into the toilets and the pressure on her bladder was almost unbearable.

 

As she hung in the lift she couldn't stop wiggling and moving to control her bladder.

“If you don’t stop wiggling and jumping that much, you're gonna fall out of the lift.”

 

“Do you two need any help?” Jughead asked.

 

“ No, no. it's okay. Just take care of the bags. We got it.” Veronica stated and sat her on the toilet.

 

Jug nodded and went outside.

 

Jughead took the bags out of the car and went back inside. As he was in the corridor he heard a loud bang and V screaming; “JUGHEAD! JUGHEAD!”

 

He let the bags down and rushed to the bathroom instantly.

 

“What happened?” He asked. Then he saw Betty laying on the floor.

 

“Fuck! How did that happen?” Jughead asked in horror.

 

“I wanted to sit her back into the wheelchair, the hook loosened, her leg fell out, by the shock she startled, slipped out and fell down right on her head.” Veronica explained frantically.

 

“Baby talk to me. Are you okay?“ Betty shook her head and cried.

 

“My leg hurts and it doesn’t stop twitching.” She winced in pain.

 

“Hold my leg. Please hold my leg.” Betty cried.

 

Shit... her leg was twitching like crazy. He assumed it was because of the pain...since the last weeks, he figured how her legs worked.

 

Suddenly his mind was crystal clear, though he was worried sick, but he knew he had to help her and that was his only thought in mind right now.

 

“Oh god Jug. What if she broke her leg?” Veronica panicked.

 

“V. Stop it. Right now. Don't panic. She's afraid enough okay? Go and call an ambulance now.” Jughead ordered a little too harshly.

 

Veronica rushed out of the bathroom.

 

“Jug please. It doesn’t stop argh.” She cried out it pain as it startled again. This time hard. He laid it on his shoulder.

 

“Is this better?” He asked then.

 

“Yes a little... I’m scared jug. I don't want to go to the hospital. It's always getting worse there...” Betty pleaded.

 

“Baby you need a check up... we’ll be with you... we won’t let something happen to you. I promise.” Jughead assured her.

Suddenly she got much paler than she was and he asked concernedly : “Betty what's wrong?

 

“I think I’m going to throw up, Jug.” She said.

 

“V. come here now and bring a bucket or something.” He shouted.

 

Please, just a minute Betts...He prayed. But then she already gaged.

 

He laid down her leg as smoothly as he could and rushed to her side.

 

He rolled her a little bit to the side and she gasped in pain.

 

“I know but I won’t let you get choke on your vomit okay.” Jughead said.

 

She cried again, but he guessed it was half because of pain, half because of embarrassment.

 

She gagged again, but tried to hold it. 

“It's okay Betts just let it out.”

 

Veronica came back with a plastic bag.

 

“That's all I got in the rush.” Veronica stated.

 

“It's okay...”

 

The convulsions stopped, she really suppressed it.

 

“Ok V. She’s got nausea, we have to get her up a bit...Put her leg on your leg, I’ll take the chest.“

 

Veronica just nodded and laid Betty’s leg onto hers. Jughead settled behind her back and pushed her slowly upwards.

 

She gagged again. He grabbed the plastic bag and as she wanted to suppress it again he said: “Betty it's okay.”

 

“No it's not.” She winced.

 

“Yes it is. You just fell out of the lift and you hurt your head and leg. Every person would vomit and every good boyfriend would help his girlfriend.”

 

“My head hurts...” She just managed and then finally threw up.

 

Jughead held her back and held the plastic back. Every time the convulsions stopped, she apologized for it.

 

“Betty stop apologizing okay?” Jughead said and wiped her mouth clean with a piece of toilet paper.

 

Then finally the doorbell rang, Veronica laid Betty’s leg gently onto the floor and opened the door.

 

The paramedics came in and rushed into the bathroom.

 

“What happened exactly?” The paramedic asked.

 

“I fell out from the lift and I think I hurt my leg and my head.” Betty answered still out of breath from the impact of the convulsions.

 

“Is she paralyzed?” One of the Paramedics asked Veronica.

 

“No. I am not. I have cerebral palsy. If I were paralyzed I would clearly not complain about pain in my leg.” Betty answered. Jughead could clearly see how annoyed Betty was.

 

How can people be that ignorant... he thought. He didn't miss the fact that none of them spoke to her, just to Veronica and it made him furious.

 

“How old is she?” The paramedic asked Veronica again.

 

Okay that was enough... ”She can speak for herself as you heard, you know.” Jughead snapped.

 

“I am 22.” Betty answered.

 

“Miss, I'll get you on the IV now and you get some vicodin, then we’ll get you on the gurney and drive to the Mount Sinai Hospital.” The paramedic explained.

 

“Isn't that highly addictive?” Jughead asked concernedly. It always was a hard topic for him because of his father’s alcohol abuse.

 

“It is. But don't worry I’m careful.” Betty answered and smiled a little.

 

He nodded.

 

As the paramedics put her on the IV and wanted to put her on the gurney, Jughead saw her scared face.

 

“Can  _we_  put her on the gurney? She is scared and we know how to handle her.” Jughead asked.

 

The Paramedics exchanged a look and then nodded.

 

Veronica took her legs, Jughead her upper body and then put her on the gurney. Jughead caressed her hair.

 

“My legs need to be fixed, they twitch too much and I fall.” She explained.

 

The paramedics fixed her legs with the belts on the gurney.

 

“Are you okay?” Jughead asked.

 

“Yeah.” She cracked out.

 

He watched her. Her entire body was in tension and she had problems to breathe.

 

“Relax. Breathe. I am here. I'll take care of you okay.” Jughead whispered and kissed her gently and didn't miss the side glances of the paramedics. He bit his tongue and didn't say anything, instead of Veronica: “Do we have a problem here? Or do you just never saw a couple in love kiss?”

 

Jughead smirked at her comment.

 

“Just one person is allowed to be in the gurney, who will drive with us?” The men said.

 

He looked at Betty and she said: “My boyfriend.”

 

They nodded and then they headed outside with her.

 

“I'll pack some things and drive with the car. You got this Jug?” Veronica asked him.

 

Jughead just nodded and Veronica gave Betty a kiss on her Forehead. “Don't worry you are in good hands and I don't mean the paramedics. I'll pack all the things you need, don't worry I’ve known you for 6 years. Oh wait you need your purse.“ Veronica said, jumped back in and got it. “It's all inside. Your ID. Your certificate of disability, your health insurance card, your credit card and of course your chap stick.” Veronica said and handed it to Jughead into the Ambulance and then they drove to the Mount Sinai.

 

Thanks to Betty’s Private insurance they didn't have to wait for long. They got her into head CT, where her legs had to be fixed with sheets because they didn't have belts, but it worked.

 

Betty almost pulled her IV out, because she was so scared to fall and Jughead wasn't allowed to be in the room because of the Radioactivity.

 

Jughead was so worried and tense himself. He hated to see her scared or in pain. But even more he hated it that nobody taken her seriously. It was subtle, but it was there. Though it was that they spoke to him about her instead of her. When she was right there or the small glances or even by the way they talk to her. It was ridiculous and made him boil inside. He was never so aware of the results and of the discrimination of people with disability, until now and he couldn't believe that this was still such a massive issue in the society of the 21th Century.

 

They were in her private room and waited for the Doctor to talk to them.

 

“How do you feel babe, can I get you something?” Jughead asked and caressed her cheek.

 

“Water would be nice.” Betty said.

 

He put the head of the bed upwards so that she was more in a sitting position and held a glass of water on her lip. She drank the whole glass.

 

“Baby why didn't you say something earlier?” Jughead asked.

 

“Because I don't want to pee that often. They are not very gentle and don’t listen to me when I tell them how to move me. They say that they know what they are doing bla bla... I know that shit all too well... they are just too lazy and too ignorant. They suggested that I have an urinary catheter, because they didn't have that much staff to effort the double care.” Betty explained.

 

“What!?” Jughead couldn't believe his ears.

 

“When did they suggest it? Jughead asked further.

 

“As you were on another floor to grab a coffee...” Betty answered.

 

Jughead scoffed unbelievably: “Of course they do that when I am not here.”

 

Just in that second a nurse came in: “Miss Cooper I am here to set your urinary catheter.”

 

Jughead tensed immediately as well as Betty.

 

“I said I didn't want one.” Betty said.

 

“Well unfortunately you have no choice, we don’t have the capacities and the staff to effort the double. Either we’ll give you the urinary catheter or we can't take care of you here.” The nurse said to her in a tone that Jughead didn’t like.

 

“There has to be another possibility. I can pay more.” Betty suggested.

 

“Sweetie, a catheter isn't that bad... I will be very careful. I promise.” The nurse said and winked.

 

She winked... she fucking winked...he thought furiously. Who do they think they are and did they think that Betty was fucking twelve? 

 

“My decision won't change. Please respect that.” Betty said.

 

“But honey... It'll be better for you.”

 

“My Partner said no and that's how it’s gonna be, alright.” Jughead said as he couldn't hold himself.

 

“Mister, I am just doing orders here. We don't have another choice.” The nurse said.

 

“How is it possible that my girlfriend pays thousands of dollars here to this Hospital with such a great reputation and she can't get the care she needs?” Jughead asked livid.

 

“Jug...” Betty tried to calm him.

 

“No Betty, I am not letting you getting treated like this.“ He said to Betty.

 

“As I said. It's just an order.” The nurse repeated.

 

“Of whom?” Jughead asked and left no place to argue.

 

“The head nurse.” She answered.

 

“Then I’ll pay her a visit and talk to her.” Jughead said and stood up.

 

“Jug. No.” Betty said.

 

“Betty. The times where people dehumanize you are over. We aren't in the 18th century anymore. You are a strong independent woman, who have all human rights as every fucking citizen in America. I won't watch and stay here while you get discriminated. This ends right fucking now... I’ll be right back and you better don't touch her.” He said angrily and rushed out of Betty's room.

 

The head nurse sat right at the information counter.

  

He raked his hand through his hair to calm his nerves otherwise he might start a riot.

 

“Excuse me Miss, am I speaking to the head nurse of the station?” Jughead asked.

 

“Yes Mister, How can I help you?” She asked.

 

“I am Mister Jones and the partner of Miss Cooper. I wanted to ask why no one here respects her will and want to force her into a procedure she clearly disagreed with?” Jughead asked.

 

“We don’t have enough staff to effort the double care.” She simply explained.

 

“Miss, due to all respect I don't care if there isn't enough staff to take good care of her. She said that she didn't want to get a urinary catheter and that's how It's gonna be... If there isn't a possibility to get that managed by your staff, then let me and her care assistance take care of her.” Jughead repeated himself and was on the verge to explode.

 

How can it be like that? She was a usual paying patient, who needed to be in the hospital because she had fallen out of her lift, got a bruised bone and a severe concussion, Can she not get the care she need?

 

“Unfortunately we can't allow that either, because of the hospital insurance.” The nurse said.

 

“And I won't allow you to do something against the will of Miss Cooper.” He answered and hit the information counter.

 

“I'm afraid to say this Mister but I think there isn't another option.” The nurse said.

 

This can't be possible.

 

He was about to explode.

 

“If my girlfriend wasn’t disabled... would you even consider the option of an urinary catheter?” Jughead asked.

 

Her mouth gaped and her long silence was an answer enough to Jughead. He scoffed and answered: “Thought so... and you know, if you don't get a proper solution right now, we’ll sue your hospital anyways.”

 

As he rushed back to Betty’s room. He saw that Veronica was back and was about to unpack her stuff.

“Veronica stop it, we're leaving.” Jughead just said.

 

Both of them looked at him and said: “They didn't listen?”

 

Jughead let out an angry laugh and said: “Of course they didn't.”

 

“When you were gone the nurse tried to talk me into it again and then V. came.”

 

“God I’ll kill them. Did they try to touch you?” Jughead asked.

 

He was so angry right now, he couldn't describe it.

 

“No.” 

 He exhaled in relief. “Betts please let me take you home, we can find a house doctor to keep a constant look at you and we can go to ct's. But please let me take you home and call a transport. Don't let them treat you like that.” Jughead pleaded.

 

“But V can't stay another week and the new applicants can't take care of me in this state.” She said.

 

“With my help they could. I could move in for a month or so.”

 

She looked at him in disbelief and hushed: “You would do that for me?”

 

“Of course. I would do anything for you. I love you.” He said.

 

She burst out into tears right away and cracked out: “Take me home.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my lovelies. Merry Christmas:*
> 
> thank you for all the response to the last chapter. My heart is so full of love for you all.)
> 
> Thanks to my beta. love ya:*
> 
> This chapter was really really important for me because it has many sexual and non sexual topics in it i just want to create awareness about.
> 
> So please let me know what you think:)
> 
> You can always reach out to me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending Love to you all:*


	12. Let it be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> angst
> 
> Warnings: Description of psychological and physical abuse  
>  society issues

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 12

 

Let it be

 

 

“Do you need any help with packing?

 “No, no V and I got it.” Betty stated with a smile.

 

“Alright then. I’ll try to find a transport. Veronica, call me when the doctor comes in. I have to go outside, there's a better signal.” Jughead said and gave Betty a tender peck on her lips and caressed her chin.

 

Veronica and Betty just nodded and he went outside.

 

“How can he be so great V? I can't wrap my head around it. I mean what people would do that...” Betty wondered with a smile.

 

Veronica paused with the packing and sat on the edge of her hospital bed.

 

“People who love you do that and  _that_  man is head over heels for you.” Veronica said.

 

“I still can't believe that this is all happening. I am feeling myself falling and falling deeper for him.” Betty declared.

 

“It's pretty hard not to... after all he did. He is pretty perfect for you and exactly what you need.”

 

“Exactly...” She sighed and let her head fall into the pillow.

 

“B. I know you're scared, but trust me, this man won’t hurt you, at least not on purpose. I know it's hard after everything you've gone through... but just let it be Betty. Let yourself be happy and in love. You deserve it.” Veronica said.

 

“Thank you V. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Veronica answered and then the doctor appeared.

 

“Hello Miss Cooper. I’m Doctor Badley. Your lab results came back and I took a look on your scans.” The doctor introduced himself, reached out for her hand but backed up awkwardly as she very slowly tried to grasp his hand.

 

Betty saw Veronica rolling and calling for Jughead in the corner of her eye. Moments later, he was already there; “Hey you called?”

 

“This is doctor Bradley, he has the results.” Betty explained.

 

“Jughead Jones, Miss Cooper’s partner.” Jughead introduced himself. They didn't miss the surprised look on the doctor’s face.

 

“It looks good, nothing is broken. You should recover in a few days. Just take it easy and have more bedrest, no much sitting.” The Doctor explained and they smiled.

 

“Doctor, I want to discharge myself.” Betty stated.

 

“I would prefer if you'd stay here for one more night because of your severe concussion. You were very lucky Miss, it could've ended much worse.” Dr. Bradley answered.

 

“I know, but due to all respect, I didn't get the care I needed here and if you don't want me to sue this hospital, for forcing me into a decision, I would rather for you to accept my wish.” Betty answered and left no space for arguments.

 

The doctor just nodded and said: “I'll tell the nurse to prepare the discharge papers and I’ll prescribe you Vicodin for the pain.”

 

They nodded and Dr. Bradley left.

 

As they were getting ready with packing and Jughead found a transport, which costed a fortune, the nurse came with the discharge papers.

 

Betty was nervous and kinda under pressure so she couldn't get control of her hand to bring it down.

 

“I don't have time to wait the whole day Miss.” The nurse said.

 

“Sorry.” Betty murmured.

 

“No Betty. There's no need to apologize. You take the time that you need. “ Jughead said.

 

“You can also sign for her as her care taker.” Betty saw Jughead boil inside and gave him silently the permission to say something.

 

“I am her partner, not her care taker.” Jughead Jones.

 

“Oh.” The nurse just said.

 

“I am listening Miss, what else which is highly inappropriate and discriminating do you have to say now?” Jughead asked, his gaze spilling daggers.

 

“Nothing Sir. I’m sorry.” The nurse mumbled.

 

“You own her an apology, not me.” Jughead said.

 

“Sorry Miss Cooper.” The nurse repeated.

 

“Just think the next time before you speak.” Betty answered dryly.

 

She had clearly enough too... and why the hell she couldn't bring her damn hand down...she thought in frustration.

 

“I'll help you.” Veronica suggested and pushed her arm down gently. After a few seconds, she manage to sign the papers and let out a breath of relief.

 

Ten minutes later the transport came and they got home.

 

When they were home, Jughead and Veronica laid Betty into bed and Jughead said;

“I’ll just grab something to eat and then I’m coming back okay?” He said and she nodded.

 

“I'm making sandwiches, is that okay?” Veronica asked as they were in the kitchen.

 

“It's great. Can I make myself some coffee?” Jughead asked.

 

“Take a seat and I'll make some.” Veronica said.

 

“Thanks.” Jughead said, sat and exhaled deeply and raked his hands through his hair.

 

“Exhausted huh?” Veronica asked.

 

“Yeah but not because of Betty... these people exhausted me. I mean how can it be like that? Is it always like that Veronica?”

 

“I've never been with her at the hospital before. The last operation was eight years ago, her parents took “care” of her back then... I only know the stories, the operation didn't go well, it made her cerebral palsy worse. She told me that she had a lot of pain and no one wanted to believe her because she was a young disabled teenager. Back then she always had an urinary catheter because her parents decided so.” She told him and handed him the coffee.

 

“How can people be like this? That’s so dehumanizing. I wished I've known her sooner… then I could spare her much pain. Especially since I lived not far away from her on the Southside of Riverdale.”

 

“Trust me, you wouldn't have gotten the chance with that monster of mother and boyfriend. I still feel guilty that I didn't have the guts to drag her out of there. But I had to play my role to at least be able to stay by her side.” She told him with tears in her eyes.

 

“Can you tell me about this time? I won't tell her that you did. But please I need to know.”

 

He didn't know if if was a good idea though, but he just needed to know... he thought.

 

After a long pause, Veronica started: “It was horrible, her mother was a controlling bitch. Always up to keep her down and to torture her. If you think that the hospital was bad, then you should witness the time in Riverdale. She couldn't do anything she wanted to. Every time she gained a little self confidence because she met nice people, the greatest goal of her mother was to destroy that by putting thoughts in her brain, by telling her stuff like “Who the hell would want to be friends with you?” or interested in her, she is a burden bla bla...

 Her mother didn't dress her sometimes if she didn't wanted Betty to go out. She was even forced to wear diapers because her mother was too fucking lazy to do that three times a day… Betty hated it. When I had a shift I always made sure she didn't have to wear them... and she was so grateful for it Jughead. For such a tiny, human, normal thing she was so grateful... at least I could give her that.”

 

Jughead listened carefully. He knew that the backstory was gonna be bad, but to hear it from a person who was nearby her then made it even more heart wrenching. Somehow he was glad he heard it from Veronica because he didn't know if he could hold himself together in front of his love. He barely could now... he had to gulp the thick lump in his throat away and blink away the tears.

 

Veronica spoke further, clearly fighting with her own tears: “I wasn't there when she got hit, I only witnessed it once or twice and her mother always held herself together around people and Betty always begged me not to do anything because she didn't want me to get fired... but I always saw the bruises on her body, the bumps on her head or her head where bunches of hair were rid and it killed me every fucking time...” Veronica said, now crying.

 

Jughead couldn't help it. It was too much, he felt the tears coming, stood up and kicked against the chair and was glad he didn't scare Veronica. He walked to the kitchen counter and supported his arms on it.

 

“Sorry Veronica, I need a moment.” Jughead said and took deep breaths to control his emotions.

 

He felt so many things right now...  Pain. Rage. Anger. Even guilt that he wasn't there even though he didn't know her back then... but also awe and respect towards Betty, his girlfriend was so brave and strong and fought herself free... he would repeat it over and over again, he thought she was the strongest person he'd ever met.

 

Jughead was glad that Veronica didn't try to comfort him or didn't say anything. As he felt himself under control again, he put up the chair and sat again on it, met by Veronica’s gaze full of sympathy.

 

“Please continue.”

 

So she did: “Round abound 3 Years ago. Her parents tried to incapacitate her because she wanted to move out. That was the first time she fought furiously, though the abuse got worse then. I helped her to call her health insurance to inform herself what possibilities she had to live on her own and to fight against the incapacitate. That was the moment that changed everything... the moment that she found out about her life insurance because of all the medical errors due the operations in the past. A life insurance that had thousands of dollars she didn't know she had. She didn't see a cent of it and her mother always said she didn't sue the hospital because she hadn't the nerves to fight, she was a burden enough... which was a lie obviously. That finally was the turning point she needed... she had enough rage in her because of her betrayal. She wanted to get out of there. We created a plan then... I played my perfect role further, same as she did, but searched for a place to live in and a study place secretly. I became friendly with her mother so that she trusted me enough with Betty and after some time I suggested to take Betty to my place to unburden her and take care of Betty. Gladly she trusted me that far at this point that she'd allowed it. As she moved in we searched for the best attorney we could get. Betty sued her parents for the betrayal and not only for that, she had the courage to sue them for her abuse as well. God I was so proud of her, and she won. She won millions... and finally got justice. When she asked if I wanted to go with her... to be her only companion in her new life... I didn't hesitate for a second. Riverdale wasn't my place of destiny either... so I packed my things and this is how we got here...” Veronica finished to tell Betty’s story.

 

“Wow... just wow. I knew my girlfriend was brave... but now I know she is a fucking warrior.” Jughead said with a proud smile.

 

“Yeah she definitely is Jug. I am so glad she has you now in her corner.” Veronica said with a smile.

 

“I'll try my best...she deserves the best. I only hope she will see her own worth someday too.” Jughead said.

 

“She has wounds Jug. A lot of non visible wounds. It's gonna be hard sometimes, but please don't let yourself be scared.”

 

“I won't, trust me I won't. I love her too much to let her go.” Jughead said and added: “Should I know anything about the applicant tomorrow?”

 

“Betty is used to it. It’s routine for her... just be there and take care that everything's alright and if she's a total mess call me... but unfortunately she has to take her applicant at first... we just need new assistances.” Veronica sighed.

 

He nodded and said: “Do you mind if I take the sandwiches to Betty? I don't want to let her wait anymore...”

 

“Of course, good night Jughead.” Veronica said.

 

“Night Veronica.”

 

As he went back to her room, he saw that Betty was already asleep. He smiled and gently put the blanket over her and kissed her forehead. She stirred and murmured: “Jug.”

 

“Go back to sleep my love. I’m right here.”

 

“Come to bed Jug.” She pleaded sleepily.

 

He smiled, took a couple bites of a sandwich quickly, undressed himself to his boxers and climbed beside her into the bed.

 

“Tell me if something hurts.” 

 

“Hmm... with you nothing hurts Juggie.” She murmured half asleep again.

 

He pulled her closer to him very carefully and whispered: “That's great baby. Now go back to sleep... I love you.” and kissed her temple.

 

He followed because it was a heavy day and he was tired but he didn't care because he just loved her... was his last thought before the exhaustion won and let him fall asleep.

 

 

_*_

 

_Next day afternoon..._

 

Gladly Betty could hang in the lift again, though Jughead was afraid and very cautious. But she could at least show the new applicant – Josie was her name – how to take care of her properly. She was a good one, Betty could feel it. She gave the same answers as Cheryl back then, though she was a little bit more shy and reserved.

 

“Alright Josie, as for me you can start today after I show you how to put me onto the toilet?” Betty stated.

 

Josie’s face beamed instantly: “You serious? Oh my god yes!”

 

Betty smiled genuinely and asked: “Do you mind if Jughead is around in case you struggle with something?”

 

Soon she would realize that it was the wrong decision.

 

“No. Of course not. All as you are comfortable with.” Josie answered.

 

“Great then, let’s go to the bathroom.” Betty said and they went. 

 

Jugread paranoidly checked the slings of the hooks twice.

 

“Babe they are stable... don't worry.”

 

 “I don't trust this thing one bit anymore after you fell.” Jughead said.

 

 Really? She thought and threw him a look to stop.

 

“Oh God... you fell?” Josie asked afraidly.

 

“Yeah, but it doesn't happen usually.” Betty tried to calm Josie.

 

“Now you put at first my upper body in the lift... take me by the left arm and pull me forward carefully...” She explained and looked at Jughead, who was extremely tense by now and mouthed 'Relax'.

 

As she was in it she instructed further: “Now you have to put my legs into the hooks..Jughead show her please.”

 

“You have to be careful with the left one, it's bruised from the accident...”

 

“I was just about to tell her Jug.” She said with a smile.

 

But she had to admit that she felt a little annoyed by his overprotective behavior.

 

“Alright and now you have to put my other leg into the hook.” Betty instructed and Josie did as she was told.

 

“Careful!” Jughead said a little harshly as the steel brushed her knee accidently.

 

“It's okay Josie, he is just being a little over protective.” Betty stated with a smile.

 

Josie tried again and did well.

 

Then she moved the lift and Betty saw that Jughead was still really tense and was about to jump in any moment.

 

The wheels of the lift stuck on the floor and swung a little harder than it was supposed to. Jughead jumped to her and held the arms of the lift where she was hanging it.

 

“Slowly.” Jughead said.

 

“Sorry.” Josie apologized.

 

“This happens all the time, it’s not your fault.” Betty encouraged her and threw an angry glance towards Jughead.

 

Josie took her pants down and sat her onto the toilette.

 

“Well done Josie. Can you give us a minute, I have to talk with my boyfriend.” She didn't care if she was sitting on the toilet, this had to stop now.

 

“Of course. Just call me then.” Josie said and left the bathroom.

 

“Jug, can you please stop it.” Betty said annoyingly.

 

“I’m just worried…” He defended himself.

 

“I know, but you oppress my authority in front of her!” Betty said, trying not to yell and stay calm.

 

“I am not. I am just trying to protect you.”

 

“I’m not a kid or a delicate flower, Jughead.”

 

“I know but you're helpless.”

 

She couldn't ignore how much the word hurt her spoken by him.

 

She tried to hold herself together, but it was like the word hit her heart.

 

Betty knew he didn't mean it the way she interpreted it but somehow it hurt and overwhelmed her.

 

She didn't want to show him how much this one tiny word affected her. She didn't want to seem more weak as she already did.

 

“Babe I didn't mean it like that.” Jughead said apologetically.

 

“I know...” she whispered and tried desperately to suppress the impending tears.

 

“Please go.” She cracked out. Desperately not wanting him to witness her pathetic outburst of emotions.

 

His eyes widened and he said: “Betty, I’m sorry I didn't mean it...”

 

“I know you didn't... please go to Sweet Pea. We can talk later but please just go now.” Betty said with a lump in her throat.

 

He looked hurt, remorseful but just said: “I'll see you later then... I’ll call Josie.” and went.

 

As he went to the living room, he called Josie and apologized to her: “You can go back, I’m sorry for earlier. I am just so worried after her accident but you did great.”

 

“I understand that, if my partner was in that situation I would be too.”  

“I'll be back in the evening. Tell Betty she can call me if she needs me.” Jughead said and went outside.

 

He climbed in his car but he couldn't drive. He knew he hurt her, he saw it in her eyes.

 

He desperately wanted to rush back in and genuinely apologize but he knew she needed that space now. Why the hell couldn't he choose different words... helpless... seriously? He knew how sensitive she was on that topic and he chose the word helpless... he was an idiot. He thought and hit the wheel in frustration.

 

He just couldn't let something happen to her. After yesterday... after he saw how easy bad things could happen, he was just scared. He didn't want her to be in pain or be treated injustice-like. She could just be at the wrong angle and then it could be much worse.

 

Jughead didn't know why he was so anxious. He never was it because of another person. He never loved someone that much. Betty catapulted him into a entire different world where he experienced feelings he never felt in such an intensity... and he loved every second of it... but it also scared him... because he didn't screw up the best thing that ever happen to him,  _like he always did_ he thought. He raked his hand through his hair to order his emotions and wipe away his tears of frustrations.

 

He didn't know how much time went by as he just sat in his car and listened to lynyrd skynyrd while his thoughts were reeling.

 

Then he suddenly heard a knock on his window and startled. It was Josie. He put the window down and asked afraidly: “Did something happen?”

 

“Thank God you're still here.. Betty can't stop crying, I think she has problem with her breathing as well.”

 

“Fuck.” What should he do... he wanted to respect her will but he also caused the state she was in right now.

 

“Did she tell you to get me?” Jughead asked then.

 

“No but I don't what to do, she just cries and yaps for air.” Josie said.

 

“Screw it...” He said and climbed out of the car... maybe it was the wrong choice again, but he couldn't let Betty and have a panic attack... he would explain himself later.

 

He rushed into the house again and knocked on her door. He heard her cries through the door.

 

Jughead thought he heard a 'yeah' and took the risk.

 

As he opened the door he saw her, sitting in her wheelchair, crying bitterly, holding her hand towards her mouth to muffle her loud sobs.

 

She looked confused at him and cracked out “Jug...” and another wave of sobs rushed over her.

 

God, he wanted so desperately to just take her in his arms and calm her, but he stopped himself, it took him all the willpower he had.

 

“You're not gone?” She asked in disbelief.

 

“I couldn’t, I waited in my car. I just couldn't start the car and then Josie came and said you were crying... and I just couldn't stay outside but I understand if you need space. I can go...” He declared.

 

_Please don't_... He just thought.

 

“I thought you left.” She said between hick ups.

 

“What?!“ He asked, realizing now what she meant.

 

He took a step forward, fixing her gaze, unsure what to do... silently asking for answers. The urge to just embrace her was almost unbearable.

 

“I could never leave.” He just said and she cried even harder. He was now on the verge of crying himself. It was too painful to watch his love crying her heart out... and couldn't do nothing about it because he didn't want to cross another boundary.

 

“Please.” 

 

She gasped for air because she sobbed so hard.

 

“Please babe let me hug you.” He begged but didn't care.

 

She only managed to nod and he was there within a second and embraced her with his arms tenderly.

 

“I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry... I didn't mean it that way... you're not helpless. I'm such an Idiot.” He whispered into her hair, voice thick with emotions. Jughead felt her shake her head and she tried to speak but she couldn't.

 

“Calm down babe, we’ll talk... but calm down please. Shhh...” He murmured soothingly, caressing her hair.

 

After a while the sobs subsided and her breathing got steady again. “I’m sorry.” she whispered against his chest.

 

“No... don't you dare say that. I should have chosen better words.” Jughead answered and kissed her hairline.

 

“I overreacted. I knew you didn't mean it that way... I don't know why it hurt so much.”

 

“I never wanted to hurt you...” He backed up a bit and took her face between his. Jughead looked into her green eyes, the pain still lingering in them. “Please believe me.” He added.

 

“Jug?... can we go to bed, I just want to be close to you.”

 

“Sure. Do you think I can carry you without hurting you?” 

“Yes. I'll tell you if it hurts.” Betty stated.

 

He nodded and slid his arm very carefully under her knees and the other behind her back. Jughead laid her gently down and asked. “Do you need a pillow under your leg?”

 

“Yes please.”

 

“Under your knee?”

 

She nodded.

 

Jughead gently bent her knee, placed the pillow under it and climbed into bed beside her.

 

He gently pulled her closer and just enjoyed the feeling of her being leaned on him, feeling her closeness.

 

After a long moment of silence, she spoke: “I’m happy you didn't leave. I thought - now I screwed it up completely.”

 

“You won’t get rid of me that easily. I know what I signed up for. I’m sorry for being so overprotective. I didn't want to make you feel weak. It just scared me...”

 

“What exactly?”

 

“This could've ended much more serious than just a bruised leg and a severe concussion. You could've just fallen unluckily onto your head and then...” The words got stuck in his throat, they were too painful.

 

“I just never felt that much towards somebody. I didn't know what it felt like to be in love before you, I think...it is wonderful, but it is also scary... because the thought of losing you is killing me.” Jughead spoke earnestly. “I know it's no excuse, but maybe an explanation.” Jughead finished.

 

“I love you so much that it hurts. I’m scared too, Jug. I am scared of letting myself so deep in, that you would be able to destroy me... I think that is why your words affected me that much. Because I love you so much. I kinda felt like a burden... it was a word that Archie used very often but in an entire different context. I don't know... I was triggered, I think.” She explained.

 

“I know... I realized it the second it slipped. I’m sorry.” He said and kissed her temple.

 

“When I was young my father was an alcoholic. My mother had enough of the beating and drinking and just left with my sister. You dragged yourself deep into my heart Betts and I don't care about your disability. I really don't, but that doesn't mean I don't care when you're hurt in any kind of reason and I just want to prevent this... I crossed a line and I am truly sorry for it... I will try... but babe talk to me when I screw up okay? Don’t abandon me... and don't hide from me. Okay?” 

 

“Thank you for telling me. I will try too. I guess we just have to learn how to love and just let it be huh?” Betty whispered.

 

“I don't think the problem is to learn how to love. Because when you do it, you truly do it. There is no timeline for when it is supposed to happen... you just simply do it. It’s the problem to just let it be, to let yourself being vulnerable, without being afraid of getting hurt or rejected.”

 

“Great minds think alike.” Betty whispered with glassy eyes.

 

He looked at her and just wanted to kiss her.

 

“What is it Jug?” Betty asked.

 

“I just really want to kiss you.” 

 

“You're right. You’re really stupid.” Betty laughed.

 

“You don't have to ask. Just do it.” Betty said and grabbed the lapels of the light brown jacket he had still on. As their lips connected she let out a little sigh and smiled.

 

The kiss wasn't heated or devouring. It was slow and intense. He had the feeling he didn't kiss her like this since forever. He put all his love and relief in that kiss. He caressed her cheeks tenderly with the pads of his thumbs and traced softly with the tip of his tongue along her lips. She parted her lips slightly, giving him the permission to deepen the kiss. But he didn't, Instead he nibbled softly at her lips and whispered: “Betty I just love you.” and laid his forehead onto hers.

 

He looked into her eyes and saw tears forming in her eyes and was pretty sure there were some in his too.

 

The reality that he could've loosen her, if it would have ended not so well as it did, hit him hard and made his mind clear.

 

Jughead realized now in their moment of reunion, that Betty Cooper was it for him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey my lovelies,
> 
> thanks for all the response to the last chapter it meant the world to me.
> 
> thanks to my beta as always. love you lil bird:*
> 
> Let me know what you think about this one too:) I LOOOOVE to read your thought and they are really really important to me.
> 
> reach out to me at tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> enjoy:*
> 
> Sending love:*


	13. Through my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little bit of everything:)

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 13

 

Through my Eyes

 

On the next day Jughead gladly found that their class got postponed to next week so he didn't have to let Betty alone with Josie, though it would only be there for a few hours.

 

Jughead just wanted to be near her – not because he wanted to control or protect – he just simply wanted to be by her side...

 

He went back to their room with prepared breakfast. He made her a fruit cereal bowl, because of her Low Carb diet... which she definitely didn't need, but he could tell her that a thousand times... he thought with a smile.

 

As he went back to her room he saw that she was already awake.

 

“Morning gorgeous.” He said and leaned down to kiss her.

 

“Aren't you suppose to be in our writing class?” Betty asked with a smile.

 

“The class got postponed due next week, Professor Keller is sick, which means I can spoil my girlfriend.” He said laid the tablet with the breakfast on her and cradled behind her. “Do you think I can sit behind you like we did as I showed you the pictures I made?”

 

“Sure we can try.” She said.

 

“Tell me if something hurts.” Jughead said, pushed her upper chest up and pulled gently closer against him. Then he grabbed the tablet on her knees and pulled it closer to them.

 

“I made you a fruit cereal with almonds, strawberries, banana , pomegranate, ginger, cinnamon and yoghurt. For me I have a good old choclate doughnt with black coffee...oh and I made you a coffee with milk, no sugar.” Jughead explained and gave her the first spoon of her fruit cereal.

 

She smiled like a fool with a disbelieve look in her eyes.

 

“Thank you.” She hushed after she ate the first spoon.

 

“Are you comfortable.” Jughead asked.

 

“With you I always am.” Betty answered and smiled.

 

“How is your leg?” Jughead asked then and placed a kiss on her neck.

 

“Better, still bruised, but better.” Better said.

 

“Do you need a vicodin?” Jughead asked.

 

“No I can manage it till die afternoon. I know how scared you are of them...” Betty said.

 

“That's true it's just because of my father, but I don't want you to be in pain babe...” Jughead admitted.

 

“Trust me... I am used to pain...okay that sounded a lot more emo then it supposed to...” She said with a laugh.

 

“I mean because of my operations.” Betty said.

 

“I've noticed a scar... where were you operated?” Jughead asked.

 

“My hip, they tried to be minimal invasive, you barely see the scar. Which is good.” Betty said.

 

“That small blush thing. I thought it was just a pigment disorder or something.” Jughead said.

 

“Ahhhhh you're wonderful...” She laughed and kissed him.

 

“But because of that minimal invasive method I got an infection and no one noticed it... I had pain... you can't imagine...no one believed me because I was a disabled teenage girl... until the moment I nearly died...” Betty explained.

 

Okay that was a new information Jughead thought. Closed his eyes for a brief moment and pulled her closer.

 

“I'm sorry...” Jughead said.

 

“I survived it.” She said and shrugged with her shoulders.

 

“You're a warrior queen Betts.” Jughead said.

 

“And you are the broody Artist, with a heart of gold i've ever dreamed of,” Betty said with a smile.

 

He smiled and said: “I am not broody I am just critical... and sometimes a little anti social... I don't know... It's not that I hate people or so... it's just that if I spent my time with them it have to give me something... emotionally, mentally, intellectually...that's sounds awful...I know...”

 

“No no no it's exactly the same with me... I completely get it... I always isolated myself not only because of my family or because of my disability. I just didn't want to spent with the most of these people... I love to philosophy, to see things in a different way... I love arts... I don't know. When I write for example... it's like I am in an entire different world. I feel the emotions... I feel all of it... sometimes I am so delved into it that I forget everything... I even sometimes cam smell the things I write about... A lot of people just me in the past... for writing that much and intense... but it gave me a lot more, than have conversations with ordinary people... more than go to parties... it challenge you, every single time. .. it's consciousness expanding... you have the might to put emotions into people... because of your characters... your words... it's thrilling.”

 

The beauty that was radiating from her, when she spoke about something her heart desires was truly breathtaking. He got so lucky with her... she was beautiful, artistic, sensual, intelligent, geeky, philosophic... she was everything, he searched for within years. Now that he found her, he wouldn't let her go. He'd only wished that someday she would see herself, how he saw her... how special she was...he thought.

 

“Babe...? “ He asked as an idea plopped into his mind.

 

“Hmm.”

 

“Can I shoot you. “ Jughead asked.

 

“Here?” Betty asked.

 

“No... I don't know the place yet... I have to organize some things... but a real shoot. In a location, with good lighting and everything. Just me and you...will you let me?”

 

She hesitated a moment and Jughead said: “I just want you to show another part of my world, a huge part. Like you showed me yours...You trust me?”

 

“Yes of course.” She told him.

 

“Then let me show you my world.” He said and kissed her longingly.

 

“But why you have to shoot me then?” She asked.

 

Jughead just smiled at his girlfriend and repeated: “Just trust me babe.”

 

 

*

 

_A couple of Hours later._

 

A few hours later he had all managed...He had the location in mind, usually he wouldn't be able to Effort it, but gladly an old friend back then, who still owed him a favor – Reggie Mantle - was the manager of the Castle Hotel Oheka; 40 minutes drives of New York away.

 

He could've chosen some place outdoor, but he had something special in his mind... something intimate, artistic with class, just like her. He even asked Veronica to do her Make up.... so Betty was more comfortable with...he was nervous... the last professional photoshoot he had done was ages ago... he was more occupied with writing now... But photography was his first passion and maybe even his strongest one. He really enjoyed to be the raw creative force...of what kind of art or narrative he wanted people to see... he had the power to put that into every single shot...same goes for writing... maybe that's the reason why he's got so obsessed with these two tools of art.. two tools who were so different but somehow the same...He thought.

 

Today he would show Betty, how he saw her story, her art. He would show her his perspective of her, transformed into art.

 

He knew she was insecure about her body, her looks, her ability to move...but he just hoped she trusted him enough to experience the form of creativity and transformation with him

 

He brought a lot of clothes, mostly dresses, some of them very elegant and sinful, some of them delicate pure, but all these are facets Betty contains in herself and created the kaleidoscope of beauty, he saw every day in here.

 

He just hoped he could achieve that she finally saw herself the way he saw her.

 

Veronica arrived earlier to help him. Within a second his mind mind switched. It all became clear.... the vision, the story he wanted to tell, it clicked together like a puzzle... piece by piece and formed his vision into a perfect picture.

 

“V. I need the other curtains, they have to be darker to create a better contrast with the light colored floor and match with the dark red sofa...

 

Veronica handed him the dark red velvet curtains as he stand on the ladder.

 

In the middle of the room right in front of the large wall mirror and under the chandelier.

 

Veronica did as she was told and moved the 20s century inspired velvet sofa , with messing legs to the place he needed.

 

“Uff this is heavy for a small sofa.” Veronica said and panted.

 

“Sorry V. I am coming right up.” He said and rushed down to her for help.

 

“Sometimes I am so occupied with the shoot or better the vision that I forget everything else.” Jughead apologized.

 

“No problem... your artsy behavior is kinda hot. “ She chuckled and he cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Too much for me... but Betty will love it to see you like this.” She pointed all over him with her hands.

 

“All focused, passionate, visionary. With your unruly black curl fallen onto your – ready to rebel against the form – the half opened black-red patterned shirt, the black scarf. Hmm you contain all that Betty loves... if I wouldn't knew she's already head over heals for you... she would it be definitely when she sees you like this.” Veronica declared with a smile.

 

“Well that's make two of us then, because I'm head over heals into her too. She the one for me.” Jughead declared it to her.

 

Veronica gasped and said: “Oh my gosh... you're not gonna propose to her Jones?”

 

“What?! No!” He smirked. Veronica watched him intensely.

 

“I know that look Jones... You're definitely considering it...” She said with a smirk.

 

“Well it definitely crossed my mind yeah, but not now... but I consider it definitely for the future...i think If I marry at all... it's gonna be her and no one else.” Jughead admitted.

 

Veronica started to squeal and jump like crazy. He couldn't but smile at her joy.

“Jones, you can count on me, when you decide to it! I am your partner in crime then.” Veronica said.

 

“Does that mean I would have your blessing...” Jughead asked with a smile.

 

“Are you kidding of course Jug. You're the best thing that ever happen to her.” Veronica said.

 

Jughead smiled and said: “I could say the same thing.”

 

He took one last look around when all was in its place and said: “Alright I think I can pick Betty up then.”

 

“What dress do you want to wear her for the first shots and what make up do you want for her? I get it ready then.” Veronica asked.

 

The long sapphire green one, with the cut outs on the sides and a dramatic make up which highlight her gorgeous eyes.” Jughead said.

 

“Do you need any help with picking her up.” Veronica asked.

 

He grabbed his caramel brown coat and his car keys.

 

“i think I got it. But thanks for everything V. really.” Jughead answered.

 

“Anytime Jughead.”

 

“Be right back.” Jughead said and went outside to pick up his love and muse.

 

*

 

“Hey Babe I'm back are you ready to go?” Jughead called.

 

“Yes I am in my room... we can go.” Betty called.

 

He came to her and asked: “Josie is coming with us right, we could use another pack of hands... don't worry nobody will be there when we shoot... only before and after it. You look beautiful by the way. Jughead said.

 

“Don't be silly I have no make up on and just casual street wear with a messy bun... but you look really handsome Juggie.” She said and raked her eyes over him.

 

“You could wear a potato sack and you still would look beautiful...and thank you.” Jughead said and kissed her softly.

 

“Come, my muse, lets get Josie... V. is waiting, we have a 40 minutes drive before us to the location.” He said.

 

“Where are we going?”She asked

 

“You'll see.” He answered and winked.

*

_40 minutes later in front of the Oheka Castle..._

 

“What are we doing here...” She asked.

 

“This is our location for the shoot.” Jughead answered.

 

She jumped in her wheelchair and squealed in excitement: “Jug oh my god. You're serious.” She asked in a gasp.

 

He nodded with a smirk and answered: “Wait until you get inside, it's breathtaking.”

 

Gladly the castle was mostly wheelchair accessible... how did he always found those beautiful spots? She asked herself. How can this man be even more wonderful by each day that past by...

 

Then she saw the magnificent room they shoot it in... she couldn't believe it. It felt like a fairytale... she had the feeling she was on a set location of the great Gatsby...

 

“Holy crap.” She gasp in awe.

 

“I Assume you like it then?” Jughead asked with a smile.

 

“But Juggie this seems like a spectacular shoot... I don't want to ruin your pictures... I am not a model... I am not used to it...” Betty said.

 

“Hey hey hey...” He came in front of her and captured her cheek with his palm: ” Chose the location because of you... don't get pressured it's just me and you in here then... and we have all day long and you gonna be great... I feel it... I a have vision in my mind and you're the main part of it... just help me to create it alright... and trust me... I am doing nothing you're not comfortable with...I promise.” He assured her.

 

As she nodded, he leaned towards her, captured her face between his hands and kissed her softly: “Alright lets get you ready then.

 

“Hey B. I am so excited! Wait until you see the dresses... “ Veronica said with a smile. Then Veronica asked Jughead: “How do you want her hair.”

 

“Up and curly... somehow like this...” He came behind her , twirled it and put it up.

 

Somehow this small action was very dominant and Betty couldn't help but shiver. She never saw Jughead like this...bossy... artistic... kind of dominant...well she knew he was a man of arts...but him actually see in action... made her hot and heavy in an instant, it was highly arousing.

 

“I want to see your beautiful neck.” He added then and placed a kiss on her pulse point.

 

Which didn't make Bettys state any better...Holy jesus... this gonna be a sweet torture. She just thought while she got ready for their first shot.

 

Jughead was setting the camera, as he saw her.

 

She looked stunning, just like he'd imagined it...she looked like a mix of a first Class Titanic Passanger and baroness of the roaring 20s. Her Make up, was on point, dark gray smokey eyes in a 20s exactly like he wanted it.

 

“You look amazing love. Do you want to take a few shots at first, so you get comfortable.” He asked.

 

“No it's okay... what did you plan?” Betty asked curious.

 

 

“I wanted to lay you on the couch on your side... you're facing the Camera... a brought silk ropes... between the upper- and the underpart of the sofa is a little gap, so we could tie you, if you're afraid to fall and hide them under the dress.” He explained and he saw something flicker in her eyes, before she said: “No. I'll try.” He smiled proudly and Josie and Veronica put her onto the Couch.

 

She laid on her right side, but he came to help to move her into the position he wanted to. He took a small pillow and put it under her upper back a to push her a little bit forward.

 

“now put your right arm a little bit upwards besides your face... just like this...” He put her arm gently into the right position. “Is this ok?” He asked.

 

She nodded and he gave Josie and Veronica a little nod, so they knew they could wait in the back room.

 

As they went, Jughead said: “Put your face a little upwards and just think that you're right after a flapper party, your a little tipsy, because of the great gin you drank... but you see this guy... you want him to come over , but you're to proud to make any move...and you know you don't have, because you aware of your affect just speak with your eyes...” He spoke he expected her to chuckle and blush. But instead she was just there... it was like as soon they were alone and the shoot began, something clicked, he could witness the exact moment, when she unraveled in front of his eyes, let him see all her confidence and majestic sensuality.

 

She played with the camera, it was perfect. She turned a little bit on her back, straightened her neck and laid her hand onto each side of her throat, her fingers slightly capturing her jawline...Holy shit what was she doing, this was awesome...she's a natural.

 

He climbed over her to take some shots from above. The light from the luster felt onto her creating the perfect reflection.

 

Jughead stood some tiny curls out of her updo and they played boisterously around her face.

 

He took a few more shoots and tried to capture parts of the chandelier in it too.

 

When he was done. He checked the shots and he already saw that this gonna be the best work he'd ever done... not only that you literally follow Bettys metamorphose from shot to shot... and it was magical.

 

“Betts the pictures are great...” Jughead said and showed it to her.+

 

“Fuck, thats awesome.” Betty said with widened eyes.

 

He chuckled and said: “That's what I think every day when I see you and I am with you.” and kissed her not caring that he would've red lipstick on his lips.

 

“I get V. and Josie to get ready for the next shot.” Jughead stated.

 

“Wait can you just yell for them... I am afraid to fall, when I am alone.” Betty asked.

 

“Veronica! Josie! We're ready!” He yelled.

 

They came in an instant and changed Betty into the next outfit.

 

The next dress was a pastel rose colored, translucent dress which had rose - silver glitter patterns on just the right spots, to cover all intimate body parts.

 

Her make up was in the same colors as her dress. Her hair this time loose and wavy...for this shot Jughead chose the king size bed with the Baldachin. He placed large white and rose tulle cloths all over the bed, before they laid Betty onto it.

 

He gestured to V. and Josie they could leave them again.

 

“In this shot I want you to move act on instinct, grap the tulle cloth play with them, wrap them around you,... let them swirl around you.. and try multiple mimics.”

 

“like this.” she asked, covered her face slightly with the cloths and smiled mischievously up on him.

 

He grabbed his camera and took his first shot of this setting. She was really a natural talent.

 

“Stay just like this...” He said and clicked, clicked and clicked. Her eyes twinkled through the tulle and her smile was an excellent melange of innocence and sass.

 

“I thought I could move as I want.” She challenged him and moved. She was in another perfect position and he just clicked the release button over and over again... she flowed... it became so natural now, it was just them and the camera, playing on the bed. There was no nervousness at all anymore... only lightness and joy captured in art.

 

As he was finished, he hovered above her and brushed a loose wave out of her face...

 

”That was awesome... “ Jughead said and smiled down on her.

 

“What's next?” Betty asked eager.

 

“A shoot in front of a large mirror in a large velvety armchair...” He paused a while, then he added: “Naked...” For a split second her eyes darkened with desire, but it got quickly subsided by insecurity.

 

“I don't know...” She hushed.

 

“You're beautiful Betts I just want you to show it how I see you... please. It's not gonna be just naked photograph. I want to tell you a story with it... my story of you Betts...” He encouraged her and waited for response.

 

After a while she answered a quiet okay.

 

“Thank you babe I know that this is a big step for you.” Jughead said.

 

“Do you think you could undress me alone, here in bed.” Betty.

 

“Yes.” Jughead just said and smiled.

 

He heaved her chest and opened the zipper on her back. Then he undressed her careful not to hurt her leg. As her arms were out and the dress was pulled down to her waist. He slowly rolled her from side to side and undressed her completely. So he carried her with just her cream colored panties on to the large armchair and said: “Wait a sec, I'll put the mirror down.”

 

“Are you sure you can do this alone?” Betty asked worried.

 

“No.” Jughead said simply.

 

“Hey there's a blanket, put it around me and then call V.” She suggested.

 

He smiled and did as she told him.

 

Veronica came in and gladly didn't say anything to Betty. As the mirror was on the place where Jughead wanted, V. went back to the other room.

 

“You ready?” He asked.

 

She nodded and he uncovered her like a treasure he just found.

 

“I Think we leave the panties on , because you can't stand now.”

 

She nodded and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She looked so skeptical and insecure it broke his heart.

 

He stood himself behind her looking at her through the mirror.

 

“Babe tell me what you see?” Jughead asked her softly.

 

“I don't know.” She said.

 

“I am gonna tell you what I see. But that maybe cross some boundaries we have.” Jughead said: “I will not touch you inappropriately, but I will tell how I see your beauty... in a non sexual and sexual context, because I won't lie to you about it... will you let me do this and still trust me?” He asked and she nodded.

 

“You're body is a absolute wonderland. Not to thin, not to thick just the perfect amount of curves.... your legs... your legs are a sin... everyone would fall for these... and as for me... I also love that they react at every slightest touch of mine... you maybe hate it, but I think it's just pure and beautiful and that's only qualify your legs it qualifiies your entire body.... look at your breast... I am literally obsessed with them... they haunt me in my dreams, since the first the first time I saw them and am not gonna start to mention you're other intimate body parts, because THAT definitely would cross the boundaries here... look at you again... do you see what I see..?” He said and asked then.

 

She still didn't say anything, but he saw a change in her eyes. The look of insecure disappeared and got subsided with realization, clarity... he took the camera and shot the pictures from behind. The look of insecure didn't came back, even when he was ready and took pictures of every possible angle.

“Thank you for doing this.” She said then suddenly.

 

“My pleasure, love.” He answered and kissed her tenderly.

 

“I get your bra and shirt.” Jughead said.

 

“Are we done with the shoot?” Betty asked

 

“One more, but its just gonna be a portrait.” He answered.

 

As he redressed her with her bra and shirt, he said her back into her wheelchair and brought a long black veil.

 

“At first just look usual into the camera. “ Jughead instructed. He could see that she liked the optic of the veil. Because there was the fire again. She varied in her expressions and he took a few pictures.

 

“Now Betts... I want you to scream... scream as loud as you can. Think of all the pain through the years... all the injustice... all the torture... just scream it out...” Jughead ordered passionately.

 

“Jug...” Betty whispered brokenly.

 

“Scream.” He ordered a little louder.

 

And she screamed. At first it was forced. But with every followed scream and Jughead's demanding words... the scream more and more changed into a long anticipated release...

 

Jughead could hear her pain, but also her deliverance in every scream of her. It came right from her soul. It was the most painful, but likewise the most beautiful moment he witnessed.

 

He captured this moment with his camera and after a while she even posed, but the screams didn't Seem less real or pure. After a while her excruciating screams, transformed into ones of joy, combined with laughter.

 

Jughead heart felt like it gonna burst out every moment. He was afraid to take the risk for this special shot, but now he knew it was the right decision. As he had enough pictures, he rushed to her, lifted the veil and kissed her passionately.

 

“I have no words for how fucking beautiful this was... I am so proud of you and i love you so much... “ He said and caressed her cheeks.

 

“Thank you so much for doing this.” Betty said.

 

“You did this all alone Babe.” Jughead answered

 

“What would you think if we would crush here one night.” Jughead suggested.

 

“I would love that, I would feel like a queen.” Betty said with a smile.

 

“You are one. “

 

*

 

After they laid in bed and snuggled... she said after awhile of silence.

 

“Thank you for this awesome day.” Betty said and looked at him longingly.

 

He traced her jawline with his thumb and said: “Why not extend it into an awesome night too.

 

As they kissed for a long time she whispered: “Juggie my leg doesn't hurt anymore.”

 

He smirked he knew it was half a lie. But who would blame her felt the craving.

 

“You know I'll show a position where you didn't have to more your leg all..” He whispered into her ear and leaned down,,,

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies at first sorry (not sorry) for the smut cliffhanger... but I promise i will made it up to you on my next chapter;)
> 
> thank you for all the responses on the last chapter it made my heart fill with joy. and thanks for every ask i got on tumblr:)
> 
> A huge thank you to my beta love ya;*
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts:)
> 
> enjoy and happy new year 
> 
> sending love:*


	14. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I promised. A lot of smut to made up for the last chapter;)
> 
> This chapter includes descriptions an unhealthy past relationship

I'm not what I seem like

Chapter 14

Aphrodisiac

As soon as their lips collided, it was like a jolt went through them both. The long suppressed want and desire got finally freed. They could not quick enough delve their tongues into each others mouths and devour themselves with such a longing desperation, they never felt before.

Jughead didn't know how much he wanted her until their lips met. He kissed her with the awareness and anticipation of what was about to follow.

It wasn't that he didn't wanted her the other times, he craved for her every minute, But after all these intense moments in the past couple of days, which were filled with all sorts of emotions...angst, love, trust, guilt, clearance and patience... he just wanted her, with every fiber of his body and soul.

Although it seemed that she felt the same way now, he had to remind himself that he had to temper himself.

He took her face between her palms and slowed the pace of the kiss. Jughead nibbled on her bottom lip leisurely, and let her be aware of every stroke of his tongue.

She sighed against his lips and raked her hand through his hair.

His hands trail along her sides, making her quiver at his feathery like touch.

“Jug undress me... please... “ Betty sighed towards his lips.

Jughead shoved tormentingly slow her tank top upward and caressed every new exposed inch of her skin.

Usually he'd talk to her while he undressed her, but now he just looked at her beautiful face, flushed from want and anticipation, let them communicate in silence with every look and touch.

As he undressed her shirt, he caressed her breasts.

“I missed you touching me.” She whispered.

“Me too... God I love your breasts.” He said and captured one of her peek nipples into his greedy, hot mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue leisurely around it.

Bettys enjoyable moans only fueled him more and traveled down with his hand. He stopped on her hip and felt the small raising on her skin.

He backed up and placed a trace of kisses along her stomach. Jughead shoved her panties gently down and placed a kiss onto the small, blush evidence of her painful past.

“You're so beautiful Betts. Today you metamorphosed in front of my eyes and I was so happy to witness it. Trust me one day you will see your beauty and your strength too... and your fucking sexiness. Do you know how hard it was to focus, while you were the purest seduction itself...” As he spoke her, his fingers searched it's way between her legs, finding her pussy already lustrous wet. “I wanted to worship every inch of you, but I had to be professional... but now...” He said while he slowly circling her clit, not leaving her gaze. “I am just your boyfriend who is madly in love with you and who just wants to pleasure you.” He continued and slid two fingers into her.

Jughead loved to see her in pleasure, he really did... it was so pure and uncontrolled... at least if his head wasn't involved... he thought.

As her breathing quickened and her body began to act on instinct, he increased the pace of his fingers and thumb.

“Jug... I need you...” Betty whimpered and bucked her hips towards his hand. 

“No. not until I made you come at least once before.” He whispered in her ear and she let out a frustrated moan.

“God Jug. You're killing me.” She winced in pleasure and crawled her hand into the sheets.

Jughead felt her walls tighten around his fingers and he saw her legs twitch. He knew she was close.

He circled her clit in a relentless pace and put her quivering leg over his shoulder. It instantly calmed.

She opened her eyes, looked at him in surprise and asked: “How did you know...? Oh shit...” Her words got n a gasp as continued his sweet torture.

“I know you. Now stop thinking... I got you.” Jughead just said hoarsly and continued to work her with his skillful hands.

Then he felt her loose it and she found her release.

Jughead loved to see her come, he couldn't say that often enough. It was just beautiful... the moment when she didn't think anymore and just let herself be. In that moment she just felt... she felt that moment. Her emerald eyes were just filled with lust, lust and trust and his name fallen from her lips.

He slowly put her leg down as he worked her through the aftermath of her climax and kissed her long and soft, feeling her core still pulsating around his fingers.

As Jughead slid his fingers out of her, she whimpered instantly at the lack of contact.

He shoved his boxers down, leaned down and kissed her leisurely. He felt her trying to put her legs around him, but he stopped her gently.

She looked at him confused and he said: “I want to try something, you remember?” She nodded and he saw the insecurity flickering in her eyes again.

His heart ached when he saw that look, not because she was scared to try it, but because she was scared that it wouldn't work and he would be disappointed and her next sentence just proved that he guessed right.

“What if it doesn't work?” Betty asked scared.

“Then we do it the usual way... just trust me...” Jughead said while caressed her cheek.

As she nodded he explained: “I want to lay you on the side, lay behind you and making love to you like that.

She nodded again, but she still looked scared.

His point wasn't that he wanted to fuck her from behind, he just wanted her to know that, there is so much possible, she didn't even realize, because ex was a total moron and didn't have the time nor the want to get used to the way her body worked.

Jughead kissed her again and whispered intensely: “I love you so much Betty. You are the one for me and nothing could change that okay?”

“Jug.” She hushed a little shocked as the great meaning of his words sunk in. She looked at him longingly, he got the hint that she wanted to kiss him and closed the gap between their lips: The kiss salved unspoken promises.

Jughead laid his forehead onto hers and waited as she nodded again. he laid onto her side. A movement that was so usual for him in their routine, suddenly so special, because she was fighting against her insecurities again for them and it meant so much for him.

“You okay babe?” He asked gently, kissing her neck and caressing her arm with his fingertips and felt goosebumps appear under them

He felt her nod, but she was still nervous...he could feel it because her whole body was tense.

“Relax babe...I love you Betts. I love everything about you. I love when you. shiver every time I touch you. I love the way you blush every time as I say that I fucking love your breast or your pussy.” He got a plan and started to distract her... he captured her breast with one hand and his other hand trailed downwards, really satisfied to find her still wet, though she was so scared.

“Always so wet and ready for me.” He whispered, stroked her lightly and spread her arousal over her clit and core.

She moaned into the pillow and said: “Stop talking to me like or I come before you even inside me.”

He chuckled against ´her neck and answered hoarsely: “I bet you could huh. But I want to be inside you Betts... I want to feel your pussy wrapped around my cock. Can you feel how hard I am for you...” He pulled himself closer to her let his penis poke her butt cheek.

“Only you can affect me like by only just looking at you.” He continued and grabbed the condom from the nightstand behind him. He quickly pulled it down onto his length, while he still talked to her: “Trust me, nobody else could let me feel like this... I need to be close to you... no matter how...” Now he started to rub her clit leisurely again and spread her wetness with the tip of his cock over her core, with his other hand he took her left leg and put it over his, so he got better reach.

“Jug.... I want you.” She moaned into her pillow.

As soon as the words were spoken, he entered her slowly.

Jughead closed his eyes in pleasure. How could two people fit so perfectly...And how could it feel that amazing...He wondered about it every time. The deep connection he felt, became even stronger during intimacy and transported it to a whole new level... they merged their body, soul and spirit, created a symbiosis and synergy nobody of them knew they needed.

He moved slowly in and out of her, he wanted her to feel every move. The new position of intimacy took their closeness to a new tier. No inch of their intertwined bodies stayed untouched, two became one – in every way of meaning. They felt every move, shiver and even every breath of each other.

“Fuck you feel so amazing Betts.” He groaned into her neck and placed hot kisses on it.

“It works....” She hushed in disbelieve and let her head fell back onto his chest with a moan falling from her lips.

“Of course. I didn't doubt that for a second.” Jughead answered and kissed her pulse point.

“It never worked before...” She whispered.

“But that wasn't because of you baby... you're perfect.” Jughead answered leaned over and kissed her. “Now I want you to stop thinking okay... just feel me...does that feel good baby?” He asked between lustful groans as thrust into in a steady rhythm.

“Oh my god yes.” Betty moaned.

He moved his hands between her legs and rubbed her clit. As soon as his hand touched her throbbing bundle of nerves, her hips jerked in pleasure.

“Fuck.” She whimpered.

With every slow deep thrust, he felt himself more and more reach his climax. The tight and wet feeling of her around him was to sensational. He quickened his thrusts and the pace of his fingers.

“Oh holy shit Jug I can't. “ She winced in lust begging for her release.

“Yes you can... Baby come on... don't stop it... let it be... scream as loud as you want.” Jughead whispered and pounded into her in a desperate need to make her come.

“Please Jug...” She whimpered and met his thrusts with her hips.

“I can't...” Betty moaned and crawled his fingers into his arm.

Her whole body began to tense, he felt her walls tighten more and more around him.

She crawled her fingers into the layers, trying to hold herself.

He grabbed her hand and said: “Don't control yourself it's okay I hold you.” with his other he started to pinch her clit.

“Fuck Jughead!” She shrieked and cried in pleasure while she pushed her back against his, but tried to reposition herself.

“No Betts.” He said a little more demanding now. “I said don't fucking control yourself. I got you. I am strong. Move as much as you want Betts.” He told her and could barely hold it any more. He put his weight gently against her and pinched and circled her clit without mercy. She bowed her back and pushed it against him, she was strong, but he could easily hold her in place. She was almost there he could feel it... her clit throbbing against the pad of his thumb, her pussy pulsating around him.

He thought he knew what she needed... he got it after every time he pinched her clit he got rewarded with a cry of pleasure, begging for more... but he was scared to do it, to cross this new territory with her. But he just had to make her come. So he took the risk...

“Do you trust me Betts?” Jughead asked with a pressed voice.

“Yes.” Betty moaned desperately.

“Good I want you to come for me Babe. Now:” Jughead demanded and slapped her clit lightly.

A lustful cry escaped her lips and pushed herself against him with such a force he had put all his weight against her to hold her. But he didn't mind in the slightest, the instinctive and multiplied reactions of her body is what makes their lovemaking raw, pure and uncovered... he loved every bit of it. He felt her start to clench around him and asked: “Was that okay?”

“Yes. Do it again Jug! Please!” She begged.

He slapped her clit again, this time a little harder, followed by his desperate thrusts.

Then her whole body tense and erupted in pleasure and he followed her as her walls clenched around him almost painfully. Their bodies clashed together with every eruption of their release. Creating their own symphony of raw ecstasy.

As their bodies calmed, he asked her: “You're okay, love?”

She just nodded and stayed silence.

Then he realized that she was crying and he panicked slightly.

“Betts? Whats wrong did I hurt you?” He asked concerned and slid slowly out of her.

Jughead rolled Betty onto her back again and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

“Babe, talk to me.” He pleaded and captured her face tenderly between his palms, now clearly worried that might triggered her.  
She shook her head furiously and a new wave of tears followed.

“You are wonderful!” She just managed to crack out.

“Why are you crying?” Jughead asked.

“I don't know...” She answered between sobs.

“Talk to me babe... tell me what you feel.” Jughead encouraged her and wipes her tears away.

“It's so much...I don't know were to start...” Betty began. “Just... thank you...in the last couple of days... no... since the day I know you, I feel normal and so special at the same time. It is a feeling I've never experienced in that combination. Either I felt normal or I felt special, both it wasn't in a good way.” She took a deep breath and continued. “My whole life I was trying to suppress my disability, because otherwise I would get hit or hurt in another way...I was scared to try this new position... I was scared to disappoint you, because something isn't possible.”

“You would never disappoint me in that way. As I said, I think there is much more more possible than you think...what exactly happened, that you're thought that it couldn't work.” He asked and was sure that after she'd tell him, he wanted to smash Archies face again, but he wanted to know.

“We tried it a couple of times...it never worked... and he always got so mad...he even couldn't enter me... he always grumbled something furious... let my fall onto my back again and finished himself of, watching a porn besides me or just rolled over me and fucked me, while watching a porn.”

“Seriously if I met this asshole again I break his fucking face and nobody is gonna holding me back the next time.” Jughead said furious.

Betty giggled in response.

“Betts your ex was an asshole and a dump idiot. It wasn't your fault... you are perfect. Look... sex isn't like porn... well at least good sex isn't. It is so much more. I realized that too, now that I am with you. I wouldn:t want to change a thing...in fact, is the best sex i've ever had before.” Jughead said earnestly.

She cocked an eyebrow at him.

“I am dead serious babe. Would I be hard again if that wasn't a fact.” He whispered in her ear.

“I want you too.” Betty admitted.

He smiled and laid his forehead onto hers.

Jughead quickly ripped the old condom of and wrapped a new one around him.

He moved his hand between their bodies and she whimpered.

“Are you sore?” Jughead asked concered.

“No, just sensitive...please Jughead I want to feel you inside me.” Betty pleaded.  
He sunk softly into her and felt her walls immediately flutter around him.

“God I love you Babe. I love to be inside you. It's like finally be complete... when I am with you it feels like home.” Jughead whispered as he slowly pushed in and out of her.

She gasped for air and her gaze were a mixture of realization and wonder.

The more time he spent with her, it was more and more undeniable. With every seconds he looked into her eyes, who 's still searching for the truth in his, it became clearer.

The realization made their lovemaking even more intense and he felt that he was close. He leaned in and kissed her leisurely, let their tongues and lips move in unison.

She moaned against his lips which fueled him even more.

He reached for her clit and circled it gently: “I am close Betts.”

“It's ok. Let go.” She said.

“No way. I am not gonna be there without you babe. He pulled her legs from his waist and laid them down, Now his pelvis bone shoved her clit with every thrust.

Betty moaned at the new friction and he felt her walls tightened around him. Her led began to jerk and Jughead hold it immediately, because he don't want to be her in pain.

“Come for me Betty.” He demanded hoarsely and his thrust became faster. He leaned and captured her peek nipple with mouth and grazed his teeth along of it. This seemed to be exactly what she needed, she clenched around him with a lustful shriek as her third orgasm hit her at now he let go. They came just an our before, but it was no less intense... he couldn't stop pumping into her and she couldn't stop shaking. He kissed her and their moans of pleasure mingled as they both came down from their high.

As his breathing steadied, he brushed a stand out of her face and asked: “You okay?”

“Yes I am perfect.” She said and smiled.

He saw her eyes got heavy and said: “Lets get you redressed and go to sleep.”

“No need. You can redress me tomorrow Jug.” Betty stated.

He let go of her legs and noticed that they are really relaxed.

“Wow sex really helps huh.” He smirked kind of fascinated.

“Uh huh. But only if you're doing it right.” She answered with a sleepy grin.

He grinned mischievously and responded: “I'll take that as a compliment.”

Jughead rolled her to her side, to spoon her and she almost rolled on her belly, because she has no body tension.  
He hold her in place and said: “Wow.”

She chuckled: “Sorry.” She apologized.

“Never apologize for how sex with me let you feel...speaking of it... I wanted to asked you something.”

“Sure.” She encouraged him

“I didn't go to far before? Didn't I?” Jughead asked.

“No, it was exactly what I needed and I liked it.” Betty admitted and he could bet that she blushed.

“It didn't trigger you.” Jughead asked.

“No. It was wonderful, I trusted you completely and I knew you wouldn't do anything I didn't want. Also thank you for pushing me.” Betty answered and placed a kiss on his arm.

“Betts you don't have to restrain your body in front of me. I love it... I saw how exhausting it was for you and almost painful, how you were scared to let go, because you were afraid of my reaction if you would push me to hard or something.” He declared and couldn't his pain for her in his voice.

He rolled onto her back again and said: “Betty I really love you and I'll stick with you, no matter what okay. I don't care about all the people who are staring and questioning us. I don't care if you hit me accidentally or crush my head when I go down on you. Even if the impact would have roll me over, I would've laughed, enter you again and hold you tighter. I really don't fucking care Betts. I know how to handle your body and I would never leave you for something like that... I think I never could.” He laid his forehead onto hers, to control his emotions.

“Please trust me that I love you for who you are. No matter what it includes.” Jughead repeated.

After a moment of silence she whispered with a broken voice: “You know what... the scariest thing is, that I believe every word you just said:

*  
in the meantime...

Veronica just chilled with Josie in their Swim suites, drinking martinis in a master bath tube.

“Ah Josie. Isn't this the perfect Job. We're getting 10$ per hour for drinking martinis in a whirlpool bathtube in a castle hotel.”

“Yeah, but I kinda feel bad about it. I mean didn't she need our help.” Josie asked.

“Trust you wouldn't want to help them now.” Veronica said and winked at her.

“Oh...” Josie just said.

“Yeah a lot of them, Jughead seem to be a great lover.” Veronica smirked.

Both laughed and drank their cocktails

She had the best boss and job in the world...and she had earplugs, she thought and smiled.

*  
The next day in the afternoon...

Betty could barely move, she had sore muscles on places, she didn't know that there were actually muscles – but now she knows. She didn't care in the slightest... she even still wanted him... she never felt like this. She felt an instant urge to be close to him... to connect with him in a sexual way, that was so much more than just physical...they reached a level of intimacy, she'd never experienced before. She didn't even know existed.

She watched him preparing canapes for dinner and even that was just erotic itself. All of him was like an aphrodisiac, she couldn't get enough off.

Even though her muscles hurt from two rounds of sex, she wouldn't mind a third one...Betty thought.

“A penny for your thoughts?” Jughead interrupted her thought.

“Um nothing.” She just said and blushed like furious.

He grinned smugly and walked towards her, fixing her gaze with his ocean blue eyes, lust flickering in them again.

“Are we having dirty thoughts Miss Cooper?” Jughead asked mischievously.

“Maybe.” Betty.

Though he was her partner, she was still a little embarrassed that she objectified him every second, like a sex craved monster.

She tensed a little bit and flinched because of her sore muscles.

“What's wrong?” Jughead asked concerned.

“My muscles are just a little bit sore that's all...I'm just not used to... lets say... that much... sport.” Betty said.

Jughead laughed while his eyes darken with desire.

“Well physical activity is good for you...for your ability to move, for your joints... your muscles...” He whispered as leaned down and tugged her bottom lip between his.

“Maybe a hot bath would help. A hot bath together.” Jughead suggested.

God... this would be amazing...it was always one of her dreams...to take a sensual bath with her partner... she thought.

“As tentative as it sounds. I don't think it's possible...” She said sadly.

“Aaaah you wounded me...” He said playfully and covered his heart with his palm. 

She giggled at his reaction and he leaned over her again and said: “This word unfortunately doesn't exist in my vocabulary... “ He kissed her softly and added eagerly: “Challenge accepted.”

“Wait here. I'll prepare the bathroom. Here is your phone. I'll be right back.” Jughead said thrilled to start his mission. It was endearing. She thought and couldn't help but grinned like a lovesick puppy.

She used the time to check her phone and had at least ten worried messages of Veronica.

V: B. are you alive, please give me a sign. I am afraid to look and catch you two screwing through the entire castle ;)

B: Well, you wouldn't be so wrong about it;) Sorry for not replying earlier I was...occupied.

V: So I guess your leg is fully recovered... Healed by the magic Jones stick. ;) LOL

B: VERONICA stop it... but you could say so...

V: Remind me to buy new earplugs when we come home...;) have fun.

Betty smiled and then Jughead came back: “You ready?” He asked.

She nodded and as they arrived into the bathroom, Betty couldn't believe her eyes.

“How did you do this in 15 minutes?” She hushed in awe. The room was lightened in a dim light. The edges of the master bath tube were decorated with small candles.

“It was no big deal. Just a little consideration, champagne and candles.” He answered. “Do you like it?”

“Of course I do.” She answered, but still didn't know how this supposed to work, without them breaking their necks.

“I know that look, you're worried. Let me show you everything. I'll let the water in, when we're in there. I put everything we need in my reach on a small table, so I don't have to get out and can grab it with one hand so I am still able to hold you....He began enthusiastically. “Let me guess... you still think 'How we're gonna go out there without killing ourselves?” he asked with a smile.

He knew her too well, she thought and answered with a smile: “Exactly.”

“As I am a smart ass I thought this through from the beginning till the end. I put towels and... wait for it... shower sandals on the table. “ He stated and danced toward her with a huge triumph smile on his face.

“You are...unbelievable...Mr. Jones.” She grabbed by his shirt and pulled him, with such a force in for a kiss that he almost fell onto her and laughed against her lips.

“Any further concerns Miss Cooper.” He asked with a smirk.

She nodded and her face hurt because she couldn't stop grinning.

“So lets take a bath then with my very hot girlfriend.” Jughead said and smirked mischievously while he undressed her. She thanked herself silently for being so considerate to choose the leather Skirt with the zipper in the front. With Jugheads expertise she was undressed in not even to minutes. It became a routine and natural.

As Jughead undressed himself of her and she couldn't keep his eyes from him. Though she's seen him naked multiple times, she still couldn't stop admiring him. She couldn't believe how she got so lucky...There he stood in all his beauty, wanting her... obviously... but yet not touching inappropriately... willing to take a bath with her... considering all things to make this new stage of intimacy possible... and – what he didn't know - one of her longest dreams possible. Taking a bath with her partner. For so many pairings it was a daily routine... for her it was impossible... until now. It was such a grand gesture and he didn't knew it.

He interrupted her from her trail of thoughts and said: “Like what you see huh”

She blushed crimson red but said: “Very much I have to admit.”

Jughead grinned and answered: “Me too. Ready for our bath love?”

Betty nodded. She had to admit that she was little scared, but she trusted him unconditionally.

He put the shower sandals on, just to be sure not to slip and went with her into the bath tube. As she was sitting in it she exhaled deeply.

“Here we are.” He said, slipped her little bit forward, so he had enough space to slid behind her. He make sure that he still hold her, while he settled behind her.

He pulled her closer to him and she leaned her head against his chest.

“You comfortable?” he asked and loosened her hair out of her ponytail.

She nodded and he pushed the water on, making sure the hot water stain didn't touch her leg

Betty was so overwhelmed, she felt a new wave of tears, but hold herself together.

As they were covered in water and he put some lavender oil in it, he asked again: “You good.”

Betty nodded and just kissed him. The kiss got quickly heated, all she wanted is to be close to him, to feel everything of him... here and now in the bath tube.

She broke the kiss and he said huskily: “It's pretty hard to behave when you're kissing me like that.” and kissed her neck.

“You know as I were young, the time before Archie I used to have a sex bucket list too.” She said with a grin.  
“Really? What was on it?” Jughead asked and kissed her jawline.

“The list was long I had a lot of Fantasies.” Betty said with a smile.

“Had? Or still have? Now I am curious. What are your sex fantasies?” Jughead asked in a raspy voice.

“Sex on the kitchen counter.” Betty began.

“Almost accomplished.” He said, his eyes darken and she felt his cock twitch again her butt cheek.

“Sex on the kitchen table.” Betty continued.

He grinned and said: “Accomplished”

“Sex in a bath tube” She whispered against his lips.

“In process.” He answered and kissed her hungry.

His captured her breast, but she grabbed it and pulled it between her legs.

“Can you feel how wet I am for you. God you're like a drug I want you all the time.” She whispered.

“I know that feeling very well.” Jughead whispered in her ear and slid to fingers inside of her.

“You feel so good Jug.” Betty moaned, closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

She suddenly felt confident, normal. Like she could embrace the world, because nothings seemed impossible now.

She felt herself getting close again. God how is this even possible to come that fast.

 

“Jug I am close again... but I want to feel you inside me when I come.” Betty managed to say between pants.

In the dizziness of her lust she heard him whisper: “Your wish is my command.” and felt him lifting her up a little. His hard length nudging her folds and teasing her core.

As soon as cock teased her a jolt of arousal rushed through her and if they weren't surrounded by water she would drip onto him. But then a moment of clearance hit her:

“Oh fuck...wait...”

He immediately stopped.

“We can't. We didn't have a condom.” She said and almost cried in frustration.

“Shit.” He groaned into her neck and than they both laughed.

“Lets get the hell out of here...” Jughead said impatiently.

Jughead I am dying if you won't be inside me till ne next ten minutes.

He laughed and said: “Don't worry, we just find another place nearby. Do we have to worry about Veronica?” as he dried them with the towel and put the shower sandals on.

“No she's to worried to catch us, she stays in her room, same goes for Josie.” She said and within a minute she was carried out of the bath tube and sat into her wheelchair.

Then he quickly, gabbed the condom out of the pocket of his pants. He learned from their kitchen table encounter.

As Jughead began to drove her. She said: “Be careful with my foot, don't hit them anywhere I can't hold them in my footrest like this.”

“I always am.” Jughead answered.

They stopped in the large hall room where they shot.

He blocked the wheelchair in front of the couch and asked. “Can I carry you from the front or does that hurt.”

“I don't feel any pain now, we can do it.” She answered and it was true she was so thrilled and aroused, that the only thing she could think about was, how much she wanted Jughead now.

He swung her legs around her waist and helped her with her arms and sat her onto the couch. Their lips clashed together in passionate need.

“God I never wanted someone that much as I wanted you, it's almost painful. I feel like I am starved. I just need to be close to you...” He hushed into her ear while he found her slick folds. I didn't think it is possible to want or to love that much and unconditionally. You changed my life Babe and I want to change yours.

She realization that he somehow managed to reposition them and she laid on her back with him hovering above her.

He pushed to fingers inside of her and rubbed her clit with his thumb.

She couldn't help but moan and it echoed through the whole room, but she didn't care. There is nothing bad about, nothing dirty. They were in love expressing their feelings trough sex. For fuck sake, she was disabled, not asexual.

“You already changed it.” Betty said between pants.

“Not enough. What else is on the list babe.” He asked while still torturing her with his pleasing fingers.

“Oh my god Jug... I can't think now.” Betty whimpered and bucked her hips towards his hand.

Then he stopped.

“Why did you stop?” She complained.

“Tell me.” He demanded.

“I wanted to make love in front of a mirror, but now I am way to insecure for it...Jug come on, please.” He grinned almost sinister at her and continued his sweet torture.

He leaned over her and whispered auspiciously in her ear: “Look to your left babe.”

She looked at her left side at was confronted with her reflection in the mirror.

She looked at Jughead at felt anxiety overwhelm her.

“No Baby. Stay with me , feel me and listen to me... Look how beautiful you are... your skin glistering from arousal, covered in a light nuance of redness. How your legs fit perfectly around my waist, nothing is deformed. Everything is beautiful and perfect... His hands trailed along her body and somehow Betty couldn't look away... She was hypnotized by the reflection of the woman in the mirror and the alluring voice of Jughead.

“Look how your body reacts, when I touch you, it's so pure and natural... on instinct and drives me wild.

As soon as she felt his fingers inside her again, realization kicked in... that was really her. The woman in the mirror – her eyes clouded with passion and lust. Was really her. The way her body reacted didn't looked different as she saw it in movies. It was like she'd seen herself for the first time.

She looked at Jughead with tears in her eyes and though his eyes were clouded with lust, his face beamed with joy.

“Now you see yourself the way I see you… wait until you see the masterpiece of beauty… when your face is completely lost in ecstasy. Your eyes clouded in Lust and pleasure.” he explained. His fingers still working her perfectly.

She was so aroused by the situation and by the new realization that she was close again. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips it's not just to hear it but to see it at least something in her. Something primal but also intense. Pure lust between two Souls. Just a raw feeling without any thoughts interrupting the Sensation. The purity of the sensation multiplied the feeling a thousand times. 

Jughead felt the same way, she could see it. A desperate need overcome her… the need to become one with him in every sense of meaning. She felt so much emotions, she needed to be close to him in every way possible, physically and mentally 

“Jug…please I need you. I fucking need you.” You practically begged on the verge of crying. 

Jughead seemed to have mercy or felt the same desperation as she did, cause he grab the condom impatiently, ripped the foil off, rolled it over his length and pushed deep into her in one swift motion. Both moaned in salvation as they finally connected physically. 

Betty loved the sex with Jughead it catapulted her to a high she couldn't even describe. it was phenomenal but to see how their merged bodies fit together, brought the experience to a whole new Era for her and she could see did the love of his life was so overwhelmed as she was.

“Look how perfect we've put together like we aren’t suppose to be somewhere else… this is right where we belong and where we want to be.” Jughead whispered huskily and sealed his words with a kiss full of devotion and love for her.

Betty couldn’t stop the tears from falling. You just hoped you wouldn't notice but of course he did. But to her surprise she didn’t ask her what’s wrong. 

He just kissed her tears away with such an awe, it only made her cry even more and he hushed: “I feel it too baby..  
I know…it is so much…I love you so much Betts. “ She couldn't described what what she felt.  
She just knew that every emotion she felt within the last few weeks combined into a volcano, which bursted out without warning in all its intensity . It hit her soul and was undeniable. He held her soul and heart in his hands and could destroy it within a blink of an eye. It was the scariest and yet most powerful feeling she’d ever felt. 

He built up his pace. Every thirst , every look lingered a silent promise of love.,. But she needs to hear it.

“I love you Jughead I just love you…please don't hurt me and don't leave me please” she begged between moans and cries.

“I could never leave or hurt you babe…I promise…and now I want you to come for me ok. I want you to let go and fall over the edge with me” He demanded softly and rubbed her clit in a gently but firm rhythm.

After only a few strokes she finally exploded and the Waves of ecstasy rushed over her. Her body couldn’t stop convulsing as she cried out in pleasure together with Jughead.

As a few minutes pass by…their breathdand heartbeats steadied, Jughead broke the silence and said: “ I think we should go back to our bedroom before Veronica sees us by coincidence.

“yes you're probably right.” Betty said with a chuckle  
As Jughead brought them back into the room, her eyes were already happy end she fell almost asleep in her wheelchair. Jughead smiled and put her gently into bed. He looked at her and he knew exactly what he wanted...

*

The next day…Back at Betty’s place...

“I’ll just help with the photo stuff.. be right back.” He said and pecked her lips with his.

“These were the best two days of work in my life!” Veronica said with a chuckle.

“you're welcome.” you just said with a smile. Then he asked nervously: “ actually I wanted to ask you something?” 

“sure.” Veronica encouraged him.

“I wanted to ask you if you're offer is still up?” Jughead began nervously.

“ what offer?” Veronica asked confused.

“To be my partner in crime I want to ask Betty to marry me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey lovelies. 
> 
> At first I want to say thank you for all the response to the last chapter it made me really happy.
> 
> I also want to apologize for the small delay.
> 
> My new internship started but I try to keep my regular schedule:)
> 
> Thank you to my Beta. Love you:*
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts they are very important to me and I hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Tumblr: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love:*


	15. All I want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of everything

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 15

 

All I want

 

“Are you ready?” Jughead asked and saw her looking over their articles again nervously.

 

She turned around - her wheelchair came back yesterday so she could finally be mobile by herself again.

 

Betty exhaled deeply.

 

“Relax babe it's gonna be fine, your article is awesome.” Jughead assured and pecked her lips with his.

 

“Yours is way better than mine.” Betty sighed.

 

“Nah you only think that because of the topic, “Motherhood with physical disability” is way more interesting than “Photography”.” He tried to calm her.

 

“Come on, let’s go.” She just answered.

 

*

 

At the NYU.

 

“Alright which one of you wants to starts?” Professor Keller asked them.

 

“Ladies first. “ He answered and smiled encouragingly to Betty.

 

Betty eyes widened in panic, he caressed her hand and mouthed: “It's gonna be fine.”

 

She moved to the front of the class, inhaled deeply and started: “All right, my partner chose the topic photography.”

 

She cleared her throat and started.

 

“What is photography? Is it just a click with a camera? No, photography is an art tool. A raw one. Unique. Because you’re the creator of the pictures you want people to see. You create the mindset you want people to be in. You have no boundaries, no directions. You’re the creator. It's different than any other form of arts, like dancing or acting. Where you’re just a tool to present someone’s imagination.”

 

Betty began and Jughead sat there, smiling cheerfully at her.

 

Then came another passage, one of his favorites.

 

“Art is a really great form to advance someone’s point of view and with the tool of photography you are able to show this in a very unique and complex way. One nuance of light or shadow can change the whole narrative you wants to tell in your story.” Betty spoke.

Jughead saw the other classmates hanging on her lips and they seemed really impressed. He couldn't be prouder. Jughead could not put his passion into better words himself.

 

Then her last sentence began.

 

“Photography is not just art. It's a way to express yourself, to show others your point view of different topics or the society itself. It's a very unique and raw version of art everybody can relate on.” Betty finished.

 

Jughead couldn't suppress the urge to stand and cheer his girlfriend. As soon as the first claps echoed in the room the others followed.

 

He could see that Betty was a little surprised and overwhelmed by the reaction, but she deserved it.

 

Cheryl went to her to resettle her controller and drove her back to her place besides Jughead.

 

Jughead smiled at her and rested his hand on her leg.

 

“Miss Cooper, I have to say this was really well done.” Professor Keller said, clearly admiring her work.

 

“Now it's your turn Mr. Jones.” Professor Keller stated and Jughead stood up and placed himself in front of their classmates.

 

“My partner chose the topic “Motherhood with physical disability.” He saw Professor Keller raising an eyebrow, looking interested and then Jughead started.

 

“Motherhood. A process of life so natural and wonderful. A process every woman should be able to experience, if she wants to. But our country – and not only our country - keeps restraining the basic need for woman with physical disability. You would be perfectly able to take care of your kid with a parental assistance. A parental assistance being your hands and legs. Just your helping hand for your body, not your choice maker.”

 

He described the further differences of it and the complications. He saw his fellow students from the corner of his eye, murmuring. He felt rage rising inside of him, but he looked to Betty and her proud and emotional look smoothed him immediately.

 

“But who's gonna pay for this extra help? The United States of America refuses to do it. They discriminate women with disability, dehumanize them. It's almost like an indirect sterilization. You are forced to take care about not getting impregnated or forced to give up your child to adoption, though you are determined to give and raise your child with everything it needs. Just because of our discriminating system which is just very limited and only thinking profitably.”

 

He added a few other points to that and then he came to his finish line.

 

“This is a current state that has to change. In an era of diversity and inclusion that isn’t what we should accept. We shouldn’t just stand there and watch it from the sidewalk. We are able to create a change and this has to happen, because everyone has to have the right to be a mother if she wants to and the child's welfare can be guaranteed by the mother with the help of our system.” He finished.

 

Some of the classmates nodded in agreement and clapped, some were just talking under their breaths. But truth be told, he didn't expect anything else by this sensitive topic. But he didn't care because it was a topic that really had to be spoken of. Judging by the proud gaze of his girlfriend and the professor, he had done a good job and that's all that mattered.

 

Jughead sat besides Betty again who just smiled at him.

 

“Good, now that both of you introduced your articles, let’s give your classmates the chance to ask questions or to criticize.” Professor Keller said

 

One student immediately raised her hand: “I have a question. How can you approve the idea of a disabled person having kids, when that person wouldn’t even be able to take care of it and would need another person for it?“

 

He saw Betty tense and answered: “I think you didn't get the point of my article then. People with physical disability can be perfectly able to raise kids. Because they are mentally able of it. They only need another pair of hands to help.”

 

“But can she even hold the baby without help?” The classmate asked further.

 

“Even if not, you maybe heard of baby slings. Look, that’s the problem in our society here. We aren't open to these topics, they are... are limited. Like your mind... this has to change.” Jughead replied annoyingly.

 

“Will the baby even know who her mother is?”

 

“Excuse me, what?” He asked in disbelief. “What kind of question is that even?”

 

“I have to go.” Betty just cracked out and before he could stop her, she had already started her electric wheelchair, Cheryl rushed right behind her.

 

Jughead stood up and wanted to go after but Professor Keller stopped him: “I'm sorry but we aren't done with the question round here Mr. Jones.”

 

“Professor Keller... this wasn't a professional round. This was an insulting and discrimination round against a person with disability who is my girlfriend. If I were you I would think about the ethics you want to teach her. Excuse me please, but I will not tolerate this, same goes for Miss Cooper. My classmates can send me their critics and questions via e-mail.” With that, he left the seminar room to search for Betty.

 

 

After some minutes of searching he spotted Cheryl in front of the entrance of the NYU.

 

“Cheryl, where is Betty?”Jughead asked concernedly.

 

“I don't know. I am still not able to run with my foot so I couldn't hold her pace and now I can't see her anywhere.” Cheryl said frantically.

“Cheryl calm down. She’s an adult person and she can't be that far away.” Jughead tried to reassure her.

 

“But what if she falls over with her wheelchair because she misses a stair or something? She was really upset Jughead... what if she doesn't pay attention? She is helpless.” Cheryl said worryingly.

 

“Oh don't you ever do the mistake and ever say that to or about her, you're going to regret it. I've been there before.” Jughead chuckled and asked then: “Does she have her phone?”

 

“It laid on her lap.”

 

Jughead tried to call her: “Come on, pick up Betty.” He murmured into his phone.

 

Okay don't worry... nothing happened... the phone might have just slipped out of her reach. He tried to calm himself.

 

“I'll search for her...” He just said and ran, Cheryl right after him.

 

“Betty.” He called afraidly.

 

“Jughead there she is, I think I saw her electric wheelchair.”

 

Jughead exhaled in relief and ran towards her.

 

“Fuck... I can do nothing by myself.” He heard her cursing frustratedly.

 

He crouched beside her without saying a word and grabbed her phone from under her backside, it slipped down and she couldn't grab it.

 

Jughead laid it gently back on her lap and asked: “You okay?” and laid his hand over hers: “Honestly... no. But I don't know why it suddenly hit me so hard. I've heard this before, many times... but I don't know, after you wrote those wonderful passionate words about it... and it seemed possible... but then the merciless reality came back.” She said sadly.

 

He was glad that she admitted what she was feeling, he looked at her and answered: “You know that the things they said aren't true right?”

 

She looked at him at he knew she thought exactly the opposite.

 

“I think they are Jug!” Betty answered.

 

Suddenly she felt a hand on his shoulder.

 

“I don't want to upset, but it's the truth.” A fellow student said.

 

“First of all did I give you the permission to touch me? No! And Second, maybe it is the truth but at least I would be a better role model for my baby than you, you don’t see me take cocaine in the college bathroom... So now excuse me please.” She replied angrily and they went to her car.

 

Jughead kissed her temple, “Guessing by her look, this wasn't the last confrontation.” and smirked.

 

“Well, it should be, because the next time I'll just ran over her with my wheelchair.”

 

“I’ll help you and rip out her cheapy extensions.” Cheryl said chuckling.

 

“I'll bring popcorn, sit in the front row, lean back and enjoy the show.” He grinned and hopped on her wheelchair from behind for the rest of the way.

 

 

As they were back home in Betty’s room, Jughead asked after a while: “As proud as I am of you for putting that snobby bitch back to her place... I think we should talk about what she said.” He grapped a chair and sat next to her.

 

 

“There is not much to talk about. The things she said were true and it hurts, that's it.” Betty exhaled.

 

“No that's not it.” Jughead answered.

 

“Betty, I didn't write the article the way I did to get good critics or a good grade. Sure, I used all the items of writings which are supposed to make an article good. But I meant what I wrote and I really believe in the system of Parent Assistance after you told me about it. I don’t see it why it shouldn't work. Especially for you.”

 

“Jug, I even can't hold my own kid. Look at my hands and my arms, I can't control them.” She said a little louder showing him her hands with such a look of disgust that made his heart ache.

 

He took her hands in his and said: “I know these hands. They can be in control. They can be tender. You may not be able to hold a baby for a long time but there are baby slings and you have help.”

 

“It's just... all I want is to be a mother someday. To get married and have kids. A house and a dog. To work part time and to cook for my husband... and yes I know we don't live in those times anymore... but that's really what I want the most in my life.“ Betty explained.

 

There it was the flicker of passion in her eyes that he loved so much. But a glimpse of sadness still lingered in them.

 

Jughead caught himself picturing the idea of being domestic. Having a family with Betty and he really liked that thought, though it scared him because he didn’t get to grow up with good role models as parents but step by step, he thought.

 

“It's not an unrealistic wish.” Jughead said with a soft smile.

 

“And maybe to publish a book someday. So I can stay home and cook for you.” She said dreamingly with a smile.

 

He couldn't help but smile at that comment. As soon as she realized what she just said, her eyes widened in panic. “Oh my god Jug. I’m sorry I didn't mean it that way, oh shit. I’m sorry, I mean not that I wouldn't like the idea... oh fuck... okay I’ll stop talking right now...” She rambled.

 

Jughead laughed a bit, he thought the situation was just too endearing.

 

“Hey baby, it's okay. I get it.” She smiled in relief.

 

Then he saw what time it was and said: “I’m sorry babe but I have to go. I promised Sweet pea to stop by today.” He made up an excuse. Jughead hated that he had to lie, but it was for a good reason.

 

“Yeah sure, I don't wanna cause any trouble in your bromance.” She smirked and giggled.

 

“Trust me you won't.” He said smiling and leaned down to kiss her.

 

 

“Hey Jughead, how is she?” Cheryl asked when he was in the living room.

 

“She is okay but she's hurt.” Jughead said. “If I could just prove her that her classmate was wrong.” Jughead sighed.

 

Then he got an idea. “Cheryl, do you know anyone with a newborn?”

 

“Yeah actually, why are you asking?” Cheryl asked curiously.

 

“I just got an idea.” He just smirked and told her what it was.

 

*

In a small dinner in New York.

 

“Sorry I’m late... have you been waiting for long here?” Jughead apologized out of breath, he started to run when he saw he was late.

 

“No worries Jug. Just a couple minutes. What did you say to Betty about where you were going?” Veronica said.

 

“At my apartment visiting Sweet Pea... I felt bad about lying to her...and I kinda didn't want to leave her alone after what happened today.”

 

“Okay, first you tell me what happened and then we’ll start our “The most epic proposal of the century” mission.” Veronica asked nibbling at the straw, finishing the sentence by putting a hand on her chest and looking up at the ceiling.

 

“Uh… some dumb classmate did say some shit about her not being able to take care of a baby.” Jughead recalled while he ordered a black coffee with sugar.

 

“What a bitch.” Veronica gasped.

 

“Yeah, Betty was pretty upset and believed what she was saying but I plan to change that.” Jughead said determinedly.

 

“You really would do anything for her huh?” Veronica stated and grinned after Jughead told her his plan.

 

“What can I say? She’s… the love of my life. I mean, I just decided to ask her to spend her entire life with me... so yeah I am head over heels for her and just want to make her happy.” He answered with a soft smile.

 

“Alright, speaking of it. How can I help and what do you have in mind?” How will you pop the question?” Veronica asked in excitement.

 

“Is there anything she wouldn’t like? Like an absolute no go?”

 

“Just don't do it where there will be people. She doesn’t like the attention.”

 

“I figured. I thought of something personal, unique, but it will take preparation time.” Jughead explained. “And we're gonna need helpers.”

 

“I am listening.” Veronica stated.

 

Jughead took a sip of his coffee and explained: “I thought about doing a roleplay quest. Because we both love to larp and our first real date was a larp date. She didn't play someone else she was just hum… let’s say “Lady Elizabeth”. I thought about letting her get dressed like Elisabeth Benett from Pride and Prejudice because that's her favorite book, and the first impression I got from her.”

 

“And you're gonna be dressed like Mister Darcy?” Veronica asked with a smile.

 

“Something like that yeah, at least I am gonna look like the gentlemen from the 19th Century.”

 

“I want to include all the places that mattered to our relationship. I thought about beginning with the NYU and to end with the Castle Hotel. But I am not sure how she would get the next hints on which place she'd go next. Oh, and I’m not revealing that I am the one who sends the quests.” He explained further. “So I don't know if it would be good to include people who are the messengers. It would be too obvious then.l

 

“You could include strangers.” Veronica suggested.

 

“Yeah that's an option.” Jughead said. “But how am I going to make her go to that quest, without getting suspicious?”

 

“We can do a fake event on the web and it could be like a competitive quest between you and her so that's why you aren't doing it with her then... and I’ll be her assistance.” Veronica suggested.

 

“Veronica you’re a genius.” Jughead gasped and a wide grin appeared on his face. He leaned over and gave her a loud smooch on the cheek.

 

“I know, thank you. Oh my god this is gonna be so epic. She will bail like a baby.“ She said and clapped her hands in excitement.

 

“I’ll look up on Etsy for an Empire Era dress.” Veronica said. “I'll work on the face website.” Jughead stated with a smile.

 

“We're great partners in crime already.”

 

“Indeed. Let’s start our mission.” Jughead said and high fived her.

 

“Do you want to join? I need to go home, Cheryl's friend will come soon.” He asked her.

 

“Of course. I wouldn't want to miss that.” Veronica said with a grin.

 

*

At Bettys place, in the evening.

 

“Cheryl, the doorbell’s ringing. I think it's your friend.” Betty called Cheryl.

 

“I’m going, thanks for allowing me to see her.” Cheryl said and Betty followed her to the door.

 

“Hey. It's so nice to see you.” Cheryl greeted.

 

Jughead placed himself beside Betty and saw her surprised look as she saw the blonde woman outside with a buggy.

 

“Hey Cheryl! Oh you must be Betty right? I’m Sabrina, thank you so much for allowing me to come here. Oh and for bringing this little bean here. My aunt Zelda couldn't take care of her. It's hers, but she had an important meeting. We lead a funeral institution.” Sabrina introduced herself to Betty.

 

“No of course not. I love kids.” Betty said and her face was beaming.

 

“Say hello little Leticia.” Sabrina said and showed the little newborn to Betty.

 

“Hey, you’re so beautiful. Oh my god Jug, she’s smiling.” Betty said happily, but she was scared to touch her.

 

“Jughead, I’m Betty’s boyfriend. Little Leticia is so precious. Can I hold her?” Jughead asked and he had to admit that the sight of this precious bean and Betty’s joyful smile really warmed his heart.

 

Jughead took Leticia carefully and she fuzzed a little. “You have to support her head with your hand, she can't hold it by herself. She's too little.” Betty instructed him.

 

Of course she knew these things... he thought with a smile.

 

“We could take her to my room if you want some privacy for her.” Jughead and Cheryl shared a look and Veronica grinned too.

 

“That would be actually great, thank you so much. Here is her baby bag and her baby sling. She likes to feel close to someone’s chest” Sabrina thanked them and gave all the items to them.

As they were in the room, Jughead asked softly: “Do you want to hold her?”

 

He could see that she wanted to but instead she said: “No it's too dangerous.”

 

“Betty we are two here. Nothing bad is gonna happen and we have the baby sling. We can wrap it around you.” Jughead encouraged her softly.

 

“I don't know Jug.” Betty said, unsure. Her eyes filled with emotions.

 

“Betty, I see your ovaries practically screaming, you're gonna hold this baby now. If we see that it’s too dangerous we'll stop.“ Veronica piped in and encouraged her too.

 

Jughead could see the inner fight in her. The longing against the fear. But then, like a gift from heaven, the baby smiled at her and Betty said: “Okay.”

 

Jughead smiled and she said: “V. You have to hold Leticia, while Jughead helps to wrap the baby sling around me.”

 

“Wait I'll search for a Youtube video.” Jughead said.

 

“We don't need one. I know how to do it. I'll instruct you.”

 

“Of course you know how to do it.” Jughead answered with a grin, grabbed the baby sling and positioned himself in front of her. He swung her controller aside and then he asked: “So... how do I have to wrap it?”

 

“You have to find the middle of the sling first. Most of the baby slings has a tag in the middle, so it's easier.” Betty said.

 

Jughead unfolded it and found the tag.

 

“Now put it unfolded and straight, the tag in the middle over my belly. Take the right side and pull it around my lower back and then over my right shoulder, just like a toga.” She explained.

 

“Like this?” He asked her.

 

“Yes exactly like this.” She answered and smiled.

 

He smiled back and then she continued. “Now you have to give the right into my hand, so I can hold it and then wrap the left side the exact same way over my back and other shoulder. So that it looks like a double toga.”

 

“Seriously B, why do you know all these things?” Veronica wondered.

 

She shrugged, “I just always wanted to be a mother.”

 

“Ok I got it, what’s next?” Jughead asked.

 

“Put the left end inside the part over my belly and than stretch the part of the belly over my chest, so they are also covered.” She continued.

 

As he did it, she explained further. “Take the two ends of the sling and cross them and it at my back again.”

 

She nodded as he was done and added: “Now tie it.”

 

“Okay we're done. Now we have to put Leticia in.” Betty said.

 

Jughead could sense that she was scared again.

 

“Come here little baby, let’s get you on Betty’s chest... trust me it's the most comfy place you can lay on.” He said and smiled.

 

“Veronica come here if we need help.” Betty ordered.

 

They put the baby in carefully like Betty instructed.

 

Jughead could see that Betty was overwhelmed as the baby laid comfortably and safely against her chest.

 

It was such a beautiful moment and it seemed so natural, Jughead thought.

 

The baby rested her head onto Betty’s breast and Betty swooned at it.

 

Betty wanted to put her hands on Lettica, but hesitated.

 

Jughead came behind them and took Betty’s hand. “You won’t hurt her babe.” He whispered softly and put Betty’s palm over Leticia back.

 

After a second he felt Betty relax. He let go of her hand and embraced them from behind.

 

Leticia smiled and Betty smiled back. It was the most beautiful scenery he had ever scene and caught himself thinking, what it would be like if this were their baby.

 

Again, he had to admit that he really like that thought.

 

Veronica went out of the room with glassy eyes. Maybe she wanted to give them this beautiful moment alone.

 

“She’s so beautiful... look how she smiles... I really can hold her on my chest.” She said and caressed her head tenderly.

 

“I told you that you could.” Jughead whispered and kissed her temple.

 

“Thank you.” She said with teary eyes.

 

“For what?” Jughead asked.

 

“Jug, I’m not dumb. I know you organized this. I knew it, from the first second I looked at you and Cheryl, when Sabrina came in with the baby.

 

Of course she figured it out. He thought and smiled.

 

“I hope you’re not mad at me... I just wanted to show that with some help, you will be a great mother someday.”

 

“Are you kidding? How could I be mad at you? You do all these wonderful things for me. I just love you Jughead.” She said and happy tears were streaming down her cheeks.

 

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly.

 

He looked down at them both and thought that he could really get used to this sight. But one step by another. He wants to do this right. First he's going to ask her to marry him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies!
> 
> Thank you for all the response to the last chapter! I loved every comment/bookmark and kudos. They always make my day:)
> 
> Thank you my dear Beta. Love you:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think! Your thoughts are really important to me:)
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy:) sending love to you all:*


	16. Take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentioning of psychological and physical abuse  
>  smut

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 16

 

Take care

 

 

Betty couldn't be happier. Their weekend in the castle hotel changed something in her, opened her, healed her. She finally allowed herself to be happy... allowed herself to dream... especially after she had the possibility to hold Leticia in her arms. An old suppressed wish came to the surface again. In the past the wish caused her pain, because she knew it would stay an unfulfilled longing. But now it was different. She felt hope, joy and somehow even anticipation. Not that she would expect that with Jughead anytime soon, but it could be a possibility.

 

“Hey, don't eat all my low carbs pancakes.” She said laughingly.

 

“I’m just helping you. You’re never gonna eat three of them. I know your tiny stomach.” He smiled and grabbed one of them.

 

She just giggled and Jughead handed her a fork of pancake onto her lips, a little of the blueberry cream stayed on her lips. Betty wanted to swipe it away but Jughead was faster. He kissed and licked it away.

 

She shook her head in amusement.

 

“What? I’m hungry.” He smirked and kissed her again.

 

 

Veronica knocked on her door and the playful seduction got interrupted. “B, can I come in?”

 

“Sure.” Betty answered.

 

“Sorry to disturb you two, but I just looked in the mailbox and there was a letter from a lawyer in it.”

 

“A lawyer? My previous lawyer? Betty asked confusingly.

 

“Nope, a different one. A man. Someone called Weatherby.” Veronica answered.

 

“Open it.” She ordered softly, not missing the bad feeling in her guts.

 

Betty felt Jughead's calming hand on her thigh, he might have sensed her concern.

 

Veronica opened it and showed it to her.

 

As soon as she read the topic line of the letter, she felt like all air got pressed out of her lungs and tightened painfully, she felt like all blood rushed out and she was going to faint any minute. She didn't notice for how long she stood there, paralyzed from shock. She heard Jughead's and Veronica’s voices like a white noise from afar, even if they were right beside her.

 

“Betty? Baby what's wrong? Talk to us.” Jughead tried to get through her.

All she could do was shaking her head frantically.

 

“Betty what’s wrong?” Jughead more harshly.

 

“This can't be true.” She just murmured. Her haunting ghosts now back, laughing at her.

 

“What is it Betty?”

 

Veronica grabbed the letter and whispered: “Oh shit...” and showed it to Jughead.

 

“What the hell?! Verification of the need of a conservator??” Jughead asked in disbelief.

 

She started shaking and felt her entire body tense up.

 

“This can't be true...” She repeated with a pressed voice.

 

“They can't do this, every expert witness who speaks two sentences with you know that you aren't in the need of a conservator.” Veronica said and crouched in front of her.

 

Betty knew she was right... but all she could think about was that she couldn't go through this torment again.

 

Pictures of the past, popped through her head again and she wasn't able to stop them. She somehow realized that Jughead sat on her lap. He took her face between his palms, his touch so different and gentle, not like the touches in her past. A gentle reminder of what she had known and at the same time the cruel fear of what she might lose.

 

“Betty come back to us please... you’re not there anymore... and you'll never be again... we are not gonna let that happen...” Jughead promised her.

 

“I can't go through this again...I can't go back there...” She cracked out and finally felt the tears of desperation bursting out.

 

“You won't. We’re gonna do everything that it takes. I am not letting you go through this hell again I promise.”

 

“What if the expert witness is a friend of them or squared?” Betty asked, afraid.

 

“Come on Betty... I know you’re scared... but how could they even afford the money to do that? They are swimming in debts.” Veronica tried to talk some sense into her.

 

“But maybe my mother knows people...” Betty began again, but Jughead interrupted her: “Baby this isn't house of cards, and besides that  you’re powerful too.”

 

“I'm gonna call your lawyer. Jughead, try to calm her. Everything is gonna be alright Betty.” Veronica said and left Betty’s room.

 

“Baby we aren't in a crime series here.” Jughead said softly.

 

“You don't know what they are capable of... especially my mother. You don't how it was...” She said, her voice sounding more aggressive than she wanted to.

 

Jughead still sat on her lap and looked at her with sympathy.

 

“You're right, I don't know. But I want to know.”

 

She didn't know why she started to talk and brought herself to that memory and that place... maybe because she felt safe somehow, secured by Jughead's presence and closeness... maybe she wanted him to know all of her... even the things she hated.

 

“I don't even know where to start... I got hit because of my disability since I was able to think. Almost every time, my body didn't work as it was supposed to. I shattered a glass by accident... I got hit... every time I spoke out of my mind, I got hit... sometimes I had to wait hours until I got something to drink because my mother didn't want to put me that often to the toilets. I even...” She felt so embarrassed... she fought with her tears and looked into Jughead’s eyes – her personal safe haven. His look encouraged her to continue. “I even had to wear diapers... I hated it... it was dehumanizing...” She cracked out and searched for a sign of disgust. But all she saw in them, was love and sympathy, not even pity. “She not only hit me. She also ripped my hair out or just was not very gentle when she took care of me. Or refused to wash me because she decided it wasn't necessary.” She explained further.

 

“What about your father?” Jughead asked.

 

“My father was always working and was my mom's puppy. Mostly he didn't saw what happened, but he knew it... but didn't do anything about it. Just once, when she had beaten me while I was hung in the lift, because otherwise I would've fell and broken a leg or something...” Betty answered. She saw that Jughead was desperately holding himself together.

 

“You're the bravest and strongest person I've ever known. I can't say that often enough.” He said and kissed her long.

 

“You aren't disgusted?” Betty asked then. She knew that this was ridiculous, but she was so disgusted by the remembrance itself that she had to ask this.

 

“Betty how can you even think that? This wasn't your choice. I could never feel disgusted by you...I love you and nothing is going to change that. Not helping you pee. Not helping you puke. No scars, no diapers. Nothing, okay?” He declared while he held her face between his palms.

 

She laughed with tears in her eyes and whispered: “I love you Juggie.”

 

He laid his forehead onto hers and whispered “I love you too, thank you for telling me all of this.”

 

They just sat like this for a moment and then Betty murmured: “I don't want to lose you...”

 

“You won't.”

 

She squeezed her eyes shut to control her overwhelming emotions.

 

“Hey, listen to me. You’re not gonna lose me and I am not gonna let you go through this hell again... I promise. We're gonna fight.”

 

She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

 

Then there was a knock on the door and Veronica asked: “Hey, it's me again. I spoke with your lawyer and she said she wants to come by, but she thinks there's no need to worry.”

 

Betty nodded: “Alright, when does Mrs McCoy come?” She asked then.

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

“We’ll have to clean up the house before the conservator comes. It's already in three days.” Betty stated.

 

“The house is clean B.”

 

“I know it is, but we have to do it again. I’m fucking scared V okay? Not just scared, I am terrified... so accept my paranoia for once and clean the damn place. Oh and hide the alcohol bottles.”

 

“Wait, I'll help you V.” Jughead said and rushed behind her.

 

“I'll come in ten minutes.” Betty said. Jughead nodded and went to the kitchen with Veronica.

 

“Veronica, don’t be mad at her. She’s just really scared.”

 

“I know she is and I’m not mad. I just wished that this bitch of a mother wouldn't have that power over her anymore.” Veronica said and exhaled deeply.

 

“I know. But after what she'd gone through... I can't blame her. She got abused every day for just being her.” Jughead said with such a pain in his voice that it surprised himself. He supported his arms on the table and raked his hands through his hair.

 

“We can't let anything happen to her…” Jughead said hoarsely.

 

“ We won't.” Veronica assured and gave him a calming squeeze on the shoulder.

 

“Hey...” Betty’s voice came up behind him.

 

Jughead turned around and immediately noticed that she had been crying but he didn't say anything.

 

“How about we get some fresh air? To clear the thoughts.” He asked her softly.

 

She glanced towards Veronica and she nodded and said: “I got this, I have all under control. You just make me nervous anyway... you can inspect it later.”

 

Jughead helped her with her jacket and they went outside.

 

They walked for a while in silence then Betty started to speak: “I love my life now. This, here... this life... this study... and especially you, you are everything I ever dreamed of. I’m  finally happy Jug … I don't want to lose you and that feeling.”

 

He placed himself in front of her and said: “Babe... I know you're scared as fuck, but you're not gonna lose me or anything of this life... I promise you that... I know you might not believe me because you always had to fight on your own, despite Veronica being there and I bet you didn't tell her every single time, right?”

 

She shook her head: “I never told her all of it... because I knew it made her sad and furious. But she always came to conclusions. I mean it's hard to hide bruises and bumps if someone has to wash you and sees you naked.” She explained.

 

Oh, Jughead was furious and sad himself... but he knew she would shut herself out, if he'd show her the affect of her torment on him and that's exactly what he wanted to prevent.

 

“I figured.” He just answered instead and added: “Betty, I’m here for the long run. I’m your partner and I’m gonna stay with you. I'll go to court with you if we have to. I'm not gonna let you down. No matter how hard it'll get. I'll stay and fight with you.” And brushed a loose tendril behind her ear.

 

“Thank you.” She breathed, grabbed him by the jacket and pulled him closer for a kiss.

People stopped by and watched them, the look of annoyance was written all over their faces.

 

Jughead was so done with such sort of people, he turned around and went to two women.

 

“Excuse me, can I help you somehow?” Jughead asked and Betty came beside him.

 

“Jug...” Betty tried to calm him.

 

“No. Betty. They obviously walked and then stayed, so they might want to ask something?” Jughead challenged them.

 

“Don't you feel bad?” One of them asked.

 

“Hmm, please enlighten me Miss. Why should I feel bad? For kissing my girlfriend during a walk around nature?”

 

“For taking advantage of her. You are obviously responsible for her and have to take care of her.”

 

Jughead let out a frustrated groan and wanted to say something, but Betty interrupted him.

 

“He’s my partner. Not my care taker.” Betty said.

 

Jughead smirked and said: “Oh, but I do take care of her as often as I can… am I right baby?” and gave her a longing kiss.

 

She smirked back at him.

 

“Uh huh, multiple times at day.” Betty said with a smile.

 

“That's unbelievable...” They said and started to leave.

 

“Next time, you better think before you speak. We’re in 2019.” Jughead said before they went out of hearing.

 

They both cracked out into laughter and then Jughead saw Betty shivering.

 

“You're cold, let’s go home.” He said, rubbed her shoulders to warm her and kissed her temple.

 

*

 

_The next day, in the afternoon._

 

“Hello Mrs McCoy. Thank you for your time and coming all the way here that fast.” Betty greeted Mrs McCoy with a smile.

 

“It is a lot easier for me to come to New York, than for you to Riverdale and as soon as I heard how urgent the situation was, I came.”

“I really appreciate that.” Betty answered. “Let’s take a seat. Do you want some coffee or tea or wine?” Betty offered.

 

“A glass of red wine would be great, thanks.”

 

“This is Jughead Jones, my partner. He's gonna be there too when the conservator comes in a week.”

 

“That's great. Miss Cooper. First of all I don't think you have to worry about the situation. If you take care of the house cleaning up and there is no evidence of anything unhygienic, there shouldn't be a problem.”

 

“What if the conservator is corrupted by my parents? You know how they are.”

 

“Then we’ll plea for a challenge of bias and they’ll have to give you another conservator or even a judge, you will have to decide then...” Mrs McCoy explained.

 

Betty smiled in relief, but was also scared that she had to face her parents in court again.

 

“Trust me Mrs Cooper. I will do anything to spear you that hell. Besides that, everyone who hears your story sees that you are an independent women who just got immensely abused and sees that the need of a care taker is absolutely nonsense. Betty. I know how hurtful this is for you... but you need to tell the conservator what happened, it would make him see your parents’ motives.” Mrs McCoy suggested.

 

She chewed her bottom lip nervously.

 

“How many times do I have to rip my old wounds open? Can't they not just read my file?” Betty asked a little irritatingly and immediately felt Jughead's calm hand on her knee.

 

She exhaled deeply and apologized. “I’m sorry. But it is just so exhausting. I am so sick of this. I just want to live. Why can't they just leave me alone?”

 

“I know it is Miss Cooper... But I think this is gonna the last fight. This is the last thing they can try. Their last glimpse of hope... after it they are screwed and are swimming in debts, they'll never be able to pay back and you've won your freedom completely.” Mrs McCoy explained.

 

Jughead gave her knee a gentle squeeze as a reminder that she wasn't alone in this anymore.

 

“Alright Mrs McCoy. I guess I haven't another option then.”

 

“I think it's your best shot.” Mrs McCoy answered with a nod and added: “Alright, I think we discussed all the details then. Oh, and say that you're going to the NYU. Everyone who is able to study there doesn't have the need of a care taker.” She stood up, said goodbye and Veronica led her to the door.

 

“That sounded pretty good right?” Jughead said with a smile.

 

“Yes, but I’m still scared and I don't feel comfortable sharing my story with a stranger.” Betty admitted.

 

“I know. But me and Veronica are with you and it's just one last time.” Jughead encouraged her and kissed her softly.

 

Jughead was her greatest ally, she was so grateful to have him in her corner. Somehow he always knew what to say or do to calm her. She looked in his trustful eyes and wasn't scared anymore.

 

*

 

_One week later, right before the arrival of the conservator._

 

 

Betty was a mess... she couldn't bring her body tension down because of her nervousness. She seem three times more disabled than she was, she couldn't speak without tension in her whole body. Which other people would recognize because she couldn't speak a word without practically standing in the wheelchair and her arms up. She couldn't bring them down.

 

“Fuck, my muscles just can't relax. I look like a moron, like a freaking T-Rex Jughead.” Betty said desperately.

 

“No you don't. What can I do baby?”

 

“You two already tried everything... you've massaged my arm and legs. Nothing helped.” She said, whimpering.

 

“What if I sit on you and push your arms down? Would pressure help?” He asked considerately.

 

“I don't know... But try.” She almost pleaded.

 

Jughead sat on her lap and put his full weight on her legs. Then one arm in each of his hand and pushed them. She pushed automatically against the movement, but he held it.

 

“Fuck, you're strong Betty. I didn't know cerebral palsy could make you develop such force.” Jughead said and panted lightly.

 

“Sorry... do I hurt you?”

 

“No. But I am afraid that I am hurting you?”

 

“Yes, it hurts but it helps also.” Betty stated.

 

After a while her arms didn't push against him anymore. “It helped.” She said with a thankful smile.

 

“Can I let go of them?” Jughead asked and she nodded.

 

“Your arms are shaking.”He said, grabbed them and massaged them.

 

“It's normal. It's because of the muscle over tension, it’s like when your workout was too strong.” Betty explained.

 

“What could never happen in my case, but I get what you mean.” Jughead said smiling.

 

Veronica came up with some makeup powder.

“I’ll just fix the shiny places.” She explained and added: “Gladly we decided on waterproof mascara and eyeliner. Always a life savior.”

 

“Thank you V.“ Betty said laughingly and then the doorbell rang.

 

Betty startled and Jughead hopped quickly off her lap.

 

“I could sit on your left side and hold your arm, if it's necessary.” Jughead suggested.

 

“Thank you. That would be awesome.” Betty answered and he leaned down to give her a small peck on the lips.

 

Then she opened the door with Veronica.

 

“Hello Miss Cooper. I’m Mr. Minetta, the conservator.” He introduced himself and shook her hand.

 

“It's a pleasure to meet you. Can I offer you something to drink? Coffee, water, tea?” Betty asked politely.

 

“A black coffee with sugar would be great.”

 

“Veronica, could you please?” Betty ordered gently.

 

“I’m on my way.” Veronica answered.

 

“So I assume this is one of your care assistants?” Minetta asked and took a seat on a chair.

 

“Yes, that's right.” Betty answered and placed herself across Mr. Minetta.

 

“Are you one of her assistants too?” Minetta asked curiously.

 

“No, no Mr. Jones is my partner.” She answered and Jughead nodded to empathize it.

 

“Ah... How do you know each other?” Mr. Minetta asked further.

 

Betty was a little taken aback by his question because she couldn't see the particular reason of it but just answered.

 

“We met in the NYU, we were classmates – still are, actually.” Betty answered.

 

“Huh interesting?” Minetta murmured.

 

“I'm sorry what?” Betty questioned.

 

“How long have you two been together?” Minetta asked instead of answering.

“Almost 3 months.” Jughead answered.

 

“So you two got together right away after you moved here?” He asked.

 

“Yes, pretty much. I’m sorry but what have these question about my relation to do with the conservation of the need of a care taker?” Betty asked confused and a little offended.

 

“Well, I have to judge if you’re able to make your own rational, logic decisions and for me, considering your situation, this relationship seem a little rushed.”

 

Betty couldn't believe her ears. They’re doing it this way... really? She thought.

 

“Well no offense Mr. Minetta, but isn't that the point of love? That you can't define how love happens. I wonder if people without disability would have been asked about that?”

 

She felt Jughead’s hand on her arm, gently holding it down and gazed towards her, silently saying that she had to stay calm.

 

He ignored her comment completely and continued: “Does Mr. Jones know that you are... let’s say extremely wealthy?”

 

“Yes, he knows my past, everything of it. The years of physical and emotional abuse. The betrayal of my parents on me and the american system.” Betty answered.

 

“So he knew that you were vulnerable?”

 

“I know where this is going... but I am not gonna let you do this. I am not gonna let you insult me and put these toxic thoughts into her head again. I'm sorry for you Mr. Minetta, that you never got the change to experience this kind of unconditional love, but I am not taking advantage of Miss Cooper’s situation.” Jughead spoke then.

 

Mr. Minetta wrote something down and Betty got really nervous.

 

“Isn't it a little weird mister, that you've chosen her of all of your classmates?”

 

“I haven't chosen her, I simply fell in love.” Jughead defended himself.

 

“And what a coincidence that it was the woman in the wheelchair with a lot of money. I know your history Mr. Jones. I know that you’re from the Southside and grew up poor. I did my research after the lawyer of the Cooper family hired me.”

 

“This is unbelievable...” Jughead scoffed.

 

“If you did your research that well, you've read my files. You read my testify of what my parents did, to the United States of America and to me. Isn't your job to make sure that I am safe and taking care of my self?” Betty asked angrily.

 

He just nodded with pursed lips.

 

“I am going to college. I have a house which is tidy. I am showering everyday what I haven't been back then home because my mother decided just to shower me twice a week. I was forced to wear diapers the whole day. I only got something to drink four times a day, so I didn't have to pee that much. Everyday I got hit a couple of times because of my disability. No offense Mister, but back then I was abused and unkempt and in the need of a care taker, but no one helped me... no one believed me and helped an innocent, disabled teenager. I couldn't even protect from the abuse, I was helpless back then. Isn't that when the system is supposed to help? But I had to help myself and I did. Now I am living a life, how every human being deserves to live and I am definitely in no need of a care taker right now. So I am showing my statements of accounts to you. So you can see that I can handle my finances perfectly and then I assume you have to make your decision.” Betty spoke angrily and gave Veronica a nod to get her statements of accounts.

 

Mr. Minetta just nodded and waited.

 

Veronica came and showed the statements of accounts to him.

 

“You can handle your finances well Miss Cooper.” Mr. Minetta just said and added: “I think we're done here then. You’ll hear from me.”

 

“Send a copy of your conservation to my lawyer Mrs Sierra McCoy please.” Betty said and shook his hand.

 

“I will. Have a nice evening Mrs Cooper.” Mr Minetta answered and left the house.

 

“I can't believe this. I am screwed. I knew that he was working with my parents.” Betty said desperately.

 

“I am not entirely sure of that. Maybe he was... but something changed in him when you put him into place and told him your story.” Jughead explained.

 

“I thought you might need this.” Veronica appeared and handed her glass of red wine on the lips.

 

“I need a whole gallon of this.” Betty answered and emptied the glass in one shot.

 

“I am talking to Mrs. McCoy tomorrow, but right now I just want to go to bed.” Betty just stated.

 

*

 

Jughead couldn't stop thinking about the words of Mr. Minetta and the effect they might have on Betty.

 

He was spooning her from behind and whispered into her neck “You don't believe the words Mr. Minetta said, do you?”

 

She made a move to turn around to face him and he helped her.

 

“No, of course not... I have to admit that I still can't wrap my head around it, that we found each other, but I don't believe a word he was saying.”

 

An immense feeling of relief washed over him immediately.

 

He smiled and said, “Betty, I love you so much.”

 

“Yeah.” She said but Jughead could sense that she was sad.

 

“Hey what is it?” He asked and grabbed her chin softly.

 

“I just don't wanna lose you Jughead... I am so scared.” She cracked out and he saw the tears growing in her eyes.

 

“Baby... you won't lose me I promise.” He whispered and kissed her.

 

At first, the kiss was slow and tender but then Betty’s tongue delved into his mouth, claiming him hungrily and desperately. Her nails dug into his shoulders and she writhed under him like a snake, searching for a friction to get some release of the tension inside her that built up since a week.

 

He missed being close to her like this. They haven't been intimate for a week. But he didn't want their reunion to be rushed and besides that he was afraid that the words of Minetta might trigger something in her. Because this reaction was familiar to him... in her actions lingered the same despair as when they were confronted by her ex.

 

It took all his willpower to break from the kiss: “Wait love, wait.”

 

“What? Do you not want me?” She asked, her eyed filled with sorrow and fright.

 

Jughead's heart broke because he knew now that he was right.

 

“Of course I want you... how can you even doubt that? Just...let me take care of you okay. Let me show you how much I love you... I know that it's been a hard week for you...and I just want you to switch your head off and just feel. Will you let me?” Jughead asked.

 

She nodded, but he still could sense the shadows of her past clouding her eyes.

 

He closed the small distance between them and kissed her slowly. He held her face between like it the most precious thing he had ever gotten to hold. Jughead slowly claimed her mouth with lips, tongue and teeth. He devoured her mouth and put all his devotion in that kiss and a silent promise to stay. He made a decision and with every single day, he spent with her it made it more and more clearer that it was the right path to take. He needed her as much as she needed him. Being with each other was like breathing. He didn't want to be somewhere else anymore.

 

Soon he felt her melting against him. He tried to undress her shirt without interrupting the kiss and somehow he could. It became natural to be with her... to help her... it always was... he thought, but now he just knew what to do... they just worked together... they just fit.

 

As he undressed her, he pressed himself onto her, not leaving any space between them.

 

He unattached his lips from hers just to attach them on her new revealed skin.

 

“I’m gonna tell you how much I want you... how I feel.” He whispered as he began to kiss her cleavage.

 

“I can't think about anything else but you. Even when I’m not with you. You make my soul complete and light and my heart is so full of love for you. I never believed in the concept of soulmates, but with you everything just feels so right. I couldn't imagine how my life would be without you.  I think I would be incomplete...” His mouth traveled to her breast and took the peek nipple into his eager mouth and got rewarded with a moan.

 

“Jug I need you please...” She moaned and bowed her chest against his mouth.

 

Now her hands desperately tried to pull his boxers down. He gently took her impatient hand in his and intertwined their fingers, kissed her knuckles and said: “Soon. Let me take you to a place of love and lust.” he laid their hands beside her head. He fixed her gaze with his and his hand slowly wandered between her legs, already feeling the slight damp material. He shoved her panties down and caressed her slick folds. Her hips jolted towards his hand when his fingers made contact with her delicate, moist skin. She whimpered, he desperately wanted her to get of her spiral. He just wanted to see her eyes clouded with love, lust and vanished from all the bad demons, which were haunting her over the last week.

 

“Shhh it's okay. I’m here. I’m gonna make you feel good, just feel my fingers...” He whispered and began to stimulate her clit in slow gentle circles.

 

“I missed this.” She whispered against his mouth. “I missed being close to you like this”

 

“Me too baby. You have no idea.” He whispered back and kissed her. His tongue found hers and they soon found a sensual rhythm, together with his two fingers sliding into her. He felt her walls flutter around him with every gentle precise stroke of his fingers. Then he slowed his pace and slid his fingers out of her.

 

“Juggie...no... don't stop...” She almost panicked.

 

“I wont. I just want to try something. Do you trust me?” Jughead asked and she answered huskily: “Yes.”

 

He opened the drawer of the night stand and found the condom. He quickly undressed his boxers and rolled the condom over his painful hard length, desperately begging to be united with her wet core.

 

Jughead kissed her again and rolled her to the side so she faced him.

 

She looked confused but then got what he wanted. He saw the fright flicker in her eyes.

 

“Baby, don’t have any doubts that something could not work after last time.” Jughead asked with a soft smile. “Please, I just want to be close to you.” He whispered, slung his right arm under her shoulder to support her back and kissed her deeply. With his other hand he swung her leg under his and she automatically hooked it behind his upper thigh. Tangled into one another they got lost for a moment, as they looked into each other’s eyes. The perfect mixture of emerald green and sapphire blue creating an ocean of love and desire they wanted to drown in.

 

He positioned himself towards her entrance, looked into her eyes and slid tormentingly slow into her.

 

She gasped in pleasure as he filled her.

 

“See everything works, we just fit. We’re perfect.” He moaned against her lips and moved slowly inside of her.

 

“With you everything is so easy Jug... so normal. But also special...” Betty whispered between pants and Jughead could see she was on the verge of crying again.

 

“I feel it too baby... you do the same to me. Sex never felt like this...” He whispered and kissed her.

 

Their tangled bodies moved in sync as if they never did something different.

 

“Yes baby, move with me.” He murmured against her lips huskily and grabbed her backside to tilt her pelvic to another angle and seem to stroke the exact right spot with it.

 

Betty moan into his mouth and her hips bucked forward.

 

“Oh Jesus... Jug...” Betty moaned, clawed her nails into Jughead's shoulder and let her head fall into the crook of his neck.

 

“That's good, huh. Come on baby move your hips for me... show me how you want me to take you.” Jughead ordered softly and bit gently into her neck.

 

“I can't....” She complained.

 

“Yes you can, you did it a minute ago. You just didn't think about it.” Jughead encouraged her.

 

He helped her and guided her a bit with his hand on her backside.

 

“Just go on instinct... don't think... just feel...” He encouraged her further and pushed harder into her.

 

After a brief moment, there it was again, she rolled her hips against his pounding cock, without thinking of it, carried by the feeling of pleasure. The feeling of her tight walls stroking him was phenomenal.

 

“God that feels so good, don't stop.” He signed onto his lips.

 

She looked surprised but before she could more think of it, he kissed her passionately and her hips didn't stop this time. They found a tentative rhythm and the strokes of her walls rode him slowly into oblivion.

 

“Betts I’m close... fall with me...” He said raspily. His breathing ragged.

 

“Touch me.” Betty whimpered between pants.

 

He flipped them over onto her back in one swift movement which seemed to surprise her.

 

Jughead thrusts into her as if his life depended on it, with every thrust he felt himself closer to his release. He reached between them and found her throbbing clit. He rubbed her fervently and caught her cries of pleasure with his lips.

 

Jughead felt her legs quiver around him and saw her hand crawl. He took it and joint them. This subtle symbol of unconditional acceptance, tender security and unity was enough to bring her over the edge and she fell with him. They moved together in unison, led by their love and ecstasy and just let themselves flow.

 

“God I love you.” Betty breathed after she came down from her high.

 

“I love you too.” Jughead said back, still panting from the affections of their climax.

 

“How can you still love me after all you heard and saw today?” She whispered.

 

“How is it possible to not love you?” He countered back.

 

God, he couldn’t wait to ask her to marry him. He thought as he looked at her face, still flushed by the aftermaths of pleasure. He couldn't imagine to not sleep with her cuddled in bed and then another question slipped completely naturally out…

 

 

“Move in with me Betts... let’s live together.” Jughead suggested with hopeful eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies
> 
> thank you for every comment /Kudos and Bookmark i got on the last chapter. My heart was so full of joy.
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta as well. you're great. love you:*
> 
> Please let me know what you think. it is always very important for me:)
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> enjoy 
> 
> sending love:*


	17. Game on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Use of Marijuana  
>  Smut
> 
> a little bit of everything

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 17

 

Game on

 

 

She didn't said a word for at least a minute...Fuck... now he remembered the words of Minetta... how could he be so stupid to asked her that now...Jugheads thoughts began to spiral.

 

“I'll pay the half of rent of course... Betts I just want to live with you... I don't know... this routine to go to sleep with you and wake up with you... it feels right...good. I know that the timing of the ask is bad, after all the crap that Minetta just said... but it's not that... I swear... I just want to be with you...” He rambled.

 

Then he saw her smile and she said: “Jug you ramble.”

 

 

He smiled and said: “I am sorry I just realized that this maybe is the worst timing I could've ask this... and Betts you have to believe that I just want to live with you because I love you like crazy and there are no ulterior motives.

 

“Yes.” She answered with a smile.

 

“Yes?” He assured himself again, but a grin already spread all over his face.

 

When a _'yes'_ because of an entire different reason already made him that happy... he couldn't imagine how this little word would made him feel, when he propose to her. He would be all over the moon.

 

Instead of answering, she just grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

 

He laughed against her lips and devoured his mouth, with her lips, tongue and teeth.

 

Jughead broke the kiss and just mesmerized her for a moment.

 

Then he heard his phone buzz and checked it.

 

“Oh tonight is the Perseids meteor shower. Come on lets watch it...” He asked with an anticipated smile.

 

“Juggie... it's the middle of the night and I am fully naked...” Betty complained half-hearted.

 

“It's just Midnight...and so what... if I can undress you I can also dress you... it's no big deal... come on Betts, we can lay on the hood of my impala and just watch the stars and meteors... wouldn't that be nice?”

 

“Yeah but there is no way, I can hold myself on the hood of your car.” She said with a giggle.

 

“Of course, I'll hold you and we can smoke so you're body wouldn't be that tense. “ He suggested encouraging.

 

She smiled but still said unsure: “I don't know.”

 

“Betts... come on... I put on good oldschool rock music and we just enjoy the moment.” He pushed and kissed down her neck.

 

“Okay...” He heard her softly saying “But you have to promise that I won't fall.”

 

“Baby I would never let you fall..” Jughead assured her.

 

*

 

It really worked somehow. Usually she would panic a lot to fall of the hood, but somehow – she didn't know if it was because of the affects of the weed or because she just trusted Jughead – she felt safe.

 

It was a wonderful idea and a wonderful experience. Just so normal. With Jughead she felt like any other girlfriend in a relationship... in a good way.

 

As if she never dreamed to lay on the hood of an Impala, listening to great rock classic, watching meteors... She just didn't believe this would ever happen... but there she is...on a hood of an impala smoking pot in the arms of this incredible good, artsy grundgy looking man, watching meteors. Could life be more perfect? Could Jughead be more perfect? no. she thought with a goofy smile on her face.

 

“Penny for your thoughts” Jughead said and held her the joint on the lips.

 

She inhaled deeply and breathed the smoke out, before she answered: “I am just happy. Here with my hot boyfriend on an impala....” She stopped and gasped. Their was a meteor bright and fast rushing over the sky... she quickly made a wish though her life was already more than perfect. “Did you see that Jug... you have to make a wish.

 

“I did.” He just said.

 

“What was it?” Betty said curious.

 

“Nope not telling...Because it won't come true.” Jughead said with a smirk.

 

“This is so nice...listen to such great music, while laying on your car, watching meteors. This was definitely one of the topics of my bucket list without even knowing it.” Betty said dreamily.

 

“Which one?” Jughead asked and leaned over her.

 

“The normal one.” Betty said with a smirk.

 

“Huh so hot sex in an Impala isn't on your sex bucket list?” He asked with a mischievous grin and brush a loose curl out of her face tenderly.

 

His ask sent a shiver through her spine and she whispered: “I didn't said that.”

 

The devilish look in his eyes, took her breath away and a seconds later his lips were on hers. He didn't gave her much time to think...his tongue delved into her mouth and claimed hers. Within a moment he somehow hovered over her, unbuttoning her jean blouse.

 

Holy shit... this was beyond her wildest dreams... nothing really happened, but she could already feel the evidence of arousal gathering between her.

 

The cool air hit the hot skin and let goosebumps appear on her soft skin.

 

“Are we really making out ON your car.” Betty asked in disbelieve, her breath already quickened.

 

Because of the adrenaline rushing through her veins all of her senses were heightened and she felt every kiss , touch or breath on her skin a thousands times more intense.

 

Jughead teased her earlobe with his tongue and whispered: “Baby, we'll not just making out on my car. I will fuck you in my car.”

 

“Jesus christ.” She gasped and couldn't help as a light groan of anticipation escaped her swollen lips.

 

She slid her hand behind his neck and pulled him in for a hot kiss.

 

Suddenly she was thrilled, not only because of Jughead, but because she felt just like a girl on a car, which got seduced by her boyfriend. All her thoughts about her disability were vanished. It was only him, her and the car under the stars. She even forgot completely that they were outside, visible for everyone or she didn't care.

 

Jughead undressed her jean vest and worshiped her cleavage with hot kisses and bites.

 

He seemed to feel the same impatient desperation to touch her and be close to her. Cause he couldn't stop to touch her skin, eager to touch every inch of it.

 

 

Jughead suddenly lifted her back up, so she sat on the hood now. Her lips still connected with his, devouring each other without mercy.

 

Despite her dizziness of arousal, she realized how focused and considerate Jughead still was, which aroused her even more, because even if she didn't thought about those small important things– she knew he did – and that's why she trusted him so unconditionally. Even in situation where he was complete occupied by lust and pleasure, he had the wits to remember that she needed help with her left arm... to swing it around his neck or that her heels had to be hooked around his waist, so that she could hold herself properly while he was carrying her.

 

Betty was grateful of it, because she wasn't able to think one coherent thought. All she could feel or think of now was lust. The thrill and confidence which obsessed her. The need to feel Jughead.

 

“The door?” Betty gasped.

 

“I left it open, don't worry.” Jughead said, smirking against her lips and sat her down on the back seat.

 

She giggled: “You planned this...” She said with a smirk.

 

“Not exactly... lets just say I wanted to be prepared for all possibilities.”

 

She laughed and kissed him again and he gently laid her down onto the back seat. It all went smooth and in routine. Two bodies moving in sync, knowing what to do. As she was inside the car completely with one swift motion, she parted her lips from lips and asked breathlessly: “Jug, please tell me that you also thought about a condom.”

 

He smirked smugly, grabbed into the pocket of his pants and took out a condom, with a triumphal grin on his face.

 

“As I said I wanted to be prepared for every possibility and I've learned from the last time.” He stated

and kissed her passionately.

 

Betty got carried away from the lustful, raw atmosphere. Jughead and his body on her in car, surrounded by the sound of _Stoned Jesus – I'm the mountain._..was all she could think about now.

 

The thrilled feeling to feel raw and empowered was like an addiction. She never thought sex could be like that – that sex could have so many varieties of feelings and experiences and yet be mind blowing every time.

 

She tried to undress his shirt while his hand traced feathery like along her inner thigh, letting her quiver in anticipation.

 

“Jug I need to feel your skin... please take your fucking shirt off.” She almost pleaded, but couldn't care less.

 

He chuckled and said: “Someones a little impatient here huh.”

 

“Well I am sorry. I can't help myself. You and this car are an extremely tempting combination.”

 

“I am sorry to disappoint you baby, but I planned this to be a long and enjoyable torture, not a quick fuck.” He stated with a devilish smirk and opened her zipper of denim skirt tormentingly slow. His eyes fixing hers with such an desirable, lustful expression, it sent a jolt of arousal right through her aching core.

 

She didn't know how she did it, but she lifted her hips lightly and made it easier for him to undress her skirt.

 

He seemed to notice it and smiled at her, but didn't said anything and just kissed her.

 

As Jughead attacked her neck with kisses and bites, he slid her panties down and his experienced fingers immediately found her slick folds, dripping from arousal.

 

“Holy Shit Baby you're dripping down my fingers and I barely touched you.” Jughead groaned and spread her wetness over her clit and core.

 

He rubbed her clit in slow rhythmic circles and spoke further through her fog of passion:

 

“I still remember our first time we made out in my car... I think this moment branded itself in my brain as well as many others... but this in particular, because it was the first time I saw your face in pleasure and I knew it would be an expression I want to see as often as you let me...” He slid two fingers inside of her, while he spoke to her and massaged her walls and g- spot in a come here motion.

 

Bettys breath quickened and she felt her orgasm slowly built up. She bucked her hips instinctively against his pleasuring fingers to get faster to her release, but that not seemed to be Jugheads plan.

 

He lowered the pace of his fingers again and waited as her hips calmed.

 

“Back then I thought, someday I am gonna make love to you here, until you can't think straight anymore and my name will fall from your lips in ecstasy... I think this will be the exact thing I am gonna do now.” He stated, pupils dilated from lust almost looking sinister. Jughead lips collided with hers in such a passionate force that it took her breath away.

 

Betty was a quivering mess of anticipation and couldn't stop the small desperate whimpers that escaped her lips as his fingers increase their pace again.

 

He pulled the straps and the cups of her lacy bra down, not willing to take the extra time to undress, because he seemed just eager to attach his mouth on them and Betty was eager waiting, that his mouth embraced her rosy sensitive nipple.

 

As soon as the hot softness connected with the cold hardness of her peek nipple, she bowed her chest against him, craving for more. What he all to happily was willing to give. He swirled his tongue around it and sucked on it leisurely, mimicking the rhythm and pace of the pleasuring fingers inside of her.

 

With every stroke of his fingers she felt herself getting closer to the edge. She bucked her hips against him, to get closer to her release.

 

“Jug... please... I want you...” She whimpered lustfully.

 

“No... not now... come Betts, come for me...” Jughead whispered and the rhythmic circles of his thumbs became more relentless and the demanding look in his almost black eyes, seemed to be the exact push she needed to let herself fall over the edge.

 

The whole time as she erupted with waves of pleasure, Jughead eyes were fixed on her... devouring her... mesmerizing her in awe... just his look alone could make her come again.

 

“Holy shit your so beautiful.” He said in a raspy voice.

 

He didn't gave her much time to recover from her high. He swung her legs onto his shoulders.

 

“Oh fuck let me catch a breath... I can't...” she couldn't speak further, because the air got stuck in her lungs and came out as a moan as his hot tongue found her clit and sucked on it like he would die of thirst and finally found his oasis.

 

Betty couldn't stop twitching against his hungry mouth. Then he dived two fingers into her and she had the feeling that she might black out of pleasure.

She whimpered and writhed against his hand, feeling her climax building up. Her legs began to push onto his shoulder.

 

“Jug I...” She panted breathlessly, afraid to hurt him.

 

“Don't you dare to stop it Betts. I know you want to come... let fucking go...” He demanded and his tone only aroused her more.

 

She cried in pleasure and in desperate need to come. But it was huge... she could feel it.

 

Then Jughead grazed his teeth around her swollen clit and she lost it with a loud shriek which transformed into a lustful cry as her climax overwhelmed her. Though she still twitched from the waves of pleasure, she still wanted more... god how is this even possible to still want him and to not get enough of him. Somehow he was already undressed and hovered over her.

 

“Jug... I still want you... how can this even be possible.” She whispered almost crying.

 

He captured her chin and kissed her leisurely, try to calm her a bit.

 

“Baby it's okay...I got you. Come as often as you want okay. Look at me baby.” He whispered in her ear and as she looked at him he slid into her tenderly.

 

“God how can you always feel so amazing...fuck.” Jughead groaned.

 

Betty loved to see him in pleasure... and she believed his words every time... because the desirable look in his eyes, proven the truth of his words.

 

She always couldn't believe that someone like Jughead really could desire her like that... it was overwhelming and thrilling every time she saw it. He gave her the feeling to really be the most desirable and wanted woman in the world and that brought her onto a whole entire new league of sexuality.

 

She realized that she didn't feel that normal and empowered, because of the car or the surroundings... it was because of Jughead. The way he made her feel every time... god she loved that man so much...

 

Jughead alluring voice brought her out of her thoughts.

 

“I love you baby... look at me and just feel me.” He said and watched her with such an intense look, full of love, it sent a shiver through her whole body. Jughead pushed into her in a sensual rhythm. His eyes burnt into hers, spoken silent promises. He took their hands and intertwined them. How could such an hot, erotic moment always switch so easily into one which was so sensual and intense. Moments which rocked her soul in a way, she still couldn't wrap her head around.

 

“I love you so much that it hurts.” She moaned and rocked her hips against him.

 

“Me too. I can't imagine to be without you again...” He said between pants and kissed her passionately.

 

She felt her walls flutter around him and felt the heat built up in her core again.

 

“Jug... harder... I need you.” She pleaded.

 

With a deep groan he thrust into her as his life would depend on it.

 

She was close again and wanted nothing more than to come.

 

“Jug... I need to come... please...” She nearly begged.

 

He reached between her bodies and rubbed her clit furiously.

 

She cried in pleasure, if she wouldn't come soon, she might black out. She thought.

 

“Don't hold it. Come around my cock baby.” Jughead demanded hoarsely and pinched her clit a little harder than usual.

 

“FUUUUCK” She screamed but half of the curse got caught in her throat as her climax hit her with such an intensity, she was afraid she would pass out. He couldn't stop pumping her as her walls spasm around him, emptying him till the last drop.

 

He kissed her hungrily while he rode out their orgasms and their breath mixed.

 

“Holy fucking hell... what are you doing to me. I think I can't feel my legs they are so loosen up, I think you fucked out my cerebral palsy” , she said still out of breath and laughed.

 

“I am just taking care that you get your every day amount of physical therapy and we had a week to catch up on.” He chuckled, grinned smugly, slid out of her and get rid of his condom.

 

She couldn't help but crack out into laughter. Life was just perfect she thought. She made a wish as she saw the meteor shower today. But she realized she already had everything she wanted in front of her. Sure she would be thrilled if her wish would come true. But for now she was just happy for the way how things are...

 

Jughead arrived at the Cafe again. “Hey V.”

 

“Hey, So lets update me on our mission.” Veronica greeted.

 

“I finished the fake web side .” Jughead began and Veronica interrupted him enthusiastically: “The dress arrived today... puuh you don't know how hard it was to hide it from Betty... but what I'll tell to Betty why I'll bought it already?” Veronica asked.

 

Jughead chewed leisurely on a toothpick. “It's alright because she'll wear it on her last quest... but that means you need a second assistant or can she stay with you too?”

 

“Jughead now I am wounded”... of course she can stand with my help. I've known her since almost six years.” Veronica answered playfully offended.

 

Jughead chuckled and nodded.

 

“But you're probably right. I'll ask Cheryl. I don't want my B. to be sweaty and shiny, when she gets her fairytale proposal.” Veronica said smiling.

 

“She would look beautiful anyway.” Jughead answered with a dreamy smile.

 

“Have you'd buy a ring yet?” Veronica asked curious.

 

“No I have something in mind... but I am kinda new at this and don't want to screw up.... so I was hoping you could help me to find the perfect ring.” Jughead asked hopeful.

 

“Oh my god. I was waiting for you to ask me that. Tell me date and time and I'll be your partner in crime..” She answered and winked at him.

 

He had to laugh by her enthusiasm. It warmed his heart.

 

“Tomorrow... but you have shift right?” Jughead asked.

 

“Yes, But I can ask Josie to switch.” Veronica asked.

 

“That'd be great.” Jughead said and smiled grateful.

 

“So when do the games begin Mr. Jones?” Veronica asked curious again.

 

“Well... that's the thing...” Jughead began and rubbed his neck nervously. “I want to ask as soon as possible... I don't want to wait anymore... I finally want to call her my fiance...well... if she'll say yes, of course... I even would marry her right there... but she deserves an unforgettable proposal and wedding...”

 

“Get to the point Jug.” Veronica encouraged him as he began to ramble.

 

“I settled the quest game for in one week. Do you think we can arrange all till then?” Jughead asked.

 

Veronica's mouth dropped...

 

“Jughead are you out of your mind? How do you want to accomplish that?” Veronica asked.

 

“With your help I can... please V. I just really don't want to wait anymore... I just want to see her face when I asked her, put this ring on her finger, kiss her until her head spin, drag her out of her wheelchair, twirl her around and finally call her my fiance... just please V.” He almost pleaded.

 

He knew that he barely get some sleep especially after he decided to move in with Betty. He had to do it in the night when she was asleep.

 

But he didn't care how many mugs of coffee he would need to stay awake and get the script ready in time... He just wanted it to be perfect and as soon as possible. She didn't deserve any less.

 

He watched Veronica which eyes were now glassy.

 

“Jughead Jones you've maybe lost your marbles, but how could I say no to this. My B. is finally getting the fairy tale she deserves... with her nerdy artsy prince charming and I am so here for it.” She said and her voice cracked a bit.

 

“Thank you.” Jughead breathed out.

 

“I switch with Josie tomorrow so we can buy the ring and after a drive to all the places of the quest to find volunteers to play the NPC messengers.” Veronica stated.

 

“You're my life saver. Since when do you know the term NPC.” Jughead asked impressed.

 

“I did my research. I have to assist Betty on the quest.” Veronica answered.

 

Jughead smiled and said: “Thank you so much Veronica.... I think I have to go before Betty get suspicious. See you tomorrow... what about 5 pm? Then I can say I am with Sweet Pea again? He asked.

 

“Sure, but watch it. Not that she will think you have an affair with Sweet Pea.” Veronica said with a grin.

 

“I don't think so.” He just said and chuckled too.

 

*

 

_The next day at the jeweler..._

 

Jughead and Veronica met in front of the jeweler.

 

“Ha I arrived in time and you didn't have to wait for me... progress.” He greeted with a smile.

 

Veronica hugged, chuckled and said: “Come on lets get your lady a ring Mr. Darcy.”

 

They went inside and he was instantly overwhelmed by the variety the jeweler offered and his obsession to find the perfect ring for the love of his life.

 

“Holy crap. How am I suppose to choose here V.”, Jughead asked helplessly and raked his hands through his hair.

 

“Alright, don't freak out here Jones. We get this. First question: “What price rage do you have in mind?” Veronica asked.

 

“No limit set. If I have to I would pay by installment ...just to have the perfect ring.” Jughead answered.

 

Veronica whistled impressively and said: “Alright that doesn't minimize the possibilities... what about the style. Which type of gold. Or do you want a platin one?

 

“If I could suggest something...” The voice of the Jeweler piped in.

 

Jughead nodded just thankfully and the older man spoke further: “I overheard that you search a ring for your fiance?” Jughead nodded again. “If you don't have a price limit my next question would be... is she more the gold type of jewelry or the silver one?” The Jeweler asked.

 

“Definitely a silver type.” Jughead and Veronica answered at once.

 

“Great, then I would definitely recommend to choose a platin one, because it's more long term than white gold and didn't fade out... What else do you have in mind?

 

“Something classy, but unique. Maybe Vintage. Oh and maybe a diamond with many facets, not a plain one. Maybe more than one stone, too.”

 

“Great, I think I have the perfect collection you can choose of, then.” The man suggested.

 

He showed them a few rings, but no one of them seems to be the perfect one.

 

“They are all beautiful, but these aren't the one I am looking for. They are all too usual... I search for something really unique, something vintage, old, romantic. A mix of the middle age and the empire era for example.” Jughead said.

 

“I have our singletons in the back of the shop, but they are really expensive.” The Jeweler said.

 

“That doesn't matter if you are willing to offer me the option to pay it in installment.

 

“Alright, I'll be back in a minute.” The man said and rushed to the back of the shop.

 

A brief moment later he came back with a large wooden carved casket and opened it.

 

Then he saw 'The ring'. It was a large one, but not too large. A huge quarter formed diamond was surrounded by many tiny diamonds and little emeralds, the stones captured the huge diamond in a form of chequer.

 

On the sides of the great diamond the small emeralds and diamonds intertwined like two flower ranks together. The ring was perfect and combined everything he wanted: It was unique, had facets, was old and classy, special. Every single facet merged into one beautiful piece. It couldn't be more perfect.

 

“It's this one. That's the ring. No doubt.”

 

“Oh my god it is perfect.” Veronica gasped in awe.

 

“Really good choice mister.” The Jeweler said.

 

“How much is it?” Jughead asked.

 

“A quarter million Dollar.” The Jeweler said.

 

Jughead gulped a bit but thought alright. He could sell his old comics on ebay. They are worth a fortune.

 

“I'll take it. If you could offer me an installment pay of 25. 000 $ all three month?”

 

“That can be arranged.” The Juweler said.

 

He signed the installment contract and paid the first installment.

 

As they were outside Veronica gasped and asked: “Holy shit. Are you suddenly rich?”

 

“Lets just say I am not the poor Southside boy anymore and have some old unique comics to sell..but Betty is worth it.” Jughead answered with a smile. He was one step closer to his perfect proposal...

 

*

 

_Three days later... in the middle of the night..._

 

Jughead was exhausted. He barely slept the last couple of nights because he had to work on the script. Gladly Veronica gave him the key to her small assistance apartment above Betty's apartment to offer him the privacy, without the constant risk of Betty catching him.

 

His nerves were on the edge he could barely keep his eyes open because of the lack of sleep. But this has to be done and this has to be perfect in three days. He couldn't sleep now.

 

“Here I made you another coffee, thought you could need it.” Veronica said and handed him his nerdy 'All I want is a cheeseburger' mug.

 

“Oh thank god, V.” He said thankfully and she asked: “How far are you? Can I do anything to help you?”

 

Jughead sighed and took his glasses of, which he brought a couple of days ago, so he could spent more hours in a row in front of his notebook.

 

He rubbed his hands over his eyes and raked his hands through his hair in exhaustion.

 

“No, you've already done enough for me V. You already took care of all the other things. I just... I just need that to be perfect you know. This isn't just a script book for a conquest. This a script for Betty, it has to include all her personal developments and facets of her.... all the things I fall in love with... Every quest has to bring her to the treasure for the great Lord Ashbury and it ends with the conclusion that the synergy of every facets of herself is the treasure. That she and her development are his treasure and then I end with a line of pride and prejudice and propose to her. But this all have to fit in a story line...it has to be poetic and personal... it has to be a masterpiece. Perfect...she deserves it. I have to write two more quests.... and I only have three days for it... and I just can't order my thoughts...

 

“Fuck!” He cursed and threw the papers from the desk in frustration.

 

“Jug... it's all gonna be fine... maybe listen to some music to loosen up a bit.” Veronica suggested.

 

Jughead's eyes widen in a moment of clarity, he new exactly what he needed to get this done. He grabbed his headphones and plugged them into the notebook. He put on the last rescue for this situation. The master of movie music, to gather all his left forces to create this last masterpiece. _John Williams – Duel of the fates_ on repeat mode. Placed the full can of coffee on the desk, inhaled deeply and said to himself: “Alright, may the force be be with you Jughead Jones.” and pressed the play button.

 

As soon as the music rushed through his ears, it was like all caffeine he pumped into his blood, hit him at once. He was all focused. Suddenly his vision became clear, the words formed from itself, telling the story he wanted to tell. His fingers flew over the keyboard of the notebook as if his life depends on it, fueled by the epic sound of John Williams.

 

He didn't even noticed that Veronica watched him very confused, suppressing a laugh, before he felt a calming hand on his shoulder and startled.

 

“Are you ok?” She chuckled.

 

“Huh. Oh yeah.” Jughead said.

 

He noticed that she tried really hard to hold herself together and to not burst out into laughing.

 

“How long did you stay here?” He asked.

 

“Long enough.“ She answered and couldn't hold herself anymore and burst into laughing.

 

Then he saw the smartphone in her hand...

 

“Oh no V. you didn't record me didn't you?” Jughead asked and grinned ashamed.

 

“Of course I did. It was hilarious and I am gonna show it at your wedding when all are drunk and to your kids when you two are old.” Veronica said and couldn't stop laughing while she mimicked him.

 

He blushed a little and said: “Don't laugh at me, we all have our ways to elicited the best out of the arts we pursue and mine is definitely John Williams.” he defended himself.

 

Veronica shook his head and said: “ you're such a nerd, but same is Betty. You are perfect for each other.”

 

“Indeed.” Jughead said with a smile.

 

“Are you finished?” Veronica asked.

 

“Yep, with the power and help of the one and only John Williams, I finally finished it. Do you want to take a look?

 

“Oh my god.” Veronica said curiously and took a seat in front of the laptop.

 

Jughead waited nervously until she was finished.

 

Then Veronica put her glasses off and said, her voice thick with emotions.

 

“Jug... this is just... oh my god... this is perfect...” and tears were forming in her eyes.

 

“This is so personal, poetic and unique... so full of love in the end. She'll not gonna be able to say 'yes' to you because she wont be able to stop crying, for at least five minutes.” Veronica declared.

 

Jughead smiled proudly and answered: “Well... as long as she'll say yes I'll be the happiest man on earth.”

 

*

 

_Meanwhile in Bettys bedroom..._

 

Betty laid awake in her bed and couldn't stop her thoughts from reeling.

 

She noticed a couple of days ago, that Jughead always went out of their bed in the middle of the night and sneaked into their bed again, before she was awake – but she was.

 

What is he hiding? Why couldn't he be honest with her? All the lies why he was so tired in morning.... she knew this behavior from Archie... though he didn't make a secret of it. He just told that he cheated on her because she wasn't good enough in bed and that he had needs she could never satisfy with her disability.

 

She couldn't stop the tears from falling as she thought back to the time... though this hurt thousand times more...

 

Betty was well aware that things are limited and that every man has his needs... maybe he just wanted to have sex, where he didn't have to do all the work... where he just could lay back relax and just get fucked by a woman. She understood this but he could at least be honest with her and just tell her. It wouldn't be a reason for her to break up because it wouldn't vanish all the things he have done for her and still do. But despite all the rationality... it hurts. The thought of him cheating on her, hurts.

 

She never expected this from Jughead and she didn't know if this was true but the signs were pretty obvious. She just didn't want to ruin this perfect life they had by confronting him. But she had to, she thought.

 

Suddenly she heard footsteps on the corridor of the house and quickly pretended she was still asleep. It was Jughead. He snuggled onto her, carefully not to wake her and pulled the blanked over than.

 

Jughead was quickly dead asleep but she cried silent tears for a few hours...

 

*

 

_In the next morning..._

 

Jughead woke up earlier than Betty this morning and took a couple of minutes just to mesmerize the love of his life beside him. In two days she would be finally his fiance. He couldn't wait for this small word of her in more anticipation. This word would be worth all exhaustion of the last couple of weeks and the happiest moment of his life at least until then... he thought.

 

He slowly kissed the back of her neck as he felt her slightly twitch in his arms.

 

“Good morning love” he murmured into her neck.

 

“Did you sleep well?” he asked then.

 

“Yeah” she just murmured quietly and ask “How about you? Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah I slept like a rock as soon as I was in bed.”

 

“Huuhh” she just answered and tensed a little in his arms.

 

Jughead cocked an eyebrow and was confused.

 

“Hey you alright?” he asked.

 

“Yeah I just didn't sleep very well.”

 

He rolled her onto her back and pushed further. “Hey I know when something is wrong. I know you and your body language. What is it Bett's?...tell me.”

 

“Nothing really” she just answered.

 

Jughead just watched her and said “don't lie to me.” She just scoffed.

 

“What's that supposed to mean now?” Jughead said and was just more confused than earlier.

 

What have I done? he thought.

 

“How about you stop lying to me and tell me the truth?” she said hurtfully and he saw her eyes getting glassy.

 

“What?!” … now he was completely confused and shocked.

 

“I would never lie to you...you know that.”

 

“Oh yeah?... That's why you sneak out of our bed in the middle of the night, while I am asleep and sneak back in the morning before I am awake the last couple of days.” she said sadly and couldn't stop the tears from falling.

 

“Oh shit...” Jughead thought and closed his eyes in desperation.

 

“Bett's”... he started but she didn't give him the chance to explain and spoke further.

 

“Just tell me Jughead... I'm not mad at you...I just need to know and I just need you to tell me the truth.”

 

“The truth of what Betty?”

 

“Come on Jughead, just tell me” she just pleaded now...fully crying.

 

“I know that you have needs and it's okay. I now I have to compromise to make this work and I completely understand if you need someone who can just do all the work and you can just relax... I know that and it's completely okay for me ...I just need to know.”

 

“Bett's what are you saying for god's sake?”

 

“Are you cheating on me?” she asked with pain filled eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies,
> 
> Thank you for every comment/bookmark/kudos you left on the last chapter. It really warmed my heart and made my day like always.   
> A special thank you, to my BETA you are wonderful :*   
> As always please tell me what you think.Your thoughts are really important for me and keep the story alive.   
> You can find me on tumblr and ask me everything: LeandraDeRaven.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter.  
> Sending love <3


	18. Grand gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything.  
> Mentioning of past destructive relationship.  
> SMUT.  
> NPC=Non Playing Character (LARP term)

I'm not what I seem like

Chapter 18

Grand gesture 

Jughead was dumbfounded... He understood that she came to conclusions, especially because of her past... But it also hurt that she still thought she wasn't enough for him.

“Betts I'm not cheating on you. I never could...” Jughead began.

“Then why are you sneaking out in the middle of the night. Just tell me what it is Jug. Because I am going crazy here. I think we trust each other...” Betty pleaded crying.

“Exactly...” He answered and thought about what to tell her.

“Baby... look I get that you came to conclusions...but you just have to believe that it's not the case.” Jughead. “I just can't tell you...but you have to trust me okay.

“I would totally understand... Archie did it too...” Betty started with a painful look in her eyes.

He had to temper his frustration and he even was a little bit offended he had to admit.

“I am not Archie Betts” He said angrier than he wanted too. 

“I know... but....” She began and he saw a new wave tears impend in her eyes.

“No Betts there are no buts...I am not Archie!” He yelled and she flinched a bit.

He closed his eyes and exhaled deeply: “Sorry I didn't mean to yell at you. Baby I love you and I love to have sex with you.”

“But... I don't know... there are things I can't give you Jug...” Betty said.

“What? What exactly can't you give me?” He asked and challenged her.

“You always do all the work. You never can relax and just enjoy it.” Betty explained and chewed on her bottom lip nervously.

“Babe this isn't work for me. I enjoy it every time. But alright... tell me what you mean exactly.” He asked further and had a plan in mind.

“I can't be the active part.” Betty explained.

“That's not true. You can give orders.” Jughead said, leaned closer and whispered: “And that is really sexy.” And tugged her bottom lip between his.

“Betty. I have the best sex that I have had in my life with you...you may think there are things that aren't possible... but that's not true... maybe it doesn't work in a usual way, but it works. Baby we are just at the beginning. I don't want to relax, while making love to you. I want to make you scream my name in pleasure as often as I can.” Jughead declared with a raspy voice.

He felt her quiver at his comment and he smirked lightly.

“Jug...” Betty sighed and watched him.

“I believe you and I am sorry.” She said with glassy eyes.

He smiled at her and answered: “I would never hurt you like that, I promise. Thank you.”

“Jug... kiss me...” Betty ordered with a smirk and the pain was gone and replaced by desire. 

Jughead leaned in and connected their lips but waited for her to deepen it. Which she quickly did.

She delved her tongue into his mouth within a second claimed his lips and tongue as her own.

Betty parted her lips a little out of breath, but just to attach her lips on his neck. She sucked on his pulse point like furious, definitely leaving evidence, but he didn't care. His blood rushed through his veins. He was so keen to undress her and feel her bare skin under his lips and hands. But this time he had other plans.

“Tell me what you want baby...what do you want me to do... I am your loyal servant.” Jughead declared huskily.

He saw her eyes twinkle and something awaken as soon as he said it.

“Undress me... slowly.” Betty demanded.

Her voice was so confident. It instantly sent a jolt of arousal right through his cock. His eyes darkened immediately.. his pupils fully dilated by lust. 

Jughead did as he was told, tormentingly slow... fixing her gaze with his . 

As he undressed her tank top and her chest was now exposed in front of him, he leaned down to kiss her, but she pushed him back.

She shook her head and said: “Now my panties.” 

“As you wish.” Jughead whispered back and shoved her panties down. He traced his hands along her long legs, he loved so much and caressed her folds feather-like. Her breath hitched and a sigh escaped her lips.

“Did I allow you to touch me there?” She suddenly asked.

Jughead cocked an eyebrow a little surprised by her question, but smirked mischievously.

“Kiss me... here. “ She ordered and her hand traveled down her belly, between her legs.

He couldn't help as a groan of anticipation escaped his throat.

Jughead swung her legs over his shoulder at was met with her heat core, lustrous from arousal.

He licked his lips and lowered his head between her legs and said against her clit: “Tell me how you want me devour you. Like this?” He asked and licked slowly along her folds and flickered his tongue across her clit.

The vibration of his voice on her core letting her quiver.

“No, circle. You know how I like it.” Betty instructed.

Indeed. He knew it very well. He thought and changed his technique the way he knew she liked it the most. 

At first he delved his tongue between her folds, licking her pussy with his entire tongue, then he circled her clit slowly, with the exact amount of pressure he knew it drove her wild .

Jughead was already hard as a rock. Her fear of not being enough was so unsubstantiated. She was more than enough. She was everything. Pure temptation.

He could only hope Betty would order to fuck her soon, because he craved more than anything to be inside her.

“Oh yes Jug just like that. “ She cried out in pleasure and dragged him out of his thoughts.

Her walls began to flutter around his tongue and her legs began to quiver... he knew she was close. 

“You want to come love?” Jughead asked hoarsely.

“Yes. So bad.” She whimpered.

He pushed two fingers inside her and moved them in a hooking motion and attached his mouth again on her clit. Jughead licked and sucked her clit in a merciless pace.

“Jug... please. “ She moaned and he held her leg as it jerked.

He grazed his teeth along her clit and her hips bucked immediately and he felt her pussy clench around his fingers.

His name fell from her lips combined with a long cry of ecstasy as her release finally overwhelmed her.

As her breathing steadied again, He hovered above and waited for her next order. He never would've thought that he could take so much pleasure to play the submissive role, but he definitely did.

“You have way too many clothes on Jug. Undress.” Betty ordered with an alluring voice.

He never saw her like this, not even as she gave him the best blow job he'd ever received. Something must have got unleashed by the fear of him cheating on her. Well he didn't mind it in the slightest and welcomed her new stage of confidence happily.

So he obeyed within a blink of an eye and gone was his last piece of clothing.

He climbed above her and she smirked.

“I kinda like this demanding behavior. Tell me Betts... how do you want me to fuck you.” He asked his voice hoarse with lust as he bit playfully at her neck.

“I want to try something but I don't know if it's gonna work.” She told him. Her voice still steady and confident, but the fear lingered lightly in her eyes again.

“What do you want to try?” He asked looking encouragingly at her.

“I want to sit on you and ride you.” Betty said.

Jughead was glad that he'd expected her to say that. So he could suppress the proud, almost feral groan her wish would have elicited out of him.

“Lets try then, as if I would say no to that.” He stated, grinned and kissed her.

He wanted to roll them both in the accurate position, but she stopped him: “No not like this. Just sit across of me, with your legs outstretched, besides my outer legs. Then you have to pull me forward, so my thighs are on yours and my legs surrounding your waist.

He gasped because of a moment of clarity and asked: “Like the Gemini position in the Kamasutra.”

She grinned and nodded.

Jughead put a condom on quickly and did it like she told him. Now both were just keen for it to work, challenged in a playful manner. But as soon as he positioned themselves and he heaved Betty's chest up that she could face him, their erotic routine switched back. Suddenly well aware of their new closeness and her radiating heat shoving against his still hard cock.

She got hold by grabbing his shoulders, to stabilize herself and smiled at him.

“This is nice.” She murmured.

As he felt that she could hold herself alone, he moved his hand from her ribcage and tugged a loose tendril of hair behind her ear.

“It is.” He answered and kissed her tenderly.

The kiss quickly turned more passionate and he felt Bettys hips move.

Before he could ask she already whispered: “Lift me up, I want to feel you inside me.”

As soon as she said it his cock twitched in anticipation.

“Put the bars of the bed up, so I can help you.” She instructed and he did as he was told.

She really helped him. He could lift her up with one arm easily, because she pushed herself up with the help of the bars and her heels, which she dug into the mattress. Now that he didn't have to use his other arm to hold her, he could position his hard length towards her entrance easily. Their eyes locked. Communicating silently, exchanging gazes filled with trust and passion.

After a brief moment he noticed her slight nod and lowered her slowly onto him. 

Jughead felt her walls stretch around him and she gasped at the sensation as he filled her completely.

She wrapped her arms again around his back and a little moan escaped her lips.

“You okay babe?”

“It just feels intense...” She explained.

“I know. God you feel amazing Betts.” He answered with a raspy voice . “ Relax I got you.” Jughead added, because he could feel her body tense.

As she relaxed, she whispered against his neck. “Jug, help me move.” 

He waited until she gripped the bars of the bed again and let his hands fall to her hips. He grabbed them firmly and heaved her slowly up and down a bit. 

As she soon found a rhythm, he quickly got that she only needed a supportive impulse. She did half of the work alone.

It felt phenomenal. Tangled around, as close as possible in this new position of love. Feeling her walls contract with every roll of her hips, every thrust of him.

This was an entirely different experience than he had before. Because it was different, She didn't ride him quickly. It was slow and sensual, like she could and wanted it. But it wasn't any less intense or good because of it. In fact it was the intoxication of sensuality, trust and maybe even bravery, which made this moment so much more lustful and beautiful, than any quick porn fuck could.

He felt himself slowly getting towards his release and by the way her walls began to flutter around him, he could tell that she was too.

Jughead's palm slid to her backside and supported her, so she could increase her pace. She panted and moaned against his lips and he saw her hands grip the bars of the bed tighter. Her skin was covered in a sheen of sweat. He could see that it cost her strength to hold the pace, though he helped her.

“Baby can you come like this?” Jughead asked softly between pants.

“No.” She whimpered in the crook of his neck.

“Tell me what you need?” He asked further as he thrust into her.

“I need to lay down again.” Betty answered.

Jughead spread his legs and slowly laid her down onto the mattress between them. Then he pushed into her again and moved his hand to her clit to stimulate it. 

He felt her walls tighten more and more around him, the erotic pressure of it bringing his own release closer and closer.

“Come with me Betts.” He moaned and his thrusts became more relentless, desperately trying to get her there with him.

He pinched her sensitive clit at the same as he thrust into her in the hope that the double stimulation was what she needed--and he was right. Her walls clenched around him, pulling him with her over the edge with such a force that it pushed the air out of his lungs. He emptied himself into her with a loud groan and let himself fall onto her without crushing her. They laid a while like this. Skin on skin, heart to heart. Feeling each other's heart beats as their breaths steadied.

 

“That was really amazing.” Jughead said still a little out of breath as he ripped his condom off and tossed it into the trash. He saw that Betty couldn't stop smiling.

 

“Betts... you were amazing. Your confidence. Your trust. But I just want you to know, that you didn't have to do this for me. I enjoyed it. I enjoyed every second of it and don't get me wrong, if you want to do it, we can try the entire Kamasutra out but I just want you to know that even if it hadn't worked... it would be completely fine and it always would be. ” Jughead explained. He just had to say this.

She smiled thankfully and said: “I did it for me. Maybe I just wanted to prove myself that I can do it or I just wanted to be the active part...every time when we try new things, it's thrilling, because I didn't think I could do it or I was told that I couldn't. Archie always wanted to try it. But I didn't trust him enough to do it... at least in the way we did it.”

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows and asked: “What do you mean exactly?”

“I never would have trusted him to hold me just like you did... he would have complained anyway... because of the extra help and that I wouldn't be able to ride him fast. Also I think I was afraid that something would happen because he never had the patience to listen to me.” Betty told him.

Jughead knew that it cost her lot of courage to do it. The more proud he was of her and the more it honored him.

Then she continued: “I tried it with the lift... god sometimes I had to hang in there for one hour because he couldn't come and he blamed me for it... and then he cheated on me.”

“First. Seriously if I ever meet this guy again, I'll kill him. Second: Even if you would suggest it - I know how terrible it is for you to hang in there for long – I would try to talk you out of it and suggest another way. I am fucking traumatized by this thing.”

Betty giggled and said then: “Jugggie... I am sorry. I shouldn't have thought that you were cheating on me...it's just sometimes the old ghosts come back....whatever you do in the night. I trust you.” Betty apologized.

“I understand it, though it kinda hurt. I promise you it's nothing bad okay?” Jughead answered.

She just nodded and he said: “How about I make us some scrambled eggs with bacon for breakfast and we eat breakfast in bed?”

“Sounds great!” She just nodded. He hopped out of the bed, quickly put his sleepwear on and went to the kitchen.

There he met Veronica. 

“Hey V.” Jughead greeted.

“Hey did you get enough sleep.” Veronica asked.

“Yes but Betts realized that I sneaked out at night.” Jughead said.

“Fuck...” Veronica said.

“She thought I am cheating on her...” Jughead explained while he prepared the scrambled eggs.

“Gladly she believed me when I said that I am not.” He said and smirked because he couldn't help and thought about what happened after.

“You two totally had make-up sex.” Veronica said with a grin.

“You'll never know.” Jughead just said and left the kitchen with the scrambled eggs and his smartphone. The fake site with the LARP CON open...

“Scrambled eggs with bacon and cheese.” He said with a smile as he entered their room again and danced towards with the breakfast tablet.

She smiled and he sat behind her and pushed her up, like they were used to, when they ate breakfast in bed.

He handed her a fork on the lips and said: “Careful it's hot... oh and look what I found while I was cooking... I thought about a new LARP date for us, but then I found this... and this sounds actually cool and like really fun.” Jughead said and showed her his phone.

“The great treasure hunt – a competitive LARP CON were the competitors have different quests, but the same goal...Find the treasure for Lord Ashbury...” She read aloud and looked intrigued.

“Lets compete Betts. I am totally teasing you until you die, when you loose.” He suggested and smirked.

“Ha in your dreams Jones. I'll beat you. All right lets do this . But I have to take two assistants maybe I'll write and ask them if it's ok if they are just NPCs.” Betty said.  
Oh fuck... Jughead thought.

“I wanted to ask them anyway for more information. I can ask for you too?” He made up an excuse and sent a silent prayer to heaven that she would just say yes.

“Okay” She said and smiled.

He smiled back at her and thought: Thank god...

All was managed. The NPC were organized. The quest card were written and given to the NPC's. The game could begin...  
*

Three days later... the day of the LARP CON...

“Jughead I should have send them the Mails... I mean I don't even know what to wear... it's all so super secretive. “ She exhaled frustrated. 

“They said it doesn't matter, just something historical. Just wear your Middle age dress. Whats your first place to start.” Jughead asked while he dressed himself in his regular Scottish LARP Outfit.

“Where is your first place to start?” Betty asked Jughead.

“Uh the New York Library. Yours?” Jughead asked.

“The NYU.” Betty answered.

Veronica and Cheryl came out of the Bathroom. All dressed in Middleage dresses like Betty would.

“Come on Betty lets get you dressed.” Veronica said.

When Betty was ready and she headed into the car Jughead climbed in. “Good luck babe, may the best win.” he said, smiled, kissed her and closed the door.

*

At the NYU...

When they arrived Veronica asked Betty: “So what do we have to do now”

“We have to go to the library of the NYU. There we will get our first Quest Card.” Betty explained..

In the Library a young man came to Betty. “Your Quest Card Mylady.” he said and handed her the card.

She read aloud.

“Lord Ashbury the supremely wealthy lord of Cambridge.

Loneliness and insufficiency darkened his soul since he lost his treasure. The only reminder of the love of his life. She was the Mistress of an evil wizard. When the Wizard found out that they fell in Love, he gave them a choice to get married. Lord Ashbury could've free her, by asking her to live with him and marry him, but he didn't: He was scared to take responsibilities. The evil Wizard just smiled at his insecurity and put a spell on her which captured her in a treasure which contains all Lord Ashbury thought of her. A treasure which showed him all the beauty the world includes. You just had to take a closer look on it. It was a constant reminder for him, that the world contains beauty in all his simplicity and he had found it and now lost it because of his cowardice. 

Now the lord is captured in the darkness, he refuses to see the light... his soul full of sorrow, because his treasure was gone and like an irony of Fate captured in this Piece of Beauty which was a constant reminder for his failure. He watched the Prism every day. His soul too tortured with grief to find a solution for the spell. Or even to take a closer look at the colorful reflection of the stone.

“The spell will be broken when you see all facets of the beauty a simple eye can not see.”

Now the treasure was stolen and he asked all his servants to search for it and break the spell.

Collect your wits to get a step closer to elicit the real beauty.

“Holy shit this is the most beautiful and also tragic story line I've ever read in a larp conquest.” Betty sighed in admiration.

“Ok I don't get to any conclusion by it. I think this all depends on you Betts.” Cheryl said.

Betty was all intrigued and eager to solve the quest.

“Okay. We have to see. The Prism is a metaphor for Beauty here, I think... a prism is complex... it has to do with light reflection and angle, every angle and perspective changes the colors that we see. If we have to discover the real beauty we have to solve how it works. So lets find a book about Prisms. Lets go to the terminals and take a look”

She drove to Computers and Veronica typed for her so it was quicker and she didn't have to remove her controller.

But she didn't find anything specific.

“Type the words beauty and Prism.” Betty ordered. 

Then she found it.

“Ha. The complexity of a prism – the hidden beauty of light and reflection. Ladies I think we got our next hint. Lets go and get the book.” Betty stated with a triumphal grin.

 

They found the book and took it. As V. opened it, Betty noticed that a small card was peeking out of a page of the book. 

Her face beamed up and she said: “V. take a look. Open the page with the card peeking out.”

Veronica opened the Book and showed Betty the card. She read aloud: “Every light has its spectrum of color, if you change the perspective and take a closer look, you will see that the light isn't what it seems like. In fact, it is a colorful rainbow, which merges to a simple white light if we see it from a far.. But the colorful pieces are still there. You just need the right angle and closeness to see it.

\- Go to the Tavern were reality and fiction mix to open your eyes to a new reality.”

There was a small map in the book.

“I know the Tavern. I was there with Jughead. Lets go there. “ She ordered and they drove to the tavern.

 

*

In the tavern...

Betty didn't know what she had to do here. What did a tavern have to do with a prism? She asked herself confused.

She ordered a goblet of honey wine and then the bar keeper asked her. “Are you Lady Elizabeth?” 

Betty just nodded.

“Then I have this quest card for you.” He said with a smile and handed it to her.

She read aloud: “This is a place reality and illusion coalesce. But what exactly is an illusion? Is it just a trick of our mind or is it just another version of our reality? Who can even define what reality and illusion is? Don't we define it on our own? Is the light we see on the first sight or the first expression really the reality or is it more complex? 

Take a look through the tavern, change the perspective and follow the light. Then you get the next hint.

Betty exhaled deeply: “Uff how am I suppose to solve this? This is like in Inception, just that Leonardo Dicaprio didn't appear to tell me this.” She said.

“Maybe it's about light, because light could be an illusion as well.” Veronica suggested.

“Mhh maybe...” Betty murmured thoughtfully.

She looked around her surroundings. Then she saw a table under a colorful window. Tiny rays of sunshine reflecting on it. 

Then she saw the piece of paper and the lit candle, which were placed on the table.

Betty drove to the table and said: V. , Cher. Give me the paper.

They gave it to her and Cheryl said: “The paper is blank. Nothing is written on it.”

“It seem so yeah...” She murmured quietly lost in thoughts.

“Change the perspective and follow the light. Illusion and Reality...” She murmured.

“What are you saying?” Cheryl asked.

“Shh she's thinking Cher. “ Veronica hushed.

Then Betty got an idea and gasped: “V. bring the candle here.” Veronica did as she was told and waited for further instructions.

“Maybe there's a secret message which you aren't able to see under normal circumstances, but when you put heat under the paper carefully...” Betty explained and gestured between the candle and the paper. Veronica got the hint and held the candle under the paper, careful not to burn it. 

“you see a secret message appear because of the heat. In this case we just use the candle, because it stands for light... it would fit...” Betty finished explaining and three pairs of eyes were fixed on the piece of paper in anticipation.

“There...” Betty jumped thrilled in her wheelchair as she saw the first letter appear. “There's a letter. Can you see it?” She asked enthusiastically.

“Holy crap... you're right. “ Both said flabbergasted.

“It's magic.” Cheryl gasped.

“It's an old trick, they even used in the middle ages to send secret messages. Usually you use some sort of acid as your ink. Like citric or milk. It lets the paper age faster and then it gets darker. To quicken the process you use heat.” Betty explained as letter after letter slowly appeared.

“Science Bitch:” Cheryl said and snipped with her fingers.

“You could say so Jesse Pinkman. “ Betty answered with a giggle and a smirk circling her lips.

“Who is Jesse Pinkman?” Cheryl asked, oblivious. Betty and Veronica rolled their eyes.

“Nothing is what it seems...Wait there is more.... “ Betty read aloud and waited until the other letters appeared. 

“Your next quest will be at the Keuka lake. Let yourself be led by the spirit and pure beauty of nature.” Betty read further as the entire text was visible. 

“Where the fuck is the Keuka lake?” Betty asked.

“Wait, I'll look it up with my non-historical machine.” Cheryl chuckled and looked for the Keuka Lake.

“It's nearby... just thirty minutes.” Cheryl stated.

“Ok lets get in the car.” Betty answered and they left the bar.

 

*

At the Keuka Lake...

When they arrived at the Keuka lake, it wasn't well visited... maybe because of the day time... it was 6 pm.

As they walked a bit and came to the lakeside an older man came to Betty. “Good afternoon Miss. Here is your next quest card. “ The kind man said and handed the next quest card to her.

Betty read it: “What is nature. Nature is raw, untamed, wild. But it's at the same time pure and tender. Nature is a wholly unique form of beauty, created through a synergy between its elements and creatures.

It almost works like a prism. Nature is unpredictable. You never know what it decides to do. It's a symbiosis of light and sound which creates her multifaceted masterpiece of beauty.

The play of light and shade is intertwined with the wheel of the elements. Light can be changed by currents of air and waves in the water; shade depends on the ground it falls upon, or the smooth flickering of fire light. But it still contains beauty.

Go to the place were all elements of nature have to be combined to create a new creature of beauty. There you'll find your next hint.

“Wow just wow. I've never read such a poetic beautiful quest. Who is the creator of this... I need more of this. This is a poetic feast.” Betty said stunned. 

Veronica and Cheryl couldn't suppress a knowing and satisfied grin, but gladly Betty didn't notice.

“What needs all Elements of nature to grow and to develop...?” She thought aloud:

Then a moment of wisdom clarified her head and she said: “A Tree! It needs soil, water, air and light to grow!” 

“Here are thousands of trees... how do we know it'll be the right one?” Cheryl asked.

Betty turned around and searched for a solution.

“Ha. Got it. There is an information board with a big tree on it. Maybe that's our solution.” Betty rushed forward with her wheelchair, not caring about the unevenness of the ground, just keen and eager to solve this beautiful mystery.

When Veronica and Cheryl caught up with her she said: “The board said there's an old tree this way—the oldest in the park. That's the tree, V. and C.! We have to go there I feel it.” Her face was beaming, she really was enjoying this.

A moment later her happy expression got validated by her statement: “God I never had so much fun at a LARP Con. This is just awesome.” She said with a contagious laugh echoing through the wind.

“B. wait you're too fast.” Veronica and Cheryl yelled at once.

As they stood in front of the tree, Betty said: “it's definitely this one because it's the oldest. It's just the question where the new quest card is hidden.”

“Maybe it is buried in the ground.” Veronica guessed.

“I doubt that. I think, here has to be a small gap in the tree...” Betty answered.

“Hey Betty look I found one... is it small, but large enough for a card, if you roll it?” Cheryl stated.

“Look if there is one, Cher.” Betty said with a look of anticipation.

“Yes there it is!” Cheryl said with a small squeal and took a small roll out of the gap of the tree.

Cheryl unwound it and showed it to Betty so she could read it: “You have almost succeed, just one step ahead to discovering the treasure, breaking the spell and meeting the great Lord Ashbury.. Now you are allowed to entry his manor to search the treasure and break the spell. The solution is closer than you may think... go to the Oheka Castle Hotel.”

 

Betty giggled and smiled as she read it: “How cool. But what a coincidence that there were three places I've known. “ She didn't think further of it and just shrugged her shoulders.

“Come on girls, lets go to our last station of the treasure hunt.” Betty said and they made their way to the castle hotel.

*

At the Oheka Castle Hotel...

At the Castle Hotel, they were welcomed by Reggie Mantle, the owner of the Castle Hotel. He handed Betty her last quest card too. “Here Mylady.” He said and smiled encouragingly.

“Thanks.” she said and read the card: “Welcome to the castle. But before you go on your last search for the treasure and finally get the chance to meet the great Lord Ashbury – You need to prepare, because the Lord has a strict dress code for his Audiences. You'll find the dress in the great Hall. And there you'll also find the next hint which shall bring you closer to the treasure.” 

“Fine, that is the room where Jughead and I shot the first shoot.” Betty explained to Cheryl.

She saw the dress, the first moment she entered the room... the dress looked as if it was teleported right from the wardrobe of Elizabeth Benett from Pride and Prejudice...it was an empire inspired jade colored dress with a layer of lace on the top...there was also matching jewelry and make up on a table beneath the dress.

“Alright lets get you ready to meet Lord Ashbury.” Veronica said, clapping her hands enthusiastically. 

The dress was more difficult to put on than they thought, but gladly Betty took two assistants with her – as if she had known that she would need them.

Veronica fumbled on her for like twenty minutes. “This dress has to sit perfectly, Cheryl help please.” The problem was that the material wasn't as elastic as her other clothes and it was really hard to put Betty's arms through it, because she wasn't able to stretch and loosen them properly.  
As the arms were in, Betty sighed: “Jesus, finally.” 

But Veronica and Cheryl didn't stop fumbling on her.

“V. Oh my God stop it. It is just a LARP CON. Nobody will see us here.” Betty stated in exhaustion.

Veronica just smiled and answered: “Trust me you gonna be grateful for my perfectionism.”

“Something is really itchy here. Can you take a look into my sleeve if there is an tag or something?”, Betty said and gestured with her eyes to her left arm. 

Veronica took a look and shoved her arm into the sleeve and found a small paper role fixed with a baby-pin. 

“Look here is another quest card” and she pulled the paper role out of the sleeve. Veronica opened it and Betty began to read: “Now since you are dressed, you can finally look for the treasure. It is closer than you might think! Look through the room, search for a reflection surrounded by a golden frame.”

“Okay but let's get ready first and than I'm gonna search for the treasure.”

 

Five Minutes later the dress finally fit like it supposed to and Veronica and Cheryl put her hair into an Updo and fixed it with the hair comb. Then they put the makeup on and Betty was ready. 

Betty's mind was reeling. After a prominent moment it finally sunk in. “The mirror”, she gasped and drove towards it. 

All three looked at it, searching for casket or something similar but didn't succeed. “It has to be the mirror. Nothing else could stand for “a reflection surrounded by a golden frame. There has to be some secret spot or something. Maybe you could look at the back of the mirror and feel along the backside of it.. maybe knock lightly, so we can hear if there is a void.”

Cheryl and Veronica did as they were told and as they knocked along the mirror the sound suddenly changed. They stopped at the place and said “here this sounds different”. 

“Is there an opening or can you move it?”

They tried and in fact a small square of the back from the mirror was movable. They shoved it aside.

“There is it”, Betty almost squealed as she saw the golden blinking casket inside the void of the mirror. 

They pulled it carefully outside the hole and placed it on Betty's lap. 

Cheryl helped her open it.

But to Betty's surprise the casket was empty. 

“It's you”, suddenly a familiar voice behind her appeared. 

She turned around and was shocked to see Jughead who looked like Mr. Darcy from Pride and Prejudice dressed in a black velvet coat with a golden embroidered border and black velvet pants. His hair fell unruly around his face. He looked reckless but at the same time like a perfect gentleman from the 19th century with a white shirt which collar was slightly unbuttoned and revealed some of his defined chest. 

“Jughead what are you doing here? Is this your last quest, too?” she asked confused. 

He walked towards her with a smile of anticipation spread over his face “no not exactly.” he just answered. She was even more confused by his statement and said: “I don't understand. Why are you here then?”

“The treasure ...you are the treasure Betty...the first time I saw you I knew that you weren't what you seem like. I saw it in your eyes and in your presence. Somehow fate told me to go to and introduce myself to you. It was like a magnetic pole I couldn't resist.   
After that moment I couldn't stay away from you and I also didn't want to. You set my heart and soul on fire the first time I saw the passion flicker in your eyes when you told me about the topics you are the most passionate about.  
Since then I was lost. I had the constant urge to be close to you and to get to know all the facets and layers that were inside you. I always thought you are like a prism. You are beautiful. But your beauty includes not only that what you see on the first side. It includes all of you. All of your past, the present and all what comes in the future. All your smiles, laughter but also your pain and scars. And all creates this masterpiece of beauty I fell in love with and I don't want to live without it anymore.” Jughead spoke. 

Betty couldn't think straight. She didn't know what was going on here. His words hit right through her heart and brought tears to her eyes. Her head was spinning. She asked in a whisper: “Jug what are you saying?” 

Instead of answering he spoke further and took her hand in his tenderly. Betty was so shocked that she didn't even realize that Cheryl and Veronica were already crying in a corner behind her. 

“From the first time I saw you ...you bewitched my body and soul. I love“ his voice cracked from emotions... his eyes glassy “I love... I love you Betty Cooper and I wish to never be parted from you from this day on.” 

He knelt down on one knee and put out a small purple velvet casket and opened it. 

As soon as he opened the box … a loud sob escaped her lips and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. The convulsions from the sobs made it hard for her to breathe. 

Through the blurry vision she saw Jughead smile and he seemed really touched by her reaction. Then he continued. 

“Betty Cooper you would make me the luckiest man on earth if you gave me the honor to become your husband and marry me.”

Betty was still crying...not able to say a word or catch a breath. Though she desperately wanted to. But she was so overwhelmed she couldn't believe that this was really happening. She couldn't stop crying her chest was hurting from the convulsions. Because she couldn't catch a breath...she ran out of air. 

 

*  
Jugheads heart warmed at the sight of Betty. He knew that she would be surprised and he also knew she would start to cry. But this was beyond his imagination. But after minutes of crying and sobs without a word...he really got worried especially when her face turned red because of the lack of air. But he also knew he couldn't stand up and help her until she said “yes”. It would be against tradition. Instead he said “breathe my love...just breathe slowly in and out” and glanced desperately to Veronica and Cheryl.

Veronica placed herself beside her “B. Sweetheart. I know you are shocked but please breathe.” 

Then Betty finally gasped for air between sobs. 

He desperately wanted to help her, Jughead thought. After a second he whispered: “screw the tradition” He let the ring fall, removed her controller aside and climbed on her lap...took her face between his palms and laid his forehead against hers. He caressed her cheeks with his thumbs soothingly. After a while her breath steadied and became regular again. 

“Are you okay?” he whispered gently. His eyes fixing hers. His gaze filled with unconditional love for her. 

She nodded and exhaled a rattled breath. After a brief moment their eyes locked...sapphire and emeralds collided and declared a silent promise of unconditional love before she finally answered loud and clear with no doubt in her voice: “yes”. 

Veronica gave him quickly the casket with the ring, which she'd picked up as soon as it had fallen, and he took Betty's shaking hand in his which was a little tense because of the emotions and straightened her fingers gently. He took the ring out of the casket...the emeralds and diamonds twinkling in sync with her forest green eyes and slid it on her finger. She laughed through tears and whispered: “I love you Jughead”.

“I love you more” Jughead whispered and finally kissed her. 

He was the luckiest man in the world...she was finally his fiancée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies :)
> 
> Sooner than expected...I am back. At first I wanted to thank for every comment, bookmark or kudos you left.  
> It really made my heart jump.  
> Also I want to thank my BETA as always.  
> Please let me know what you think about this chapter. Your opinion is really important to me.  
> You can also find me on tumblr: LeandraDeRaven  
> Enjoy :)  
> Sending love :*


	19. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and smut:)

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 19

 

Everything

 

They parted from each other as they heard popping corks and looked to the directions where the sound came from. Cheryl and Veronica stood they, her faces still damp of the tears of happiness they cried.

 

“Where the hell did you get the champagne suddenly?” Betty asked, smiled and shook her head in disbelief.

 

“I left the bottles in the backroom, so we could celebrate a bit.” Jughead stated and then Cheryl and Veronica already came to them.

 

“Jughead this was the most romantic thing I've ever seen. I am so happy for you two.” Cheryl said with teary eyes and hugged them both.

 

“We definitely have to drink and celebrate.” Veronica said with a grin and poured the champagne into their “The roaring 20s” glasses.

 

“To the most epic, lovely couple and proposal. I can't wait for the wedding. Oh my god Guys it's gonna be awesome and a totally gonna throw your bachelorette party.” Veronica said thrilled and toasted.

 

They clung their glasses and Veronica handed Betty a sip.

 

Suddenly she said: “Hold this Cher, I an gonna put some music on.” and handed Cheryl Bettys glass.

 

Veronica came back with her portable speaker.

 

“Allright lets celebrate. “ Veronica squealed and the first song echoed to the room

 

“Celebrations.” Veronica squealed and began to dance as the first tunes of earth, wind and fire – September, started.

 

“Come on... Lets get to dance floor B. and Jug.

 

He normally didn't like to dance, because he just thought he couldn't,

 

But how could he not do this for his future wife, when she's looking at him like that. Her eyes twinkling with anticipation, her face practically beaming with Joy. He already did it so often for her and today he wouldn't make an exception. He thought.

 

“What do you think love shall we hit the dance floor?” He suggested, emptied his glass and helped hold her her own glass on the lips.

 

She emptied it in one gulp and nodded enthusiastically, before she answered: “oh hell ya.”

 

As soon as she said it, he jumped onto her wheelchair behind her and they drove to the dance floor.

 

They all felt so incredibly happy and all were saw happy for Betty... for them. He danced as he stood on her wheelchair, while Betty drove around and moved her body to the rhythm of “Semptember”

 

Veronica came to Betty and danced in front of her. She settled in front of her and practically danced on her lap.

 

Jughead grinned like a fool as he saw Betty completely flourish during this song and dancing with Veronica. He leaned to Betty and said: “My turn now. “ and Jumped from from her Wheelchair and swung his hips as he walked to her and now danced in front of her. He took her hand in his and danced with her.

 

God her smile was intoxicating...and he's gonna see this every day now...God he was a lucky man. He thought as he danced further between her, almost straddling her lap.

 

Their eyes looked, while he danced on her and she grinned mischievously at him. He leaned forward and asked into her ear: “I know this look, what are you thinking?”

 

“How about we replace the party to some private room and celebrate there a bit...” Betty asked with desire-filled eyes now almost undressing him with her eyes.

 

“This seems like a great idea.” Jughead said. His ocean blue eyes now mirroring her desire. And want for him.

 

“Lets go.” Betty breathed ecstatically and began to drove so suddenly, that Jughead almost fell from her lap.

 

“Woah.” He said laughingly and just heard Veronica yell. “Have fun.”

 

*

As soon as they arrived at their Hotel Room. Jughead slammed the door shut with one of his feet and they both laughed joyful, before their lips finally met in a passionate kiss. The kiss was hot and wet maybe even sloppy and just showed how impatient they were, to finally attach their naked bodies and to coalesce physically.

 

Jughead had to admit, that he waited in anticipation, He parted his lips from hers and whispered: “I am so happy that you said yes. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.” Betty whispered back and added: “Undress me Jug... Make love to me.”

 

He kissed longingly and opened the side zipper of the dress. But soon he realize that this might be a little complicating, because the dress wasn't cooperating at all... he thought.

 

“Okay how do I get you out of this fucking dress now, without breaking your arm?” Jughead said laughingly.

 

“That's quite what I thought when I put it on.” Betty said giggling, while she put small everywhere on his neck and chest, where she could reach.

 

He chuckled and answered: “You know... I am really not complaining here, but you kissing me like that, doesn't make this Mission “Undress your Fiance” He empathized the last word with a happy grin and a twinkle in his eyes. “... Any easier.”

 

“Say it again!” She ordered with a contagious smile.

 

“Fiance. “ He repeated with a smile against her lips, took slowly her hair comb out of her hair and tugged her bottom lip tentatively between his teeth

 

“God I still cannot believe that you really want this and asked me this. You really want me to be your wife?” Betty asked with teary eyes.

 

He smiled at her and admired her for a long moment.

 

Jughead never was so sure about a decision in his life. He wanted this. He wanted her... he wanted everything with her.... in didn't believe in such a great, epic unconditional love concept. Well she proved him wrong. It was this kind of love which hit and you're are lost and found at once. Where you are complete without loosing a part of yourself. Where you are beyond happy but overwhelmed at once, because all become suddenly crystal clear.

 

“I've never been surer of anything my life. I want everything with you Mrs. future Jones. I want to be your Husband. I want you to cook for me, when I come home. I want to kiss while you're nursing our baby bound on your chest.” Jughead declared with all the love he felt for her reflecting in his eyes.

 

 

“Betty I wanted to ask you something, but please don't hyperventilate again. “ He said with a smile.

 

She could only nod. He could see the anticipation, but also disbelief flicker in her eyes.

 

“I want to have kids with you, love. I wanted it, since the moment I saw you with Lettica. But I wanted to do things right and first asking you to marry me... but I thought we could try... and start now... I know it's not gonna be easy. But I am here for it... if you want it too...” He asked, his voice thick with emotions. He brushed a loose curl out of her face tenderly and waited for her response.

 

“Jug... we're in the middle of our study...” Betty said, but her face was beaming with joy.

 

“I know... but, first: I don't I'll get you pregnant by the first time we start trying, second: “We have only two classes per week and you could do many things from home...” Jughead encouraged her.

 

“Look if you don't want to. It's totally fine. I just want you to know that I am really considering and wanting this with you...and if you want it to... I am here for it. I can't wait for you to be the mother of my kids.” Jughead declared and laid her forehead on hers.

 

“You really want this?” She asked in a whisper.

 

“Yes.” He answered without any hesitation.

 

“It's gonna be hard Jug... not like an usual pregnancy... I'll have to take complete bed rest the last two months. Much more appointment at the OB GYN . It's not gonna be only happiness...” Betty explained.

 

“It's not that I don't want that... god I want it so much...but please don't say that if you don't mean it...” She said, hot tears falling down her cheeks.

 

“Baby I want to spent my life with you... I asked you to marry me. I am in, irreversible... I want this. All of it! No matter how hard it gets. I'll stick...i love you.

 

She let out a sob and the tears just fell uncontrollably.

 

“I love you so much I can't believe that such an amazing man is gonna be my husband” Betty answered huskily.

 

“Me too.” Jughead whispered back and brushed his lips against hers.

 

Soon he realized that he shouldn't have done that, the air switched. Their earnest talk was forgotten and replaced by need.

 

He needed to make love to Betty his future wife. The fact that she said yes was immensely arousing itself..

 

He claimed her lips in devotion, feeling every second of the kiss. Every response of her. Every move and nibble of her lips. Every touch of her velvety tongue. All his senses were heightened, because of the fact that she said yes.

 

He tried to pull her arms out of the sleeves, but the material was so rigid, he didn't want to hurt her.

 

“God I just want you, why did I suggested a fucking pride and prejudice dress..” He said impatiently.

 

“Take the scissors!” Betty demanded suddenly.

 

He cocked an eyebrow surprisingly and asked: “Are you serious?”

 

“Yes you can cut it on the side along the seam. Veronica or Cheryl can fix it after.”

 

“Okay...” He just answered and took the scissors. He hesitated and added: “ You really sure. I can try...”

 

But he got interrupted: “Seriously Jug, if you don't get my out of this dress and on this king size Bed in the next ten minutes, I am going crazy. I need you to touch me. NOW!” She ordered desperately.

 

As he would say no to such an order... He thought and said: “I''ll cut the seam on the right side, because you can hold your right arm better up, while I am cutting.” She nodded and he started to cut, along the seam of the dress and started from the bottom. He carefully cut through the material and slowly revealed inch by inch of her bare, delicate skin. Something about this act was highly arousing. He thought.

 

As he cut have of the dress open... he got a little Impatient and said, his voice thick with lust: “God you don't know how bad I just want to rip you out of this dress...”

 

“Then what are you waiting for...” She answered to his surprise.

 

His head jolted upwards to assure himself that he didn't misheard something. But then he was met by her dark, lust filled eyes and it let his cock twitch jn anticipation.

 

Jughead stood up, sliding his hand feather like along her exposed skin, feeling goosebumps appear under his fingertips. Their eyes locked, burnt into each other, speaking sinful promises.

 

Now his hands arrived at the end of the cut seam, still fixing her gaze, then he gripped the other side of the seem and ripped it open, the sound of the ripping material unleashed something in them and the sinful play had begun. As soon as the material was all ripped open on the side, he helped her to get her

 

arms out and unwrapped like a present. A light groan escaped his lips when he saw the dark green matching pair of lacy bra and panties.

 

He couldn't take his eyes off of her... He admired every inch of her. She took his breath away.

 

“Stop staring at me and make love me Jug.” She said in a half demanding. Half pleading tone.

 

He crouched down and opened the buckles of her footrest.

 

Then he carried her in bridal style to the bed and laid her gently down. Jughead hovered over her and just got lost in her beautiful eyes.

 

It was insane how quick the air between them could switch. One moment they were just raw and primal and one moment after, he was so overwhelmed with tender love for her, that it made his head spin and turned his head upside down. He guessed that the love for her has also many reflections, same as her. But none of the feelings are less intense and that's exactly what made their love so remarkable and pure.

 

As he looked into her eyes which reflected his kaleidoscope of emotions, he felt tears burning behind his eyes but he blinked them away. Instead he just said hoarsely: “Do you have any idea how much I love you Betts? “

 

“I would say yes, but you continue to amaze me, so no... but same goes for me Juggie.” Betty said softly and her voice cracked from the emotions she felt.

 

She brought her hand to his cheek and caressed it with her fingers. It was so endearing. She couldn't capture his check with her palm...at least not often, only when her mind was at total ease and she didn't think about it. But usually she touched his cheek with two or three fingers, caressing them over his cheek in admiration, like her fingers were trying to draw his contours and burnt it into her mind . He found it every time endearing, because in this small touch lingering so much emotions.

 

He laid his hand over hers and leaned into her touch. After a brief moment he leaned down and kissed her.

 

They completely melted against each other, lost the track of time, maybe even the ability to think, they

just felt each others presence, completely lost in the moment of love and commitment... the empowerment their new state of relationship gave them.

 

Jughead claimed her mouth with the perfect mix of devotion and dominance. The alluring combination let them both want more pretty soon.

 

Betty parted her lips from his and panted: “Wait wait wait.”

 

Jughead looked a little confused and a bit worried as he saw her glassy eyes and he could definitely tell, by her facial expression, that she desperately tried to hold herself together.

 

“Hey, what is it Baby...” Jughead asked and skimmed his fingertips along her jawline.

 

“It is just so much. I just love you...so much that it hurts. You gave me everything and even want to give me more...i shut myself out from the hope that THIS would ever happen to me. I thought that I never get to experience these wonderful things and I was okay with it.” Her voice cracked a bit and some single tears escaped her eyes and dampen her cheeks.

 

Jughead wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs gently, but didn't say anything, He was so touched by this pure, intense moment, he had to fought against his own impending tears.

 

As he looked into her emerald eyes, he saw everything in it. The pain she felt for years. The unfulfilled longings she had... the fear to finally embrace her future and be happy and the overwhelming love she felt for him. She completely exposed herself in front of him and he could see every hidden spot of her soul.

 

He could see everything of her reflecting in her green eyes and it was the most unique and beautiful mixture he'd ever seen.

 

After a moment she found her voice again and spoke further: “I am not an easy person. I pushed you away so many times... but you still decided to stay... You see me the way I am... and you even think that's beautiful... I always questioned myself, how I got so lucky, to get you...and I silently braced myself to loose you someday, because life couldn't be so great...and that would destroy me... I always left a safety net around my heart... because I was used to do that to keep me alive...But now you asked me to marry you... and suddenly you took my safety net off and you hold my heart and soul in your shielding hands... All my wishes and longing aren't dreams anymore... they really gonna happen... and then you even told me that you want kids with me...it's just a lot to wrap my head around... I know I am broken and I have my insecurities.... but I will get better, I promise.... I just want you to know that I love you and that you'll have everything of me.” She finished.

 

Jughead was stunned by her. There she laid, vulnerable and strong at once and handed her soul and heart to him.

 

He – the free time writer Jughead Jones – was lost for words and couldn't described how much her honest words meant to him and how much it rocked his world, so he just said:

 

“I love you Betty:”

 

Now her hands traveled to the end of his with shirt and tried to pull it out of his pants.

 

It was so endearing, how concentrate she looked, that he had to laugh.

 

She laughed to and said: “Don't laugh and better help me to undress my future Husband.”

 

He undressed his shirt quickly and she raked her finger over his chiseled chest and stomach.

 

She took his hand in his and said: “Undress me Jug.”

 

Jughead happily obeyed and opened the clasp in the front of her bra. He slowly shoved the cups aside.

 

“You're so beautiful and I am never gonna be tired of saying it...” He murmured in awe and his hands captured her breasts. His fingertips brushing over her nipples, making hard and peek in an instant. Her eyes darkened with lust as soon as his fingers touched her sensitive nipples. Jughead loved how she response to him.

 

“I love it when your eyes darken with lust for me and I love that I am honored to see this my entire life as long as you let me. I never want anyone else Baby, because would make me feel like this... I love the way you sigh into my ear, when my hands finally found your pussy, already waiting for me to touch it, Fuck I bet if I would look at it would lustrous for me.” Jughead stated hoarsely and shoved her panties down.

 

“See you're so keen for me to touch you, that I even don't need to help you to raise your hips slightly, because your body acts on instinct and your brain is fogged by pleasure When I finally touch you, these desperate pleasurable moan escape your lips and it let my cock twitch every time I hear it.” He said with a raspy voice.

 

As soon as his fingers gently slid into her, he got rewarded with the exact sound and her hips bucked towards his hand in need for more.

 

“I need more Jug...” Betty pleaded.

 

Jughead shook his head lightly and said: “This is our engagement night. A night to celebrate...and we a long night ahead.” Jughead declared with a devilish twinkle in his eyes, which let his fiancee shiver in excitement.

 

“When the night is over you're gonna be quivering mess and your throat will be sore, by screaming my name, same as mine. We're gonna be a beautiful mess of lust and love.” He promised.

 

Jughead bit in her neck lightly and felt her blood rush against his eager lips. He gently sucked on her delicate skin, definitely leaving marks but by the sweet sighs he heard, he guessed that it's exactly what she wanted.

 

He increased his pace of his fingers and added his thumb to stimulate he pulsating clit, as he saw her pants getting faster and more impatient.

 

She whimpered lustful and writhed under him.

 

“Oh my God Jug... I need to feel you... I need to feel your skin.” She pleaded desperately.

 

Jughead leaned closer and their skin touched.

 

Then he took one of her peek nipples into his mouth and sucked on on it without mercy.

 

Her hand crawled into his shoulder as he felt her walls tighten around his fingers.

 

“There it is baby, come for me.” He ordered and kissed passionately, while he pinched and circled her clit in a relentless manner. His sliding in and out, hitting her G Spot. Her walls tighten more and more around his finger, but she couldn't find her release.

 

“Jug, slap me.” He heard her suddenly demand between whimpers.

 

“Where.” Jughead asked and had to admit that this demand made him want to sink inside her instantly... it was such an evidence of trust and he knew that it meant a lot.”

 

“My clit. Please I need to come Jug.” Betty pleaded and Jughead moistened the fingers of his other hand with a little bit saliva and reached between her legs. She twitched a bit when the coldness of his wet fingers connected with her heated sensitive clit.

 

Jughead leaned down, while both hand stimulated her and whispered against lips: “Come love.” Before he slapped her clit lightly and caught her lustful moans with his lips.

 

“Oh fuck. “ She moaned and her hips jolted forward.

 

“Jug I need it again... please.” She almost cried in desperate need to come.

 

He slapped harder this time and circled her clit fervently right after.

 

She cried in pleasure and legs began to quiver too.

 

“Come on baby... come for me now. God I am so hard for you now...can you feel that.” He asked and pressed himself against her, so she could feel his now painful erection.

 

“I need you to come for me baby, so I can sink inside you and make you come with my cock.” He demanded softly, tugged her bottom lip between his teeth and slapped her clit again..

 

Her chest bowed as soon as his hand collided with her throbbing clit and her walls finally clenched around his him violently.

 

His screamed his name until it subsided in guttural moan. Soaking his fingers with her arousal as he helped her through her climax.

 

Jughead laid his forehead onto hers and waited until their heartbeats calmed. “Are you alright?”

 

She nodded still breathless because of the aftermath of her climax.

 

“That was awesome.” Jughead said lustfully.

 

“It wasn't too much?” He asked her and watched her.

 

“No. I...” She started, but hesitated.

 

“What love? Tell me.” Jughead encouraged her.

 

 

“I like it when you're dominant.” She admitted, chewed on her bottom lip and blushed.

 

He grinned smugly and she slapped his arm playfully.

 

“Usually I only liked to be the dominant part... with you I like both. We have the next fifty years to go on this journey together...I love to know what you like... to try new things with you..please never be ashamed to tell me what you want or need... I am gonna be your husband.” He said and kissed her leisurely.

 

“I need to feel my future husband inside of me.” She whispered after some minutes in his ear.

 

He undressed himself quickly and hovered above her again. Their lips joint again and he soon found the velvety of her tongue again. He breathed her in, got lost in that kiss again. The air switched again.

 

Moments before it was erotic and hot. Now it was full of admiration, devotion and longing again. They weren't in a rush, they feast onto each other and in this pure moment.

 

Jughead wanted to reach for a condom in his trousers, but she stopped him

 

“I just want to grab the condom I don't go anywhere.” Jzghead explained.

 

“I know...” She answered.

 

He looked at her confusedly and she added: “We don't need one.”

 

A grin spread all over his face as the meaning of her words sunk in.

 

Jughead hovered above her again, his eyes filled with adoration and love for her.

 

“I thought you aren't sure. I don't want to pressure you babe.”

 

“I was scared, well I still am. Because I know it's gonna be harder than you might. But I would've lie to you and to myself, if I would say I wouldn't want this with you. I want everything with you....” She declared her voice thick with emotions.

 

“I love you.” He whispered huskily and took her face between his palm.

 

“I always had safer sex... Betty I am clean... if you worry about that.” Jughead added and she smiled.

 

“You're such a considerately person. I know you wouldn't suggest it if you weren't sure.” She answered with a smile and he chuckled a bit.

 

This moment was huge. He felt his heart pound in his chest. They laid there for a moment, well aware of the meaning of this moment.

 

Both uncovered and vulnerable, but at the same time surer and stronger than ever. Overwhelmed by the feeling this decision elicited of them.

 

“I love you Jughead.” She whispered with a shaky breath.

 

He took her hand in his and their eyes locked. Jughead kissed her palm and then her engagement ring. The symbolic sign of their commitment. Ready to take the next step into their future. Ready to jump. Ready to take all the ups and downs with her. He wanted nothing less.

 

He wanted everything.

 

Jughead never thought that this moment, this decision would ever be made with such consciousness, but it made it even more beautiful and intense.

 

He intertwined their fingers and laid their joined hands beside her head. She swung her left leg around his waist and he helps with the right one. Still holding her gaze.

 

The tip of his cock nudged her folds and he spread her arousal over her core.

 

Both shivered in anticipation as their intimate flesh touched for the first time without any barrier between.

 

“I love you Betty.” He said and slowly entered her.

 

It was always amazing, but this time the feeling of her wrapped around him, took his breath away.

 

Maybe it was the great meaning, maybe it was the consciousness of the moment. Maybe it was the felt all of her around him for the first time... maybe it was a combination of it all, but holy shit it felt phenomenal.

 

“Oh god “ Betty moaned as he filled her completely.

 

“Fuck... I love how you feel around me” Jughead panted as he began to move inside her.

 

Her walls responded to every stroke of his throbbing cock. It created the perfect sensual synergy.

 

His thrusts became harder, but he still went slow. He felt every single flutter and every single pulsation of her walls and core.

 

Jughead already felt his climax start to built up.

 

He swung her legs higher around his waist and reached between their united bodies.

 

Jughead caressed her slow, but with a good of pressure and thrust into her.

 

“Jug...I am close...” Betty moaned and blushed a little.

 

“It's okay baby, me too. Take me with you.” Jughead said and groaned.

 

He kissed her and their lips and tongues moved in unison.

 

Jughead quickened the pace of his thrusts and fingers and could feel grip of her hand getting tighter, then her legs followed. She was almost there, he could always sense it by her body tension.

 

“Let go love. I got you.” He whispered and thrust relentlessly into. Every thrust of him was rewarded with passionate moan.

 

He pinched her clit a little harder and circled her clit faster.

 

“Oh fuck.” Betty moaned and bowed her back from the mattress.

He swallowed her moans of ecstasy with his lips and tongue as he felt her walls erupt around him. She took him with her as climax hit her like strong waves and wrenched him out till the last drop.

 

Jughead felt onto her and rested his head on her head. After some seconds he felt her hand raking through his hair,

 

“Am I too heavy?” Jughead asked, sill a little out of breath.

 

“No it's perfect. I could stay like this forever.” She said dreamly.

 

He looked up at her and noticed her damp cheeks

 

“Baby... “ He said slightly concerned and captured her cheek tenderly with his palm.

 

She just shook her head and smiled.

 

“Just happy tears.” She explained with a smile. “I am so happy.”

 

“Me too.” Jughead declared and kissed her.

 

He pulled out of her gently and said: “Wait a second. Be right back.” got out of the bed and rushed into the bathroom of their room.

 

Jughead came back with a small bowl with hot water and a wash cloth.

 

“Jug...” She started but he interrupted her.

 

“Let me Babe. I made this mess and I clean it up...” He declared tenderly and began to wash her thighs and her vagina.

 

This was maybe the most intimate, devoted act he'd experienced. Sure he showered and washed her before... but this was different. This wasn't an act of simple care. This was an act of intimacy and love.

 

When he cleaned her up completely, he asked: “Do you want me to dress you into your sleep wear?”

 

“No. I just want to be close by you.” She answered.

 

“Okay.” He said, climbed back to her and positioned them in their spoon position.

 

Jughead pulled her closer and whispered: “I can't wait for you to be my wife.”

 

“Me too. “ She answered sleepy and placed a kiss on his arm.

 

He pulled her closer and kissed the crown of her head.

 

“Good night love.” He said

 

He still couldn't believe that she said yes. The love of his life, Betty Copper, will be Betty Jones soon and he couldn't wait for that day to come. He couldn't for their future as husband and wife and as parents. He thought with a smile before he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

 

*

 

_The next day, back at Bettys home..._

 

We could go out this evening, what do you think? Sweet Pea wants to congratulate us anyway.

 

“Sure.” She answered with a smile.

 

Then they heard the doorbell rang.

 

“Can you go. Veronica is in the grocery store.” She asked.

 

“On my way.” He said with a smile and went to the front with a smile on his lips.

 

The smile faded as soon as he opened the door.

 

“As I see she is still together with you hobo.” Alice said and beside her stood Archie.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies,
> 
> Thank you, Thank you, Thank you for the huge and beautiful response to my last chapter, it made my heart jump of joy.
> 
> Thank you for every comments/bookmark and Kudos.
> 
> Please leave your thoughts... they are very important to me.
> 
> my best friend will post her first Thorki Fanfiction, so if you are in the Avengers Fandom as well; Go and check out her story tomorrow. I will post the link to it, tomorrow on my tumblr page and i'll edit it into my notes.
> 
> really she does awesome shit:)
> 
> You can find me on tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy 
> 
> Sending love:*


	20. Warrior queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything.
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of violence and past unhealthy relationship.

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 20

 

Warrior Queen

 

Betty heard Jughead argue and drove to him, to check.

 

As soon as she realized who it was she stiffened and stopped in her tracks.

 

“Get out!” Betty just yelled, but her mother didn't listen, she made her way and rushed towards her with Archie. Jughead couldn't even react that fast to stop them.

 

“Elisabeth I am done with all this. You're coming home ones and forever.” Alice said to her and pushed the 'on' Button of her controller.

 

Betty was boiling inside. A brief moment she was paralyzed by feat, but then she slapped the hand of her mother away. “Get off.” Betty yelled.

 

Her mother was dumbfounded. “Did you really just hit me?” Alice asked in disbelief.

 

“Get out of my house or I call the police... and why are you even here Archie?” Betty hissed and asked then.

 

“Your mother saw my face after your care taker hit my jaw. She was worried about your safety after I told her, how potential aggressive he was. We are worried about you. That's why your Mother ordered to check the need on a conservator by a expert witness” Archie answered with a fake smile.

 

Betty laughed out loud: “That is seriously the greatest shit I've heard from you....potential aggressive...You were the one who basically wanted to throw a chair on me while you were drunk! You mother used every opportunity to hit me... so who is potential aggressive here huh.” Betty said angrily. She really had enough.

 

“I am sick of you Elisabeth.” Alice hissed and grabbed her wrist forcefully.

 

“Let go of me now” Betty yelled.

 

“Is this how you slather your money around?” She asked and opened Bettys hand aggressively, which let Betty wince in pain.

 

Then Jughead jumped in. She was glad he didn't do anything earlier, because he knew she could face them on her own. But Betty noticed how much control it had cost him to not help her in the first place. That's one of the many reasons why she loved him like crazy. Betty thought.

 

“Miss I am not gonna tell that twice get your hands off of her.” Jughead said threateningly.

 

Alice just looked at Jughead like he was some sort of vermin which needed to be eliminated. A problem that needs to be taken care of.

 

She ignored him and tried to pull Betty's engagement ring off, instead.

 

“You spoiled kid spending your blood money on diamonds? Maybe I should tell this Mr. Minetta. So he reconsider his decision. You told him Beautiful tales about me Betty.” Alice spoke again.

 

“Let go. “ Betty demanded again and added: “Actually. This is my engagement ring. Jughead and I are getting married.

 

Alice and Archie laughed at once and said : “He only asked you to marry you because you're rich, he's a poor Southside tramp.”

 

“I swear to god. You can hit me, I don't care. But I will not allow you to insult my future husband!” Betty threatened

 

“Oh yeah what will you do then?” Alice asked.

 

“Jug, free my hand out of my mothers grip.” Betty instructed.

 

“Don't touch me!” Alice yelled as Jughead took a step forward.

 

“Okay so I guess you don't want to let go of my hand? Am I right mother?” Betty asked her and their eyes spilling daggers to each other.

 

“Enough.” Alice answered through gritted teeth

 

Betty hold her mothers gaze, suddenly feeling stronger than ever as she answered and empathized every word: “Yes mother. Enough!”

 

Betty celebrate her victory in silence as she saw her mothers shocked face. But left her face expressionless.

 

She looked to Jughead and said calmly but determinant: “ Babe call the police.”

 

 

Jughead nodded keeping his face steady, but she did notice the proud twinkle in his eyes.

 

“You can't be serious?” Alice asked still shocked.

 

Jughead came back and informed her: “They said they are here 15-30 minutes, depends on the traffic.”

 

Betty nodded and said: “As you see mother, I am dead serious. The times where I was afraid of you are over and if you don't want me to sue you into the ground I would better cooperate when the police arrive.”

 

Then she looked to Archie and said: “Could you leave my house now Archie?”

 

“You always thought you were someones special. But you're nothing. You threw yourself onto me and practically begged me to fuck you. What I did. You should thank me instead of disrespect me. Because of me you don't die as a virgin. I cheated on you because you couldn't give me anything. But I stayed for 3 years.”

 

Jughead flashed forward grabbing Archie by his polo shirt ready to collide his fist with his terrible face.

 

“Babe no.” Betty said and stopped him.

 

“Seriously babe, he can not talk to you like that. Can I just beat the shit out of him.” Jughead said pleadingly.

 

She smiled and said: “Under other circumstances I would love that, but the police is coming....”

 

He nodded and exhaled in frustration.

 

“Archie you are a pathetic spoiled boy, who don't know how to live on his own. You can't cook, you can't even wash you're laundry. You didn't have a Job, because you'/re to lazy and your mother, who is an outstanding lawyer pays for everything. You know how pathetic that is for a 25 year old man. That is why you got your joy out of my misery....” Betty stated and Archie stepped forward. “Bitch.”

 

Jughead held him back and said: “If you dare to touch her, I swear I break your face and I don't care that the police is coming.”

 

“I owe you nothing Archie. I am happy I realized how bad you were and now go.” Betty just said.

 

Archies nostrils flutter in rage and he hissed: “This isn't over scar leg. I deserves something for being with you for three years.”

 

“Oh you mean for sexually traumatizing me? Letting me feel like garbage and a whore. For never be able to make me come?...Let me think.... no I don't owe you anything. I say this one last time. Go.” Betty said angrily.

 

“I'll come back.” Archie just answered and left Bettys house furiously.

 

“Elisabeth you behave like a child. Look what kind of bad influence this guy is for you.” Alice spoke.

 

“He is the best that could ever happen to me and after the police was here and escorted you after I filled a restraining order, I never wand to see you again.” Betty said fiercely.

 

“Not even at your wedding?” Her mother asked suddenly.

 

“You're not invited.” Betty just answered dryly.

 

Then the doorbell rang.

 

“This must be the police” Betty stated. “I'll get it. “ Jughead said and rushed to the door to open it.

 

As soon as Betty mentioned it, Alice let go of her hand.

 

Of course. Betty thought and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

 

On the other side of the door stood two police officers and a very confused Veronica, carrying two paper bags with groceries.

 

“Jughead, why are two police officers here.” Veronica asked with a cocked eyebrow.

 

“We had an unexpected and unwelcome visitor.” Jughead said and gestured towards Alice.

 

“Hello Alice.” Veronica said cold and rushed straight to Betty.

 

“B. did this Woman.” Veronica empathized the word 'woman'. She definitely wanted to say bitch gladly hold it back. Betty thought and chuckled.

 

“...hurt you.” Veronica finished.

 

“no but she just try to drive my wheelchair and to bend my fingers forcefully.” Betty explained.

 

Veronica took Bettys hand in his and checked her fingers.

 

“V. I have to go to the officers.” Betty stated quickly.

 

“Oh yeah yeah sure.” Veronica said and went with Betty to thee police officers, who were talking to Jughead now.

 

“Hello I am Miss Cooper and this is my Care Assistance Veronica Lodge. My Fiance Jughead Jones has called you in my orders.

 

They nodded and Betty explained the situation.

 

“Mrs. Cooper we have to tell you that you have to leave and I think you're aware of the fact daughter has the right to press charges against you for trespass.”

 

“What!? am I not allowed to visit my own helpless daughter now.” Alice complied.

 

“She is not helpless. I'm not helpless.” They said all at once in choir.

 

“If your daughter clearly said, that she didn't want you to step into her house, she has.” One of the police officer explained.

 

Now they were inside the house and Jughead stood besides Betty, laying a hand on her shoulder blade soothingly.

 

Betty instantly felt the effect of it and felt much calmer than before.

 

“I did. I also want to charge a restraining order against her. I think that's possible in considering of my case.

 

The police officers just nodded and ordered to Alice again: “Miss Cooper, you have to go no or we have to take you to our police department, handcuffed”

 

“No no. that's not necessary. I'll go.” She said and waved his hand in protest.

 

Then she turned around and looked to Betty.

 

“You are unbelievable Elisabeth. Shame on you.” Alice just said with a look that could kill someone and left Bettys house.

 

Belly exhaled deeply and felt Jughead grab her hand and slowly massaged her tension out without the others noticing it.

She looked and him thankfully and he placed a kiss on her hair line.

 

God she just loved this man. Betty thought

 

“Miss Cooper you've said you want to charge a restraining order?” The policeman asked.

 

“Yes I could come to the police department tomorrow if that's alright for you?” Betty asked.

 

“We can do it right here Miss.” The officer offered.

 

“That would be great, but let me at least offer a cup of coffee or tea then, for taken your time for me” Betty suggested with a smile.

 

“A coffee would be great actually.” The older man said.

 

“Veronica could you please.” Betty ordered.

 

“Sugar or milk?” Veronica asked.

 

“Just sugar please.” The officers answered with a smile.

 

“Coffee is coming right up.” Veronica said, rushed into the kitchen and came back with two cups of coffee a few minutes later.

 

Then they filled the restraining order and the police man said: Your lawyer has to sign it too. Mrs. Sierra McCoy right?

 

“Yes thank you very much for everything.” Betty said with a grateful smile and shook their hands.

 

As they were gone Jughead smiled at her: “You did it... and now we don't have to worry about her anymore. You put Minetta into his place too.” Jughead said, his eyes twinkling proudly, like ocean reflected by rays of sunlight.

 

“It seem so.” She said with a huge smile and added: “Thank you for letting me do this on my own. I could see how much willpower it had cost you to not jump in any minutes. “Oh yes, I wanted too start a riot, right there. I wanted to break all of Archies bones.”

 

“Archie was here?” Veronica piped in.

 

“He was. I wanted to break his face. But Betty didn't let me, because the police was about to come.

 

“What did he say?” Veronica asked, but quickly added: “Don't even know if I want to here it?”

 

“Just the usual shit. But I put him into place this time. I told him how pathetic he was, that he still isn't able to live on his own and that I don't owe him anything.” Betty answered

 

“Oh man why wasn't I here to witness this moment.” Veronica said with a grin playing around her lips.

 

“Oh wait I got your dress fixed.” Veronica said and showed her the dress.

 

“Oh my gosh. You didn't do this by yourself?” She asked with a gasp and her face turned crimson red instantly.

 

Betty saw Jughead smirk from the corner of her eye.

 

“It's a too delicate material... I couldn't do it on my own... I tried, but I gad to give it to someone who's professional.” Veronica said

 

“What did you say to them.” Betty said, chewing in her bottom lip embarrassingly.

 

“That you where to horny to take it off the usual way.” Veronica answered with a shrug.

 

” Veronica!? You did what?” Betty asked in shock and her eyes widen in disbelief..

 

Veronica burst out into laughing as soon as she saw her face.

 

“Oh my god. If you could see your face now! It's phenomenal! No worries I was just kidding.”

 

An instant wave oh relief washed over Betty and Jughead came to her side and kissed her temple.

 

“You too adorable when you blush.” Jughead said with a smile.

 

“Stop it.” She said giggling and slapped his stomach playfully

 

“So what did you say instead?” Jughead asked curious.

 

“I Said that this was your engagement and that it was already really hard to get you in there because of your disability and that it was even harder to get you out of it.... so I had to cut it to not to hurt you.” Veronica told them. “Then she asked about the engagement. I told her the story about you and your personal Mr. Darcy. She was all swooned and couldn't stop crying... this poor woman... end of story: She did it for free, because she was so happy for you and said that was the most beautiful engangement she ever heard about. Oh and she was huge Jane Austen fan. She looked like Mrs. Jennings from sense and sensibility- the one with Kate Winslet, Alan Rickman and Emma Thomphson. She was such a cute old woman.”Veronica finished.

 

“You're unbelievable Veronica.” They both said smiling and shook their heads in disbelieve.

 

“Hey Betts, I was thinking to call Sweet Pea now, to celebrate this evening:” Jughead remembered her

 

“Sure, were do you want to go.” Betty asked.

 

“I don't know... to a bar or something... Who knows for how you're gonna be able to do it.” Jughead said and pecked her lips with his.

 

Betty couldn't hide her shocked expression and as soon as he saw it, he just said: “Ooops” and grimaced.

 

“What? What did he mean by that B.” Veronica asked

 

“Okay, but don't spread the news to the world....We're trying” Betty told her happily.

 

Veronica gasp and covered her mouth with her hands.

 

“Holy shit. Whose idea was it.” Veronica asked in excitement.

 

“Jugheads.” Betty answered.

 

Veronica walked towards Jughead and pinched both of his cheeks, while she said with glassy eyes: “Jughead I could kiss you – on the mouth – for being such an incredible man, to my lovely B.”

 

Jughead eyes widen in panic.

 

“No worries! I wouldn't do that. But...” She gave him a loud smooch on the cheek.

 

Jughead exhaled in relief and Betty giggled in amusement. “Thank you V. “ Jughead said, smiled and poured himself a cup of coffee.

 

“If you want you can join us tonight.” Betty suggested.

 

Veronica wiggled her eyebrows in response and Jughead spilled the coffee al over the kitchen.

 

“Jeez guys...i mean the bar.” Betty said with an eye roll, but had to laugh too.

 

 

“Come you have to admit that this sentence was way to ambiguous.” He said with a grin

 

Then all three cracked out into laughing.

 

*

 

_At the bar..._

 

When they arrived at the bar, Jughead and Betty went to order drinks, Jughead could barely keep his eyes of off her. She looked amazing, kinda reckless and different from the other times, but he loved it. She beamed with confidence and her style just emphasized it. It was mirroring the whole mood of today. She was a warrior queen the entire time. She stood up against her terrible mother and her terrible Ex – which face he still wanted to break – He was so proud of her.

 

“Two Gin Tonic please.” Betty ordered

 

“Alright. It's like the usual measures of Gin Tonic. Is this okay.” The barkeeper asked.

 

Jughead furrowed his eyebrows and thought: Why would it be not ok?, But just nodded, because it seemed that he waited for an answer of him.

 

“Alright if your Boss says yes, then it's alright. The barkeeper said with a dump grin.

Then realization kicked in and Jughead rolled his eyes in annoyance

 

“He's not my boss.” Betty said and emphasized the last word.

 

“That's right.” Jughead just said, because he wanted to see what dump comment would come out next and it followed immediately.

 

“Aww that's so amazing that you see this Job that way, All people should do that.” The barkeeper answered with a smile that Jughead wanted to punch out of his face instantly.

 

“He's my fiance.” Betty piped in angry.

 

“Where is your care taker sweetheart?” The barkeeper asked.

 

“First. I am not your sweetheart and second: I don't have a care taker I have a care assistance and it's completely different.

 

“But you might don't know that and never will, because your brain's to fucking limited.” Betty just answered snippy.

 

She gestured to Jughead that he should took their glasses with them and they walked back to Veronica and Sweet Pea.

 

“What that's unbelievable. “ Veronica and Sweet Pea said at once and smiled at each other.

 

He glanced to Betty and knew that she thought exactly the same: There were definitely vibrations and both grinned like fools, taking each others hands and intertwining their fingers.

 

“So lets go to another bar then.” Veronica suggested.

 

“No. I wont let them do this to me I wont let them discriminate me. I am gonna stay her and drink gin tonics, a lot of gin tonics.

 

_2 Hours latter..._

 

They were all pretty tipsy already, Jughead was the most sober one of them, because he didn't like to drink that much. He had a small aversion, because of his fathers past issues and maybe it was also good to stay sober, judging by the drunken state of his fiancee and Veronica.

 

“Why was i in the fucking grocery store? I would have give everything to see you put Archie and your mother in their place.” Veronica said.

 

“How did you managed to hold Jughead back to not punch this asshole's brain out.” Sweet Pea asked

 

“Well I guess he knew that I had to do this on my own. Finally stand up for myself... and of course...the police.” She answered giggling at her last words.

 

She leaned her head towards him and he got the hint and pecked her lips.

 

Jughead really loved to see her like this, it comes right after the look when she is lost in passion, regardless if it's physically during sex or mentally when she talks about something she is really passionate about. But he loved her like this too. Radiating with joy and confidence, in love with him. Jughead thought.

 

“My drink is over...” She said with poutly lips.

 

“We get another round guys. What do you want? Jughead asked then.

 

“Same as before.” Veronica and Sweer Pea said

 

“Wait I want to go with you Jug.” Betty said.

 

“Okay.” He smiled and helped her with her controller.

 

By the mischievous grin that lingered around her lips, he could say that she was up to something.

 

“For Gin Tonics, please.” she ordered.

 

The barkeeper looked again to Jughead in assurance.

 

“Hello! I was ordering the drinks, so you have to speak with me okay.” Betty said to him determinant.

 

The barkeeper ignoring her completely.

 

“You know that this is discrimination and against the convention on the Rights of Person with Disabilities and I could sue you right away.” Betty stated

 

The barkeeper just grinned.

 

“Oh you didn't believe me. All right I will put the charge tomorrow. I will tolerate this discrimination anymore.” Betty said and smiled devilishly.

 

Jughead couldn't help but grin proudly at her.

 

He leaned over the bar counter and whispered to the barkeeper: “If I were you. I would believe her. She sued her parents to the ground. Now she is rich and they are swimming in depths She knows her rights and fights for them. She's fire man.” and clapped his shoulder.

 

 

“A...a...alright miss. Four Gin tonic.” The Barkeeper stuttered intimidated.

 

She just nodded and smiled as she claimed her victory.

 

He jumped behind her wheelchair and he whispered into her ear: “You know I could rip your clothes of right now. Damn that was hot.”

 

she looked up with a look of anticipation, grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

 

“Keep that in mind for later.” She whispered back tentatively before their lips collided. They kind of forget their surrounding again, kissing passionately in the middle of the bar, not caring what people think, just let themselves got lost in the feeling of love and devotion for a moment.

 

Their moment got interrupted by yells of Sweet Pea and Veronica: “God you two can't keep your hands of each other, it's adorable, but get yourself a room.”

 

They parted chuckling and were about ti get back to the then as Betty gasped and said: “Jughead, the drinks”

 

He completely forgot them, he had to admit. Sometimes he just forgot all other things, when he kissed Betty. He thought,

 

Jughead jumped of her wheelchair and got the drink.

 

When they sat back on the table, Veronica and Sweet pea said: “You two are just adorable. How can people be so into each other?”

 

“I guess its just true love.” Jughead answered and took Bettys right hand to his lips and brushed her knuckles with his lips.

 

“Awwww seriously I am dying over this cuteness. Don't you do too Pea?”

 

“Actually yes. I never so you like that Jug and it really warms my heart.” He said with a small laugh

 

“It's because I never loved someone before.” He said and saw Bettys immediate shocked, but he ignored it and just kissed her.

 

*

_A couple of overs later..._

 

Betty was wasted... like really wasted. Well it was kinda adorable, but he was really scared about her safety when she had to hang in the lift. Cause the problem was Veronica was pretty drunk too... not that much as Betty though, but still... he thought. He had to get them home...but he didn't want to patronize her either. He knew how sensitive she was with this topic...

 

She took her next shot, because they switched to tequila and she complied: “Babe you have to drink with us.”

 

“Nah I'll pass, someone has to get you all home.” He chuckled.

 

“You're always my hero Jug.” Betty said

 

“But I am strong Jug.” Betty said and try to tip on his nose with her finger, he was scared that she maybe poke his eye out by accident. Gladly she didn't.

 

“I know you are, your my warrior queen” Jughead said with smile and kissed her lips lightly, tasting the mix of her sweet lipgloss and the bitter tequila.

 

“Ha did you hear that I am a warrior queen.” She repeated loudly and knocked on the table to emphasize her statement. “ Jughead found this move endearing every time he saw it.

 

They toasted and said all at once: “to our warrior queen!”

 

Her small squeal after it, was just everything... god he was so madly in love with this woman. She was even adorable when she was drunk. He thought.

 

Jughead noticed that her movements were suddenly slower. Then he remembered

their conversation back then, about how alcohol affected her different than marijuana

 

“Babe are you okay?” He asked concered.

 

“Yeah just a little drunk.” She answered and tried to brush a hair out of her face.

 

It was like in slow motion and when she didn't reach her face within one minute he helped her tenderly and asked softly: “Maybe we should go home.”

 

“Yeah.” She just said quietly.

 

He thanked god silently for the answer.

 

“V. I think we should go home.” Jughead said and Veronica stood up immediately.

 

“Jug, could you help to lay me into the bed. I mean getting me ready for bed. I think Veronica is drunk too.” Betty asked.

 

“Babe I am so glad that you are asking for it.” He said with a relieved smile.

 

“I love you Jug.” Betty said

 

“I love you, too.” Jughead answered and kissed her forehead.

 

“Come on let's get your jacket on and get you home... can you drive, if not I can drive you if you trust me.”

 

“I trust you.” Betty just answered and he dressed her in her Denim Jacket, jumped behind the wheelchair and drove it for her.

 

He needed a couple of minutes to get used to the way how the electric wheelchair reacted, but then he god a feeling for.

 

Jughead knew what an immense trust prove this was. He was her legs now, somehow and he was grateful that Betty trusted him that much.

 

He instantly became completely sober, because he knew he had to take of his fiancee and after 30 minutes they finally arrived at Bettys home.

 

Sweet Pea came with them to take of Veronica at least on the way home.

“Veronica are you able to get Betty ready for bed with my help or should I do it alone.” Jughead asked.

 

“No no. it's fine.” Jughead just nodded.

 

They went to Bettys room and he said: “Put her sleep wear out of the wardrobe, I'll undress and put the clothes into the wash bag.

 

He went to the wash bag, but then he saw that she was falling and quickly rushed back: “Hey hey... I got you. “ Jughead said softly as he caught her.

 

“I'm sorry that I am so drunk, I now that you are not liking it because of your father... I am such a crappy fiancee.” Betty said remorseful and laid her head against his chest.

 

Jughead kissed the crown of her head and caressed her hair.

 

“You deserved to celebrate... we deserved to celebrate and you're adorable when your drunk. But I need you to concentrate babe. Try to hold your body.” He pleaded to her and that said to Veronica.

 

“Veronica, we really need to do this together here, especially if she need to go to the toilette, which I assume, the amount of drinks she had.” He told with a pleading look.

 

That somehow seemed to wake Veronica and she was suddenly there again.

 

“Oh fuck sorry.... okay lets get you to the toilette warrior queen” Veronica said and they managed to get her to the toilette and to bed in one piece.

 

As Betty laid in bed Veronica came back to the room with a glass of water and a pill for headache.

 

“Here if she need some.” Veronica explained.

 

Jughead just nodded thankfully and veronica left the room.

 

“I am so happy we're engaged. I would marry you right away.” Betty mumbled sleepily.

 

He smiled into her hair, kissed her neck and answered: “I wouldn't mind at all. I want to marry you as soon as possible.”

 

But then he heard her little snore and smiled.

 

He just loved his beautiful warrior queen. He just thought and fell asleep as well with a happy smile on his face.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies.
> 
> At first thank you for every one who nominated me for the 4th Bughead Fan Fiction Awards. i cried tears of joy and i still cannot believe it, that i got nominated at all and then it got announced that i got nominated for 7 categories. you guys are crazy. i love you all:* Thank you all the believe and constant support of me. i really love you all and that all means the world to me<3 
> 
> As always let me know what you think. i love every comment/kudos and bookmark. they warm my heart.
> 
> Thanks to my Beta aswell. love ya, you're the best.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr and asked me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love:*


	21. It just fits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything and smut

I'm not what I seem like

 

Chapter 21

 

It just fits

 

The next morning Betty woke up with a throbbing pain in her head. She couldn't open her eyes. Everything was just too bright and let her head hurt, She thought.

 

Why does her head hurt so much?, she wondered. But then she remembered. She was drunk... like really drunk... so drunk that Jughead had to help her to get to bed, she thought embarrassed.

 

“Oh no...”, she murmured and hoped she didn't wake Jughead. He had so much trouble with her yesterday, so he should at least sleep as long as he wanted to. But she already felt his secure arms pulling her closer to him and he murmured: “Hey my warrior queen. You're awake. How's your head babe?” He asked concerned and rolled her onto her back so she was able to look at him.

 

“Not that good. Oh my good why is this so bright here...” She winced and squeezed her eyes shut.

 

She heard Jughead chuckle a bit and she said: “Oh my god Jug, I am so sorry. I know that you don't like drunken people...oh god that was so unconsidered of me.”

 

“It's alright. You deserved to celebrate. I was so proud of you, the entire day. You stand up for yourself and it was beautiful. You flourished yesterday and I was so glad that I could witness it.” Jughead answered and trace his fingertips along her jawline admiringly.

 

Hmm... and then I turned into a drunken mess and couldn't do anything alone, not even drive.” Betty answered annoyed about herself.

 

He laughed a bit and said: “Yeah, but it also was kind of cute. You trusted me to drive your wheelchair. I was just a bit scared, when we got home, because you almost fell out of the wheelchair – you had no body tension at all – but I caught you. Then I begged Veronica to sober up and all of sudden, she just functioned.

 

“Yeah, she is always like that...” Her sentence got interrupted, by another sharp pain in her head.

 

“Wait take the pill and some water.” Juggead suggested and reached for the full glass of water and painkillers.

 

He settled behind her and heaved her up. “Okay do you want me to gave you the pill on your hand?” Jughead asked.

 

“No. Put it on my tongue.” She instructed and he did as she told him and let her drink some water after.

 

“Thank you.” Betty said. She chewed on her lip nervously. She also remembered what she said yesterday and she really meant it, but she didn't want him to think that he had to rush things.

 

“What is it. I practically can see your mind reeling now?” Jughead asked her

“I know what I said yesterday and it's true, but I don't want you to be pressured. Don't think that you have to marry me in the next couple of weeks... I mean I am glad that you want to marry me at all...I love the thought of being your wife...cooking for you and then later for our kids... I love that...”She rambled and spiraled.

 

He interrupted her with a kiss and she calmed instantly and melted against him.

 

His lips parted from hers and he smiled at her.

 

“You always do that, when I spiral.” She whispered with smile.

 

“It seem to work and I really like to kiss you.” Jughead answered and smirked smugly.

 

“What if I want it too Betts?” Jughead asked.

 

She looked at him confused and he repeated himself more clearly.

 

“What if I want to marry you as soon as possible too. I would marry you today, if I could, but I also know that you deserve something special. But lets say as soon as possible okay... like three weeks?” He suggested and looked hopefully at her.

 

She was caught of guard. How could this man surprise her even more.

 

“You're crazy... oh my god your crazy. “ She said happily and as Jughead thumbs wiped over her cheeks, she realized that she was crying... again. She always cried. Betty couldn't help it. The tears of happiness just came. He continued to overwhelm her and she's still not used to be happy.... loved... and to finally be able to embrace her dreams.

 

“Yes i'm crazy in love and I just don't want to wait any longer to call you my wife. When you know. You know it Betts. It just fits. I can't find a reason, why we have to wait any longer, then we really need.”

 

She looked at him and searched for the right words to say. But no words in the world could describe her love for him properly.

 

“I just love you Jughead. “ Betty smiled

 

“So... what do you think about it?” Jughead asked.

 

“I am all here for it, but three weeks is really not that much time to prepare a wedding.” She said a little concerned.

 

“I prepared the proposal in two weeks. We could do. We could start today. You could go to the bridal store and I could arrange the location, for the celebration.

 

“That could really work.” She said with a smile.

 

“Where do you want to get married.” Jughead asked.

 

“I really don't know. I kinda want it in a church, but I would also would wanted a ceremony outside in the woods or in a nice park. I want to be wed, by someones special. It doesn't have to be a priest in particular, but marriage is something sacred to me. Something for the eternity. A commitment of love.

I know that kind of old-school and were not in a Jane Austen novel, but I kinda believe in marriage. Especially in the concept of Marriage out of love.” She told him, but was afraid that he would think differently

 

“I do too. At least since I met you. I did a LARP Quest proposal, inspired by Jane Austen and I was dressed like Mr. Darcy... so yes. I believe in love and Marriage too. I would never marry someone, who I am not sure I want to spent the rest of my life with. I guess I always believe in love, romance and marriage. I just didn't thought I would get it someday.” Jughead spoke.

 

“Yeah quite the same for me.” She said hoarsely.

 

She looked at him and he seemed to get what she wanted as he closed the gap between them and connect their lips. After a some minutes, he parted from her lips and said: “As much as I want to continue. I think we just start to get the wedding ready.”

 

She smiled euphorically and asked: “We're really getting married in a couple of weeks. Oh my god I have to call the other care assistance, because I am gonna need all three in the bridal shop, to get me in those dresses.” She said thrilled and giggled.

 

“I could come with you and help.” Jughead suggested.

 

“No no no no... no. Your not gonna see me in my wedding dress, before the day I drive to the aisle. End of discussion.” Betty said firmly.

 

Jughead just grinned, pulled her closer towards his chest and said: “Alright Miss – soon to be – Jones. As you wish.”

 

*

 

Two hours later at the bridal shop...

 

They went to Bridal reflections at first according to Veronica they had the most selection of designers. Bety went there with her non electric wheelchair, so she didn't have to worry that much about the wheelchair accessibility then. It seemed that she made the right decision. The shop had two stairs in front of the entrance. But with her three assistance it wasn't a problem. Josie held the door open,, while Cheryl and Veronica lifted her the stairs.

 

When they got in the store, Betty still couldn't wrap her head around it. But when she stood there in this classy, elegant bridal store, it suddenly became real. She really was in here to buy HER wedding dress. She felt herself getting overwhelmed again and thought: Don't cry. Please don't again.

 

 

Veronica seemed to notice her state of emotions and whispered in her ear: “I know it's much, but just Believe it. Were getting you a beautiful wedding dress and you're gonna get married in less then three weeks to the perfect man the universe could gift you with. Just breathe okay.”

 

Betty nodded shakily and smiled. A brief moment later a woman in her middle ages came up and greeted them with a smile: “Welcome to Bridal Reflections. Whom can I help here? Who's the Bride. Betty didn't miss that the woman just looked at Cheryl, Veronica and Cheryl. Well...how could it be different, she thought but just said: “I am the bride.”

 

The woman looked surprise, but didn't comment it anything further. “Come in then.” She gestured into the room.

 

“Do you have a larger fitting room? Because all of my three assistance had to go in there too, to help me to put on the dressed.

 

“We have our master fitting room. It's especially for young mothers with kids or people with disabilities. Please follow me.” The woman said.

 

When they arrived and all four settled themselves into the fitting room. The woman said: “I'm Kayla.” She introduced herself and shook Bettys hand.

 

“Betty Cooper.” Betty introduced herself.

 

“So, first of all, what's your size and whats your prize limits? Or maybe it would be better if I could take your exact measurements. Um I'm sorry I don't want to seem insensitive, but can you stand? I am just asking because it is easier to get some of the measures then.” Kayla asked Betty then.

 

“Yes I can. That's why I took my three assistants with me.” She answered with a smile. “I have no price limit and I search for something elegant, classy, unique and vintage. Maybe inspired by the roaring 20s or the empire era.”

 

Kayla smiled and said: “I think I have some perfect dressed from Simone Carvalli then. But lets take your measures first.

 

Betty nodded and Kayla started to take all the measures she need. Betty had to stand for a couple one of them like the waist of her full length. When Kayla was done, she said: “You have great measurements, it should be easy to find a few which would fit perfectly I think. Be right back. “ Kayla said and went to search for dresses.

 

A couple of minutes she came back with a few dresses in her hands.

 

Kayla brought six dresses. They were all magnificent. But Betty chose four of them, which all had a lacy upper part, some with lacy sleeves, some without. All dresses she chose hadn't a long train, because it would be unpractical with the wheelchair and its wheels. All of the for dresses were inspired by the roaring 20's or the empire era. Some of them were even a mix of both. There were all beautiful.

 

“Allright Ladies lets start then” Betty said to all three of them with a little excited squealing jump of excitement and a twinkle in her eyes she couldn't suppress...

 

 

It was more complicated then she thought. They needed 30 minutes to put on the first dress and were already all out of breath – including herself, Betty thought a little discouraged.

 

When the dress finally fitted perfectly, she looked in the mirror in front of her. She looked beautiful, no question, but it wasn't the right one. She thought.

 

“It looks gorgeous, but this isn't 'the one', you know...can we try another one maybe?” She asked pleadingly and with a guilty conscience, because she knew how exhausting it was.

 

“Of course we can, that's what we are all here for. We can try 20 dresses on if you want to.” They said and Veronica gave her an assuring kiss on her cheek.

 

Betty smiled thankfully and said: “Thank you.” Her voice raspy with emotions.

 

The seconds was way harder to put on. It dad more layers and was way more inelastic. She could really cry...she thought.

 

But she seemed way more discouraged, then her assistants. But every thing hurts and she was just frustrated, because it just didn't want to fit and that wasn't because of the dress. It was because of her immobilize body, she thought sadly.

 

Veronica was pool of sweat, just like the others and herself. But Veronica didn't stop to rip and fumble at her. Betty's nerves were on the edge. She had the feeling that she would loose it any second. Then she exploded: “Oh for gods sake. I can't torture you guys anymore. You sweating, I am sweating. You out of breath guys. I can't try more dresses. You're to exhausted.” Betty said desperate and tired.

 

She should have known that this gonna be a disaster...

 

She wasn't normal. She couldn't find her perfect dress, by trying hundreds. She was exhausted and her assistance too. She already took all three of them with her, but it was hard anyway.

 

“Come on Ronnie, just let take the first one. I know I have to compromise.” Betty said exhausted and fought against the impending tears of frustration.

 

“Over my dead body Betty, this is your dream you always dreamed of. You're not wearing just some dress on your wedding. It has to be THE dress. I know you want that too. I don't care how many sore muscles I'll have after today and I am sure the other don't care either.” Veronica answered.

 

They all nodded in agreement and Veronica continued to speak: “ We don't care how long we have to stay here and much our bodies hurts after it. You gonna find your perfect dress like every other woman..

 

“I am not every other woman V. Don't you get it. Everything is different, everything is complicated. I am not some normal woman.” Betty shouted and felt tears of frustration ran down her cheeks.

 

“I don't even know why he wants to marry me. I am such a burden.” She said frustrated.

 

Then she saw that Veronica took her mobile phone out.

 

“What are you doing?” Betty asked sniffling.

 

“I am calling the only one that can help now. You're freaking out and having a nervous breakdown.” Veronica said.

 

“Hey, are you free now.” Veronica started to speak to the anonymous she was calling

 

“Because you're future wife is having a nervous breaking, talking shit, like why you want to marry her and I think you're the only one who can calm her down. So come her NOW!” Veronica ordered.

 

“That's great. Hurry up please.” Veronica said and hung up.

 

“Veronica are you out of your mind. You can't just call Jughead. Especially not when I am just trying a wedding dress on. He isn't allow to see me in the dress.

 

“He won't. The dress you wear now, isn't the one you'll buy, so problem solved. No bad luck for you lovebirds and Mr. Darcy can talk some sense into you. Because if I'd tell you that you're talking bullshit now, you wouldn't believe me anyway.” Veronica stated.

 

20 minutes later she heard a familiar voice asking Kayle: “Excuse me. I am searching for Miss Cooper?”

 

“Right in the master fitting room.” Kayla answered.

 

One moment later they already heard a knock on the door of the fitting room door.

 

Cheryl opened the door and Jughead came in: -I'm came here as fast as I could.” He said out of breath and rushed to Betty and crouched in front of her.

 

“Hey baby...” He soft and cupped her cheek with his hand.

 

His look full of sympathy. His soothing hand and eyes trying to calm her, instead of making fun her, because she was a total mess and looked like a joke, with one arm half – trapped in the sleeve and the dress was everywhere, but not where It supposed to be. Betty thought.

 

“I look like an idiot. I tried two dresses on and it took me more than a hour. More than a hour Jug.” Betty answered sniffling.

 

“I was so excited, first. I just want to look perfect... beautiful. But I am not a usual bride. All is so fucking complicated. Three people are a pool of sweat because of me. It's exhausting. I am exhausting.” Betty said, fully crying now again. She saw that Jughead gestured Veronica, Cheryl and Josie to gave them some privacy and they seemed to get his silent plead.

 

When they were alone, he said: “I love you and they love you too Betty. It's alright for them to be in a pool of sweat because they love you. I would marry in a potato sack and would still think that your the most beautiful woman in the world. Nothing is gonna change that, because you just hit me right here. He took her free hand in his and laid it over his chest.

 

A small sob escaped her lips, before she could answer: “You're not from this universe Jughead Jones. God I love you.”

 

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

How can he always manage to calm her down and how is it possible, that he wasn't annoyed or mad by such situations and always had so much patience.

 

When he parted from the kiss, she whispered: “Thank you.” and laid her forehead on his.

 

He caressed her cheeks, soothingly. He was her rock. Her Anchor when she spiraled,

 

“Betts... I know you just told it, because you were freaking out. But can you promise me something?”

 

She nodded and he continued, his voice raspy with emotions: “Please never ask yourself again, why I want to marry you. I want you. No matter how complicated or exhausted things may get. Because I know that nobody would make me feel like that. Nobody would fit like that.”

 

“I can't promise you that...” She whispered honestly.

 

She felt him smile before he answered: “I know... but try..”

 

Betty nodded again and felt his lips on her forhead.

 

“How about I help you three with the dresses?” Jughead suggested softly.

 

“No way. You're not supposed to see me in the dress?” Betty complained.

 

“What if I just help to put them on and then I go out of the room and you decide it. So it is still a surprise for me.” He suggested further.

 

Betty couldn't believe how wonderful he was.

 

“Okay.” She answered thankfully.

 

“First I am gonna help with this.” He stated and pointed at her trapped arm. “Wait, i'll call the others.” Jughead said and called them.

 

With united forces and Jughead's patient help. They get the second dress perfectly on in ten minutes. Jughead massaged her arms and somehow, she wasn't that tense then before.

 

It was always like that with him. He calmed her in a way nobody else could and because of that she could control her body better, thought Betty.

 

“Okay I think you can look in the mirror now.” Veronica said reassuringly.

 

“I'll wait outside.” Jughead said and went outside.

 

Betty observed herself in the mirror, but it still wasn't the ONE.

 

“Can I try another one?” asked Betty.

 

“Sure. I call your Fiance.” Veronica said with a wink.

 

Jughead came and was very discreetly... he didn't asked her anything about the dress. He just helped her.

 

As she put the third dress. It was the one she loved from the moment she saw it. It had long lacy sleeves with delicate floral pattern, all over them and at the upper part of the cleavage. The fell down like soft ways, It was Ivory and not white but , this made it even look more unique and majestic. Thought Betty. The dress already gave her an entire different feeling. It felt like a second skin. Like it belonged to her and she didn't even looked in the mirror yet.

 

When Jughead left the fitting room, V. turned her around and soon as she saw herself, she knew it. This was it. It all hit her at once. She didn't just looked beautiful. She looked like a bride.

 

Suddenly all the realization kicked it at once. She saw pictures plopping in her head... how she would roll to the aisle. How she would cook for her husband, even how she would hold their baby in a baby sling. She got overwhelmed from the wave of happiness which hit her her hard. But it was a hit she enjoyed and that made the painful once, so blurry. She had many moments of realization and it was always overwhelming, but she always couldn't believe her luck. It was still to surreal. But this dress. Her reflection in the mirror made it realistic within a second. She stood there and burst into tears.

 

Veronica, who was also crying now, said: “This is it huh?”

 

Betty nodded her head enthusiastically and cracked out: “Yes! Yes it is!” before another wave of tears overwhelmed her.

 

“I am gonna be married in a few weeks!” She murmured in awe.

 

“Yes you will and we're all gonna be your bride maids.” Veronica said happily, laughed through tears and gave a warm hug from behind, full of love.

 

Betty couldn't help but laugh happily too.

 

Then Betty gasped and said: “Jughead need to go now. You have to made up something, otherwise he's gonna check that this dress was the one.”

 

“B. you sobbed echoed through the whole room. I think he already knows it. But I will make up an excuse.” Veronica said.

 

*

 

Jughead already knew that Betty found her dress, before Veronica told him to go. Her sobs echoed through the entire shop and let Kayla swoon. He just smiled happily and acted like he hadn't heard anything as Veronica asked him to leave.

 

He new Betty needed it. Betty needed her fairy tale.. All the traditions. She deserved it. So he just acted like he wouldn't knew. Truth be told, he didn't know how she looked in the dress. He didn't paid attention to it. Because he knew she wouldn't want it. So he just did what he had to do, was just her helping hands and nothing more. Because that – in there – was her moment and he had no right to intrude it and to take it from her. His moment would come. When she slowly would walk down – okay roll down – the aisle and the moment couldn't come soon enough. Jughead thought in anticipation.

He already talked with Reggie and managed that they could have their wedding celebration at the Oheka castle hotel. Jughead also asked if there is a possibility to hold the ceremony at the castle park. But he had to discuss this with Betty. He didn't want to decide something without her.

 

*

Later at home...

 

Jughead laid already in bed and waited for Betty, who was taking a shower. After 20 minutes, she came out of the bathroom. Her hair were wet and she had a black powdering gown on.

 

“Oh I didn't know that you're already in bed... I call Cheryl to put me in.” said Betty and was about to call her.

 

“Don't be silly babe. I'll do it.” Jughead said and jumped out of the bed.

 

He carried her into bed and leaned in to kiss her.

 

“I've missed you?” Jughead said as he parted his lips of hers, just to be able to speak and skimmed his lips over hers feather-like.

 

“Babe you live here. We see each other everyday. But...” She started and grinned: “I've missed you too.” She said with a anticipated twinkle in her green eyes and pulled him towards her for a kiss.

 

At first the kiss was soft and sensual. But the soft spark in them, quickly inflamed and they couldn't get enough of each other. It was like a drug. He needed the closeness to her. He needed to feel her skin on his. Hear the sounds she made. He even needed to feel her breath on his skin. All of it, was like his daily water and air, he needed to live.

 

She fumbled with the silk ribbons of her powdering gown.

 

When she finally opened it; while he seem to distract her with the hot trail of kisses, he placed along her neck and cleavage. The silky fabric slipped a little bit aside and revealed a peek of what was hidden underneath her powdering gown.

 

Jughead stopped as he noticed what she wore and raked his eyes over her in admiration. She wore a dark green silk negligee, which almost seemed black, but when she moved in shimmered dark green, reflecting the exact nuance of green of eyes when they darkened by passion. Just like now.

 

His eyes darken as well and burnt into hers, flickering with lust.

 

“You want to seduce Betts?” He asked with a mischievous smirk , while he traced his lips along her jawline.

 

“Maybe...” She admitted with a small smirk playing around her lips.

 

“Well it worked... but didn't you know, that you put me under your spell already...I want you all the time.” He answered his voice hoarse by lust.

 

“I've never loved someone until you Betts and now I didn't know how to live without it anymore. I even love it when you startle. I know you might don't understand, how I can love those things about you. But I do. As I saw you in the fitting room... I knew you were frustrated and upset and found you looked like an idiot. But I found it adorable. Not that you were upset. But that you sit there in this dress totally exhausted, but still keen to put on this wedding dress. I am in love with you. With everything of you. In and out. It's not that I accept. I love it. It's a part of you that I love. Because it's you Babe. It is such an intense feeling i've never felt before. But it is the undeniable truth. I know this seem crazy, but please just believe me and believe me that it doesn't change, because you need more care sometimes or something.” He explained to her, he might ruined the sensual mood now, but he just had to tell her this.

 

“I love you. God...I love you so much.” She declared with such an honesty and vulnerability in her voice that he felt tears prick in his eyes. Their eyes locked and no words needed to be told anymore.

 

He kissed her and tried to put all the meaning of his previous words into the kiss

 

Jughead felt the dampness of her cheeks on his owns. Or were it maybe even from his own tears. He didn't know. But it didn't matter. He didn't had to hide anything.

 

“Tell me what you want love?” Jughead whispered, while he reached for the hem of her negligee.

 

“I want you. All of you.” She just whispered, her eyes filled with love.

 

Jughead shoved her panties slowly down and spoke: “I can't wait for you to be my wife Betts. To be the mother of my kids. It is also very new to me. I never wanted these things. But with you... I couldn't imagine a life with you without you being my wife or the mother of our kids. You opened a whole new world for me. I want all of this because it's my dream too, now. Our dream. “ While he assured his love over and over again. His fingers slowly brought her back into the state of lust.

 

She moaned and whimpered under his love declaring lips, craving for more.

 

“Jug... please I need you inside me. I need to feel all of you.” Betty pleaded.

 

He obeyed this time. They both craved the physical connection. They needed it desperately because it just emphasized the holism of their love, by connecting with heart body and soul.

 

Jughead slowly undressed her negligee and let it fall on the floor. His boxers followed immediately after. He raked his eyes over her in awe, before he took her face between his hands and connected their lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips and tongue soon found a sensual rhythm, they never wanted to end.

 

He put her legs around his waist. The tip of his cock nudging her entrance, twitching eagerly by the thought to finally become one with her wet core.

 

Jughead entered her slowly and closed his eyes for a second, to get used to the sensation. It was still overwhelming to sleep with her without the thin barrier of protection between them.

 

Not because it felt different – it does – but because of the greater meaning behind it. Always lingering in the back of their heads, during their sessions of love and passion. But the thought didn't scared them or clouded their passion... it heightened it. The consciousness that they literally creating a new unique life. The perfect mixture of all their strengths and vulnerabilities, just brought their lovemaking to a whole new echelon of conscience. They felt every thrust, every flutter , every lust filled gaze and moan a thousands times stronger.

 

Jughead wanted it to be a slow and intense lovemaking, but the brewing storm of emotions combined with the sensational feeling of their joint bodies, was just to overwhelming. Their bodies reacted on instinct, moving in sync.

 

He couldn't suppress the desperate need to find his release anymore, so he quickened his pace and said between pants.“Baby I am close.”

 

“Me too.” She moaned, but her moan got stuck in her throat as his thrusts became more relentless, hitting her G-Spot over and over again. Feeling her walls contract in response to every single lustful thrust of him.

 

Jughead tried something new and put her right leg over his shoulder, so he could slid deeper into her and she got stimulated from slight different angle.

 

“Oh fuck.” She moaned as soon he slid deeper into her.

 

“Is this alright.” Jughead asked breathlessly.

 

“Yes.” Betty said breathlessly.

 

Jughead reached between their heated bodies and found her pulsating clit. He rubbed it in the same merciless pace as he pound into her. Every thrust letting her walls more and more tighten around him.

 

“Please baby...” He almost begged in need for her to reach his climax together with her.

 

His beg seemed to be the push she needed. Her walls clenched around him, eliciting his own release.

 

He spilled into her and couldn't stop moving until he emptied himself to the last drop.

 

Jughead swallowed her moans and whimpers with his lips, feeling the vibrations of their swallowed I love yous on their tongues.

 

“ I love you Betts.” He whispered as he came down from his high.

 

“I love you too... and you know what. I decided that trying is really amazing.” Betty said grinning.

 

They both laughed at that.

 

“You know what I also realized.” Betty added still grinning.

 

“What?” Jughead asked and looked at her.

 

“That Veronica and Sweet Pea gonna plan our bachelor parties.” Betty stated and both cracked out into laughter.

 

Because they new what they had to expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies,
> 
> Thank you so much for all the support for the last chapter! Thank you so much for your support at all! 
> 
> Please leave me your thoughts on this chapter as well I really appreciate your thoughts always:)
> 
> You also can reach out for me on Tumblr and ask me anything! @LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Is it always a huge thank you to my better as well!
> 
> Enjoy:)
> 
> Sending love


	22. Night fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut and a little bit of everything

I'm not what I seem like

Chapter 22

Night fever

The next morning, they ate breakfast in the kitchen. Betty made some Omelets. Some people would say: how can she even cook? Maybe she didn't use her hands, but she gave all the instructions very precisely, like what amount of spices you have to take, when you have put it in-- and don't you dare not to listen to her orders and do your own thing, because then it’s like a war has started.

It really tasted different when the assistants didn't listen to her and Betty was a great cook, thought Jughead with a smile playing on his lips while he ate his omelet with bacon, cheese and onions.

“So... Since you two are getting married in two weeks, we definitely have to throw bachelor parties – separately. I’ll throw your party and Sweet Pea can throw Jughead’s.”

Both rolled their eyes in annoyance.

“Oh no, no, no. You two aren't gonna take this away from us just because you can't stay away from each other. Pea and I already started planning and we’re almost done.” Veronica stated.

“Pea and I? Since when did that happen?” Betty asked with a satisfied smirk, which mirrored Jughead’s.

“Since the day we were out... he's really nice and funny. But I really don't know where this is going.” Veronica admitted with a blush.

Jughead cleared his throat, then asked: “Maybe this is not exactly the right moment to ask this and maybe I should ask this in private, but I was wondering whether you would be okay with it if Sweet Pea would be my man of honor?”

“Of course, so long as you are okay that Veronica will be my maid of honor.” She replied.

As soon as she said it, a loud squeal echoed through the room. Veronica jumped out of her chair. It almost fell to the floor as she rushed to Betty to pull her into a warm hug and place small kisses all over her face enthusiastically. 

“Oh B, hits makes me so happy! I swear, I am gonna be the best maid of honor you could imagine.” Veronica said, embracing her as she sat on Betty’s armchair and settled her legs on Betty's lap. 

Jughead cocked an eyebrow in amusement and Veronica said with a grin: “What? You think you’re the only one who's allowed to sit on her lap? I have to disappoint you, but we did this a lot of times. Betty’s lap is a really great place to find some comfort.”

“Oh I totally get what you mean!” He just said and grinned smugly into his mug of black coffee.

“So... if I am your maid of honor and Sweet Pea is your man of honor, there is no way out of us organizing your bachelor parties.” Veronica stated and waited for them to argue against it.

“We know.” Jughead and Betty said sadly.

“God you two are like a couple in a romance movie, it's almost painful to watch, but it's also cute.” Veronica said with a chuckle.

“So what about tomorrow evening?” Veronica said.

“That fast?” Betty asked in shock.

“Yeah. I mean fast is kinda your thing, right? And you don't want to have a massive hangover on your wedding day.” said Veronica.

“She has a point Betts. It would fit, because I wanted to ask you if we could buy our Wedding rings today and after it, you and V could go home, so I could buy a groom suit?” Jughead asked and leaned toward her to brush a loose tendril out of her face.

“Sure...” Betty answered dreamily smiling at him.

“What?” Jughead asked smilingly.

“Nothing. I just still cannot believe that this is actually happening. I am so happy.” Betty said and looked at him him longingly.

Veronica hopped from her lap and said: “Okay, Romeo and Juliet. I have to call Sweet Pea. Call me when you want to go to the jeweler.”

“We can go alone if you want Betts?” Jughead suggested.

“Don't give me that look, babe. No it's not a problem for me. I also know how to fix your wheelchair in your car. I picked it up from Veronica.” She looked surprised and he added, “You know I’m a good observer,” and leaned forward to peck her lips with his.

“It wouldn't be to exhausting for you?” asked Betty.

Of course she asked it...He thought. How could it be different? He knew it wouldn't help to be offended. He knew it just was just her old ghost that appeared from time to time.

He grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger, looked at her and said: “How could buying wedding bands with my fiancée, be exhausting?” and smirked at her.

Jughead hopped out of his chair and asked: “Do you need to go to the toilet, before we head to the jeweler?” 

“No, it's fine. I went before breakfast. I’ll just tell V that we're going alone.” Betty said and told Veronica that they were out of the house.

 

*

30 minutes later at the jeweler...

Betty still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she would be getting married. It was still like a dream, she was kinda afraid to wake up. 

Of course he chose a jeweler who was wheelchair accessible, how could it be different? She thought proudly when they entered the store.

“Mister Jones, what a pleasure to see you again.” The jeweler said with a smile.

Jughead smiled, shook his hand and said: “The pleasure is I found the perfect engagement ring here. I figured we could find our perfect wedding bands here too.”

“Excellent, and who is this gorgeous lady here?” He asked as he gestured towards Betty and took her hand.

As soon as the Jeweler recognized the ring, his face lit up.

“That ring was definitely the right choice, Mister Jones. You must be his beloved fiancée.” He said, smiling.

“Yes she is.” Jughead answered with a proud smile.

“Betty Cooper.” Betty introduced herself and smiled up at him.

“It's a pleasure to meet you.” The older man said and captured her hand between both palms. His look was full of kindness, thought Betty.

“I think the vitrines are a little to high for you, Miss, but I can take the rings out and show them to you.” The Jeweler suggested.

“Oh that won’t be necessary. I can raise my electric wheelchair.” She stated and showed it.

“Impressive.” The old man answered and cocked an eyebrow.

Jughead looked surprised and said: “How the hell do I not know this, we've been together for almost a half year now.” He grinned and added: “But that's freaking cool.”

“So let’s take a look at the wedding bands then.” The Jeweler gestured to the right area and they both followed.

“Here I have the platinum bands. I assume you two still are the silver types.” He offered with a smile and they nodded in agreement. 

Betty leaned forward and balanced herself a little to take a closer look at the wedding rings.

She was still so overwhelmed about all of this that she had struggle to balance herself as she leaned forward. Betty hated the fact that her emotions always had such a massive effect on her cerebral palsy. But then she felt the outstretched palm of her fiancé on her upper back and her body calmed in an instant.

“I have this one, for example.” The jeweler showed.

“No. Too generic.” Jughead said and shook his head. “My future wife needs something special. We need something special.”

“I have these ones. They are more Vintage and have a larger diamond.” The man suggested. “You could also engrave them.” He added.

“That could be an option.” Betty murmured

“What about a prism and the date when we first met?” Jughead suggested, and Betty couldn't help but smile like a fool.

“That sounds beautiful.” answered Betty.

“Do you have wedding bands as singletons too?” asked Jughead.

“Juggie... that's really not necessary.” Betty complained.

“It is. It has to be something special. We will wear these rings for rest of our lives. So I don't care about the money I spend on it. We… you... deserve nothing less than something unique. It has to be perfect.” Jughead declared soft but firmly.

Betty was caught off guard. She didn't know why this statement shocked her so much. Sure, she would never divorce him. Marriage meant a commitment until death tore them apart. She wanted that with him, but hearing that he thought the same way made her heart explode with joy.

“Wise words of love, Mr. Jones. You should listen to your man, Miss.” The jeweler said smiling kindly and went to the back of the shop for the singletons.

Then Betty suddenly felt some pressure on her bladder. Oh shit she needed to pee and urgently. Fuck, she thought and began to wiggle in her wheelchair uncomfortably.

She noticed that Jughead threw her a look, but before she could have said something, the jeweler came back.

He showed them all the singletons. Betty immediately went with one pair of wedding bands.

“Can we take a closer look at them?” She asked and pointed at the pair she wanted to take a closer look at. 

The jeweler nodded and took the rings out of the jewelry box.

“Those are beautiful. I'd have had chosen those, too.” Stated Jughead.

The rings were both made of platinum. The one for the man was really simple but still unique because of the subtle celtic pattern engraved on it. The wedding ring for the woman was extraordinary. The ring was delicate and unique. In the middle of the platinum ring was a huge diamond in the form of a rose bud that was surrounded by many tiny diamonds, and they covered the sides of the band, too.

“Can we try them on?” Asked Jughead.

“You have to because I need to know if they fit and so I can prepare them to your actual ring size.” The man encouraged them. 

Betty got a little tensed in her left hand, she couldn't open it without help and said to Jughead: “Take the engagement ring off and put it on the right ring finger.”

“Betts, we have to see your exact ring size, and the wedding ring goes on your left hand.” Jughead stated softly.

She chewed nervously on her bottom and looked to her curled up left hand.

Betty looked up at Jughead, still skeptical.

“Do we have time to try them on, even if it may take a bit?” Jughead asked the J=jeweler.

“Yes, of course. Take all the time you need.” The old man said sympathetically.

“You see? We have time love. Come on, it can be a good practice for our wedding day.” Jughead said encouragingly.

Betty was still unsure, but nodded. Her courage was instantly rewarded by a proud smile of her fiancé.

Jughead took her hand gently in his and uncurled her fingers slowly. As they didn't want to stay open long,Jughead began to massage her palm with light pressure and straighten her fingers slowly as he felt the tension ease in them.

After a few minutes, her fingers stayed uncurled. He held them in place and took the ring with his free hand.

Their eyes locked for a brief moment and then he slid the ring over her ring finger.

Betty couldn't describe the feelings she felt as the ring slid over her ring finger. It was the same overwhelming feeling she felt when she saw herself in her final wedding dress; the feeling of realization. That this was really going to happen. In a couple of weeks, she going to be married to the seriously handsome love of her life. The ring looked like it was right where it belonged, like it was made for her.

When Jughead cupped her cheek and caressed it tenderly, she realized that tears were falling down her cheeks and a sound escaped her lips which was half a laugh and half a sob.

“I’m sorry. Oh my god.” She said a little embarrassed.

“That's the ring, my lady, huh?” The jeweler asked with glassy eyes, clearly touched by the beautiful moment between them.

“Yes! Yes it is!” Betty answered happily through tears.

“Now you.” Betty said then. 

Jughead took the other ring and gave it to her. 

She had to concentrate to coordinate her hand and to fit his finger. She had to try a couple of times. Every time when she was almost there, she startled and cursed in frustration, but she wasn't willing to give up.

“We have time. Don't feel pressured.” Jughead encouraged her.

Betty nodded, exhaled deeply, and focused again. 

Then she finally fit his finger and stopped when the ring was over the first part of his finger. She exhaled again and slid it further centimeter by centimeter. 

When his ring was at the place where it was supposed to be, all of them smiled and Jughead kissed her, still beaming.

“Maybe we should practice this a couple of times before we get married.” She suggested with a happy giggle.

“You two are wonderful,” The jeweler said swooned “I wish I could be at your wedding. I would bawl like a baby.”

“You can come if you want.” Betty told him.

“Sure.” Jughead reassured-

“It would be my pleasure. Do the rings fit? “ The older man asked then.

“No. I think they both need to be a little tighter.” Betty explained and took their rings off.

“I'll be back in ten minutes.” The man said and went to the back of the shop.

When the situation calmed a bit, the urgent pressure on her bladder came back. She wiggled in her wheelchair again.

“You have to pee, right?” asked Jughead.

Betty winced and answered desperately: “Yes pretty bad. I think I can't hold it another hour more.”

“I'll ask if he has a wheelchair accessible bathroom and then we’ll try it. I am sure I can manage it. Do you trust me?” Asked Jughead.

She just nodded and Jughead called out loud: “Excuse me, sir? Do you have a wheelchair accessible bathroom?”

The jeweler rushed back to them and answered: “It's not specified as one, but I think it is large enough.”

“Could we use it?” Betty asked pleadingly and wiggled even harder in her wheelchair.

“Of course. Here are the keys.” The old man said.

“Thank you so much.” Betty said in relief and they went into the bathroom.

“Okay. We can do this,” Jughead assured.

The restroom was small, but they could handle it, Betty thought and placed herself beside the toilet.

Jughead moved her controller aside and opened her dark denim skirt.

“Okay, now you need to stand. I’ll undress your skirt and panties, then I’ll sit you down again and I can carry you to the toilet.

“I can walk a bit so it's easier for you.” Betty suggested. She had never seen Jughead look so shocked by a statement before.

“You can walk?” He asked, surprised.

She giggled and asked: “Yeah usually I would need two people to walk a few steps because I don't trust myself to try it with a single person but with you... I think I could do it.”

His smile warmed her heart.

“I would never let you fall. Thank you for your trust.” Jughead answered and help her to stand so he could undress her.

She stabilized herself and nodded, then he led her back into her seat and asked: “Okay so how do we do this now?”

“Usually you just take my feet off the footrest and lift me up until I can stand on the floor, but I just realized that I have high heels on.” She answered and grimaced.

“What if you take my shoes? Could you better walk in Chucks?” asked Jughead.

“Yeah that could work.” She said with nod.

She wanted to try it because she knew it would be easier for him, and she really believed that it could work that way because she trusted him and she trusted herself under his care.

It's not that she wanted to show him that she could walk, she knew that it wasn't the matter for him. She wanted to challenge herself. Jughead took his converse off and put them on her feet. They were a number too large, but he tied them really tight, so they wouldn’t slip.

“Is this okay?” asked Jughead.

She nodded and smiled a little.

“Tell me if something feels odd, okay? I got you. You won't fall.” Jughead told her and she nodded again.

He did as she told him and soon she felt the floor under her feet. She balanced herself and instructed him: “You have to really hold me tight and support me when I take the steps. I need to re-balance myself after every single step. I can't take a couple of steps in a row.” 

“Got it.” He assured with a nod, tightened his grip around her rib cage and looked at her, signaling to her that she could start to walk if she wanted to.

Betty took her first side step toward the toilet and he followed her immediately, so she didn't lose her balance.

She really did this. Fuck. She hadn’t done this for years, at least not with just a single person.

Betty was glad that Jughead wasn't flipping out, and liked the fact that she just walked with him. He was the stable, calm rock, and that was exactly what she needed.

They communicated with their eyes. Betty couldn't speak now. She had to focus herself and focus on her trust in his fiancé, so she took it step by step slowly, breathing heavily.

It was such an immense moment of trust. She was pushing herself over her boundaries now and was half naked in front of him, but yet it felt like it was the most usual thing to do, as if it were routine.

After some minutes they finally reached the front side of the toilet and he sat her down.

“Fuck. I haven’t done this for years.” Betty said laughingly and panted.

“You did it!” He said with a proud smile and added: “Did you sit properly? Can you pee?”

“Yes... I’m not sure if I'll be able to pee.” Betty stated with a laugh.

“I could undress my pants as well, so you would feel more comfortable,” He said and laughed too.

By that she burst out into laughter and then she could pee.

“Ha. You see, even the suggestion of it worked and have made you more comfortable. We reached a new state of our relationship. You can pee in front of me.” Jughead said proudly and grinned smugly.

That made her laugh even harder and she said: “I love you so much, Jughead!”

He smiled and pecked her lips with his tenderly, then he grabbed the toilet paper and wiped her up.

Betty wondered why it felt so normal that he took care of her. Maybe she really trusted him unconditionally, thought Betty.

They did the entire routine backwards until she sat in her wheelchair again.

“Well that was quite a workout.” Betty stated and blew a loose tendril out of her face.

Jughead helped her, brushing it behind her ear, and said: “We did it. It was easier in this small bathroom, but we don't have to do this every time. I could see how exhausting it was for you.”

She just nodded and they headed back to the jeweler to buy the wedding bands, which cost 100.000 $ 

Luckily she could convince Jughead that they pay it half and half, because it was the rings for them both, and she wouldn't let him pay alone.

“So... When exactly will you get married?” The jeweler asked before they headed outside.

“Oh, in two weeks on September 6th. Wait, I’ll give you my number. We don't know the place yet. I'll keep you updated.” Said Jughead. They exchanged numbers and left the store, one step closer to their wedding.

*  
Two days later... at their Bachelor parties 

“How did you even find this place?” Betty asked surprised, but also a little bit annoyed.

“I did some research. This house of pleasure is awesome. It's not just that. You can go to strip shows here. You can visit tantra lessons. You can be a swinger with your partner. You can have sex with your partner in a wellness sweet. They even have sexual assistants who help, if both are not that mobile and need help. Every room has a lift and is completely wheelchair accessible. It's just awesome. An awesome concept.”

It was amazing. She knew how many prejudices existed when it came to the topic of desexualizing of people with disabilities, especially women. She knew that from her own past experiences.

She supported such a concept and their projects, and would blog the hell out of it to spread the word. 

But it was different to be at such a place without your fiancé.

Even if it's just a strip show... she wouldn't want to watch another man naked and cheer for them. She hoped Jughead shared this thought with her.

She missed him already. God, they really behaved like lovesick puppies... she thought with a smile. But she didn't care.

Her phone buzzed and she checked it.

Jughead: Please, I need help. Sweet Pea is dragging me into a strip club. This is torture. I wish you were here now.;(

Betty: I feel you. Veronica dragged me into a house of pleasure. The concept is really great, because EVERYTHING is wheelchair accessible, but I really wish you were here. I don't want to see a strip show:(

Jughead: We should never have agreed that they could plan our bachelor parties...what were we even thinking? Wish you were here too. Miss you and love you.

Betty smiled like a fool and saw that Veronica saw her in amusement.

“God you two are unbelievable... I have never seen anyone like you two.” Veronica stated with a half smile. “Come on. Let’s get the party started, B.” Veronica added and they headed into the wellness lounge first. 

Betty had to admit that at the wellness lounge was very nice and to relax in a jacuzzi, held by Veronica and Cheryl, while she was drinking martinis, too.

“Isn't it nice B? Chilling in a jacuzzi, enjoying your free time one last time before you’re gonna be a married, domestic woman?” Veronica said and smirked into her cocktail.

“For me it's not a bad thing... I like to cook for Jughead.” Betty admitted, grinning and sipping on her cocktail. 

“Wait until you see the stripper show.” Veronica said with a smirk.

“V, I don't want to see a stripper show.” Betty winced a little and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“B, it's your bachelor party, you have to see a stripper show. Remember that you’re only gonna see one man naked for the rest of your life.” Veronica encouraged.

“I really don't have a problem with that,” Betty said and grinned like a fool.

“He is pretty good on the eyes.” Cheryl said smirking.

“Not only that!” Betty stated and smirked mischievously.

“Oh, oh. Now the dirty little secrets are coming out. Come on Betty, drink a bit more and tell us everything. Is he as good as we think we think he is?” asked Veronica.

Betty grinned and blushed crimson red. The effect of the cocktail loosened her tongue and she piped out: “Amazing. I've never had such great sex.” 

“I am sorry baby, but that isn't that hard after Archie.” Veronica said and laughed.

“You've got a point,” said Betty.

They smiled, laughed, and just enjoyed the moment.

“So what's it like?” Veronica asked again.

Betty really didn't want to talk about this in detail. It kinda belonged to Jughead and her. It's private. That didn’t stop her as she let her mind slip to their lovemaking.

“As I said it’s amazing.” Betty just repeated.

But the other women didn't give up, keen to know more about the lovemaking skills of her fiancé.

“Please, Betty. It's girl time here. At least tell where you two have done it.” Veronica begged.

“God V, why are you so interested in my sex life?” Betty sighed.

“Because it sounds really enjoyable. Sometimes the earplugs aren't enough.” Said Veronica.

Betty choked on her cocktail and coughed furiously. 

The others clapped her back, to help her.

When she was able to catch a breath again, she said: “Jesus, V.”

“What? We're happy for you, but at least tell us some secrets.”

“Alright...The kitchen counter. The kitchen table. His car. A bathtub... well, almost... and in front of a mirror… and of course, in a bed,” She said and chewed on her straw smilingly.

“Holy shit. You have a better sex life than all of us.” Josie piped in.

They laughed and Veronica said: “Well she deserved her sexy fairy tale after all that shit.”

They toasted their glasses and were just happy. Maybe a bachelor party wasn't that bad, she thought, even if she missed Jughead like crazy...

*

At Jughead’s bachelor party...

Why the hell did he agree to this? He asked himself as Sweet Pea dragged him into the strip club. He felt highly uncomfortable, even with two glasses of whiskey on the rocks in his blood system.

He didn't want to watch other naked women dancing around. He had the love of his life, the perfect woman at home.

At least Sweets had his fun, though he seemed clearly annoyed that Jughead wasn't into that idea...He smiled as he saw the texts from his fiancée. She seemed to be stuck in the same situation.

Betts: The jacuzzi was awesome! But now the girls are really forcing me to watch a strip show and I can't even cover my eyes with my hands . I am too tensed by embarrassment... oh, god.

Jughead typed back: I feel you babe... Sweet Pea is highly annoyed with me, too, because I refuse to pay much attention to the women in front and drink whiskey after whiskey in hope that the night will be over. Sorry in advance if I am drunk after this. ( It's just the only woman I want to see naked right now, is you…)

Betts: Same here.

“Jug, seriously… you’re texting her again?... you two are unbelievable.” Sweet Pea said and rolled his eyes. 

“Sorry, but this is really not my thing, Pea. Why couldn't we just go for a beer? Why this?” Jughead asked.

“Jug... it's your bachelor party. Have a little fun. It’s your last week as a free man.” Sweet Pea said.

Jughead didn't know why he was so pissed… but why didn't ?ea just understand that he didn't need this? he thought desperately.

“Look, Pea I get that you didn't mean it to be bad, but I don't want this. I don't need this. I don't need to celebrate my last week as a free man. I decided to marry her because I don't want anybody else, okay? I feel bad on watching other naked women. Marriage is not a trap for me, it's a choice. I am sorry I can't do this...” Jughead declared furiously, grabbed his jacket, and left the strip club.

*

Sweet Pea’s POV

In the moment Jughead rushed out of the strip club, Sweet Pea’s phone rang. It was Veronica.

“Thank god, V, that you're calling... I think we might have a problem here...” Pea answered the phone.

“Yes, Pea. We have a problem here too. Betty is clearly not comfortable and I feel bad. Jesus, I knew these two were like lovesick puppies... but I didn't know how hopeless they were.” Veronica said with a chuckle.

“Wait... what kind of problem do you have with Jughead?” asked Veronica.

“Pretty much the same. He seems to be really mad at me...like seriously... He just ran out of the bar. I’ll try to catch him and then we start Plan B, V.”

“Ok Pea. We at least tried... see you in a bit.” She said and hung up.

*

Jughead just walked out of the club as fast as he could. He didn't even now why he was that mad. Maybe the alcohol made him that sensitive.

He knew he was weird. He always had been...

Jughead knew they did this for his own good. Every other guy would enjoy this, but he didn't. He felt bad, especially because he knew how insecure Betty was about herself... but not only that. He just didn't want to look at other women, despite if it had to do with a photo project. He was taking this seriously. He was engaged and that meant something to him... to them both. He knew that maybe nobody would understand him, because it was a pretty old school point of view... but that's exactly why he also fell in love with Betty. She shared his values. She felt like an outsider, just like him. He wanted to be unique. She was unique. There was no comparing to her past, that's for sure, but even there, they had a connection.

He wasn't abused – At least not in that way as Betty – but childhood with an alcoholic father wasn't easy either. 

Jughead always had the feeling that he had to be someone else to be accepted. In front of his father, in school, hell, even before he met Betty. This situation just reminded him that he never wanted to go back to that point where he had to pretend to be someone else. Jughead raked his hand through his hair to calm himself.

“Jug! Jug! Come on! Stop! Please...” Sweet Pea yelled behind him. Jughead turned around.

When Sweet Pea stood in front of him, he began to speak: “Look man. I get it, ok? I get that you and Betty love each other and you get each other... I have eyes. Don't you think I can see that you finally are happy with her? That you finally found your second half? I don't know... I just wanted that you have a good time... but I could have figured, that this wouldn't be your thing. I mean you created a fucking LARP proposal for your woman. I’m sorry. Just let me do this right now, okay?” Sweet Pea pleaded.

“Man, I dunno. I’m tired. I just want to go home and wait until Betty gets home.” answered Jughead.

“I know. But just trust me, okay?” Sweet pea pleaded.

Jughead sighed and nodded. They took a taxi and Jughead had no idea where they were about to go.

After 30 minutes they arrived in front of a building which was called: “open your mind – nothing is impossible.”

Jughead was still confused, but followed Sweet Pea.

“Sweet Pea. I swear if this is another strip club, I am going to kill you.” warned Jughead.

“Just trust me, Jug.” Sweet Pea said calmly.

After some time they arrived at a room and Pea knocked at the door.

Then he opened it and there Veronica, Josie, Cheryl and Betty were. Chilling in big king size bed with thousands of pillows.

“Jughead what are you doing here?” Betty asked in surprise.

“That might seem weird, but I don't know.” Jughead answered, confused but happy at the same time.

Her assistants stood up from the bed and Veronica came up to Jughead and said: “We always had a Plan B. We kinda knew that you two wouldn't be up to a bachelor party. So our plan B was to give you time alone...at least we think it is the best and we just want you two to be happy.” She clapped his shoulder and said: “Now go and indulge your fiancée Mr. Jones.” and left the room.

He instantly felt better, just by seeing her. Jughead walked towards her without saying a word. Just watching his beautiful fiancée and raked his eyes over her. 

Her hair was wet. She was probably in the Jacuzzi before. She had a black powdering gown on and he could see the black stockings underneath it.

Jughead crawled into the bed, fixing his eyes with hers. She looked confused, maybe because she sensed his inner hurricane... of course she did. She knew him better than anyone.

When he was within her reach, she caressed his cheek with her fingers and asked concerned: “Jug, are you alright?”

“Now I am.” He murmured and connected his lips with hers.

As soon as their lips collided all his emotion burst out and he put it all into the kiss. He didn't know what was going on with him... he just knew that he needed her desperately. 

She returned the kiss with the same intensity, but he could also sense concern in it.

Betty parted her lips from his, he laid his forehead against hers. He had the feeling he couldn't be disconnected to her, otherwise he would lose himself again.

“Juggie...whats wrong? Tell me!” She pleaded concerned.

“Nothing… I just love you.” Jughead whispered and her eyes searched for answers. “I just realized that this is the only place I want to be. The only place where I can truly be. You accept and know me in a way nobody else does. I just love you.” Jughead whispered and let his walls completely down in front of her, but he didn't care.

She looked at him and he knew immediately, and she understood him because she felt the same way with him.

“I love you too.” She whispered, hooked one finger into the collar of his shirt, and pulled him down to kiss him.

This time there was no concern lingering in the kiss. Just passion and love.

Their tongue found each other and tangled. They were desperate to feel as much as possible from each other.

He undressed his jacket without breaking the kiss. They clung onto each other for dear life, desperate to feel as much as possible of each other. He had the feeling that just her closeness could make him feel sane again, like he could just find his way back to himself again.

Jughead knew he spiraled. She didn't deserve that rush, she didn't deserve to be handled like that.

“Betts... “He cracked out and kissed her neck. “I’m sorry. “ He murmured.

“Don't be. What do you need, baby?” Betty asked, tears now forming in her eyes, too.

“You.” He almost begged. 

“You have me. Take me. Fuck me like you want too.” Berry ordered.

She was unbelievable. She knew what he needed and tried to help him. Jughead didn't want her to feel like meat.

“I am sorry I don't know what’s wrong with me... I just need you.” Jughead apologized with tears in his eyes.

“Nothing is wrong with you...” She said. He looked away and she tried to capture his face between her hands. 

“Hey, hey, hey, look at me.” She demanded firmly.

When he looked at her again, she continued: “I know you. I know how you feel. I get it. This isn't a one way street here. Let me help you like you have helped me so many times. I know that storm. I felt it so many times and got overwhelmed by it. I am gonna be your wife, Jug. This is the night which is supposed to prepare us for it. To say goodbye to our lives and welcome our new ones. Let me catch you, just the way you caught me so many times.”

God he loved her so much, Jughead thought as he looked at her in awe.

He undressed his shirt and his pants as quickly as he could through painful need to finally be connected with her.

Jughead kissed her and she devoured his mouth and bucked her hips against him.

He knew what she was doing and he loved her for it.

“Jughead touch me.” She ordered. He obeyed finally and let all his control fade away.

He unraveled her like a present and saw her lingerie.

“Fuck, I hope nobody else saw you in this. “ Jughead asked with a groan and she shook her head.

“Good. Because you're mine.” Jughead said and saw her eyes flicker with lust.

He kissed her and delved his tongue into her mouth, searching for hers, asking for her devotion, which she was all too happy to give to him. 

Jughead pulled her panties down and his boxers followed immediately.

His lips found hers again and he felt how every swipe of her tongue, every touch of her put him back together, piece by piece.

Jughead reached between and was surprised to find her already wet for him.

“How can you always be that wet for me?” Jughead asked with a moan as he covered her cleavage with passionate kisses and bites. He massaged her clit in rhythmic circles.

“Because I want and need you as much as you do.” She admitted alluringly and rubbed herself against him.

“I love you, Betts.” He said and looked at her, Betty’s emerald eyes mirroring his inner hurricane.

“Let me feel you, Jug. Let me feel all of you.” She pleaded and her eyes locked with his, promising to shelter him in the same way he sheltered her.

He slid slowly into her, desperately wanting to feel every stroke of her walls.

“You feel so amazing baby. I've never felt anything similar. You’re not from this world, Betts, but you gave me my world. I am finally myself. “ He said huskily between slow thrusts. “I don't want anybody else. I just want you.” He added, his voice thick with emotion.

He saw tears forming in her eyes and kissed her eyelids. He took both of her hands and laid them beside her head. He intertwined his fingers with hers and embraced her left hand with his. She tried to open it desperately, but he just took and kissed her hand.

“You’re perfect, Betts.” He whispered and laid her left hand back to the pillow, caressing it.

Her body tensed and her legs moved. Usually he would support her, but this was her. This was how her body reacted to him and he loved every bit of it without an exception.

He saw her eyes flicker, every time her leg moved on its own or tightened around his face forcefully.

“Let me feel you. Let me feel all of you.” He repeated her words.

A small cry escaped her. It was a mix of sexual lust and overwhelming feeling, and it let him quiver with the same mixture of emotions. Even if the beginning of their lovemaking was rushed and desperate... there they were now more vulnerable and yet they never felt more saved and accepted. They were two souls sheltering each other, connecting in a spiritual way they had never felt before, and just because they both let their walls and embraced their facets in admiration and love.

Jughead felt himself getting closer to his release, quickening his pace and reaching between their heated bodies to take her with him. Their bodies were like furnaces, setting each other on fire, heated by the emotional fever of the night.

Jughead laid his forehead on hers and pleaded hoarsely, while he thrust relentlessly into her: “Let me feel you. Fall with me, love.”

As soon as his landed on hers, he felt her cries of ecstasy on them and they mixed with his own as she fell him with him with every single clench of her core. 

They couldn't stop moving in ecstasy for an eternity. As the waves of their climax slowly faded, they weren't able to move, still affected from the aftermath of their high.

“Wow. Just wow.” Betty said after a while.

Jughead watched her intensely, still feeling her walls pulsate around him.

He knew this might be crazy, but he never wanted something more in his life.

“Betts, if I could found a church and groom suite and a celebration place tomorrow, would you agree and give me the honor of marrying me in two days? I just want you to be my wife.” He blurted out and looked in her shocked, but love filled eyes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies:)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented or bookmarked or gave a kudos to the last chapter as always it made my day:)
> 
> I also want to thank you my amazing beta @riverdalenerdlol. Thank you for your amazing help you are awesome:*
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this chapter. You're thoughts are always very important to me!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love


	23. Commitments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of everything
> 
> Mansions of abuse in the childhood

I'm not what I seem like

Chapter 23

Commitment

Jughead swallowed when she didn’t say anything. Her eyes were still widened in surprise. He slid out of her but stilled in his position.

“I don't know what to say Jug. I… of course I would.” He sensed her nervousness. Her body tension increased immediately and her voice sounded pressed.

“Hey…” He cupped her cheek to calm her.

“It's okay if you don't want to. I don't to pressure you or anything. It's just I've never wanted something more than to be your husband. This day made it even clearer to me. Nobody gets me the way like you do - no one else. I just sat there in that strip club and I thought What the hell am I doing here? And nobody understood me. They didn’t understand that I didn't need to celebrate my last week in freedom. I chose to marry - we chose each other and I didn’t need anymore “freedom.” I just want to build my life with you, exploring our arts together, opening our minds with it. I want to raise our kids together. I want everything. I want the commitment. That's what marriage is about right? Love and commitment.” He trailed off and only now noticed her teary eyes.

He panicked...

“Okay, forget what I said. I didn't want to pressure you, love,” said Jughead.

She just shook her head and the tears fell. 

Betty gasped for air and pressed out: “You’re not pressuring me… you just overwhelm me all the time!” She laughed between tears. 

“Sorry,” Jughead said half-heartedly with a smile on his lips, leaning in to kiss her.

“It's just... a half year ago... I never thought I would be at this point in my life... ever. It was just a dream, I stopped dreaming because I thought I could never have it. I focused on my other dreams like writing and suddenly you come along. It's like a great dream I’m scared to wake up from and it's getting better and better every minute,” Betty explained.

“I didn't expect to bump into the love of my life on my first day at NYU, too,” Jughead admitted with a smile.

“I never thought about love at first sight or marriage. Sure, I liked the idea and I kinda believe in the concept of marriage by love, but I never thought it would actually happen to me. And it did. Fast. I’m so happy about it and cannot believe my luck, either. We’re on the same page here,” He told her while he couldn't take his eyes off her.

“So... without any kind of pressure, what do you think?” He asked again a little nervous.

“I'd love to. Look, it doesn't have to be some big event. I’m just happy to become your wife,” She  
answered with a teary smile.

He couldn't be happier. He smiled from ear to ear and said: “I have a small church in mind. Since we aren't inviting many people. It's gonna be beautiful, private, and intimate.

“That sounds beautiful... What about your family? I don't want to invite my family, which is pretty obvious, but what about yours?” She asked softly.

He hadn't told her about his family. Only bits and pieces about his father. He didn't even know why he didn't...

“They aren't good company for a happy wedding, Betts. I haven't spoken to them in years. My parents weren't good people. They had a lot to do with crime. My father was abusive, too... it's nothing compared to what you’ve gone through, but it was still bad,” Jughead began to speak. It felt good to finally share this part of his past with her.

“No... Don't say that Jug. Every abusive childhood is bad. It isn't a thing you can compare. Did he hit you too?” Betty asked softly and looked at him with sympathy.

“Yes. Mostly when he was drunk. My mother and sister left. After my dad had beaten me up pretty bad I left too. I was homeless for a while... then I found photography. I kinda had an eye for it.... it helped to drag me out of a bad mental state. Then I moved to New York. I figured if I was homeless in Riverdale, I could also be homeless in New York and try to start a new life,” He explained and added afraid: “Please don't think differently of me now.”

“I never would. I think it just shows us even more that we are meant for each other,” Betty answered and caressed his cheek.

“You should have told me sooner...” said Betty.

“I know. I don't know why I didn't... but we will be better parents,” Jughead stated and kissed her softly.

“Can I tell you something?” Betty asked. Jughead nodded. “I’m scared... I’m scared of being pregnant and a mother,” Betty admitted quietly.

“We're in this together, Betty... Well... I don't shelter the baby in my womb. But I can help you to make this time as comfortable as possible,” Jughead declared.

She just nodded and smiled. 

“Speaking of it... I’ll just jump into the bathroom to clean you up.” Jughead stated.

“You don't have to do this every time.” Betty stated.

He just laid a finger on her lips and said: “I want to. It's my mess I created.” 

A few minutes later, he’d cleaned her up. It was routine now, but he still thought it was the most intimate gesture that had ever happened between them.

When he was ready, he snuggled into her again and said: “Thank you. For agreeing to marry me as soon as possible.”

“My pleasure. We could celebrate at the Oheka Castle Hotel,” Betty suggested.

“I was thinking the same and already asked Reggie. I hope you don't mind?” Jughead admitted.

“No. Not at all. It's a great place and you wouldn't do anything without asking if you weren't sure that I'd hundred percent agree with it,” Betty answered and kissed his bare chest.

“We're getting married in two days,” She murmured in awe.

“We are,” He murmured back and kissed the crown of her head, noticing that she was already asleep with a small smile on her face.

“Sweet dreams, love,” He whispered and fell as sleep with the same peaceful smile on his face.

*

The next morning... 

Betty woke up because of a strange feeling in in her stomach. Fuck....

“Jug! Wake up, please...” Betty pleaded and shook his arm frantically.

“What is it, Babe?” Jughead murmured sleepily.

“I think I need to throw up,” Betty winced.

Within a second Jughead was fully awake and grabbed the large basin with water from the night before.

“Can you manage to hold it until I sit you up?” Jughead asked, but saw Betty just shook her head.

He raised her head up a little as she laid on the side, then took care that her hair wasn't in the way.

She couldn't hold it anymore and throw up into the bowl. She apologized every time she could catch a breath. God, this is so embarrassing, she thought.

Jughead was supporting her back and started to draw soothing circles on it.

When the nausea faded away, Betty said: “Thank you and I’m sorry.” 

“Don't apologize. It's ok… Are you feeling better?” Jughead asked concerned.

“Yes... I don't know why I had to throw up. I only drank two glasses yesterday,” Betty answered confused.

“It happens sometimes. Does your head hurt?” Jughead asked further.

“No.” Betty answered.

“I just go to the bathroom and clean the bowl. Do you think you’ll be okay for 5 minutes?” Jughead asked.

She just nodded and he threw a shirt on and said: “Be right back!” and rushed away.

She really didn't drink that much... maybe, she'll get sick. Oh no not right before my wedding... okay don't panic. She thought. It's nothing.... she tried to calm herself.

Before she could spiral even more, Jughead came back.

“I brought a glass of water, new water in the bowl and a new washcloth,” Jughead stated as walked back to her.

“Jug. I’m not sick. I only threw up,” She answered with a chuckle, but found his behavior endearing.

“I can wash myself after I threw up. You can't, so I'll help you. That's it,” Jughead answered and wiped her mouth clean with the washcloth.

“Here, gurgle,” He instructed and held her the glass of water on her lips.

She gurgled and spit in the bowl: “Thanks.” 

He redressed her panties and said: “I’ll call Veronica. I don't know where your clothes are.” 

She nodded and after a minute he came back with all of her assistants.... She rolled her eyes and said: “Seriously Jug?” but chuckled.

“They were all there when I caught V. Sorry,” Jughead answered with a light grimace.

Betty just smiled and Veronica came up to her: “Sweetie, what's wrong?” Veronica asked, concerned, and checked her temperature on her forehead.

“Jesus, ladies. I just threw up after a night of drinks, stop it and don't make me nervous. I’m getting married in two days,” Betty piped in.

“What!?” all asked at once and in shock.

“How are we supposed to manage that?” Cheryl asked in disbelief.

“I'll take care of everything today and tomorrow. Just get my fiancé ready for the wedding. I'll take care of the rest,” Jughead said.

They all looked so dumbfounded that Betty couldn't help but crack into laughter.

“Don't just stand there, frozen, get me dressed. We have a wedding to prepare, or at least my dress to get ready. The rest will be done by my lovely fiancé,” Betty ordered with a laugh and the others did as they were told.

*

The next day in the evening... the night before the wedding...

Betty threw up this morning again...he was a little worried, but she refused to go to the doctor one day before wedding. She promised him to do it right after. 

Jughead hated himself for leaving her alone with Josie the entire day, but she needed to rest and he needed to get everything ready for tomorrow. He got his groom suit, settled the date with the church, and spoke with Reggie. He ordered a large wedding cake and a catering with cocktails. His vows were written, though he didn't need to write them them down; he knew exactly what he wanted to say.

He exhaled deeply when he finally came back to their home. Tomorrow, Betty would be his wife and he was never more ready for something in his life. 

When he made his way to the kitchen he spotted Josie and asked: “Hey Josie, how's Betts?” 

“She’s good. She had blood circulation problems and felt a little weird, but now she's alright,” Josie explained.

Jughead just nodded and made some herbal tea for Betty and a coffee for himself.

He took a seat for a moment. “I’m worried...” Jughead admitted and let out an exhale.

“I know but it is probably just the excitement or the nerves. It's a big deal and a big day for her. For both of you. I think I've never seen a more overwhelmed, excited woman about her wedding. I think she’ll realize that this really happening when she drives down the aisle. That’s if she'll be capable of driving her wheelchair by herself. If not, V will jump in,” Josie told him with a chuckle.

Jughead had to smile at the thought. It was definitely possible that she wouldn't be able to drive her wheelchair because of her emotions. After all, they controlled her disability. If she didn't have her emotions under control, she didn't have her disability under control.

But even if there wasn't be a plan B, he would run to her and help her. 

“Really, Jug... I am so happy for you two and for her. The moment she saw herself in the last dress was so beautiful. I think she's still scared that you may call things off,” Josie declared.

“No. Never,” Jughead just said earnestly. 

“I know that, but I think she will it realize when the priest pronounces you husband and wife. I think the whole nausea thing is just because she's nervous,” Josie repeated and tried to calm him.

“I hope so too...” He answered. “I should go to her. I left her alone the whole day.” He stood up and grabbed the cups he prepared before.

“Sleep well later,” Josie said with a wink.

“I will. On the couch. Traditions,” He answered with a smirk and went to their bedroom.

“Hey Babe. How are you? Shouldn't you be resting in bed?” Jughead asked her as he entered the room.

“Jug, please. Not you, too. I’m going crazy here. Everyone is hovering me. I’m fine. Maybe I just have a sensitive stomach,” She said with an angry face, on the verge of crying.

“Baby, we're just worried, that's all,” Jughead said softly.

“I know. I just... you do all the work with the wedding and I am just waiting here and being fucking useless,” Betty complained and couldn't hold the angry tears back. “Ugh, and now I’m crying again. I’m horrible,” She said even angrier and wiped her tears away.

“I think it's endearing. Here, I made you some herbal tea,” He stated and smiled as he offered her the tea.

“Thank you. So, how was your day? Did you get your suit?” 

“Yes, and you’re not gonna be able to take your eyes off of me,” he said, grinning smugly and pecking her lips gently. 

“But I bet that the same will go for me as I see you in your wedding dress,” He added and caressed her face.

“Should we practice putting on the rings on again?” Betty asked nervously.

“If you want to, we can. We practiced it yesterday for, like, two hours, babe. Don't stress yourself that much. I don't care if it'll take 15 minutes for you to get my ring on or for me to straighten your hand. I know how it works and I don't care. If the priest says something, I’ll put him in his place,” Jughead tried to calm her. “All that matters to me is that at the end of the day, you're gonna be my wife,” He added and straddled her. He knew that closeness always calmed her.

“What if I won't be able to drive my wheelchair to the aisle? God, I am gonna embarrass you,” She said and chewed nervously on her bottom lip.

“Betts... that's completely ridiculous. You could never embarrass me. Don't ever think that. Look, if you won’t be able to drive your wheelchair, V will jump in and help you. Everything is gonna be fine. Babe, don't stress yourself. That’s possibly why you're feeling sick. Baby... just relax, okay?” He answered softly and kissed her.

She exhaled ragingly and looked at him. Jughead could sense that she calmed slowly.

“Thank you,” She whispered.

Her eyes got a little heavy and he asked: “You're tired, hmm?”

She nodded slightly and he went and called Josie to help her get ready for bed.

When she was ready and laid in bed, he kissed her and grabbed another pillow and blanket.

“Where are you going?” Betty asked Jughead, confused.

“I’m sleeping on the couch,” Jughead stated with a soft smile.

“What?! Why?!” Betty asked with such a shocked expression that Jughead couldn't help but grin in amusement.

“It's tradition that the groom and bride aren't spending the night together before their wedding day and I know how important traditions are for you,” Jughead said with a smile.

“Yeah...” She said sadly. 

He chuckled and pecked her lips lightly. 

“But we've bent the traditions a couple of times. It's kinda our thing… and besides that, I think it's not about sharing the same bed. It's about celibacy,” Betty argued.

“Celibacy?! Does that word even exist in our vocabulary?” He asked with a smug grin playing on his lips, crawling back into bed. He rolled onto his side and embraced her from the front, because he wanted to look at the beautiful face of his fiancé.

“Stop it,” She giggled and smacked his arm playfully.

Their eyes locked and he got lost in her forest green eyes. 

He brushed a loose hair out of her face and whispered:”Tomorrow, you're gonna be my wife and I’m going to be the luckiest man in the world.”

“I still can’t believe that I am gonna be your wife, that you’ve chosen me. I’m gonna be a good wife, Juggie, and a good mother to our kids.”

“I don't doubt that in the slightest, though we still have to work on the having kids part,” Jughead smirked and as soon as he said it, the air between them shifted again.

“But we have to be celibate...” He reminded them with a hoarse whisper as they looked at each other longingly.

“Yeah,” Betty whispered back, but pushed herself closer to him.

“What are you doing?” Jughead asked and couldn't help how aroused his voice sounded.

“I just want to cuddle,” She said innocently.

“Oh yeah? It doesn't seem like it,” He whispered and trailed his hand teasingly along her thigh.

“What are you doing, Juggie?” She asked, her voice hoarse with desire just like his.

“I’m caressing my fiancée. Celibacy means no sex, right?” Jughead asked as his hand wandered higher along her thigh.

“Yes...” She said quietly against his lips and he felt her shiver under his fingertips.

“So... We could still do other things...” Jughead answered quietly and closed the small gap between their lips.

As soon as their lips connected they were both dragged into a swirl of passion and longing.

Betty seemed to need his proximity. She tried to get closer and closer to him, since there was no space left despite the thin garments they wore.

She gripped for his shirt and slid it up, raking her fingernails along the skin she revealed, making him shiver.

He helped her to undress his shirt, then attached his lips immediately to hers again. She shoved her tongue into his mouth. As she collided with its smoothness, a small sigh escaped under his lips.

He wanted her, really bad. There wasn't a moment he wouldn't want her with every fiber of his being, but he new how important it was to her to spend this night without sex and reunite physically on their wedding night.

“Betts... babe, wait,” He said and she stilled.

“As much as I want this, let’s slow down. I know how important it is for you to wait until the wedding night,” Jughead began.

“Jug... it isn't like I’m a virgin. I’m not and you know that,” Betty said, giggling and trying to grab him again.

Jughead smiled and grabbed her greedy hands, pushing them beside her head.

“I know. But I also know how important the greater meaning of sex is for you, specially on our wedding night. You want to wait, right? Jughead asked her and waited.

“Well, yeah. I always had this dream of having my first time on my wedding night because sex - the vulnerability of the intimate act is sacred, because you reveal yourself completely, not just physically, mentally, too. But let’s be serious, it doesn't matter anymore. I screwed up that possibility... and yes, I know it's old-school thinking,” She declared and blushed. He smiled and tilted her chin upwards with his fingers, so she looked at him again.

“So what? It's you and what you wanted back then. What you stand for now, even. I know that you’re not a virgin, but that’s not the point here. The point is the greater meaning of marriage and sex for us,” Jughead said.

“Us?” Betty asked surprised.

Jughead smiled before he answered: “Of course. I am old-school, too, and weird. Do you remember our first time? You said it never felt like that before. It was the same for me, too. So, Betts if you want to wait until tomorrow, we'll do it,” Jughead said earnestly. She smiled up on him and he felt his heart jump. Jughead would never get tired of seeing her smile like this. It was his daily goal. He couldn't stop admiring her.

“Jughead Jones, you're the most amazing man in the world,” Betty said and grabbed him by his shoulders to kiss him.

The kiss got quickly heated again. 

“God, how is it possible to want you that much?” She whimpered frustratingly.

He chuckled and whispered in her ear: “As I said, we could do other stuff… or let’s say I could do stuff to you... But trust me, let’s wait and tomorrow, when you’re officially my wife, we will have the entire night to consummate our marriage and trust I will consume and and pleasure you until you won't remember your name anymore. Trust me, we won't sleep that night.” 

She moaned in anticipation at his comment and he sealed his alluring promise, with a kiss that let her head spin.

“Jughead, you're unbelievable,” She said with a groan, but smirked. 

“Admit it. You like it. Besides, I definitely have to work through more points of your sex bucket list. It's my duty as a good husband,” Jughead said, grinning and positioning them into their routined spooning position.

“Ooooh that's gonna take you long time, Jones,” She said and he could practically see the smug grin plastered on her face.

“Oh yeah?... What else is on it?” Jughead asked and stroked her hair away to get a better reach to her neck, before he kissed it. 

“Sex with a blindfold.” Betty said.

He instantly felt a jolt of arousal rushing through his body and groaned a little into her neck.

“What else?” He asked hoarsely.

“Maybe even tied up,” Betty admitted.

“You want to be dominated?” Jughead asked, surprised.

“Maybe a little. Not like that hard core stuff, but in a sensual way, definitely. I would want to try... Just, no hitting,” Betty declared to him.

“Of course. I wouldn't do that,” He promised and kissed the crown of her head.

“I know. Just saying,” Betty said.

“I love you, Betts. Lets go to sleep, love. Tomorrow is gonna be a beautiful, long, day and night,” Jughead whispered and pulled her closer.

“I love you too, Jug,” Betty whispered. A moment later, he heard her little snores. He smiled and followed her into a restful sleep.

*

The morning of the wedding..

“Good morning, beautiful bride. Let’s get you ready to become Mrs. Jones!”

As soon as Veronica saw Jughead, she startled and said: “Jughead what are you doing here?! I thought you slept on the couch!”

“Well plans changed,” Jughead said sleepily.

“Hush hush, out of the room. You’re not supposed to see her before the wedding! Go to Sweet Pea and get your suit on,” Veronica said and chased him out of Betty’s bed.

Betty laughed as Jughead stood up and got dressed in his street clothes as quickly as he could.

“Don't stress my man,” Betty said softly to Veronica.

“She's right. See you in the church,” He said and kissed her long and soft.

“Bye,” She whispered with a smile and watched him as he went out the door.

“B, come on, let’s get you ready. OMG, I am so excited!” She heard Veronica say, but suddenly felt another wave of nausea. 

“V, I think I have to throw up,” She grabbed the bowl, which was placed beneath the bed and sat Betty up.

Then Cheryl entered the room and Veronica ordered: “Cher, get some toilet paper.” 

Cheryl rushed and got it, while Betty puked her heart out. 

“I don't know what's wrong with me Veronica,” Betty said and began to cry.

“I think I know,” Veronica said and smirked like a fool.

Betty only looked at her confused.

“You have morning sickness, B,” Veronica explained.

Betty’s eyes widened and she said: “No that's not possible...”

“You two have been trying for two weeks now and I bet you did it every day. You two are like rabbits. That's enough time to get a bun in the oven,” Veronica explained and added: “I bought you a pregnancy test yesterday. We can take it now.”

Betty felt dizzy, but this time it wasn't because of the nausea. Could it be really possible? She thought and could only nod.

Veronica and Cheryl both sat her on the toilet.

“I don't want to pee on your hand,” Betty complained.

“That's why I am wearing gloves. Pee, sweetie,” Veronica encouraged softly.

After a couple of minutes – because her mind was reeling like crazy – she could finally pee.

“Now we have to wait two minutes,” Veronica stated.

They were the longest two minutes of her life. She couldn't think and her mind was a mess.

She felt like her heart would pound out of her chest.

“Are the two minutes over?” Betty asked impatiently.

“I think so,” Veronica said and showed her the test.

“Oh, fuck,” Betty just murmured and couldn't breathe “I’m pregnant,” She said in disbelief and burst out into a wave of sobs.

“You're pregnant!” Veronica and Cheryl repeated with a smile. 

Now the sobs were just a single sound because she crying as she said over and over again: “I’m pregnant!”

“Yes, but sweetheart, you have to calm down. We have to get you ready so that you finally can marry this wonderful man,” Veronica said and kept Betty’s face between her hands.

“Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes,” She said and nodded happily.

Betty gasped again and said: “I can't tell Jughead before the wedding and after it there'll be the celebration...”

“Tell him when you two are alone in your suite tonight,” Veronica suggested. 

“He's gonna figure it out when I don't drink any alcohol,” Betty said.

“Not if he doesn't notice. I’ll drink for the two of us as your partner in crime. I’m your best friend and your maid of honor,” Veronica said with a smile.

“You would do that?” Betty asked with a huge smile on her face.

“Of course! Cheryl too,” Veronica stated.

“Yep,” Cheryl answered as she took all the items of makeup they needed for preparation out of the bathroom.

“So let’s get started then,” Betty ordered with anticipation, and the transformation begun...

*

Betty’s heart hammered like crazy in her chest. She couldn't believe that this was really happening. She wasn't even at the church and could cry on the spot. 

Veronica and Cheryl did an amazing job. She looked like a baroness of Tolstoy's War and Peace. The dark red bridesmaids dresses matched perfectly to Betty’s bridal bouquet of dark red and white roses.

Then the car stopped as they arrived at the church. 

Betty couldn't speak and everything went in slow motion.

When she stood in front of the iron gates of the church, she realized:

I’m getting married...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovely is here I am again:)
> 
> Thank you so much for every comment ,bookmark or kudos. I loved every one of them and it always warms my heart:) 
> 
> I also want to thank my incredible beta @riverdalenerdlol you are simply amazing and you are doing an incredible job thank you thank you thank you:* 
> 
> Please let me know what you think because your thoughts are always very important for me!
> 
> You can also find me on Tumblr to ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> Sending love to you:*


	24. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a little bit of everything. A circle.
> 
> Smut

I'm not what I seem like 

Chapter 24

Forever

Jughead was nervous. He probably hadn’t been that nervous in his entire life. His heart raced in his chest and he worried that he would faint. He anxiously began to fumble at his bow tie in order to calm his nerves.

“God Jug, calm down, bud...and leave that god damn bow tie alone,” Sweet Pea whispered into his ear and replaced the tie bow to its original place again.

“Sorry...” Jughead murmured.

The small church was filled with all their friends, and Toni even came and apologized to Jughead earlier.

Jughead asked her why she was here and then she answered him: she was Cheryl’s plus one. He just hoped that Betty knew that.

Even Professor Keller and Sabrina came with little Letica.

There aren’t many guests, but all the people that matter to us came, thought Jughead.

Suddenly the gates of the church opened and Jughead’s heart stopped beating for a second.

Cheryl and Josie opened the gates and then he saw her with Veronica on her left side. Betty’s arm was hooked into hers and Veronica walked her down the aisle.

Jughead couldn’t breathe. Betty had literally taken his breath away with the radiant smile upon her face. She looked like a Russian Czarina of the empire era; majestic and stunning.

The music started to play. Nuvole Bianche by Ludovico Einaudi echoed through the the church.

Betty drove perfectly and smoothly over the carpet, no signs of stress. He smiled proudly at her. He smiled like a fool the whole time. He was mesmerized by her. She was a vision.

Jughead felt Sweet Pea squeeze his shoulder.

After a minute that felt like an eternity, she arrived and stood in front of him.

Veronica took her place beside Sweet Pea and the priest began to speak.

“We are gathered today in the matter of love and commitment. These two beautiful souls decided to spent their lives together and want to marry each other, to live within a sacred bond under God. Marriage is a decision for life. You hand your soul and heart to each other and you shelter it until death tears you apart. Before I speak further, you may say your vows.”

Jughead started:

“Betty... when I started at NYU I wanted to start a new life, to explore arts and new creativity, share the same passion with people. But what I found was so much more. I found my destiny. Love. My greatest ally, my soulmate. You open my mind to so many things and I am so grateful that I can be a part of your world. Now even to become a permanent one. I've never been a great believer in love, or soulmates, marriage. At the least, I thought I wouldn't get the chance to find these things in this world and life. But then you came along, and suddenly I was seeking those things again without even knowing it. You changed my point of view, my perspective. You gave me the feeling of connection, the freedom to be myself. I saw you for the first time and I just wanted to know you, and I ended up loving you. I fell in love with everything about you, especially the things you hate about yourself and I am so honored to share the rest of my life with you.”

Jughead nodded and Betty began: “Jughead, the first day I went to NYU, my new life had begun. When you came up to me and shook my hand without backing away, I knew you were different. I think I fell in love with you after the first day, too. I mean, who could blame me for that look and that smile, the eyes, your hair,” She said with a smile and the guests laughed. Jughead couldn't help but smile at that, too, though he had to fight against the impending tears laying behind his eyes. 

She continued and he noticed that she had the same struggle to suppress her tears from bursting out: 

“My soul was wounded and I was scared. I was so scared to fall in love with you, to let you in, but you were persistent and no matter how hard I pushed you away – you stayed. You always saw me in a way I never understood, but because of you I healed, opened my heart and soul for love and you sheltered it like your greatest treasure. I still cannot believe that I am really standing here. You are everything I have ever dreamed of. You gave me so much without even knowing it. You never judged me... you never had prejudices against me... you just love me... I am so grateful that God entwined our paths. It might have taken me a while to open my heart for you, but know you hold my heart and soul in your hands forever. I couldn't be more grateful to have the honor of becoming your wife, and I will always shelter your heart and soul, just like you’ve sheltered mine. I will always love everything about you, forever.” She finished and couldn't help as the tears streamed down her cheeks, like a dam breaking and flooding her cheeks with tears of love and joy.

Jughead had to suppress the urge to wipe her tears away and kiss her, but he knew he couldn't.

The priest spoke again: “Now, put the rings on as a symbol of your marriage in front of God, your commitment, love and unity.” Veronica was holding a small velvet pillow with both wedding bands laying on it. She held it in front of them. 

Jughead first told the priest calmly that it might take a minute, taking Betty’s left hand and trying to open it. When her fingers curled up again, he took her hand in both of his and began to massage her muscles.

He could see that she was nervous and embarrassed that he couldn't open her hand immediately.

“Relax, nobody is pressuring you. Everybody is waiting calmly,” He whispered gently and smiled encouragingly as he continued to loosen her tense muscles.

After a few minutes, her muscles relaxed and he straightened her fingers. Her hand laid outstretched in his palm and Veronica handed him the ring which laid on a small velvety pillow. 

Jughead spoke slowly: "Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for life." 

While he spoke the words he pushed the ring onto her finger. 

Now Veronica handed Betty the other ring and placed it into her hand. 

Jughead looked at her and tried to calm her with his soft gaze. She didn't manage it the first time. She startled as soon as the ring touched the first part of his finger and the ring fell onto the floor. The sound of the fallen ring echoed through the whole church. 

Betty cursed: “Shit...oh fuck... sorry....oh nooo....we’re in a church... oh my god...” she apologized and blushed crimson red. Everyone in the church started to laugh because it was so endearing. Even the priest couldn't help but laugh. 

“It's alright, just take your time.”

Veronica took the ring from the floor and gave it to her again and she tried a second time. This time it was like at the jeweler: she could slide the ring half way on his finger and then stopped. Jughead mouthed “Go on,” encouraging her. Then, she exhaled deeply to gain better control of her body, and finally spoke her ring vows. 

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is unbreakable, my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted partner for life."

As she ended the sentence she slid the ring to the position it supposed to be.

Thereafter, the priest spoke: 

“Before me stands a bride and groom who have joined their souls together in holy wedlock.  
In doing so, they have chosen to provide companionship, love and support to each other during both the happy and difficult moments of life and marriage. They have declared their perpetual love to each other before the witnesses assembled here and before almighty God. They have also demonstrated their solemn love for each other by exchanging wedding rings and joining hands as they prepare to walk through life together. In the name of the Holy Spirit, I now solemnly declare you husband and wife. Let no one put asunder those that have been joined together today in the presence of almighty God. You may now kiss the bride.”

Jughead tried not to be too enthusiastic because he could practically jump at her but instead he got closer to her and removed her controller aside to reach her better. He listed veil and took her face into his hand like she was in fact the greatest treasure he ever held in his hand. Jughead wiped her tears away with the pads of his thumbs. Their eyes locked in a non-verbal declaration of eternal love and commitment.

He finally leaned forward and they sealed their sacred promises with a long kiss full of devotion and unconditional love for each other. 

The guests burst out into loud cheering and clapping , but Jughead and Betty barely heard it. They were just lost in the moment and in the consciousness that they were husband and wife. He could feel her smiling against his lips and pulled her closer. Jughead didn't even realize that he was so caught up in the moment that he had lifted her up. Her little squeal of joy let him notice it and tighten his grip on her to balance her. Jughead parted his lips just for a second to assure that she was safe and said: “I got you.” She just smiled at him, the evidence of her happy tears, still twinkling in her eyes and whispered: “I know,” and kissed him softly. 

They heard someone clearing his throat. It was Veronica. 

“I don't want to interrupt you absolute adorable newlyweds, but congratulations,” She said and hugged them both from aside and placed kisses all over their faces. “Oh my god, I love you two so much and I am so happy for you. Also… you're are taller than me B.” She stated happily. 

“Nah, I’m cheating. I’m standing on my footrest.” She answered with a smile. “Can you put me down again, love? I think I can't stand anymore,” Betty asked then.

“No wonder with these shoes,” Veronica stated with a chuckle as Jughead let Betty slide into the wheelchair again.

He suddenly felt a light clap on his shoulder. It was Sweet Pea. “Aaaargh bud.” Sweet Pea pulled him into a warm hug and patted Jugheads shoulder brotherly, while he said: “Congratulations! I am so happy for you two. I can't believe that you’re married. Look at you! You're a fucking gentleman!”

“He always is, Pea.” Betty piped in and smiled up on him. 

Sweet Pea danced towards her and said: “Come here, you gorgeous bride.” He pulled her into a warm embrace and kissed her cheek.

“Congratulations, beautiful. I am happy for you two. Jughead couldn't find himself a cooler and more beautiful wife,” He added.

“Thank you, Pea,” Betty answered with a thankful chuckle.

Jughead saw the priest get impatient and whispered to Betty: “Babe I think we should slowly start to head to the castle hotel for the after party. The priest is getting a little impatient.”

Betty nodded and spoke to the guests: “Thank you all for being here. The party goes on in the Euheka Castle Hotel and we would love if you all would join us to celebrate.”  
They both thanked the priest and then all of the assistants, Betty, Jughead and Sweet Pea headed to Betty’s car.  
Veronica said: I'll drive with Pea, so your husband can drive with you, okay?”  
Betty grinned like a fool and answered: “Of course. Go ahead. And I like it when you refer to Jughead as my husband.”

“Sweetie, he IS your HUSBAND,” Veronica answered, emphasizing every word and kissing her cheek.

They drove to the Euheka Castle Hotel to celebrate the fact that they were husband and wife. The whole way there, they couldn't stop smiling. 

* 

The catering was massive and on point, just like he had ordered, Jughead was thinking when they arrived. 

Minutes later they caught V and Pea when they arrived, too. 

At first they were pretty occupied by the other guests and received all their congrats, then he heard Veronica announce: “Alright, time for the traditional 'cutting the cake' by the groom and bride!”  
Jughead saw Betty’s eyes widen, before she hissed in panic: “Are you nuts, Veronica? I am gonna stab myself, or worse, my husband! I didn't want my wedding to turn into a splattery horror movie!”

“Don't be so dramatic, Betty. That won't happen. Besides, you're not doing this alone. Your lovely husband will help you,” Veronica stated and gestured towards Jughead.

“We can do it Betts,” He said and smiled encouragingly at his wife.

“Wooop!” Veronica cheered and all guests clapped their hands.

When Betty positioned himself in front of the cake, Jughead swung her controller aside and stood behind her on the wheelchair because he had a better reach to her hand and could whisper calming words to her when they were like this.

He grabbed the knife and gave it to her. He helped her to envelop it with her fingers. He didn’t let of her hand.

“Oh fuck... oh fuck... oh fuck...” She murmured frantically and startled a bit.

Jughead couldn't help but chuckle. It was just to endearing, though he had to admit that he had respect for the situation and understood that she was scared.

“Easy, baby. I’ve got your hand. Nothing is gonna happen. You're not gonna stab us,” He whispered in her ear.

She exhaled a couple of times and he could see she was sweating as he carefully led her hand forward to the cake.

Her knuckles were white because she was gripping the knife so tightly.

“Betts... trust me. Just let me lead your hand,” Jughead said softly. 

She nodded and he could feel as she relaxed. 

He led their hands to the cake and cut it slowly.

She startled one more time when they were stuck halfway in the cake, but nothing else happened.

When they cut through the last half and all guests began to cheer.

Betty smiled and murmured in disbelief: “We did it!” and kissed him happily.

“We have to speak a little toast and cheer with champagne,” Jughead said to her then and jumped of the wheelchair to get them both drinks.

Betty’s eyes widened but she hope that Jughead wouldn't notice. She searched for Veronica and gladly spotted her right away.

“V, can I talk to you for a sec?” She asked and threw her a look of emergency.

“Sure,” Veronica answered and they went to a quiet corner.

“When Jughead brings me drinks, you need to cover me V. Do everything you can. Drag the glass out of his hand if he wants it to give me. Do not let him assist me and then throw it away secretly,” Betty pleaded desperately.

“Are you kidding me B? I am not throwing champagne, which costs a fortune, away. I’m drinking it. As I said, I’m your partner in crime here,” Veronica declared solemnly. “Your husband is gonna take of you tonight, so I don't have to be sober,” She added wiggling her eyebrows.

“Hey ladies, there you are. I was looking for you.” Jughead came up to them with three glasses of champagne in his hands.

“Oh I just talked to V about how we’ll manage to go to the bathroom with this dress on and without a lift here. It's definitely a challenge,” She lied and felt bad instantly, but then she reminded herself that it was for a good reason.

He put the glasses on a table beside them and answered, while he brushed a loose strand of hair out of her face: “I can always help, if you need another pair of hands!”

“Thank you,” She said and he leaned down to kiss her. He raked his eyes over her, his eyes so full of admiration that it sent a shiver through her spine.

“You’re a vision, Mrs. Jones. The most beautiful woman I've ever seen,” Jughead said with a hoarse voice and kissed her again.

“God you two are unbelievable,” Veronica piped in, rolled her eyes and grabbed the glasses for her and Betty.

“Let’s speak to the guests then,” Jughead said and they turned to them.

Jughead took his glass and knocked on it with a spoon to get their attention: “Dear Guests, thank you all for being here today on this very special day for me and my wife. I hope you have drank and eaten very well already. Maybe there aren’t many people gathered here today but the people who are here are very special to both of us and we are both very grateful to celebrate this wonderful, unforgettable day with you all. So let's just have a day and night celebration we will never forget and just be happy. Cheers!” he raised his glass and took a sip. 

Betty took the opportunity when he didn't look and gestured to Veronica to quickly take a sip of both their glasses. 

Gladly Veronica succeeded without being noticed. 

Suddenly she spotted Toni and froze a bit: “Jug, what is Toni doing here?” Jughead clearly seemed uncomfortable. 

He scratched his neck, cleared his throat and answered: “I thought Cheryl would have told you that Toni is her plus one.”

“Whaaat?!” Betty asked, shocked. 

“Speaking of the devil, there she comes,” Veronica piped in with an cocked eyebrow. 

Betty’s whole body tensed as Toni stood in front of her. She felt Jughead’s calming hand on her shoulder and she tried to act naturally.

“Hey, Toni, I didn't know you would be here. Jughead just told me that you are Cheryl’s plus one,” Betty greeted her. 

“Yeah, Cheryl and I met a couple of weeks ago and we’re together now. It was love at first sight,” Tony explained. 

“Hmm, sounds familiar,” Betty answered and smiled at Jughead, placing an arm around his lower back. 

“Look Betty, I'm sorry how things started for us. I shouldn't have said the things I said to you. I realized that I wasn't the right one for Jughead. You are. Everybody can clearly see that and I'm happy for you two, really. I'm glad I found Cheryl, she's the right one. Maybe we can just forget about my highly inappropriate behavior back then and get fresh start,” Toni apologized genuinely. 

Betty felt herself relax immediately and answered with a smile: “I'd love that.” 

Toni raised her glass. “To her to new beginnings and your marriage.” Betty raised her glass, too and waited until Toni and Jughead didn't look at her so that Veronica could empty her glass. But then she saw Toni's knowing look and throw her a pleading gaze. Toni nodded in understanding and Betty exhaled deeply. 

After a couple of minutes, Sweet Pea stopped by to them and said: “I think it's time to take a seat and to start our speeches, V.” 

“Oh yes, you're totally right,” V said and emptied her glass as well, the refilled it immediately. 

Jughead and Betty took a seat in the middle of the hall with the other guests and waited for the speeches. 

Jughead took Betty's hand in his and whispered in her ear while he brushed her knuckles with his lips. 

“I can’t take my eyes of you. You're absolutely gorgeous and I couldn't be prouder that you're my wife. I can't wait until we're alone.” 

Betty turned crimson red in an instant and her husband just smirked smugly. 

Veronica walked forward and placed herself in front of them. Betty was a little nervous because she knew that Veronica hadn't eaten very much and had already drank two glasses, but she just hoped for the best. 

“My dear B, my dear Jughead. I'm so glad to be here today and to be your maid of honor, Betts. When we met almost seven years ago, you changed my life. It was obvious pretty fast that we didn't just stay in an assistant-assisted relationship. We became companions and friends. How could someone not love you? You're the most kind-hearted, most generous person I've ever met. You're so strong and never bailed even though, you've gone through horrible things and times. Gladly, this is over now and we're celebrating your new life here,” she began. Her eyes became glassy and her voiced cracked a bit. 

“I love you so much B, and I'm just so glad that you finally found your fairy-tale ending embodied in this incredible husband of yours with a heart of gold and who's basically a mix of James Dean and Mr. Darcy. You deserve nothing less.” 

Now a couple of tears leaked out of Veronica's eyes. 

“Jughead, I love you, I really love you, for all these beautiful things you've done for my B. You make her happy and I could kiss you every day for that,” Veronica declared and Jughead blushed a bit. 

Betty got a little worried, not only that Veronica would burst out into tears any time but that she may blubber out her secret, too. 

Then Veronica continued: “I really hope you two will grow old together and have many beautiful kids with your fluffy hair and Betty's gorgeous eyes. I think I've never seen a couple who were just made for each other like you two. It's like you are one person and you’re whole when you are together. You two understand each other on a level I've never seen in other couples. It is so beautiful, but at the same time so annoying. It's exactly what my B needs. Please stay the way you are, don't change and don't hurt my B because otherwise I’ll have to kick your ass. Betty, I have to admit, I'm a little bit jealous now, that I have to share you with this beautiful husband. You're so strong and I love you so much. I'm just so honored that you've chosen me to start your new life with you. I’m so grateful to be able to witness all these beautiful things that have happened and will happen to you. I just love you,” and then she burst out into tears of joy. 

Betty was a little shocked and looked awkwardly to her husband and Sweet Pea. She mouthed to Sweet Pea to help Veronica. Sweet Pea rushed to Veronica immediately, trying to calm her and lead her back to her seat. 

Veronica hiccuped and said to Betty: “I'm so sorry Betty, I'm so sorry, but I'm just so emotional that you finally got your happy ending.”

“It's okay, V, stop crying,” she said a little awkwardly. 

Then Sweet Pea, finally spoke: “Jughead, my dear friend. I always thought you were a weird guy but even though I liked you since the first moment we met because you took me in when I had no place to live and you were my friend when I didn't have anyone. You're the most amazing human being and the most creative person I've ever known until I met Betty. She is really the perfect match for you. I have never seen you like this. This happy, this smitten, this invested and in love. I've never thought a woman could capture your heart like this but Betty clearly does and it's so beautiful to see. Betty, I'm so grateful he met you. Since then, he’s smiled more often. He isn’t very broody and cynical anymore thanks to you. You kind of get him, like no one else did and you accept him the way he is in all his weirdy, artsy ways, and you haven’t only given so much to Jughead, you’ve given it to all of us. I could learn so much from you. You’ve changed my perspective and I think you did it with many others. You're beautiful from inside and out and I'm so grateful that Jughead saw this and didn't let go of you, because you are his happiness and his life. And even if I’ve lost my roommate and bromance because of you, I'm beyond grateful that you two found each other. I couldn't be happier to be your man of honor today and to share this beautiful day with you two. And I hope you two will go old and grey together. I'm gonna tease all your kids as their favorite uncle. Cheers friends, I love you,” he raised his glass and everyone clapped and cheered. 

Jughead took Sweet Pea into a hug and patted his shoulder thankfully. “This was beautiful, thank you.”

“Veronica, are you feeling better now?” Sweet Pea asked concernedly and squeezed her hand.

“Yes, yes. It was just a little outburst. I am always getting emotional at weddings,” Veronica explained and Betty realized that if she wanted to go to the bathroom, she'd better do it now because later Veronica could be wasted.

She tapped Veronica's arm lightly and said: “I think I have to go to the restroom.”

“I can help if you want,” Jughead piped in. She could see that he was a little bit worried because of Veronica's state of drunkenness. 

“Thank you, we'll try it ourselves first, and if we can't manage it, we call you,” Betty answered thankfully. 

They went and searched for Josie and Cheryl. When they found them they all headed to the bathroom. The toilet was small but not too small. 

Gladly she decided to bring a second pair of shoes with her: sneakers. Somehow, Betty knew that she would probably need them. 

“Okay Ladies, first I need to change my shoes because otherwise I won’t able to walk.” 

“You can walk?” Cheryl asked in surprise. 

“Yes, with two people on every side supporting me, I can,” Betty answered and Veronica changed her shoes. 

She placed her wheelchair just like she did at the jeweler and instructed: “Okay, now you have to pull me a little bit forward and grab me on each side under my armpits.” 

They did as they were told and she stood with Cheryl and Veronica. 

“Okay Josie, when I start to walk you have to take care that I don't trip on my dress. Just hold it up, please. Don't pull it to hard because then I could lose my balance. Go with each step of mine. Same goes for you, Veronica and Cheryl. Don't pull me to any of your sides. Wait until I take a step and just take small steps.”

“I know how you are you able to walk properly, B. I know and I’ve worked for you for almost seven years,” Veronica said a little bit offended. 

“I know V, but the others don't know,” Betty explained and so they started. 

Josie grabbed her train and held it up. Betty took the first step. It worked well. They reached the toilet but Josie couldn't pull her underwear down without letting go of the train, so Cheryl and Veronica tried it. When she tried, Cheryl pulled a little bit to hard on her arm and she lost her balance. Her leg twisted a bit. 

“Fuck, please help! I can't stand. My leg twisted. Fuck, I'm gonna fall!” All of them tried to hold her up but Betty panicked and couldn't control herself anymore. 

“We need help, Oh my god.” Veronica began to yell “JUGHEAAAAAD!!!!, JugheaAAAAD!! Please we need help, please!” 

They could barely hold her. Betty felt her legs weaken more and more. 

Fuck I'm gonna break my legs, Betty thought. 

All four were a puddle of sweat.

Now, all three assistants were yelling for Jughead. Betty couldn't speak because of her panic. 

After a couple of seconds, Jughead stormed in. Gladly they didn't lock the door. He looked at them frantically and rushed to Betty to grab her. 

“Are you kidding? Why you didn't call me sooner? Do you want her to go to the hospital again?” Jughead said a little bit harshly and put all the weight of Betty onto him. 

“Betty, tell me what's wrong? Please speak to me!”

“My legs have to be replaced on the floor, otherwise they’ll twist and I’ll break my leg.” 

“I got you, Betts. Okay, don't be scared. We've done this before. Veronica I’ll hold her and you put her feet on the ground, please.” 

Veronica nodded and did as he told her. 

When Betty's legs were straightened and she could balance herself again, Jughead asked softly: “Are you okay?”

Betty only nodded and he continued: “Josie, please hold her train up and Cheryl, pull her underwear down. I’ll place her on the toilet.” 

Jughead felt a little bit bad to be giving instructions to her assistants but he knew that Betty couldn't do it now and that she wouldn't be pissed. They all did as he had told them and sat her on the toilet. 

Jughead threw Veronica a look and she said: “What? Do you think I don't know what I'm doing? It’s just hard with two meters of her dress.” 

Jughead didn't say something but was clearly pissed that Veronica was that drunk in such a situation. 

Luckily, Betty could pee immediately. Betty smiled and said: “Okay Josie, Jughead is lifting me up now and you're gonna hold the train. Cheryl you wipe me up and put my underwear back on.”

“Okay boss,” Cheryl answered. When Betty was dressed again, she balanced herself, looked at Jughead and nodded so he could take the first step with her. 

They walked perfectly in sync and Betty was in front of her wheelchair after a few minutes. 

Jughead sat her down so she could take a moment to breathe and buckled her feet into her footrests. 

He stood up with her again so that Josie could resettle her dress. When they were ready, they went outside and Jughead said: “I’ll just go for another drink. I realized that I didn't raise a glass with my wife,” and kissed her. 

Betty's eyes widened in panic and she whispered to Veronica: “You have to drag my glass out of his hand and drink it.” 

Veronica just nodded and did exactly that when Jughead came back. 

“Are you serious, Veronica? I wanted to take a drink with my wife.”

“I was thirsty,” she just said and shrugged her shoulders. 

“I'm going for another drink,” she added and walked to the cocktail bar. 

“Why is she being like this? Have I done something wrong?”

“She's just a little bit emotional and maybe a little bit hurt that we are just such a great team and you can handle me all alone,” Betty explained. 

As soon as she said it, Jughead grinned smugly, leaning forward and answering: “Yeah, I very much know how to handle you.”

Betty blushed immediately and he kissed her softly. 

 

*

Two hours later

Jughead was on his way to the bathroom, but he stopped in his tracks when he saw a very drunken Veronica sitting by the drinks. 

He knew he was harsh to her, but when it comes to Betty, he just get a little overprotective, especially after the first accident happened. 

He went to Veronica and asked her: “Are you alright, V?”

“Yes, yes, I'm perfect. I just had too many drinks, I think...” she said and stood up but struggled a bit with her balance. 

Jughead jumped in immediately to save her from falling: “Hey careful,” he whispered. 

“Jughead Jones, always the hero. I'm so glad that Betty had found you. She couldn't get a better one,” she said drunkenly and seemed like she would start to cry any minute. 

“Thank you, V. I'm glad that I found her, too. She really is the light of my life.” 

Suddenly, she patted his shoulder brotherly, inhaled deeply and said: “Jughead I really like you, you're like my brother. We;re companions for life and for B. You're my pal,” and clapped her fist against her chest. 

“We are friends for life mate,” said Veronica. 

Jughead had to laugh but felt a little awkward and answered: “Thank you, Veronica. You're a great pal, too.”

All of a sudden, Veronica raked her hand to his hair and said: “I always wanted to do that. You have such fluffy hair. How do you do that? What kind of conditioner do you use? I bet Betty loves your hair.”

Jughead chuckled and said: I don't use any conditioner.... okay Veronica I think we're done here. How about you sit here for a moment and I’ll talk to Betty or Sweet Pea and we’ll take you to your room? It's late anyway. I wanted to head to our suite with Betty soon,” Jughead stated. 

“So you two can screw the entire night.”

“I'm not talking about this Veronica. We may be pals but this topic is off limits and it always will be because of my wife's wishes for privacy. Come on I bring you to Pea,” Jughead answered and supported her. 

“No, no, I'm adult woman. I can walk alone,” She ripped herself out of Jughead’s supportive grip and lurched forward. 

Jughead was a little bit worried but then he saw Sweat Pea coming around with Betty.

“Sweet Pea take care of your woman, I’ll take care of mine. We're heading to our suite. It's late. See you tomorrow.”

“Yeah Bud, have a good night, too. See you tomorrow. He leaned down and gave Betty a peck on her cheek and winked at her and Jughead before he left with Veronica to his own suite. 

*

… in their suite

Jughead closed the door to their suite. He had eaten a ton of bread to sober up because he wanted to enjoy their first night as a married couple in full consciousness. He came up to her and kissed her softly. “God I’ve wanted to that the whole day. I am so glad that we’re finally alone,” He said hoarsely and placed a trail of kisses down her neck.

Betty giggled at his comment. 

“I love it when you make that sound. I love it when you're happy. I am gonna make you so happy, Betts, I promise.” He whispered and laid his forehead onto hers.

“You already doing a pretty good job at that. Mr Jones,” She answered and smiled. 

“Well It's my first duty as your husband and as a man who's madly in love with you,” Jughead stated and closed the gap between their lips.

She melted instantly against him and a small sigh escaped her lips as soon as they collided.

He delved his tongue into her mouth as soon as she parted her lips for him. He discovered her mouth as if it was the first time. As his mouth devoured her, he straddled her in the desperate need to be close to her.

Jughead wanted this the entire day. He wanted to show how grateful he was that she was his wife now, that she had chosen him and opened her heart to him.

“I love you so much Betts. I can't even put it into words. It's the most intense feeling I've ever felt,” Jughead whispered and slowly removed her veil from her hair.

“You are so beautiful. You’re a vision. I have to admit, though, that all I could think about was undressing you and to making love to my wife,” Jughead murmured as he was mesmerized by her beauty.

“I can't believe that we really did this, that I am really your wife,” She said as new tears twinkled in her eyes.

“I have our whole lives to make you believe it. Not only the whole night. Our whole lives,” He said with a smug smirk and leaned closer to her ear to whisper: “We're definitely taking a bath together. I already prepared it all. We already know how the position works, too and we won't get interrupted this time.”

“As much as I love that, are you sure you can do that today? Not that I don't trust you, with my whole soul, but you drank a bit,” Betty asked him. 

“I ate a bunch slices of bread. I am basically sober. As a marked contrast to Veronica. God this woman was wasted. She came up to me pretty drunk, told me how much she liked me and that she is so happy for us both, that we are bros for life and made the Matthew Mcconaughey move of The Wolf of Wall Street. When I thought it couldn't get more awkward, she grabbed onto my hair, talking about how fluffy it is and that she really understands why you love my hair so much.” Both giggled and he added: “You two drank the same amount of alcohol, how can it be that she is so wasted and you are practically sober?” He said chuckling, but then realization kicked in. 

“Wait. You didn't drink at all, did you?” He asked and watched her. She bit her bottom lip nervously and he grabbed her chin gently and asked her: “Hey, Babe you can tell me... are you not feeling well?”

“I am feeling very well actually. I found out why I felt the way I felt the past few days and I think this state will hold on for a bit,” Betty began to explain.

Jughead couldn't be more confused and asked further: “Did you go to the doctor this morning? You could have said something... I would have accompanied you.”

She shook her head and he could see new tears forming in her eyes.

Betty took his hand and laid his palm onto her belly. Jughead looked at her, even more confused than before by her gesture.

He noticed that she was on the verge of crying and got really worried.

“Hey, baby. What's wrong? You can tell me, Betts. I am your husband,” Jughead encouraged her and cupped her cheek.

“Nothing's wrong Jughead,” She cracked out, fighting against the impending tears. 

Jughead watched her intensely and waited for her to continue.

“I’m pregnant,” She said and some tears fell down her cheeks.

Jughead was shocked and couldn't move for a moment. He couldn’t speak and just looked at her.

“I know it's shocking and I should have told you sooner, but I...” He interrupted her in the middle of the sentence with a hot, longing kiss and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

He couldn't describe his feelings. He was just so happy. He smiled against her lips.

Jughead wanted to drag her out of the wheelchair and swirl her around.

He parted his lips from hers to bend down and unbuckled her feet. 

“What are you doing?” She asked a little confused but smiled.

But Jughead didn't answer, only smiled like a fool, removed her controller and took her into his arms, bridal style.

She slung her arms around his neck. He was surprised that she could do that, but he guessed she just felt deeply happy and relaxed and maybe didn't even realize that she was doing it.

She smiled up at him, the tears still glistening in her eyes as he kissed her.

“I am just showing you how happy you make me, Mrs. Jones,” Jughead said and twirled her around making her squeal in happiness and surprise.

“Jughead, stop. Jughead, oh my god we’re gonna fall!” She squealed laughingly, but he didn't listen. Her happy laughter was music in his ears.

After a couple of twirls he let himself fall onto bed with her, still careful not to hurt her. 

He smiled at her a little out of breath as she said with a giggle: “I think I lost my shoes?”

“Good. I’m gonna undress you anyways... slowly...” Jughead said with a smug grin plastered on his face.

“So... you're happy about it?” Betty asked him. He couldn't believe that she was actually asking him that and he really could see fright lingering in her eyes.

“Happy? I’m thrilled! I’m the happiest man in the world!” He declared and felt tears prick in his eyes.

Betty laughed and shed more tears of happiness.

“But maybe I have to show my wife how happy I truly am,” Jughead added and leaned in to kiss her. 

Millimeters before their lips collided, she whispered: “I like it when you say that.”

He smiled and their breaths mingled as he repeated: “My wife,” Before their lips finally pressed together again.

Jughead kissed her with everything he felt for her. God, he just wanted to touch to, to be close to her, it was almost painful, but there were so many layers of fabric.

“Let me take your dress off, love,” Jughead pleaded against her ear.

She just nodded against his neck and he rolled her onto the side, so she faced him and he could reach for the zipper of the dress. Their eyes locked when he pulled the zipper down, touching every inch of her revealed skin with his fingertips, making her shiver.

Even though they had undressed themselves a few times now, they knew that this moment was special. She gave herself to him in every way. She trusted him completely to share her life with him, to share her nakedness and intimacy with him. It was such an act of complete devotion and trust and he was never so aware of that fact, until now. Maybe it was that they were married now and the sacredness of it lingered over their actions like an invisible veil, he didn't know for sure. He was aware of the greater meaning of her trust, letting brew a storm of emotions in him, which he was barely able to control.  
When he open the zipper completely, he rolled her onto her back and peeled her dress slowly off her shoulders and pulled her arms out of the sleeves. 

He could sense that she was nervous.

“You’re so beautiful, babe. I love you,” He said in a raspy voice, while he heaved her up a little to undress her dress completely.

“I’m kinda nervous,” She admitted.

He smiled at her but stopped when he saw what she had hidden under her dress for him. She was a dream in white. She wore a white lace corset with suspender panties and stockings.

“Fuck, I might be in heaven now,” He gasped in awe and his eyes darkened immediately.

She giggled: “Charmer.” 

“It's the truth... and today I am gonna send you to heaven multiple times,” Jughead whispered and his hands wandered along her body.

He stopped at her belly and caressed it full of awe.

“You’re carrying our child. I still can’t wrap my head around it. It's a miracle and I can’t be more grateful for it.” 

“Well, don't be so modest. You also played quite a role in it. Thank you, Jughead. Thank you for loving me, for marrying me, for creating our miracle,” She said and her voice cracked at her last words.

He leaned down and kissed her again. His heart was so full of love for her.

Jughead caressed her cheeks and delved his tongue into her mouth, coalescing with hers. His hands reached down and opened the tiny hooks in the front of her corset.

“Jug,” Betty whispered. “Undress yourself please,” She pleaded.

He grinned a bit but did as he was told.

She raked his eyes over him like he was a present she was unwrapping. He didn't blame her. He did quite the same with her.

He came back to her, still in his boxers.

“Where were we? Oh, I was undressing my wife,” He said with a smirk. When he opened every hook, he shoved the material aside and couldn't help as a little groan escaped him.

“I think I’m never gonna get used to how beautiful you are and I’m never gonna take your trust for granted,” He murmured and leaned down to take one of her peeked nipples into his mouth.

A small moan escaped her lips as soon as his hot mouth latched onto her. Jughead loved how she responded to him. Every sigh was gasoline for him. He latched on her nipple, sucked and licked on it leisurely, only driving her more crazy.

His hands moved to her suspender panties, unhooking them from her corsage. He slowly shoved her panties down and stroked her folds with a feather-like touch. His cock throbbed in anticipation as soon as he felt how wet she was for him.

“Jughead please. I need you to touch me,” Betty pleaded.

He undressed her completely, his eyes not leaving hers, still painfully aware of every inch of skin he revealed.

When the last garment was gone, he said: “You said it’s not your or our first time and that it would be ridiculous to wait... but you're wrong Betts. It is our first time. Our first time as husband and wife.” He laid his forehead onto hers.

She opened her eyes and fresh tears twinkled in them. 

“I am yours forever and you’re mine. I want us feel that with every fiber of our being. I want you to know that it was one the greatest gifts you could give to me, when you agreed to marry me,” He continued while he slowly stroked her slick folds. He watched her, saw her eyes clouding with passion. His wife truly was art. Her features in passion was an image, he wanted to brand it in his brain and never forget.

He laid himself beside her, but didn't stop to pleasure her. 

“Look at me,” He demanded softly. As she did, he laid his forehead against hers and said: “I want you to touch me while I’m touching you, love.”

He saw the fright flicker in her eyes. Jughead removed his boxers and took her hand gently into his. He kissed her knuckles.

“I love you and I want you to explore me the same way I explore you. Let me feel how I make you feel,” He pleaded, his eyes filled with love. No judgment or expectation. He just wanted to share this moment with her. Jughead slowly wrapped her hand around him and felt her stiffen immediately. But holy fuck every tiny squeeze, even if it was unintentionally, felt so good.

“Sorry,” Betty whispered shyly.

“No, you feel great Betts. You aren’t hurting me. I love it when your hand tightens around my cock,” He said and massaged her clit in slow circles.

Then she started to move her hand up and down slowly, encouraged by his words.

Sapphire blue transformed into midnight blue and emerald green into dark forest green as lust darkened their gazes.

The fact that he not only saw the pleasure of his wife, but was also feeling his own caused by her movements, heightened his arousal so much, that he could come right away.

His breath quickened and his cock twitched in her hand. 

When she saw her affect on him, she got a little braver and quickened her pace, not caring if her hand tensed around him anymore, which only let her have more control of her hand.

Jughead closed his eyes in pleasure and moaned against her mouth. He slid two fingers inside her. She stopped for a second, bucked her hips against him, and moaned.

“Fuck... you're always so tight and wet. That feeling makes my cock twitch every time. Can you feel it? Can you feel what you are doing to me?” He whispered huskily and pumped his fingers into her determinedly. 

He felt that he was close, despite her doubts that he would come just by her hand and it already felt wonderful.

“Baby, come with me. I’m close,” He whispered and her eyes widened in surprise.

He smirked at her mischievously and just said: “Make me come, Betts.”

She tightened her grip around him, but this time on purpose, and quickened her pace.

Jughead could barely concentrate. He was too occupied by the lustful feeling, but his fingers moved in sync with her hand. They were close to reaching their ecstasy together. Every lust filled gaze, every moan of pleasure only fueled them more.

He felt her walls tighten around his fingers. He couldn't hold himself any longer. If she didn't come soon, he would come first and that wasn't an option for him. It never was.

“I’m gonna come, Betts. Tell me what you need to fall with me,” Jughead asked between pants.

“Rub me faster. Pinch me,” Betty ordered.

Jughead groaned into her neck. He could come just by hearing her say that.

“Like that?” He asked.

Her hips jerked against as he pinched her and a lustful squeal escaped her. Her hand tighten around him, because she was too overwhelmed by her own high, but it seemed to be the exact amount of pressure he needed. He slapped her clit in desperate need to take her with him and then she screamed in relief and he spilled into her hand. He felt her walls clenching around his fingers, as she drenched him out. Their breath mingled as they reached their high together. Looking at each other, their gazes created the perfect kaleidoscope of emotions.

Her happy, breathless love was everything. 

“I love you Jughead!” She whispered. 

“I love you, too,” He whispered.

He reached into the nightstand. Gladly, there were a package of tissues placed inside. He grabbed a few and unwrapped her hand.

He wiped her hand and himself clean and said: “That was amazing, Betts,” and kissed her leisurely.

“Make me hard again, baby, and I want to come again when I’m inside you,” He said raspily. Her eyes flickered devilishly.

He loved the fact that he could encourage her to believe more in her abilities. He knew it was different, but it was possible and they were just at the beginning, but it was such a beautiful journey for both of them.

She wrapped her delicate hands around him and he felt himself instantly react.

He gasped for air and closed his eyes in pleasure. 

The strokes of her hands, which were accompanied with the strokes of her tongue while she was kissing him, were so tentative that it didn't take long to let him harden again. God, how is this even possible? He thought, occupied by new raising pleasure. 

Jughead gently stopped her hand and said: “I want to be inside you and I want to stay there as long as I can.”

With that he was hovering above her, laying his forehead onto hers and declared: “I love you and I’m so proud that you trust me enough to be your husband and the father of your children. I am always gonna be grateful for all the things you've given me so unconditionally.” He emphasized his words with a longing kiss full of surrender, slung her legs around his waist and entered in one swift, but slow motion.

Their moans of relief mixed and Betty dug into his shoulders with her nails. 

“God, you have no idea how much I've missed this,” Betty sighed as he thrusted slowly in and out of her.

“I did. I miss this feeling every day. It's like I said before: I finally feel complete and think I never gonna get tired of this feeling that nobody else could give me,” Jughead admitted, his voice hoarse with lust.

As soon as he said it, a new wave of tears stormed down Betty’s cheeks.

“This is us, baby. We just fit. We have found each other and this is our new chapter, our eternity,” Jughead whispered and kissed her tears away.

He quickened his pace, desperately wanting to cloud her mind with lust and pleasure, to make her feel every longing thrust of him.

“I love you, Betty Jones. You are my forever and I will give you yours,” He whispered and reached for her hands. He kissed the finger with her wedding ring and intertwined their fingers beside her head. 

Jughead’s eyes burned into hers. He lost the feeling of their own bodies. He couldn't say where his body began and his wife's started. They were just one. One soul. One heartbeat. One movement. The perfect coalescent of love. The ideal addition for each other. Their moans got loader with his every thrust.

He reached between their tangled bodies when he felt his own climax built up again and rubbed her clit fast, while his thrusts became more relentless.

Jughead felt her legs tense around his waist and he felt her try to relax them.

He grabbed her leg and said: “No, love. I want to feel all of you. I want to see how I make you feel. Don't control anything.”

He thrust into her. With every thrust he felt walls tighten around him, same as her legs around his waist, the combined pressure leading him more to the edge of his climax, ready to fall with her.

“Fall with me, love. I can feel it,” He ordered and pinched her clit lightly.

“Take me with you, babe,” Jughead murmured breathlessly.

He pinched her again, this time a little harder, and then he felt it. She clenched around him, took him with her, and cried out in ecstasy. The muscles of her core contracted, drenching him as they rode out their waves of lust. 

Jughead couldn't stop pounding into her, as she met him perfectly with her hips.

Too mind blowing was the ecstatic feeling. Then he heard her repeat “I love you” over and over again. Her words were like calming prayers for his ears and slowly guided him back to sanity. 

“I love you, too. Forever,” He whispered back.

They created their own choir of love and commitment. Forming their own eternity. 

Their ride together had just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey my lovelies,
> 
> So here it is the last chapter! I really can't believe that I wrote an entire story and really finished it :) well at least the first part of it:) first of all I wanted to thank for all the support the story got! Thank you to everyone that stick around for this journey! This story was really important for me to tell and I hope that it helped to get awareness regard the topic and the issues of physical disability in the society! And I'm really thankful that you people were so open to the story! I want to to thank for every bookmark kudos and comments! I really love all of you guys and it is an honour to be in such a community! 
> 
> Secondly I wanted to thank my two betas one of them is the lovely @riverdalenerdlol. Thank you for all your incredible work and help and I'm so happy that you be my father companion on this journey:)
> 
> Anyway enough with the talking I hope you're gonna stick around 4 the further parts of the story and the series:)
> 
> Please let me know what you think your thoughts are always important for me:)
> 
> You also can reach out to me on Tumblr and ask me anything: LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love :*

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Lovelies! Here is my new story. I will post it once a month until I finish my first story. but I hope you stick around anyway:)
> 
> I am really excited to share this story with you and please let me know what you think. I really love and appreciate your comments
> 
> thank you to my lovely Beta caroline7
> 
> You can find me on tumblr : LeandraDeRaven
> 
> Sending love to you all:*


End file.
